is it wrong to seek answers
by Dakan69
Summary: After saving Eos from the eternal Night, Noctis wakes up in a strange place. Not only he has to find his way but it will soon let him meet a group called Hestia Familia, led by a goddess called Hestia. (Starts between Season 1 and Season 2 of Danmachi)
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to to seek for answers?

Chapter 1: Pilot

SOMEWHERE – SOMEWHEN

"Uh, Where am I?" asked Noctis tiredly after opening his eyes, still feeling his headache. While trying to remember what happened, he realized he was inside a bedroom, but where?

**(OPENING THEME: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat. Eliana - S_TEAM)**

Then suddenly all his memories returned. The fight with Ardyn, how he sacrificed his life to save Eos, Everything.

"I`m alive?" he asked himself while he tried to look around his body, all his clothes on except his jacket and Shoes.

Noctis looked at his trousers, hoping he had anything that could help him somehow.

His smartphone was gone, that's for sure. That didn't surprise him at first, since he practically died, but then again, he had his old clothes as a 20s year old guy on him.

They were so many questions he had, but then he felt something like a sheet of paper in one of his pockets.

It was the picture of him, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis on a camping side somewhere in Cleigne.

He also remembered choosing the picture over the others to show to Lunafreya in the afterlife, at least that was the plan.

Before Noct stood up from the Bed, He realized there was a window on the left side. He opened and looked outside, still holding the picture.

He saw the sun rays coming up from the Horizon, which means it's early in the morning.

Noctis couldn't stop, but smiling while looking outside. He missed the sunlight, so much for everything that happened. It made him happy, he looked at the picture again, thinking of his comrades.

"Still, I need to find out where I am, " he said to himself. Before taking his jacket and shoes which were on the wooden chair near the bed, he put the picture back into his right pocket. He saw the door behind and opened it.

'God thank's it's not locked' he thought. He entered a small corridor. While walking he saw another door on his right. He stopped at first, because he wanted to know who was inside, since he could feel a strange presence.

'That feels familiar ' he thought.

At first he wondered what could it be, then he remembered,

'Is it an Astral?!',

Feeling nervous, he didn't want to open that door and went straight to where the stairs are leading down. Who or whatever was inside that room, didn't want to be waken up early since it was early in the morning. Noctis knew that most beings don't want to be bothered while sleeping, including himself.

"I need the toilet, " he thought, which led him down the stairs.

'It seems that's it' Noctis realized while seeing the waterfall symbol on the door.

After entering, he saw beside the toilet bowl a large mirror, a basin and even a shower, what's more the bathroom was apparently quite large.

But then he frightened in front of the mirror.

'What the f***' he thought while looking scared at his own Image. He touched his face and his hair. There was no mistake.

"I'm also 20 again?!", Noctis couldn't believe it. Was that why he still had his old clothes.

When he finished his "business"(he couldn't believe that too), he was about to go outside to find out where exactly he was. Whoever was living here, he didn't want to bother him or her anymore, but then...

"I see you've woken up, " said a gentle female voice Noctis heard behind him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you"

After turning his body around, he saw a woman with a simple kirtle and a long skirt coming towards him. It was the presence from the other door, he felt.

When she came closer, Noctis saw her long walnut brown hair, gathered together behind her head along with deep indigo eyes, which looked directly into his own. Noctis got concerned with the situation.

"My name is Astraea, a goddess and previous leader of the Astraea familia, and you?"

'What did that woman just say, she's a Goddess'?, even thought Noctis assumption about an 'Astral' hit the bull's eye, he still looked in disbelief at her, and he also never heard of the so called Astraea Familia.

Now he became more careful and serious while looking at her.

"I'm Noct, Noct Gar" he said. There was no way he would tell someone his real name to a complete stranger, let alone to a woman claiming to be a Goddess, even thought he knew she couldn't be a mortal being.

Then the so called Goddess started to smile a very little slightly vicious, which Noctis realized immediately. He also felt some small anger on her.

"You know It's very impolite to lie in front of the women who brought you inside her house, don't you agree"

Noctis's face paled. How did she see through his lie.

"I also can see that you probably don't believe me either. I guess you want to play it safe, which I can't blame you, since you also feel a little bit disoriented, and you prefer avoiding difficulties, am I right?"

That sentence caused Noct's jaw to open.

"I have an idea" Astraea guessed, "I will make us some Tea, you can sit on the couch right there and when I come back, you will tell me everything, what do you say?"

Noct still looked at her in disbelief, "what.. Oh sure, sounds good, " he quickly answered.

"Alright, " she said happily before going to the kitchen while Noctis went straight to the couch.

Noct saw the larger window near the couch, he could also see the sun rays coming from the left side. He also realized that, besides some trees, there was mainly grassland, no sign of other houses, which indicates that he must be somewhere in the countryside. It was truly beautiful.

Then it hit his mind. What if he wasn't in Eos, but somewhere else, another world?, It's possible since he already experienced that kind of travel, also that beings from other worlds/dimensions traveled to Eos. But then again, he shouldn't be alive, let alone 10 years younger than supposed to be.

'So what's going on' he wondered, still sitting and looking out at the countryside.

„Noct" Astraea called, she saw that he seemed to have dozen off,

„NOOCT", she called louder.

„Uwaaah", he came back to reality, seeing Astraea brings two cups of tea.

„Oh, thank you very much" Noctis said as much as possible in a polite form, because he didn't want to anger that so called Goddess like minutes before.

„So, mind telling me about yourself, 'Noct Gar'?" Astraea asked while looking deep into Noct's eye

„I will, but just that you know, you probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you" Noctis clarified before he was about to start.

„I'm all ears, " she just said with a warm smile.

As Noctis started, he firstly said that his real name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, and that he's the crown prince of the Kingdom of Lucis, and lived in it's capital City called Insomnia. Then he told Astraea about his father Regis, his 4 long life friends he had a large adventure with, but also many other people he met there. He also told Astraea about the crystal, which has been protected by the Kings of Lucis. His journey started around the time, when the crystal has been stolen by the Niflheim Empire, which also destroyed his home. While explaining about his life, Noctis also explained about Eos itself and everything he experienced there as much as possible, especially about animals like the chocobos.

Noctis also remembered, that he had a picture of his friends, which he took out, showing it to her.

Astraea couldn't believe at first, but as a Goddess, she realized immediately, that he was telling the truth. She also could feel that Noctis was really strong, maybe stronger than any of her previous children.

She saw the picture: four guys, Noctis included. Then also a rather muscular guy with tattoos, whom she recognized as Gladio, then a man with glasses, probably Ignis and of course Prompto, the cheerful 'goofball', as Noctis described him.

She continued listening and realized that Noctis face slowly saddened.

Now he started to tell about the not so positive things he experienced. About the Nifleheim-Empire, about how he was about to marry his bride to be, Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, but was killed by a guy called Ardyn. But later, when Noctis found out, that he was not only more than 4 centuries alive, but also the brother of the First King of the Lucis's called Somnus, who backstabbed Ardyn and turned him into a Daemon, because Ardyn was supposed to be King instead of him, Noctis could understand Ardyn's anger. After defeating him in the mortal world 10 years later, Noctis had to sacrifice himself to release his homeworld Eos from the eternal Darkness. After also defeating Ardyn in the Astral Space, he died, or that was what he thought until he woke up here.

„And that's my story, in a nutshell" was Noctis last sentence

„Wow…" was Astraea's only word she could say right now.

Astraea couldn't believe it, despite knowing that he told the truth. This man here lived basically a whole life before and also remembered how he died.

„The one thing I expected the least to hear was about Bahamut and Shiva" was her second statement.

„Because they were one of the first Gods to disappear from Heaven, which never saw or heard being in this world, now I know why"

This surprised Noct, „wait you know Bahamut and Shiva?".

„Yes, but to be honest, I wasn't very fond of them, because they were weird back in Heaven" Astraea answered.

„Heaven?" Noctis asked, shocked, she didn't mean THAT heaven as the afterlife, right?

„It seems it's my turn to tell my story, " she said before drinking her Tea, while Noctis did the same.

Astraea started her story when she was in heaven, where she was next to be descending down here to the lower world. She came soon into Orario, also known as the Labyrinth City. It's a City known for its strong adventurers and the Dungeon, a labyrinth complex located under their large Tower known as Babel. While explaining about her story, Astraea also explained about the lower world a bit, like about Demi-Humans like, Cat People, Dwarfs and especially Elves for instance.

By telling her story, Noctis realized that this world wasn't as technologically advanced as his world, since she described things like horse-drawn carriages and postal services quite funniest thing Astraea told him was about the belief of adventurers duties, to pick up girls in the dungeon after protecting them from monsters.

After Astraea found a Human called Alise Lovell, they started the Astraea Familia. Many others, only females, joined her familia as time went by. They became one of the strongest Familias and were also popular among the citizens of Orario and acted as its police force.

Then Astraea's face suddently fell.

One day when her famila was exploring the Dungeon, nearly all her Children died, except one, the Elven Girl Ryu Lion. It was believed that another Familia, the Rudra Familia, was responsible for their death, because they were highly suspected to be part of an group of radical Familias, called Evilus. With that in her mind, Ryuu decided to kill the Entire Rudra Familia on her own for Redemtion.

But when it was later found out that the Rudra Familia wasn't really responsible for their comrade's death, therefore Ryuu was excommunicated from her Familia and was never allowed to join a familia again. Astraea herself couldn't do anything about that, even thought many other influential gods were on her side in that case. She also blamed herself for the occurrences, but also because she wasn't able to let Ryuu alone.

After telling her Story, there was a big Silence in the living room. Noctis could see that it wasn't easy to tell her story, as the same it was with him.

„So,... What happened after that, did you find any new members?" Noctis asked slowly as much tactful as possible.

„No, after that event, my family was disbanded and I was forced to leave Orario " she said while looking down at the table.

„And that Elven girl, Ryuu?, what happened to her?" Noctis asked, but afraid to hear something very uncomfortable.

„She's still in Orario thank heavens" her sadness slightly disappeared, „she works at a pub, called 'Hostess of Fertility' "

Now this was a relief for Noctis, because he thought he was about to anger her because he realized he was too curious for asking too much.

„You said that Ryuu is an Elf, does that mean she has like one arm long pointed ears?" he asked so that he could stop her being sad, and that was only one way he knew.

And it seemed to work since she started to laugh.

„No, no, Ryuu, as for other Elves I've met, doesn't have that long ears, but yes, they are pointed" she answered, „now that I think about it, Ryuu will come here tomorrow, I can introduce you to her, if you want"

„Really, that sounds interesting", Noctis got really excited since he was about to meet a real Elf, like on the mobile game 'King's Knight' he played with Prompto back in Eos, but then he remembered that he forgot to ask the most Important Question.

„Um, how did you find me, I doubt that I appeared right in the room, didn't I?", Noctis wanted to know, since he didn't see any damage inside the room he woke up.

„Oh, right, you fell from the sky and landed right there on the pasture" Astraea said while pointing with her fingers outside the window.

„Outside?" Noctis asked in disbelieve again while looking out of the window again.

„Yeah, at first I believed you're another god descended from Heaven, but right after I saw you, I knew you were no God, then I took you immediately inside my home" Astraea explained while Noctis looked again outside the window.

„May I look at the crash site?", Noctis was curious, maybe he could find any clue how he came here.

„now that I think about it, I need to go on the market square since my food supplies run short, " she remembered, then happily looking at Noctis again, „while I prepare everything for purchasing, you can look and wait outside".

„Alright", Noctis nodded before going outside the House.

Between the House and the grassland, there was a soil road, probably for the traffic. Noctis wondered what kind of new adventure will await him in this new mysterious world.

**(ENDING THEME : KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	2. Chapter 2: a new world

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to to seek for answers?

Chapter 2: a new world

**OUTSIDE – NEAR THE HOUSE - MORNING**

At first, Noctis heavily breathed, not only because of the rather fresh air, but also because he was alive, somehow.

He went straight to the indicated crash site. While looking at the grasslands, he noticed a small area without grass but soil. Again he walked towards the site, but he couldn't find anything.

'But what should I do now?' Noctis wondered, since he fulfilled his destiny and duties, there wasn't anything he could do now, or was it? What if he still has some powers left, since in this world magic also existed according to Astraea.

**(OPENING THEME: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat. Eliana - S_TEAM) **

So Noctis stretched his arm. If the ring was destroyed, then he shouldn't be able to use anything.

But then the rather impossible happened, after a spark, a blade he didn't expect, appeared.

It was the Balmung sword, golden with some Ornament design on it. He once found it in the Steyoff Grove.

„Better than nothing" Noctis remarked. Now he what else he could do.

(background soundtrack: Stand your Ground (From FFXV))

„Let's Warp", immediately he threw his sword at some far distance. Then he really teleported to his sword.

He smiled while looking at his sword.

„Now lets try some magic", he prepared, 'but which one?'

Noctis thought for a moment.

Should he try cast Fire?

'No, No, then everything here could burn around here', he couldn't risk making Astraea or any other people nearby make concerned or worse, making angry.

What about thunder?

'Also bad idea, it would also burning, won't be really different than the first' he realized again.

'Fine, Bilzzard then ' he decided.

Noctis turned and looked at the crash site again. After his sword disappeared, he stretched his hand again.

„Blizzard" he shouted, which caused some energy ball to appear out of his hand flying at the crash side.

Then he suddenly felt a cold wind coming out of nowhere and everything turned into white.

After some seconds, the cold wind disappeared and the crash site along with some grasses were frozen.

Now Noctis smiled more since he apparently still had his abilities.

But then he saw something unusual on his left.

'A large basket?' he thought,

(end of the soundtrack)

'O no, don't tell me… ', after taking the basket, Noctis immediately looked elsewhere. He hoped that his 'small power experiments' didn't harm Astraea that much.

Then he found her, holding her Arms at her shoulders.

„Are you alright", he ran towards her, „I'm so sorry, I didn't expect this to happen, " he apologized to her and gave her.

But then he realized that Astraea was strangely smiling at him with closed.

'Why is she smiling', he then remembered what Gladio told him and Prompto back in Eos about women.

'When a woman smiles after the man caused some disaster, it means she's very pissed'

'Seems that's everywhere the same' Noctis detected while looking scared at Astraea.

With that thought, there was only one thing to do

„How about if I carry the basket and the upcoming supplies, as compensation?" he asked her.

„Oh, this would be very nice of you, Noctis" she answered while her smile returned to normal.

„I have to admit, you seem to be very strong, maybe you could also use that if we appear to be in danger, " she suggested, while Noctis agreed, still afraid to make her angry again.

„So where do we go?" Noctis saw that they were in some rural area with no buildings in sight.

„The town we're heading is called Melen, it's a quite large port city, right now, we are between Melen and Orario" she explained to Noctis, then she looked down at the soil, „and this road connects those both cities" she confirmed.

(background soundtrack: Wanderlust (From FFXV))

They started to walk.

**1 hour later – rural area - late morning**

They were still peacefully walking, despite Noctis getting slowly inpatient.

„How long until we're there?" Noctis asked. He also realized it was getting hotter than before.

„I think after crossing the hill, Melen should be already visible" Astraea suggested.

And she was right, Noctis saw a clearly urban area straight on the road and waters on the right.

(end of the soundtrack at 1:22)

**30 minutes later - MAIN STREET – PORT CITY MELEN – late morning**

After they finally reached the port city, Noctis asked „so, to supply, we need to go to the market square, right?"

„Yes, which is right in the middle of the town" Astraea answered while pointing straight on with her fingers.

Suddenly, both of them saw a crowd of people gather on both edges of the road they were walking.

Noctis felt Asttraea putting his jacket, suggested doing the same as fast as possible.

After nearly everyone was either on the left or right side of the road, Noctis saw a group of rather brash people walking consistent in the middle of the street, which reminded him kind of the Crownsguard back in Lucis.

The first one, and probably the leader of the group, was a tall blond man with a cream colored top with a black robe with gold lines and purple designs. He also wears some kind of black hair bow. Noct could feel that he was really strong.

Then behind him were two women, also strong, but less than their leader.

The one on his right, had dark magenta hair with purple clothes.

The second one was blond with an eye-patch, clearly smaller than the first two. She wears some kind of black maid clothes.

The other behind them looked less striking than the first three, which means they were some kind of Henchman.

Noctis, out of curiousity, turned his head beside him at some middle-aged man with a long beard.

„Sorry, sir, may I ask what's going on", the man turned towards Noctis, „who are those guys?" Noctis asked.

„You really don't know?" The man, clearly shocked by Noctis Question, didn't hesitate.

„That was Enoch, also known as George Doe, Captain of the Aeshma Familia, accompanied by his comrades" the middle-aged man explained, „and that purple haired lady on his right is 'wood violet' Sophia Flores, but I'm afraid I don't remember the other's names"

„The Aeshma Familia?" Noctis Questioned.

„Yes, they're one of the strongest Familias of Orario" the middle-aged man confirmed.

„And why are they here instead?" Noctis asked again

The man, feeling more dumbfounded, looked at Noctis.

„It's his first time here in Melen, he also never was in Orario" Astraea happily declared. 'So this young man is a newbie', Now it made sense to the middle-aged man.

„Oh, sorry for my rudeness. To make it short, our city here, Melen, is also known as 'Orario's entrance to the sea', many ships from foreign countries visit it for trade. And of course, it's not uncommon for a strong Famila like them to trade outside of Orario."

„I guess it makes sense, but to bring a whole army of adventures?" Noctis wondered.

„Yeah, that's really strange, but the Aeshma Familia, as most strong Familias from Orario, also protects Melen because of its strategic importance, so no one here really cares how they trade as long as we are protected" the man finished.

„Uh-huh" Noctis nodded „thank you, sir" he bowed in front of the man.

The man smiled before he and the other people could walk normally again.

After both continued walking, Astraea stopped walking.

Noctis, looking concerned at first, noticed her smile as she looked straight ahead of them

„Something wrong?" Noctis asked

She didn't seem to hear him, as she started to walk faster, which surprised him.

Noctis realized she was running towards a group of people.

**(ENDING THEME : KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Thanks to everyone who Reads and enjoys this story, I didn't expect 24 Followers (13.10.2019), thank you so much. I'll try to make it as much enjoyable as possible despite possibly being OOC.

PS: some Characters appearing in this story will intentionally be in some ways different than originally.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek for answers?

Chapter 3: encounter

**MAIN STREET – PORT CITY MELEN – late morning**

„Ryuu, is it you?" she called quite loudly.

The called women turned, seeing Astraea, also walked towards her. They both hugged.

„lady Astraea" she called with a smile.

Now Noctis remembered.

She's the Elf girl Astraea mentioned many times, the only of her children still alive.

'She looks better than I imagined' Noctis thought.

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

„Astraea, is that you", another of the group called.

„Wow it's been a long while, Hestia", they also hugged.

The rest of the group came closer to them. Noctis saw a red-haired guy, nearly as high as himself, then a woman with a purple kimono and a Katana, a rather small woman, probably one of those Pallums Astraea mentioned, and also a bit smaller boy with white hair. Noctis also came closer only to realize that they had more striking auras than the rest of the people around, especially the Elf girl.

„what are you doing here, " Astraea asked them.

Hestia began to smile „may I introduce you to my child, that's Bell Cranel, also known as 'little Rookie' " she introduced while pointing out at the white-haired boy.

„Hello, Goddess Astraea" he bowed politely in front of her.

„So you are the famous 'little rookie' I heard so much about, is it true that you defeated the black Goliath, " Astraea asked while looking right into Bell's eyes, which made him blush.

„Ahh.. well... it's not that it was me alone you know ..." he tried to explain, but was still blushing since Astraea was still smiling at him, which amused Noctis. This boy was still a boy after all. Noctis smiled.

Hestia, on the other hand, wasn't enthusiastic about this at all.

„Bell, why are you looking at her with that color on your face", Hestia jumped on him, which surprised Noct now.

Hestia tried to 'protect' Bell from that 'sight', „I'm sorry, Goddess".

„you better be, Belllllll" Hestia loudly confirmed.

'So this Hestia is a Goddess, does that mean their a 'Familia'?' Noct wondered.

It was at this moment that everyone saw a young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes, as height as Takemikatzuchi, as both Mikoto and Hestia suggested, with mostly black clothes. He also carried a large basket.

Especially Ryuu looked right at him, 'who is this man going along with goddess', while her smiling slightly disappearing, she could feel that he was truly strong like a first-class adventurer. Then it hit her, 'did lady Astraea started a Familia again?'.

„So Astraea, don't you want to introduce us, " Hestia asked while smiling at Noctis.

„oh right, I'm sorry for my rudeness, " she said while stretching out her arms at Noctis.

„May I introduce, this is Noct Gar, I met him yesterday and he stayed overnight in my house, " Astraea said.

„Hey there, nice to meet you, " he said while looking at the group again.

Everyone, especially Ryuu made a shocking expression.

Only Bell remained calm, he didn't see what's so wrong sleeping in a stranger's house, especially since this Noct didn't look like someone poor to him.

It took some seconds for Noct to realize what's going on.

'do they think that she and I …. ' he also made a shocking expression.

Bell, still calm about the situation, could see that Noct's and his friends faces got red like tomatoes, wondering why.

„what do you mean he stayed overnight, lady Astraea, " Ryuu worriedly asked.

„yes Astraea, please explain, I wanna know why you too ?" Hestia said while remembering a certain event that happened yesterday, which also included things like 'sleeping with your lover on the same bed'.

„Noct was sleeping outside of my House since it was cold, I took him inside so that he didn't catch a cold" Astraea said.

Everyone was breathing in relief. Only for them and Noct to realize that Astraea suddenly had a dark frightening Aura, which scared them.

„did you just assume that I and ..." she was saying it with a smile, but everyone realized the true emotions behind it.

„I'M SORRY" the green-haired Elf immediately bowed everyone who was staying beside her, begging that Astraea wouldn't get too angry.

„it's just … " Hestia continued, still afraid „ … Ryuu told me that you would never let men inside your house, but since you're living alone outside of the urban area for so long, It was possible that you felt lonely you know". Everyone was looking at Hestia with a shocked expression, afraid that she now added the straw that would break the came's back.

Astraea seemed to calm down, „that may have been right, but certain things never change over time, am I right Noct, " she said while turning her head towards him.

„true" was his only word. Noct could still feel a little bit of the dark Aura from before.

„Nice to meet you, Noct Gar, I'm Welf Crozzo, just call me Welf, " the red-haired one said while shaking hands with Noct. Welf noticed Noct's strong hands.

„I'm Yamato Mikoto, It's also nice to meet you, Gar-dono, you can also call me just Mikoto, " said the Kimono girl while bowing in front of Noct. Somehow Noct reminded her of someone but didn't know who.

„Hi, I'm Bell Cranel, nice to meet you", the white-haired boy also shook hands with Noct. Noct could see that he also was a little bit stronger than the first two who greeted him.

„I'm Liliruca Arde, just call me Lily", she also shook hands but looked rather shy. Noct wondered what strange being she is.

„I – I'm Ryuu Lion, very pleased" Ryuu nervously said while, like Mikoto, also bowed.

„Hi there, Noct Gar, I am goddess Hestia, proud leader of the Hestia familia" she loudly declared while putting her thumb in front of her.

„'proud'? More like 'loud', miss Hestia" the Pallum girl surprisingly responded, annoyed by her Goddess behavior in front of strangers.

„What did you say, miss supporteeeeerrrrrrr" Hestia angrily asked lily also feeling annoyed by that pallum.

Bell noticed they started to stare at each other again, usually, he wouldn't interfere, but since they were not home and also meeting 2 people right now, he had no other choice. Noct, on the other hand, was again a little bit amused by this situation. It seemed that Hestia was a more childish goddess than Astraea.

„Now, Now, you know It's rude to argue, the others are seeing, " Bell said trying to sound convincing so his goddess and supporter could stop.

It seemed to work since Lily and Hestia turned their heads away from each other.

„We were on our way to the market place" Astraea happily said to the group.

„What a coincidence, we're also on our way there, let's go together, you can also explain about yourself, Noct Gar" Hestia declared and so on, they walked together.

The newly formed group walked together towards the market place.

During their walk, Astraea explained that 'Noct Gar' is a soon-to-be adventurer from a rather isolated Town from the northwest called 'Crystallum' where only Humans live, which is also his first time meeting people from other races. He also tried to come to orario, but fell asleep in front of her house. That's how they met. They started to laugh again, Noctis smiled, trying to hide his blush.

Noctis was glad that Astraea didn't tell them the whole part since that would be too much complicated to explain.

While walking, the others also explained about themselves.

Welf Crozzo is a weaponsmith of the Hephaestus Familia. Like Noct, he's from a famous clan.

The small one wasn't a child, but a Pallum, one of those race Astraea explained to Noct at her home, she's part of the so-called Soma Familia.

Mikoto Yamato was a so-called 'Kunoichi', a term used for warriors coming from 'the far east', as Mikoto explained, she's within the Takemikatzuchi Familia. Noct failed to pronounce that name.

Then, of course, there was the white-haired boy, Bell Cranel who also came to Orario to try his luck as an adventurer, he was the only member of Hestia.

The green-haired Elf girl Ryuu Lion also said that she wasn't a native of orario, but that she came from an Elven forest called Ryumilua. Noctis was surprised to hear that this cliche about Elves living in forests was true, like in the mobile game he played back then with prompto.

„may I ask you something, Gar-dono", the Kunoichi girl Mikoto asked him.

„Sure", he turned his head towards her.

„you don't look like a beginner to me, how did you train without a god's blessing? " Mikoto asked while everyone looking at his biceps, which were visible for all of them. Noctis blushed a little bit. Right now Noctis was thankful for Gladio's regular moring training they made back then.

Now he needed to explain himself without revealing too much.

„well, I inherited it from my father, as everyone from the 'Gar' Clan. " he explained.

To Noct surprise, everyone was believing it. Everyone looked in awe while, despite never hearing from the 'Gar' Clan. Expect Lily, because she was sure to have heard about the City of 'Crystallum' somewhere before and Hestia, who saw through his lie.

While looking at Noct very suspiciously, Astraea touched Hestia's right hand, then leaning her head at Hestia's right ear,

„I'll explain later", she quietly said to Hestia, which she in relief nodded.

„Well, he's indeed quite strong", everyone looked at Astraea, loudly hearing her statement.

„Before we started to walk, Noct trained a bit outside my house" she started.

„but then out of nowhere, I heard how he shouted 'BLIZZARD', then a very cold wind came out of nowhere, which blew my basket away while I was freezing. As compensation he offered me to carry the basket there for me until we're home again" Astraea finished telling about the disaster.

Everyone, especially Mikoto and Ryuu, looked at Noct shockingly impressed. This man could cast a strong, cold, wind magic. And on top of that, it seemed he didn't belong to a familia at all.

„And what are you guys doing here, " Astraea asked Hestia.

Hestia suddenty seemed angry, but tried to remain polite and forced a smile.

„as you said before, my Bell defeated the Black Goliath a few days ago. Then he wrote a note, saying he 'will be away from home for a little while' in Melen."

Bell was getting uncomfortable while Hestia's tone got a little harsh. Despite smiling, Noct could see that Hestia was angry towards Bell for some reason.

„and I thought since it's summer, I could invite more friends coming to Melen, that's why I sent further invitations, but only Welf and Mikoto arrived since they had free time" Hestia finished her explanation.

„and Ryuu?" Astraea asked again while looking at her only still alive child.

„Mama Mia gave me today free since I helped Sir Cranel during his fight with the black Goliath, actually, I was looking for to visit you today after fulfilling a special request by the Guild, but then I met Lady Hestia, who also offered me to go with them as a reward for helping Sir Cranel, right now we bought suitable swimsuits so we can finally go to the beach".

„The beach, huh, " Astraea said while turning her head towards Noctis, „that's a wonderful idea, don't you think Noct, " she asked while smiling.

Noctis knew that expression, „yeah, I guess, but shouldn't we buy food supplies first" he insisted.

„of course after when we're finished with that, right" she looked again at Ryuu, Hestia, and the others.

„that's right, so we should hurry if we don't want to miss the sun" Hestia insisted.

**MARKET PLACE – MELEN – LATE MORNING**

After they reached the market square, Astraea, Ryuu, and Noctis temporarily separated from the others.

At first, they went for the fruits, Astraea bought many apples, pears, but also exotic ones like bananas (here bananas were considered exotic).

Noctis noticed how the basked got heavier step by step

Next, they went for vegetables like onions, lettuce, tomatoes and many more.

The basket got heavier, he noticed. He wondered if the basket would break if the weight is continuing to increase.

And last, they went for the meat, cheese, and milk, but this time Ryuu carried it, which relieved Noctis.

But then Noctis noticed something.

He stopped and turned his head, turning his head seeing behind him.

No one particular to see. 'Was that my imagination' he thought for a while.

„NOOCT" Astraea called again, he turned towards her again „you spaced out again, everything alright, " she asked.

„wha-, oh yeah, I okay" he bluntly answered. He noticed both Astraea and Ryuu looking towards him.

„we're finished, let's meet the others. Then we will temporarily store our purchased goods for a while and then finally we can go to the beach, so let's hurry " Astraea said while acting a little bit urgent.

They started going, but Noctis turned his head again behind again to be sure.

Still, no one to be seen, so he ignored that thought.

After meeting with everyone and the temporary storing, they went straight to the beach.

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	4. Chapter 4: son of the beach

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek for answers?

**Chapter 4: Son of the beach**

**BEACH - MELEN - NOON**

The area where they went for was as full as they thought. No wonder, feeling the hot temperature right now.

Noctis was the last one to change. Since he had purely black underpants, it shouldn't be a problem to go only like that.

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

After coming out of the changing room, He saw the group waiting, but they seem to pay attention to Hestia and the Pallum girl Lily, who were arguing with each other while Bell tried to calm them down.

„ I said I will take care of Master Bell, so you and everyone else can enjoy, don't worry, I won't let Master Bell be reckless with me like with miss Tulle yesterday, " said an angry Lily while holding Bell's right arm, pressing it on her chest. Noctis thought he was seeing things.

„well thank you for that offer, miss supporter but I will take are of bell, because they will believe him to be with his little sister, which won't make other women look away either." Hestia retorted while holding Bell's other arm, also pressing on her visible chest.

„Lily, Goddess, I'm sorry for yesterday but I didn't want Eina to suffer by that curse anymore, so could you please stop that fight, otherwise we will lose all the good spots." Bell said.

Ryuu also looked rather worried about the Situation. She heard about the incident with the Guild Stuff and the Cursed Book, but for some reason, she felt hurt, seeing those two girls fighting for Bell.

Noctis went straight on to the group. He looked at Welf, who was also staring mainly at the situation.

„What's going on?" Noctis asked while looking at Bell and the two girls.

„Well they both are arguing who's walking out with Bell" Welf answered bluntly

„you mean ...", Noctis still couldn't believe that those two girls were still fighting over Bell. What's more, Bell himself doesn't seem to realize the whole picture, thinking they're probably just randomly worried.

„yes, but since today there are many people on the beach, compare to yesterday and the day before yesterday, they're also worried that many other girls and women will give Bell 'too much attention' " Welf answered while chuckling.

Noctis chuckled too after hearing this. He never heard or saw 2 girls doing that over a guy, or rather a boy, he already knew Prompto would be very jealous of Bell.

Hearing Noctis chuckle made everyone looking at him. At first, he wondered why then he realized.

Now they could see his whole, well trained, upper body. But they paid more attention to his face, his eyes and that spiky black hair. It was like he was blessed by heaven itself.

„well, I guess you would also receive much attention I see" Welf answered very amused after his thought.

„well thank you" Noctis answered in a rather sarcastic tone to Welf.

Bell's jaw fell slightly, feeling astonishing while looking at Noct. He wondered how strong he is.

Hestia, Ryuu, Mikoto, and Astraea were also impressed and started blushing.

Lily also started to blush, which was immediately noticed by Hestia. That was her chance, another handsome boy capable of seducing the annoying supporter.

„well miss supporter, how about you go with Mr. Gar while I go with Bell".

„what, why I have to go, why don't you go with Master Gar while I go with Master Bell" Lily responded. She was impressed by Noct, but that didn't mean she would abandon Bell.

They continued their argument.

Bell, getting a little bit tired of the situation, made a suggestion.

„Goddess, Lily, How about I go with Mr. Gar, while you go both together, " he asked loudly but politely while smiling, thinking he could finally end this discord between his goddess and his supporter, who were now seeing his eyes.

Lily and Hestia looked at each other again. They were about to agree until a horrifying vision appears on their minds:

* * *

They saw Bell and Noct in front of the sea, small waves could be heard.

They were seeing Bell, handsomely smiling, holding Noct's whole left arm with both hands.

„Goddess, Lily, thank you for agreeing that I can go with Mr. Gar"

Noct, also handsomely smiling, answered

„Don't worry, I'll take care of him, " he said.

„do you trust me, " Noct asked Bell while both looked deep into each other's eyes.

„I do" Bell answered. Their gap between their lips was getting shorter, until ...

* * *

„ „ NOOOOOOO ABSOLUTELY NOT „ „ Lily and Hestia shouted at Bell, what's more, they were also bleeding from their Noses for some reason, which confused Bell even more.

„Welf will accomplish you both" Hestia suggested, still nosebleeding.

„Lily agrees too, Master Welf will be in the middle, " she said, also still nosebleeding.

So Bell, Welf, and Noct started out walking at the bright sun and hot weather towards a fitting spot on the beach.

As Welf predicted, the people, especially young girls, were staring. Many of them seem to recognize Bell Cranel as the record holder. Some of them also recognized himself, he also had a trained body. Noct, on the other hand, wasn't recognized, but nevertheless, they stared at him the most. He heard some giggling by the female visitors.

Hestia and Lily immediately stared angrily at said females, who in turn got very terrified.

Mikoto, Ryuu, and Astraea followed along, also stared by some guys.

„There's a good spot, " said Bell.

As the others walked, Noct saw the beautiful, blue sea. It immediately reminds him of the Galdin Quay resort back home, along the Fishing he did then, the reporter Dino Ghiranze and the Chef Coctura Arlund, who he met there frequently, even the cat he remembered.

He immediately came back to the present. He continued following the others.

Everyone placed their things at the spot. While Astraea voluntary decided to take care of their things and enjoy the sun, the others went into the sea.

At first, Noct, Bell tried diving into the water.

Then they played with the Ball Lily took along. It seemed Noct was very liked by his new friends, which made him a little bit happy, considering that he was in another world, what's more, they were 2 hot girls with swimsuits he was playing with. He didn't look at Lily that way, because, no matter if she's a pallum, for him she looked like a small child. Watching her 'that way' would cause too many ethical concerns for him.

Meanwhile, they were more and more curious people, mostly girls and young women, watching them playing, which angered Lily and Hestia at first. But then they realized that they were mostly paying attention to Noct instead of Bell, which relieved both for a while, only to realize that Bell himself was also sometimes happily paying attention to Noct, which angered and worried both girls a little bit again.

Still, they all agreed that it was a good idea that they came.

They played around 3 hours with several breaks.

Then, out of nowhere, they heard someone scream.

„what the … ?" Noct wondered.

He turned his head, seeing one person run towards the beach, then others started to scream and immediately more people did the same.

At first, Noct didn't know why then suddenly he saw a very large Dorsal fin.

Then Noct, as his companions, made a terrifying look.

„What is that ?" Lily asked worryingly while hiding behind Bell, which angered Hestia of course, „that's too big to be a simple shark" declared Ryuu.

Then, that being emerged from the sea. It was a Monster. At first glance, it looked like a blue-gray colored sea snake, but it had also parts of a shark, like the first seen dorsal fin and two large pelvic fins.

Hestia, who still looking very afraid, asked her familia members with a wry smile:

„did someone by chance did take along their weapons?"

Mikoto, Welf, Lily, Bell, and even Ryuu shook their heads.

„You guys can't be serious" screamed Hestia, while looking at Lily for some reason, who immediately reacted:

„We came here to have fun at the beach, not looking for large sea monsters, how would we even know that one would appear right now?" Lily screams back at Hestia.

„GUYS, " Mikoto said towards the arguing pallum and goddess.

„WHAT" both angrily screamed.

„It seems we're the only one remaining in the waters, everyone else is trying to run away from the water" Ryuu said.

„Is it just my imagination or ist that thing looking right at us? " Welf asked while stepping back slowly.

They all looked again the sea monster.

It started to scream, which caused the whole beach guests to run away faster. Then the sea snake wriggled fast towards the group.

They tried to run away from it, but they saw that it was too fast.

While running, they turned their heads at the thing, seeing it opening its mouth.

Then for a second Bell thought that's it. That it is about to end. But then they saw Noct, still standing.

„Gar-dono, what are you doing, come back immediately" Mikoto called to him worryingly.

Noctis, still standing, knew that this was a good moment to test if his powers in combat, stretched his arm.

Bell, Lily, Hestia, Welf, Ryuu, and Mikoto saw a light in front of Noct's right arm.

Then an unusual looking golden sword appears on his hand.

Noctis, seeing the monster moving faster towards him, threw his sword at its forehead, which caused it to move the whole long body back at the open water.

Not only Hestia and her Familia were speechless. Other beach guests gave their attention to the occurrence that happened right now, expect for Astraea, who was still sitting on the spot she decided to take care, she started to smile.

After the others reached Astraea, Ryuu noticed something, „does anyone sees sir Gar?" she asked.

Bell and the others noticed his absence too.

„He was there a second ago, " Welf said while moving his head to spot where Noct was supposed to be.

Suddenly, afar, they saw Noct's right in front of the monster's forehead.

Everyone's eyes mouth gaped widely, even the monster's, which showed it's sharp teeth. It started to 'stand up' straight.

The sea snake, now standing straight out of the water, recovered from that attack rather fast.

Noct, painstakingly and painful for some reason, tried to reach the monster's top. He also feels a little bit pain in his right pelvic region.

After reached the top of its head, he put his sword out of the bleeding forehead.

After the monster noticed Noct, he jumped away as far as possible.

But after jumping, he noticed something.

He felt like he was flying, but he didn't activate his Arminger since he didn't test it back at Astraea's home.

What's more, the distance between him and the monster was increasing, as he noticed when he turned his head behind.

'what the hell, I didn't remember being able to jump that far' he thought, still his mind fixed on the monster, not noticing that he's falling right now.

After reaching and hurting his feets a little bit in the waters, Noct appeared out of the sea.

Now they realized what's going on, „it that some kind of magic?" Bell asked.

„It seems he can use some kind of teleport magic, " Ryu said while still looking at the fight.

„Is everyone out of the waters?" Astraea asked.

After looking around, Bell answered: „expect for Noct, everyone is outside".

„Excellent, now I think he doesn't need to be afraid for everyone"

„We should help Master Gar somehow, " Lily said while looking at Astraea.

„no, he'll be fine, trust me" Astraea explained while still looking at him again, „Hestia?".

The called goddess turned her head towards Astraea.

„can you do me a favor?"

Hestia was curious at that question.

Meanwhile, Noct was still busy with the sea snake, which now seemed got angry while gazing at Noct.

When it opened it's mouth, Noct could see some kind of energy accumulating there.

„Seriously … " Noct wondered while witnessing how this monster was about to cast magic.

After the energy has been fully accumulated, it shoots a blue ray towards Noct.

While Noctis could easily get out of the way, he not only noticed that the beam was freezing the water but also it was moving towards him, he could also feel the sea getting colder thanks to his lower body still being underwater.

He was running away until it stopped from itself to reaccumulate.

Noct took this opportunity to cast his magic.

After accumulating magic energy for himself, a yellow sphere with myriads of little flashes appeared in front of his left hand.

'I know that might be not a good idea, but there's no other way' he thought. „THUNDARA"

He threw the magic sphere at the beast's head.

A Collection of strong, and loud, thunders hit the large sea snake.

After the final hit, Noct saw the creature fell. Then, out of nowhere, it vanished before some kind of large blue glowing stone appeared right there, falling in the water. He wondered what that was.

„Doesn't matter, I need to go back to the others"

As he went back to the beach, still holding his Balmung sword, Noct noticed that his companions suddenly had a shocked expression.

Then suddenly, he saw them neither closing their eyes or turning away, which confused him at first. Not only his companions but also the still present crowd of beachgoers did the same, he even saw some parents close their children's eyes with their hands.

Then it hit him.

A shameful expression appeared on his face, 'please don't tell me it's not what I think it is'.

Noct slowly moved his right hand towards his pelvic area.

….

No underpants

….

….

….

He immediately put his sword in front of his pubic area, still with his shameful expression from the others.

While looking away on the right side, he noticed a small pain in his right pelvic area.

After seeing it, he noticed that there was a wound there, not too much blood thankfully. So he took his sword on his left hand while holding his right hand at the bleeding wound.

As he started to come closer to his companions, he asked after a silence

„Did someone get hurt?"

„expect for some people getting unconscious by that sight?, no, not physically at least" Welf answered while trying to suppress his laughter.

„thank you so much for cheering, " Noct said sarcastically to Welf.

„How did you lost your …, I mean how didn't you notice" asked Bell shockingly, also trying not to disgrace Noct while trying to look again at him.

„don't know, apparently they were already gone when I was finishing that thing" Noct answered while turning his head away, getting red again.

„What is that ?" Welf asked while also turning again his sight on Noct, now looking slightly right.

Noct looked to his left, noticing some black shreds swimming near him.

It didn't take a second for him to notice what it was.

His underpants were torn apart.

….

….

….

….

He looked at the open sea again, „did that thing … ", Noct didn't want to pronounce it loudly.

„I think it did" answered Welf unasked, also shocked by the fact what the monster did with his underpants,

Then Noct remembered the struggle and pain when he tried to reach the monster's top. Noct then looked at his wound and the torn-apart underpants.

'so that's what happened', Noct concluded that after the teleportation, his underpants must have entangled on the monster's teeth's

„What an exciting day, " Welf said, Noct could feel that he was about to laugh.

„no kidding, " Noctis said, „well if you excuse me, I need my trousers", he was about to go outside the waters.

„you mustn't go out, Gar-dono, " Mikoto said blushing heavily while still looking at the opposite direction of Noct.

„But I ..." Noct needed his trousers as a substitute or else he might get into trouble with the beach master.

„you can't go out only with your swords, master Gar, " said Lily.

„Listen I know it's…., wait, did you just said 'swords'?" Noct asked while his eyes are shockingly widened.

Silence again.

Everyone turned their faces now towards lily expect Bell, who looked at everyone because he didn't understand what's going on.

Lily's face, on the other hand, went deeply red while looking down at the sand, realizing her mistake.

„NO I DIDN'T" she loudly announced, even denying it to herself.

„don't try to deny it, miss supporter, you clearly said 'SWORDS' "Hestia said right into lily's ears, devilishly smiling while mocking her.

„I also heard 'SWORDS', Lil Lily", Welf answered, still looking and smiling at her.

„Umm, Why does it matter so much that she said 'SWORDS' ?" Bell asked out of curiosity.

Now the attention moved to Bell, even Noctis was surprised by Bells Question.

' I guess he's still too young to understand ' said Welf.

Lily had enough of this humiliation.

„ANYWAY, CAN WE NOW DO SOMETHING, EVERYONE IS STARING" she cried out rather loudly.

„miss Arde is right, I can also hear some people quietly laughing at us, " Ryuu said, still avoiding eye contact with Noct while looking at the stunning beachgoers.

„Before you go out, go back and take that item out of the water, " Welf asked Noct.

„the big blue glowing one? that's an item?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

„I know they're rarely that big, but we can get enough Valis for a gem as that" Welf declared. „meanwhile we'll bring you your trousers, how does that sound?"

Noct remembered how Astraea told him about this place's currency called 'Valis', then Noct also remembered that if he remains a little bit longer in seawater, the wound on his right pelvic area might heal faster,

„be right back" were his final words before going back into the water.

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hotel Melen

46 FOLLOWERS; WOW, didn't see that coming, thank you so much everyone, and sorry for the delay. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

P.S. Before you read this story,

1) I recommend everyone to watch: „Danmachi Memoria Freese – Midsummer Lover's Tale", then you'll be able to understand this story better.

2) I updated my previous chapter, only small changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek for answers?

**Chapter 5: Hotel Melen**

**STREETS – MELEN – AFTERNOON**

After the whole situation calmed down and Noct's wound was fully healed thanks to some potion, everyone put their usual clothes on, the group left slowly the beach, still watched by the crowd.

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

At first, Noct didn't believe Welf's statement about some people getting unconscious, thinking it to be some sort of joke.

But later he saw many, especially young women, were blacked out, what's more, many of them had nose bleeding and smiled happily while beeing unconscious, which worried Noct.

„you didn't believe me, didn't you, " Welf asked right next on the left side of him, smirking.

„not really, because back home .. ", Noct was about to finish his sentence until he suddenly turned his head on the right side.

There was it again, that strange feeling. Someone or something dark was looking at him.

'what the f*** is that? … ' he thought.

Astraea noticed him looking away from the group.

'again' she thought.

„NOOCT" she called out.

„what, who ..." he came back to reality.

„you've dozed off again, seriously, next time you're inattentive you could lose your trousers" she declared, the whole group started to laugh again, while looking at Noct, who got slightly angry red-faced after looking back to his friends.

Ryuu, who was also looking at the same direction as Noct, as the only one didn't laugh, since she also had a strange feeling, but didn't say anything.

After the group took their supply again. They sought a hotel they once visited yesterday as Bell told them, that they were looking for a friend of them, who was recovering.

After reaching the Hotel, they went for the first floor, entering door number 5. There inside, they saw a pink haired girl, sitting on a chair while apparently another brown haired girl with pointed ears, apparently an Elf like Ryuu, was sleeping.

„good afternoon, Misha, is everything alright"

„Eina is still a little bit weak but thank heaven, yesterday the doctor said she's alright, she only needs one day, " the pink-haired girl said while still looking at her friend.

„Eina … ", Bell said. Noct realized through that voice how concerned Bell was for that girl.

Meanwhile, Misha noticed that there were 2 not familiar faces inside the room.

The first one was a woman with long brown hair and indigo eyes who stayed between Mikoto and Ryuu. 'Were they today also with them on the beach? '. Misha also saw that Ryuu was whispering something in Astraea's ear.

The other one, however, she didn't recognize, but that didn't bother her at all. Now that she thinks about it, he was quite handsome. Looking at the recovering Eina and Bell while holding a full basket and a large blue glowing Item around his arms.

Misha didn't know at first, but then she realized that she couldn't stop looking at the mysterious boy with spikey black hair.

„ms. Flott" Lily called her, but Misha didn't seem to take notice, as she was only starring at Noct, who right now was staring outside the hotel room's balcony.

It didn't take seconds for Lily and the others to realize what's wrong with Misha. 'why I'm not surprised' Lily looked at Misha dumbfounded.

Then suddenly, Astraea decided to 'wake' Misha 'up'.

„Miss Flott, " she said while obscuring her view on Noct.

„Uwaa" It was then that Misha returned from her daydream, as Lily suggested.

„oh, uh, I'm sorry, what did you want to know, goddess Astraea?"

„Ryuu told me you're both from the Guild working at the Pantheon in Orario, did you both also had a vacation?"

„well, not exactly … " Misha started to tell the reason why she and Eina were in Melen. Noct's attention also went to Misha, listening to their story.

Because of Misha unintentional laying some kind of 'divine love curse' on her half Elf-friend Eina through a magic book, They sought the help of a healer called Amid, who told them that the only way to break the curse was to follow instructions written in the book itself. The following instructions include, inter alla, 'having the lovey-dovey experience with your boyfriend on the beach in summer' as Misha quoted. Since Orario has no beaches, Melen was the only possibility.

At this point, no one had to explain to Noct, who has to be the 'boyfriend', as he looked to Bell, then to the unconscious Eina.

'poor girl' he thought with a concerned expression on his face.

'compete for sir Cranel', Ryuu thought, she also seemed concerned, but for a very different reason.

Welf, who also was only today in Melen, was at first jealous of Bell that so many beautiful girls were 'competing' for him, also disappointed that he couldn't witness the whole event. But then he slightly laughed, thinking how Bell must felt back then.

Misha continued, explaining that not only Bell had to do it, but also that they needed other girls to pretend to fight for him, only that Bell then 'chooses' Eina as a sign of Eina's 'victory'.

One of these girls was named Ais Wallenstein, the way Misha called her by the name 'sword princess' suggested, that she was one of the more famous first-class adventurers as Noct thought.

They were other instructions, but in the end, they were able to break the curse after it materialized itself, which was then destroyed by Bell and the other Girls. But as a side effect of the curse, Eina got a fever, which is why they were in the hotel right now.

Despite the 'happy ending', Noct could feel some dark energy rising out of Lily and Hestia, who was looking away from Misha.

„Something wrong, Goddess Hestia, Lily, " Noct asked concerned.

„Don't play dumb, Master Gar" Lily said, „I guess you already know that we don't like to hear this story"

Everyone was now paying attention to the three.

„yeah, but it wasn't his fault, and nothing 'more serious' happened, right?" Noct asked at them, hoping to stop them.

„I already said that I didn't touch her at all" Bell suddenly said after joining the chat.

He remembered that the girls seemed to have thought something different when he said that he wanted to sleep together with Eina in a bed. He still didn't understand, but he knew it had to be something about romance, but that's it.

„B-B-But still … " Hestia remained stubborn on that subject.

„also my grandpa told me to never touch a girl or woman without her clear permission, he said that's rude"

There was no noise to be heard right now since everyone was dumbfounded by Bell's statement. 'He's without a doubt a pure soul', as Astraea thought.

At first, Hestia remained stubborn, still looking angry at Bell, but then tears fell from her eyes while she also jumped towards Bell.

„I'm so sorry that I doubted you, Beellllllll" she cried in front of Bell like a child.

While Lily got jealous at Hestia again, Noct heard a groan to his left.

Eina was slowly opening her eyes, as Astraea noticed first.

„..." Eina still groaned.

„Eina" Bell said while going to her.

„ … Bell …." Eina said weakly in a rather quiet voice.

Then suddenly she sat up quickly, „uwaaahh" she screamed, which surprised everyone.

„Wha... oh yeah I remember, it's gone, right...?" Eina asked Bell.

„yes, the curse is gone, remember, we destroyed it, then you a small fever, the doctor said one day off, so you should be alright now." Misha said.

After Eina was fully conscious again, she looked around the room, noticed that many people were present.

„where's Amid?" she questioned.

„Her god, Dian Cecht, wrote a letter, said that she needed immediately returning to orario, which she did yesterday since we succeeded"

She then noticed new faces present. The first one was Ryuu Lion, who looked at her with a concerned face. The other two near her were a woman and a young man, whom Eina thought to be not bad looking

The woman near Ryuu went straight to her.

„my dear child, you friend told me about the exertions you had to endure", Eina could see her indigo eyes, „my name is Astraea, you might have heard of me, Eina, right? … ", Eina was speechless, the famous Astraea from the once known Astraea Familia was here.

'So that explains why Ryuu is here, but why is she here, and who is this man' Eina thought.

„I know it's rude to ask this right now, but could you both do me a favor, " Astraea asked Eina and Misha.

Both looked at Astraea, who turned her towards Noct, who saw that as a sign to come closer.

„May I introduce you, this is Noct Gar, he's a truly capable warrior, who committed a feat for the good for the people of Melen." Astraea said while pointing with her hands at the blue gem Noct was wearing on his right arm.

„This is truly a large item and I never saw one like that, I think for that you could easily get 100 Million Valis, " Misha said rather quietly while being surprised that this handsome man was wearing such item.

„100 Mi … " Bell was about to say but was immediately stopped by Lily.

„Be quiet, master Bell," she said while pointing out with her eyes out of the Hotel room, signing that other people outside the room might hear it.

As for the people inside the room, nearly everyone except for the girls from the Guild was shocked by the price.

„Anyway, if possible, I would like you for him to reserve for an upcoming visit in the pantheon when he's about to register himself as an adventurer, I remember how Ryuu once told me it's common for the Guild to have longe queues, so ..." Astraea explained her suggestion.

„to register?" Noct asked at them.

Astraea just turned her head, 'smiling'. Noct got scared again, which made him quiet again.

Misha, who thought that Noct didn't understand, started to explain, „well, for everyone who wants in Orario to be an adventurer, needs to be registered, otherwise, you'll be adventuring illegal, which is forbidden in our city of course".

„I see … " Noctis said, he also noticed that Misha was smiling at him, not like Astraea's 'smiling', more a happy smiling. Eina also looked at her right now.

Misha, who was for some reason shorting the distance between her and Noct, then explained: „don't worry, when we're back in Orario, I'll try to keep a consulting room empty until you arrive, how does that sound, Noct Gar" she declared, still happy smiling for some reason Noct couldn't explain, but it started to scare him slightly. Eina, on the other side, felt dumbfounded by Misha's 'strange' behavior.

„.. thank you..." were Noct only words while feeling nervous by Misha.

„don't worry, I won't forget about you, " Misha said while looking deep into Noct's eyes, who felt somehow uncomfortable.

While everyone was looking at them, Ryuu, for some reason, also started feeling uncomfortable again, she didn't like it how that girl from the guild talked to Noct, pressing her forehead.

'I never saw Misha like that in front of a stranger, and she forgets many things quite often' Eina thought while seeing her friend interacting with that rather handsome guy, which was very likely the reason for her behavior.

They continued talking with each other for the next 2 hours.

After that, they all left the hotel, looking for a large horse-carriage enough for all of them. After finding one with 2 Waggons, they told the coachmen to drive them towards Orario.

Unbeknownst to all of them, the story of a mysterious hero fighting and defeating a large sea monster, only to lose his trunks, would not only spread in Melen and also reach Orarioa soon, but also, since many of the also leaving beachgoers were tourists, they would spread this story around the known world.

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	6. Chapter 6: the Journey Back

56 FOLLOWERS, thank you very much, and sorry for the delay, I had other business to do.

And also thanks to 'servantofcardin', 'enigma95' and 'Gennychi' for pointing out my grammar errors, as everyone already guessed, English isn't my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

Chapter 6: The Journey Back

**CARRIAGE – RURAL AREA - AFTERNOON**

While on their way, everyone was sitting in the first wagon, while their other stuff, even the large blue item was on the second one, which they put in a bag before.

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

They all talked about today's event. Bell especially was impressed by Noct, who was rather modest on that subject. Welf asked him how he could create his sword and if he could do it again right now. After he summoned it, he gave it to Welf, who was rather speechless, particularly because of its design.

After Welf gave it back, Noct let it disappear again.

At some point, Eina and Misha fell peacefully asleep. Bell was happy that he could see, that Eina slept peacefully, which of course wasn't welcomed by Lily and Hestia.

Astraea and Ryuu were talking with each other, probably about Ryuu's well being and her job as a waitress, as Noct suggested.

When Astraea saw her house again, she called the coachman to stop. While Noct went out for Astraea's supplies, Astraea, Ryuu, and Hestia went out too to escort her to her house.

**INSIDE ASTRAEA'S HOME – RURAL AREA - AFTERNOON**

After they got inside, Astraea told Noct and Ryuu to put the large basket right in front of the kitchen, then to put the food in the right place around the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Astraea and Hestia were talking in the living room, but Noct and Ryuu couldn't hear them.

**INSIDE ASTRAEA'S HOME- LIVING ROOM – RURAL AREA - AFTERNOON**

After both Goddesses sat on each chair, Astraea started the conversation „I think it's about time that I tell you the truth about Noct"

„I knew from the beginning when he explained about himself that he wasn't honest", Hestia said.

„Me too, but when Noctis told me his whole story, I knew that he wasn't lying, although no one else would've believed him, except other like us"

„Noctis? ….." Hestia asked since everyone called him only 'Noct'.

„yes, his real name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, " Astraea said.

Hestia already guessed that his name has to be different, but a long one like this wasn't on her mind, „that's a pretty long name".

At this moment, Astraea explained Noct's story, as much as she could remember. She could see that Hestia was as speechless as herself when Noct explained it to herself for the first time.

„but there's something that attracted my attention, even more, something I didn't tell him." Astraea said.

„and what is it? " Hestia wondered.

„there was a name of a person he met in his world, which sounds quite identical to one of Orario's current famous adventurers."

„and which one is it"

When Astraea said the person's name, Hestia didn't know at first, but when Astraea mentioned the person's Alias, Hestia immediately knew whom Astraea is referencing too.

„you sure it isn't some coincidence or something, I mean It's 'Silverlight' we're talking about " Hestia nervously said to Astraea.

„that's what I've thought at first too, but when I asked, discreetly of course, how that person looks like, I've realized the description is very applicable to 'Silverlight' "

„ And you're sure it was a good idea not to tell him? "

„As you said, It might be only some coincidence, as long as there's no clear evidence"

Astraea and Hestia then continued talking, like that strange, dark feeling they had in Melen.

**INSIDE ASTRAEA'S HOME - KITCHEN – RURAL AREA - AFTERNOON**

When Noct was finished with his part, Ryuu then turned her head towards Noct, „may I ask you something, sir Gar"

„you also don't need to be so formal, you know, " Noct said to her.

„I'm sorry, but it's an Elf's custom to address people like that, I also address like that to the others" Ryuu explained. For Noct, another Elven cliche has been turned out to be the truth: Elves are too formal.

So Noct concluded to speak more formal with her, which bothered him at first, but after looking at Ryuu's beautiful face and body, he immediately thought otherwise.

„Right, so what's the Question? " Noct wondered.

„compare to the others, I also felt it, something dark was watching us, " Ryuu said, which surprised Noct.

„y-you also felt it?" He asked again to be sure.

„yes, at the market place as well as when we left the beach." Ryuu confirmed, „so, do you might have an idea who that was?"

Noct was about to answer, only now to realize that he has to get into more details about his past, which he didn't want to explain it right now. But Ryuu's suggestion also wasn't wrong when Noct thought about it. Since he came into this world, it wasn't unlikely for others to do the same. Nonetheless, he had to give Ryuu a fitting answer, but he also didn't like it to lie to others in general.

„well, it's true that my Clan also had a few enemies, but I've never heard of them having relations that far away from 'Crystallum', so I'm not sure myself."

Now it was Noct's turn, „and you, did you ever felt something dark like that before?"

Ryuu looked again at Noct, „ As lady Astraea might tell you, I've been here in Orario for about 10 years, but to be honest, I've never felt someone or something having such dark energy ever before."

Now Noct got more concerned about this stalker. What if Ryuu's suggestion was right, and that stalker was really someone from his world. Since many of Noct's enemies from the Niflheim Empire died back then, it was possible that some of them also might have come somehow in this world.

„wait a sec, shouldn't lady Hestia and lady Astraea also felt it?, why didn't they reacted, " he asked Ryuu, hoping that maybe Astraea might tell her something.

„it's possible that Lady Astraea felt it too, but she always tries to avoid making worries to others, " Ryuu said while thinking back about her Familia members.

Ryu wanted to talk more, only to realize that for the potatoes, the last food she had to store, was no empty space available around.

Noct looked around, only to see an empty space above him, right under the ceiling.

„Do you know if here's a ladder nearby?" Noct asked Ryuu while still looking up.

„I'm afraid not."

„I've got an idea" Noct suggested.

After explaining it to Ryuu, He stretched his hands after bowing his body down.

Then Ryuu was about to put her right foot on his hands.

„are you sure you can do that, sir Gar?" Ryuu questioned concerned while looking down at him.

„there's no other way, isn't it?" Noct rhetorical questioned. Ryuu seemed to be convinced since he was strong, clearly stronger than herself.

As they continued, Noct, feeling the pressure, lifted Ryuu, who was holding the bag of potatoes with her. She succeeded in reaching the ceiling.

After putting the bag inside, noct was about to put her down.

But suddenly, he lost his balance and both fell on the floor.

Noct opened his eyes, realizing he was lying straight on the floor. He first looked around. 'thank heaven, no shambles' he thought.

When he was about to stand up, he noticed something rather heavy on his body so he turned his head towards that direction.

When Ryuu slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't laying on the floor, but on something else, so she looked out.

Then, both realized that their face was very close. Their face got deeply read

Then they heard someone running towards the kitchen.

„RYU, NOCT, ARE YOU ALR-" Astrea loudly called to them while she and Hestia run towards the kitchen, only to realize that Ryuu was laying on Noct.

Both Goddesses were speechless after turning deeply red themselves.

But then, Astraea suddenly smiled, but of course, the Human and Elf saw her real angry emotion. „well, well, I didn't expect you both already be that close inside my house."

„n-no it's a misunderstanding, lady Astraea" Ryuu said while being scared.

„I can't believe you Noct, what's more, here out of all places" Hestia loudly declared while blushing and looking angry towards him.

Noct, who still remained red for a while, couldn't endure this embarrassment anymore.

„COULD YOU PLEASE STOP ACCUSING AND HELP US INSTEAD" he screamed.

After the 2 gods finally helped them, Ryuu was able to convince them both that it was a misfortune.

„Why didn't you use the ladder" Astraea wondered, then Noct didn't need to lift Ryuu.

„It wasn't there, and since you both were discussing in private, we didn't want you to bother", Noct said, „where was the ladder anyway".

„ahh, it was right on the backyard near the door, " Astraea said to them.

„you could've just waited until we're finished, " Hestia said while holding her both hands at her right and left the side of the stomach.

„ „we're sorry" " both said in unison.

„Anyway, Noct, I want to talk to you now, so come with me."

While Astraea and Ryuu went outside, Hestia and Noct went to the couch, where he and Astraea told their stories to each other.

„As you might guess, Astraea told me the truth about you", Hestia said while trying to smile.

„What exactly did she told you, " Noct asked, now more serious.

„your real name ... "

Noctis nodded while listening to her.

„that you're actually from 'far far away' … ", then Hestia's face saddened.

„... that you've gone through a lot, losing people who were dear to you … " she said while looking away from him

„ … and that you sacrificed yourself for your world." she then looked at Noct again.

Both sat still for a while.

…...

Then Hestia started to talk again, „you know, now I think it was a good idea that you didn't say the truth back then, when we met, I think I wouldn't believe that either, even if Astraea would say otherwise"

„well, actually, she made up that story, to be honest", Noct said while moving his right hand behind his head.

Hestia smiled at him warmly, „I also think calling yourself 'Noct Gar' is better than a striking, royal name like 'Noctis Lucis Caelum', even though I like the latter" Hestia said to him.

Noct smiled again.

„we've also talked about what you should do now, and we came to the conclusion, that it's the best that you accompany us towards Orario, " Hestia said.

Then Hestia stood up, stretching her right hand, „and therefore, would you join my familia? " Hestia asked

Now noct looked at her hand. At first, he wasn't sure. He actually didn't know what to do anyway, since he actually fulfilled his destiny as the chosen king.

But then he remembered that he also shouldn't be here, and he also heavily doubted that he will find any answers here around this rural area.

If he was about to accompany them towards Orario, the chances of finding answeres would surely increase.

And of course, he trusted Hestia and Bell.

Noct stood up, shaking Hestia's right hand, „I'm in, Goddess Hestia"

At these words, Hestia happily jumped while both went outside the house.

**OUTSIDE ASTRAEA'S HOME – RURAL AREA - AFTERNOON**

After breathing the fresh air again, Noct looked at the sky, noticing the sunset at the horizon.

„Yaay, " Hestia said victoriously while jumping. „He's joining, guys" she called to the others, who were also positively relieved.

While Noct noticed their happiness after Hestia went inside the carriage, he went to Astraea.

„I hope I wasn't a too great burden, " he asked her. He knew this may be the last time they see each other for a long time.

„not that much, I'm sure, " Astraea said before shortening the distance between them and hugging Noct as a sign of good by.

He did the same, „thank you for everything, Goddess Astraea" he said out of respect and as his sign of goodbye.

Ryuu, of course, did the same with her Goddess, „when I'm in Riviria again, I'll tell Alise and the others that I've visited you" Ryuu said while starting to cry a little.

„Please, promise me, that you will protect them" Astraea requested to Ryuu.

„I will, goddess, " Ryuu said while bowing again.

„especially him" Astraea quietly continued while moving with her eyes towards Noct, who didn't notice anything. „even though he won't need it that much" Astraea finished.

„yes" Ryu answered while embracing her again. After Ryuu stopped crying, Astraea accompanied both before they entered the carriage.

„don't look like that, it's not the last time we met, I'm sure" were her final words to both before the group left for Orario.

Both, Ryuu and Noct went inside the carriage. Welf held his right arm around Noct as a sign of his accession to the familia „the adventurers welcome you onboard, Noct" said Welf with an enthusiastic tone.

The others also congratulated him, even Ryuu gave Noct a handshake, which surprised the others, since they knew that Elves rarely shake hands with others, not to mention people of other races, what's more Ryuu was smiling.

When Noct turned away after the handshake, Ryuu had a strange feeling. She couldn't explain it, but she was somehow happy. At first, she thought it was because of what happened in Astraea's home, but It wasn't the usual happiness like she had with her goodness or her workmates. It was the same kind of happiness she sometimes fell when Bell is around. But this time it was stronger.

„Something wrong, Ryuu-dono, " Mikoto asked while looking at her.

Ryu turned her head towards Mikoto, „no, everything's fine to me; miss Yamato," she declared, she didn't want others knowing what happened inside the house back then, let alone to bother with her strange feelings.

„Now, Noct Gar" Hestia, happily smiling, said loudly towards him.

„It's time to get your blessing"

Everyone looked at her, surprised and a little bit concerned.

„Umm, shouldn't we wait until we're home, miss Hestia, " Lily asked her.

„I agree with my goddess, we have plenty of time right now, so it's not ness..."

„YES, IT IS" Hestia loudly declared. „let's start, Noct"

„Oh. OK" Noct said.

After putting his shirt off, Noct sits, with his back in front of his soon-to-be goddess, while she put a needle on her fingers. After one drop of blood on his back, it glowed lightly. After the glowing was over, Hestia read his status. She noticed the various skills, like Warp, and several magic abilities written on his back.

But then her eyes stretched outside in disbelief.

„Uwahhhh" she nearly collapsed by seeing his current Level.

Bell moved fastly to stop his goddess from falling.

„L-L-L-L-L-L-L-" she couldn't even pronaunce it.

Noct got a little bit concerned, „something wrong, goddess?" he asked, now properly, since he was now a new member.

After Hestia came back from her thought, her stunned expression turned into a devilishly smiling one.

„Let's talk when we reach Orario" were her final words, still being irritated by what she has read on Noct's back.

The carriage was rather quiet until they reached Orario.

**CITY GATE - ORARIO – EVENING**

Noct, carrying the large blue gem, though he couldn't be impressed anymore by his stay in this world, this city with the tower of babel, surpassed everything. He couldn't stop looking at it.

He remembered that the Citadel of Insomnia was also as high as Babel, but Babel seemed to be built mainly of stone and/or brick, no steel (since this world was less technologically advanced than Eos).

„So this is the Labyrinth City" Noct stunningly expressed, who fist left the carriage.

„I was also impressed when I first came here, " said Bell while leaving as the second the carriage, helping the others coming out. They took their stuff, Noct took the bag where the blue item was in.

„So, miss Hestia, can we finally know what his Level status is?" lily said while being very curious, like the other, even Misha and Eina, who was held by Ryuu because she still was tired.

**HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – ORARIO - EVENING**

After the carriage left and they stood inside of Hestia Familia's HQ; she stood before the others, breathing in and out.

Excitedly they waited what Hestia was about to announce.

„he's Level 6" she announced seriously.

„ „ „ „ „ „ LEVEL 6 ?!… " " " " " " they loudly repeated what Hestia said in disbelief

„and he's about to Level up when I checked his status, the Level numbers were whirling between 6 and 7" this time she sounded more proudly since this was like a big catch, much bigger than the 100 Million worth blue item.

Now everyone was speechless while looking at him

„I knew he has to be strong but not like THAT" Bell said while looking at Noct in disbelief.

„so that means he could deal with Mama Mia" Ryuu compared since Mia Grand, as the previous Captain of the Freya familia, was also Level 6. Ryuu suddenly started having that weird happiness she had after she gave Noct the handshake at the carriage. This time her face got deeply red. She thought maybe that Eina infected her.

„and also with the strongest members of the Loki Familia" Mikoto said, looking at Hestia.

„Does this also include Freya Familia?" Lily wondered.

„if he Level's up, he'll be one the same plane as 'King' himself, " Welf said, still shocked by that announcement.

„and what about 'Silverlight' ?" Lily wondered, also still shocked.

Eina, on the other hand, was still speechless. She couldn't believe that there was an unknown adventurer who came outside of Orario who's unbelievable strong right in front of them.

'I bet he could easily be Orario's next 'sexiest adventurer alive', he could easily surpass 'Hildrsreif', 'Braver' and even 'Silverlight' ' Misha thought while happily looking at Noct's handsome features.

After everyone recovered from that announcement, they all slowly left for their home, expect Noct, who remained with Bell and Hestia. They all have sworn not to tell a word what they heard until Noct was registered.

Noct went with Hestia and Bell to their, room under the abandoned church.

Since they were all tired, they wanted to go sleep after their shower, but then there was only one problem for Noct.

„so, where am I gonna sleep?" Noct asked.

Bell, whose respect of Noct has grown since the announcement, had a fitting Idea.

„Please, take the bed, while I and goddess will take the couch, " Bell said while bowing in front of Noct, „I know it's not appropriate, but … "

„What?, no it's alright, thank you" he looked the bowing Bell, feeling uncomfortable, „and please don't bow in front of me, I'm the newbie and you're practically the captain of this Familia" Noct declared.

„he's right, Bell, just because he's stronger doesn't make him superior, that's this Familia's golden rule, " Hestia said while seeing Bell stand up straight again.

„Y-Yes" he answered, somehow relieved, which was more than alright for Noct.

Hestia looked to Noct one last time. She then smiled, which was also replied with a rather tired smile.

„goodnight, Noct" Hestia wished to her new child, who went sleeping after laying on the couch.

**INSIDE – ROOM OF PRAYER – GUILD HEADQUARTERS – ORARIO**

The head of the Guild, Ouranos, sat on his throne listening to one of the reports of Fels, a mysterious individual with black robes that cover its face, making it impossible to tell its gender.

„So another one appeared", he opened his eyes „you sure she said 'Eos' "

„I've heard them precisely" Fels declared.

„Can we trust this 'Noct Gar' ?" Ouranos asked.

„Since he's now part of the Hestia Familia, I think we shouldn't be concerned for a while, but when I was in Melen, he was already pursued by someone" Fels explained.

This surprised Ouranos, „someone else was tracking him?"

„he noticed the pursuer, but apparently didn't care much" continued Fels,

„at first I believed it to be someone from the Aeshma Familia since they're looking for strong individuals right now and where also there today, but then I noticed that the pursuer wasn't eighter Human, Demihuman or other known race, but something darker"

Ouranos eyes opened wide, „so that means … "

„Yes, it seems the enemy already cast an eye on him"

Fels said while remembering seeing him fighting the sea monster. Fels also slightly laughed back then while remembering seeing him naked on the beach.

Fels continued, „Anyway, sooner or later he'll seek answers, that's what Astraea told me after they left for Orario, so I propose to talk to a certain informant". Fels explained.

„he's already the fifth known individual from that 'Eos' place, so it would be indeed wise to inform the first four about him " Ouranos answered while approving of Fels's proposal.

After Fels left, Ouranos closed his eyes. He remembered how he met Astraea several times. He trusted her judgment about people, so he was a little bit less concerned about that Noct Gar's intentions, but the fact that he's the fourth individual from another world couldn't stop bothering him,

'especially since he possibly couldn't be the last one coming.' he thought.

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	7. Chapter 7: the first day

59 Followers, THANK YOU ! :D

And also sorry again for the delay. Not only because of work, but also this chapter will be shorter, because I'm busy with my new game 'Death Stranding', which I bought yesterday.

I can recommend that game to everyone, who wants to try out the 'Amazon Delivery Simulator 2019'. XD XD XD XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix. Oh, and Death Stranding belongs to Hideo Kojima. XD.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

* * *

**Chapter 7: the first day in the Labyrinth City**

Noct was flying, flying somewhere between time and space.

Then he landed at a beach. Everything he saw, was mostly gray, even the water. What's more, there were myriads of dead whales with some kind of umbilical cords, glowing read and lying around for some reason, and also some dead crabs.

Noct got scared, looking everywhere around him, nothing but the grey beach and the dead sea animals.

Then out of nowhere, there was a silhouette on his left.

He didn't recognize it at first, so he walked towards the figure until he clearly saw, who it was.

'Father?' the thought, he started to run.

„Father !" he kept running, but there was no response

„FATHER ! ", Noct ran faster, faster until...

* * *

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

* * *

**HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – ORARIO - MORNING**

„FATHER !" Noct screamed while bending forward, waking up. His Head seemed to hurt as if he has hit something with it.

He held his right hand on his forehead

'a dream?...', after Noct stand up, he was about to the bathroom Bell and Hestia showed him until he realized they were on his right side, laying on the floor.

„Guys? ..." Noct called them, getting worried.

Then Noct saw Hestia, standing up, getting angry while coming towards Noct.

„you stupid piece of ..." Hestia was about to, then Bell also stood up, Holding their Goddess.

„Goddess, it wasn't his fault", Bell struggles to keep his angry goddess away.

„the next time you give you Goddess and teammate clout, there will be judgment, Count on it".

At first, it seemed Noct dozed off again, but then he remembered that Hestia was now his goddess.

„Ohh.., I'm deeply sorry, It seems I had a bad dream" he immediately bowed in front of her as an apology.

It was at this moment that Hestia remembered again what Astraea told her about Noct, which calmed her down.

„Anyway, the Guild is about to open soon, and I'm working today so hurry up" Hestia ordered to Noct.

While Bell has put his weapons and equipment on him, he and Hestia still waited for him.

After he was ready, Noct took the bag which contained the blue gem inside. Then they went outside, a new Day has started.

* * *

**CITY OF ORARIO – MORNING**

Bell, Hestia, and Noct went northeast towards the Guild, as they promised.

On their way, Noct noticed two figures who seemed to have bright Auras like themselves at a faraway distance.

The first one had long blue hair, a black robe, and a brown stole.

The other had long brown hair, ' a tail and dog ears?' he wondered.

Then this particular figure turned her head towards them.

She looked right into the group, especially at Noct with a questionable thought.

„Miach, Naza ! " Hestia called.

It was then that the blue-haired person turned towards them.

Hestia and Bell started to walk faster towards them, which Noct immediately did the same.

„Good Morning" greeted the brown-haired women, who really had a tail and dog ears. She still looked at Noct rather carefully.

„Good Morning, Hestia, Bell, how was your trip in Melen" greeted the blue-haired man.

„yeah, it was fun ..." Hestia said as positively as possible. Bell also smiled.

It was at this moment that Miach noticed the tall, spiky black-haired man beside them.

„and who is this man?" Miach asked towards Noct, who turned his head away from Naaza to Miach.

„This is Noct Gar, my new child, it's his first day in Orario, that's why we're heading towards the Guild to register him."

Hestia then turned to Noct.

„Noct this is God Miach, and his child Naaza Erisuis" Bell said.

„in other words, the Miach Familia" Hestia declared.

„good morning, sir Miach, miss Erisuis, " Noctis said while bowing in front of the two.

„It's a pleasure to meet you, Noct, and please, you don't need to bow, and also no formalities, just call us by our first names".

„thank you", Noct smiled while looking at Miach, at least this god seemed calmer than the previous gods he met.

After staying straight again, he looked at Naza again.

„Are you perhaps going to the Dungeon?", Noct was curious, but her god was here and according to Astraea, gods are forbidden to enter the dungeon.

„nooo, I've stoopped gooing intoo the dungeoon" Naza said. Noct felt somehow that her style of speaking was a little bit weird as if she's speaking rather slowly.

But he also was confused anyway, why wouldn't the only member of a Familia go to the dungeon. He looked at Miach again.

„We are a business type Familia, " Miach said, he saw the confusion on Noct's face. „It seems it's really his first day here, Hestia, " Miach said to Hestia, who only smiled.

They continued to walk together.

While on their way, Hestia explained to Noct that, while most Familias is exploration type Familias, like them, they are also another type of familias like smith type familias as the Hephaestus Familia for instance, or in this case Business type Familias like Miach's.

„So, you sell medical stuff like potions ?" Noct asked.

„that's right, and by the way … " Miach said while putting something out of his black robe. „ … that's for you", Miach was giving 2 potions to Noct.

Noct looked surprised, „I'm sorry, I can't take this, I don't have money right now, " he said.

„Lord Miach, you're doing it again" Naaza suddenly said, „I've told you already that your generosity will cause us only financial crises"

Despite Naaza's protest, Miach gave it anyway.

„I'll pay back, when I'm capable, I promise, " Noct said, he wasn't very fond of taking potion free of charge, even if they were rather cheap.

„you don't need to, and also see it as an appeal to customer loyalty, " Miach said while smiling to Noct.

„Th- Thank you, " Noct said without more arguments against Miach's decision.

After they reached the outer entrance of the Pantheon, Miach and Hestia said goodbye, leaving for their work.

„I think you should hurry, Hestia.", Miach said to her, „otherwise Take might get angry if you're late again, you know how he is about that".

Hestia now realized how much right Miach is, which caused her to run away without saying goodbye to Miach.

* * *

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	8. Chapter 8: Guild Consulting

64 FOLLOWER, OMG :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Sry about the delay again.

Also, as mentioned in chapter 3, some characters will be different than in the original.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 8: Guild Consulting**

* * *

**PANTHEON – GUILD HQ – ORARIO – EARLY MORNING**

After they both entered the building, they could see long waiting lines on the right side, even the benches were rather full.

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

One the left side, however, Noct and Bell could see 3 female adventurers:

the first one looked like a child, probably a pallum, with an orange jacket;

the second one had Bunny ears with a loose kimono with a leaf design that exposes her chest and

the last one had fox ears?, Noct wasn't sure of the latter, wears a shrine maiden outfit, a maple leaf-shaped hair accessory, and red leggings.

They were carrying each a big bag, probably full of Valis, as both concluded. They were about to leave the Building.

It was at this moment that the girl with the fox ears noticed Noct, she looked right into Noct's face with sharp eyes at first.

Then, out of nowhere, her eyes widened, which resulted in her bag full of Valis to fall, which made the trio to stop.

„Geez, Momiji, where are you looking, " the Bunny eared girl asked her fox ear fried. Thank Heaven that the contents of the bag didn't fall out of it.

After the fox ear girl lifted the bag again, the bunny-eared girl looked right in the same direction, there she could see a spikey black-haired man with blue eyes mostly black clothes on him, and a white-haired boy with red eyes, whom she immediately recognized as the 'little rookie'.

She looked at Bell with a curious smile on her face while coming towards him,

„well well, if it isn't the famous little rookie, right?" the bunny girl asked

„uh yes, and you are?" Bell asked while looking at her.

„how rude, my bad, I'm Tsukinokami Kaede, just call me Kaede, " Kaede said, she pointed with her hand at her fellow fox girl comrade on the left.

„the Renard here is Shinonome Momiji, " Kaede said.

„good morning, Momiji is enough, " said Momiji with a polite tone. Then Kaede put her right arm around her third comrade.

„and this little cutie here is Coco Collins, " she said while stroking her hair.

„h-hey, I'm older than you both, hmmmmm, " Coco said while pouting for Kaede touching her hair. Now it was obvious that this Coco was a Pallum.

„Nice to meet you, I'm Bell Cranel" Bell politely introduced. They then looked at Noct

„I'm Noct Gar" Noct introduced, but a little bit less polite than Bell. Noct noticed that Momiji was still looking at him.

„Something wrong, " Noct asked, he was feeling a little bit nervous the way that the Renard, her race's name as Noct guessed, was staring at him.

„did we met before?" Momiji asked. She was sure that Noct reminded her of someone she knew.

„Not that I'm aware of, it's my first day here in Orario" Noct answered, he wondered if she was confusing him with someone else.

„Really?, but you don't seem like a newbie to me on closer inspection, " Kaede said while looking at Noct's biceps.

„well, Noct came from a town in the northwest"

„and it's also my first time meeting other races, back home they were only Humans, " Noct said.

„so it's your …. " Kaede was about to ask more questions, but was interrupted by Coco, who pulled her Kimono. „what is it, Coco?" Kaede asked rather bothered.

„I know it's rude to interrupt, but I think we need to go, otherwise the Captain will get angry" Coco insisted.

„Oh right, I forgot how impatient he can be, " Kaede said while making an expression she remembered something really important

„especially if it's about money" Momiji added rather quietly.

„Anyway, It was nice to meet you, but we need to hurry since our Captain is not the patient one, goodbye Bell and Noct, " Kaede said while the trio walked outside fast.

„Goodbye, " both boys said while seeing them going.

* * *

„I see you're already getting acquainted with other adventurers, right?"

Noct and Bell turned to see Eina and Misha staying there.

„ „good morning you both" " Bell and Noct said in unison, unintentional, which made them look at each other before all four started laughing.

As they went to the consulting rooms, Misha told Noct that she was now his advisor and that she already registered him. Eina then told them both that since nearly all rooms are occupied, they will advise them both for today.

After they entered, an old, and quite a fat Elf, as Noct and Bell thought, and 2 tall men with coats, their' heads under a hood, already stayed in the room. Eina and Misha immediately bowed in front of them, indicating that they were high ranking guild members, which prompted Bell and Noct to do the same.

„Mr. Mardeel, sir, are you already using this room?" Eina asked nervously since she knew how he felt about her, „if yes, we'll leave immediately ", she was about to leave

„no stop, ms. Tulle" he said with a serious but confident expression, " I'm just here to see if ms Flott's reports were right because registering a Newbie with Level 6 and reporting about a large blue magic stone worth of around 100 Million Valis seems quite suspicious don't you think" the overweight Elf said while switching to Misha.

Eina and the two young men then looked at Misha dumbfounded, who just nervously smiled.

„Who are these men?" Noct asked Bell after staying straight again, Bell shook his head nervously, implying he also never saw this man inside a consulting room.

Mr. Mardeel turned his view to Noct, who noticed a letter on his left hand.

„Am I right to assume that you are 'Noct Gar' " the senior Elf asked while looking briefly at the letter. Noct realized he's also speaking in some 'old-fashioned high society style' like he's been taught back in his homeworld. Was it because he's an Elf?, this would mean that Ryuu isn't the only one behaving like this. But of course, it could be because he's in a leading position.

He remembered how he hated that kind of lessons, but nevertheless, he remembered one and other things, so he started 'playing' along

„and whom I have the pleasure if I may ask?" Noct asked, also trying speaking in 'high society' style, with a confident but polite expression. He looked straight at the old man.

Mr. Mardeel, as well as Bell, Eina, and Misha, were surprised how Noct asked the senior a question, which apparently was surprised the most. His serious expression softened a bit.

„oh, where are my manners, my name is Royman Mardeel, I am the head of the Guild under his greatness lord Ouranos" he introduced himself.

So this man is practically the 'Captain' of the Guild, that's why Eina and Misha got nervous, but Noct still didn't understand why someone like him is here visiting them, he surely has much more important duties.

Royman then looked at Noct's bag.

„So I assume the mentioned magic stone is inside, " Royman asked before going to the table, indicating Noct to bring it there.

After Eina closed the door, they gathered around the table, Noct took the stone out.

Royman, to Eina and Misha's surprise, made a fascinated expression while looking at the large magic item.

Royman indeed never saw a blue gem-like magic stone larger than a watermelon.

There was a big silence around the room. The advisors and adventurers looked nervously at Roymann, who apparently was analyzing the magic stone.

„I would have never thought that I would say this, but it seems this stone is really worth a fortune", Royman turned his view on Noct again. „100 million Valis was it?" he asked as if he remembered it correctly

Noct was about to agree, but then he remembered something what Ignis once taught him when they were buying supplies during their journey through Eos:

'if someone asks you about the price, it means you have always room for negotiating.'

'So I have to pretend to be Ignis I guess' Noct thought before starting the negotiation.

„Usually, but if we take into account that the monster was not in the Dungeon and that I was not even hunting it … " Noct explained.

Bell, Eina, and Misha looked speechless with gaped mouths towards Noct, how he started negotiating with the Guild's captain, who's nervously was written on his face. Not only Noct spoke like a businessman, but he also acted like one, who tried to convince the old Elf about the blue stones' true worth.

„and also not to mention the many civilians who were enjoying the nice weather only to run away from the large sea snake … "

Eina and Misha never saw their superior work up a sweat at someone young as them.

„therefore my offer is 190 Million and 700 Thousand Valis" Noct finished.

Again, there was a big silence, Bell and Misha couldn't believe how Noct was negotiating with the Guild leader. but Eina noticed how Royman stopped sweating. What's more, he seemed surprisingly facilitated by Noct's offer.

„that's agreeable, " Royman said.

Now they looked at Royman again. He then gave Noct his hand, who replied it by shaking it. They agreed.

Royman ordered his two hooded men to bring the agreed amount.

After 10 Minutes, they came with a large chest. They gave Royman a key, which he, in turn, gave to Noct.

„Unfortunately, according to the provisions of the Guild, it's prohibited for us to let you go with such an amount of Valis due to the large risk of being stolen, so I'll give you this key" Royman explained. It seemed to make sense since someone running with more than 100 million Valis was very lucrative but also a very easy target.

Noct nodded, then he requested Bell to open it since he wanted to be sure. He gave him the key for it to open.

Eina and Misha were also about to see the chest's content.

„Hmmm Hmmm" Royman murmured, signalizing his employee to stay still, who got slightly nervous.

Bell still couldn't believe it. 'that's more than 100 Million Valis ?'

Noct was also surprised, not only by the money itself but also that it was arranged, implying that it was fresh money.

Royman put then two identical pieces of paper on the table, probably the contract. Noct controlled the agreed amount and certain other things, then he also saw a certain paragraph.

But then Noct noticed something,

'they're using a different script',

he made a shocking expression, but he knew that he couldn't announce something like that during an important business. Then there was one thing that shocked him even more.

'I can still read it as if I've known it since school'

Noct already experienced many things since appearing in this world, but this one was right now the most unbelievable.

Royman, Eina, Bell, and Misha noticed Noct's concerned expression, wondering if he didn't agree with the contract.

While continuing reading, Noct also found a strange paragraph.

„so I'm only allowed to take out 1 Million at most?" Noct asked out of curiosity.

'is that what was bothering him ? ', everyone in the room wondered, even the hooded bodyguards.

„That's right, I remember some decades ago, everyone with such fortunate stones and items could leave with 10 Million Valis, but as Orario got more dangerous, we, of course, have to adjust" Royman professionally explained to Noct.

Then Noct took his now empty bag, giving it to Bell, who was still recovering from the sight of the amount of money he just saw.

„Bell, could you take out 1,000,000.00 Valis, and please count accurately, " Noct told him.

„yes, of course, " Bell said.

While Bell collected the ordered amount, Noct and Royman signed the contract. After taking the copy, Royman, along with his two hooded employees, were about to leave with the blue magic stone.

After Bell finished collecting, he closed the chest carefully, then he gave Noct the key.

„It was nice to do business with you, Mr. Gar" Royman said politely, feeling proud for some reason. He shook hands with Noct.

„Likewise, Mr. Mardeel, I hope we can do this again in the future" Noct politely said before both started to laugh, which was weird for Noct this time.

Before closing the door, Royman ordered Eina and Misha to bring the Chest at the strong room when they're finished with Noct and Bell.

Misha, after saying „yes sir" along with Eina, screamed inside her mind, worryingly wondering if she'll be capable of carrying such a heavy chest.

When Royman was out of the room, he looked at the blue stone, then at the door again.

'such a young fool, I would've demanded 300 Million at least', he smiled again.

'but still it was interesting, he seemed like he's a royal brat' Royman thought about his impression on Noct.

* * *

After Royman Left, there was again a big silence at the consulting room.

„that was … " Eina couldn't finish her sentence.

„AMAZIIIING" Misha finished it for Eina while looking at Noct.

„YOU JUST DEMANDED MORE MONEY IN FRONT OF OUR BOSS AND HE AGREED TO YOUR OFFER, THAT'S AMAZING, NOCT". Misha still couldn't believe it.

„YOU'RE REALLY AMAZING, NOCT" Bell said loudly. There was no mistake. For him, Noct is, how do Mikota and other people from 'the far east' say it, his 'sempai'.

„I – I AGREE TOO, " Eina told him.

„Please, no issues", he then looked to Misha, „if it wasn't because of you Misha telling the rated amount, this would be impossible, " Noct said to her.

Misha started immediately to get deeply red. She stood for a while until something happened Eina never expected from her best friend.

Misha fell unconscious on the floor on her right shoulder, happily smiling.  
While Noct and Bell thought that it was because of the amount of money Noct just earned, Eina, on the other hand, had a clear thought of what might be the reason.

Eina looked dumbfounded at her friend, 'I cannot believe you, stupid Misha' she thought while feeling ashamed in front of the two adventurers.

Bell looked concerned, „will she be alright?"

„I think she will, I think it's just a little bit of stress !" Eina said while worryingly smiling.

While Misha was still unconscious, Eina and Bell together explained Noct about the details of the Dungeon.

The most important rule for adventurers, as Noct learned, was that no adventurer is allowed to go into the dungeon without weapons and equipment.

The reason why this was an important topic for Noct was that Eina couldn't approve of Noct magical appearing sword like a real weapon, worrying what would happen if he couldn't use it anymore.

That's why Eina offered Noct buying knives and armors provided by the Guild.

After around a 15-minute discussion talk, Noct agreed to buy 2 Guild-Knives, while he told Eina that he'll buy a new armor right after they're finished.

Eina seemed satisfied with Noct's decision, „and also there's one more thing", Eina face turned more serious than usual, „I know that you're Level 6, Noct, but Bell is on Level 2 right now, for that I theoretically may allow you to enter the middle Floors, but since it's you first time going into the dungeon, I recommend you to remain in the upper Floors at most".

Noct looked at Bell, „I think that's agreeable, right Bell? "

„yes of course" Bell answered after turning his head towards his new comrade.

Eina stood up, „well, I think we discussed everything if you have ..".

„there's one more question if possible." Noct asked.

Eina wondered what more information Noct needed.

„you saw us talking to those 3 adventurers right, what do you know about them," Noct asked out of curiosity.

„Ohh, those 3? " Eina was afraid he would ask something more complicated, thinking how he talked with Royman,

she was relieved, „their leader, Tsukinokami Kaede a.k.a 'moon hare', is a middle-class adventurer at Level 3."

Bell and Noct were a little bit surprised, to them both, the 3 girls seemed like low-class adventurers.

„I don't remember the other two's aliases, but while Shinonome Momiji is also at Level 3, Coco Collins is at Level 2, but they 3 have a respectful interaction with the Guild, something you couldn't say about the most of their Familia."

Eina saw that Bell and Noct got more curious.

Bell then started asking, „and which Familia do they belong to?"

„They belong to the Soma Familia" Eina answered with a rather worried expression.

Bell and Noct reacted immediately to this name.

„that's Lily's Familia." Bell said.

Noct remembered when he asked more about Lily's Familia, she got really uncomfortable and sad for some reason.

„so if I'm about to guess, they're on of those Familias without a positive reputation, right?" Noct asked after putting one and one together.

Eina then started explaining what she knew about Soma. The first thing the explained was that they're mostly a business-oriented Familia, selling alcoholic drinks, especially the famous 'Soma drink' named after their God.

Then Eina explained to them that, after a visit at the Loki Familia, she found out that those adventurers are joining this Familia not out of respect for Soma himself, but only so that they can drink the 'original Soma' drink since only a failed version is sold outside their familia.

Now Noct and Bell understood, why Lily didn't like to be asked about it. 'Those adventurers are practically junkies' Noct realized.

Then Bell asked who else is in charge of the Soma Familia.

Eina then said it was two men, first the Captain named Zanis Lustra a.k.a 'Gandharva' and the Vice-Captain Chandra Ihit a.k.a. 'Somayaga', both at Level 4. „ If you ask me, I think your friend Liliruca wants to stay away from the Soma familia as well as speaking about it, so you both should do the same."

It made sense to them both. But there was also something else that worried Noct more.

He now thought about the 3 girls again, 'if Eina is right, then that means those 3 may possibly confront us sooner or later because of Lily.'

Noct pressed his forehead.

He didn't understand why people Kaede, Momiji, and Coco were part of such Familia full of junkies. He thought to ask again, but then stopped it.

But then Noct realized that he forgot to ask another rather important question.

„Say Eina", she looked to Noct again, „which Familias are considered the strongest right now."

He knew that Astraea's Familia was considered one of the strongest, but since that was around 10 years ago, things might've changed for sure.

Eina somehow expected that Noct might ask such a question.

She then explained that the current strongest Familias are: the Ganesha-, Hephaestus-, Freya-, Ishtar-, Aeshma-, Dia- and Loki Familia.

Bell, for a certain reason, got beet red after Eina finished her answer, which was noticed by Noct.

Noct repeated those names.

„And who's the strongest of them? " Noct asked again out of curiosity.

„Well, officially, it's the Freya Familia, since they have the strongest adventurer of Orario with them, but there is some information of certain Familias, which are kept in strict confidence within the Guild, so I can't say for sure", Eina continued explaining while thinking of one of the mentioned familias.

Eina paused for a moment, „and besides those 7, there are also Familia's who are differently influential in Orario."

„which are...? "

„The Demeter Familia for instance, which is in charge of the city's food processing", Eina still explained to Noct, „then there's also the Hermes Familia, who's rumored to have the information monopoly all of Orario, and also the Soma Familia, which reasons we've already discussed a moment ago."

'So that makes 10 in total' Noct thought before he stood up, „I think that's it.", Bell and Eina agreed.

It was at this moment where Misha regained conscious again. „what ..." they heard Misha speaking again. „oh right, the advising … ".

Misha immediately stood up about to sit again, only to realize that they were staying, looking at her.

Misha's face saddened, „I overslept the conversation, right".

„no, no, you just got unconscious because of stress," Eina assured her.

Misha then looked at Noct again.

„It must be tough working at the Guild, right, " Noct said while looking in her eyes.

Misha got beet red again, „y-yes, sometimes", she couldn't see him into his eyes.

„Anyway, we're finished, now we both need to carry Noct's chest as Royman ordered, " Eina said.

It was at this moment that Misha suddenly went for the closed chest. Bell, Noct, and Eina wondered what she was about to do.

'Don't tell me …' Eina worryingly thought while running towards her best friend.

Misha lifted the heavy chest on her own.

Noct and Bell looked quite impressive since they didn't expect her to be able to do it.

„MISHA WAIT, you'll break your backbones", Eina immediately helped her friend and workmate.

Bell and Noct decided to wait for them at the reception. While doing so, many other adventurers from different races were staring at them, mainly the females. But also some males, who for some reason looked rather angry at them after they noticed how the females were staring at Noct.

After around 10 Minutes, Misha and Eina returned at the entrance area to give Noct the 2 Guild-Knives he ordered.

Eina looked to Bell at first, „I know I said it plenty times, but be careful Bell", she then looked at Noct with a more serious expression, „and you too Noct, you're older than Bell, which means you're now responsible for you both, no fooling around."

„ „Yes ma'am" " Both said in unison.

Misha, for some reason, couldn't look at Noct, who noticed her red face.

„Misha, you alright." Noct asked worryingly,

„y-yes I-I'm OK, don't worry about me" Misha happily answered while keeping her eyes closed for some reason, still remaining red on her face.

Bell also wondered if Misha was getting sick. It's possible since Eina herself had a fever until yesterday.

Eina, on the other side, felt dumbfounded again, but not because of her best friend, but because Noct is apparently more clueless than Bell if it's about women.

Noct still looked at her, „maybe you should take holidays, you seemed to have worked a lot within the last few days".

„m-maybe you're right." Misha apparently confirmed Noct's advice.

„Anyway, we need to go, have a nice day you two," Noct said while going outside with Bell, who was slower thanks to the bag of valis he had to carry.

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	9. Chapter 9: Dia Familia

72 FOLLOWERS =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Today I'm updating it sooner, lucky to you all.

As I said before, some characters will be different, even one or more letters of their name could be different, but they're all Characters from the original Serieses.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 9: Dia Familia**

* * *

**UNKNOWN CAVE - SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

an individual with a long purple robe and a pink and purple mask with an eerie design was waiting impatiently in a cave.

The individual turned after noticing certain boot's footfalls getting louder, seeing

"there you are, I hope there's a good reason for you being late." the masked individual said with a slightly upset voice.

"yeah sorry for the delay, 'Ein'. that's what I wanted to explain to the others, and to you of course" the other individual in black colored version of Evilus clothes and a black tagelmust, hiding his face, said with a conceited voice, "because it's getting serious from now on."

The masked individual didn't expect such a statement, which was noticed by the other one, who started to explain the whole situation.

* * *

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

* * *

**STREETS OF ORARIO – EARLY MORNING**

Noct, with his contract and 2 Guild-Knives, walked peacefully while his friend and comrade had trouble carrying the bag full of so much money.

„let me carry it, it's mine after all" Noct said. Bell, of course, didn't hesitate.

After Noct took his bag, he asked Bell: „where can we buy fitting equipment?"

„well, they're many possibilities I've heard of … " Bell said while thinking which would be the best.

„We could go to Babel, " Bell said while at the tower at the center of Orario.

Noct looked at Bell in disbelieve, which Bell, of course, noticed, „There's an equipment shop inside there." Bell said.

„Alright, let's go to Babel, you lead." Noct said to Bell,

who happily agreed: „YES".

As they walked, Noct could see more people right now. No wonder, since they both were walking on one of the main streets of Orario. Nonetheless, Orario is truly a lively city as he could see.

Noct noticed similarities between Orario and Lestallum, which he also remembered to be a lively city, more than his home Insomnia.

With that, he remembered his 3 Friends, wondering what they're doing right now.

But then he remembered that where he is, and it was not his home.

Bell noticed how Noct's face fell.

„Something wrong ? " he asked.

„wha-, no, it's nothing important, I'm just surprised how many people live here, " Noct said, he didn't want to talk with Bell about his true past right now.

„well, it's normal considering it's 'rush hour' right now." Bell said

„ 'rush hour'? ", Noct knew that term, but he didn't saw any cars, or, in this case, any carriage. So what was Bell talking about?

„Yeah, that's the period where most adventurers go for the dungeon, usually the late morning" Bell explained to Noct.

Now Noct remembered what he also wanted to ask.

„if I may ask Bell, are you perhaps familiar with the Loki Familia? " Noct asked since he remembered how Bell got deep red when Eina mentioned them, and since Noct himself is also a man, he knew what it means when a man gets happily deep red since it's the same with him and his friends.

Bell, whose face turned red of course, answered: „y-yes, they've helped us a lot in the past."

„but there's more, riiiiiight? " Noct asked while smirking since he already could guess it. He remembered how back in Eos he and his friends talked with Prompto about the girls he's interested. The first girl Prompto showed interest was a mechanical named Cindy and he also confessed to her once, but when they met the Dragoon merchant Aranea, Prompto suddenly couldn't stop talking about her, which made Noct ask him 'Her or Cindy'. Prompto struggled to answer, which helped their friend Ignis to mock him successfully.

Noct could see how his face got redder, „n-n-noooo, I-I mean, well … "

„come on, we're now in the same Familia, I think there's nothing wrong about a little 'men's talk'." Noct said, trying to act a little like his friend Gladio.

Bell hesitated a little bit, „her name's Ais, Ais Wallenstein." Bell finally answered, „and she also helped me improve as an adventurer."

Noct remembered that name, „didn't Misha mentioned her once ?"

„Yeah, she was also in Melen back then, one day before we met you." Bell answered

„and when and how did you met her for the first time? ", Noct got really curious.

At this point, Bell started to explain, not only how he met her for the first time, but also how he was facing a Minotaurus when he entered the 5th Floor for the first time. It was after Ais slashed the minotaurs and its blood was raining on Bell's whole body, he saw her beautiful face for the first time.

But because of the shame being saved by a girl, he didn't have the confidence to talk to her at first. It was thanks to Eina that he was finally able to talk to her. He asked her if she could train him to become a better adventurer, which she surprisingly agreed. Bell said that while the training was hard, he considered it also as 'dating'.

„and? did you ever ask her out for real? " He asked while smirking a little bit again.

„n-no, of course not, she's a high-class adventurer at Lvl. 6, there's no way she …. " Bell tried to finish his sentence but too much busy with this new daydream he had right now.

„well, not that I want to push you, but I think you should ask her if she's really that special to you..." Noct recommended him.

After Bell returned from his happy daydream, he could see how Noct's face saddened for some reason.

„...as long as you still can, trust me, I know this by first-hand" Noct said with a sad expression while thinking about a certain special blond-haired girl he knew himself.

Bell noticed this. He was about to ask more, but then he remembered what his goddess told him very quietly before they went to sleep yesterday.

* * *

**HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – ORARIO – YESTERDAY EVENING**

„Please, don't ask him about his past too much, OK? " Hestia told him quietly after Noct fell asleep.

„B-But why ?"Bell asked, also quietly. Hestia could see Bell's curiosity.

„to make it short, he's not happy about it" Hestia answered

This shocked Bell did something bad happened to him or his friends.

„you mean..." Bell was about to say it, „yes exactly, so please, don't ask too much."

* * *

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Now that Bell thought about it, he also remembered how Noct screamed 'FATHER' before he woke up, which seemed to confirm his goddess statement about Noct.

Now Bell started to feel sad for Noct.

„if I remember correctly, Misha mentioned her and called her 'sword princess', right? " Bell heard Noct ask out of nowhere.

„yes, that's how she's also called, the same as I'm called 'Little Rookie' " Bell said.

„'Little Rookie', is that some kind of Nickname? " Noct asked out of coincidence since he would never call himself like this.

Bell, on the other hand, seemed to realize what Noct wanted to know, „well, as far as I know, a Nickname, or 'Alias', as Goddess said, is given during the 'Denatus''"

„'Denatus'?"

„yes, a meeting among all Gods and Goddesses of Orario. It happens for all 3 months. During that meeting, many topics are discussed, among those topics the adventurers 'Aliases', which are given to every adventurer, who reaches Level 2."

„And how does this kind of election works? "

„According to Goddess, when an adventurer is about to be given an Alias, the God, to which Familia the adventurer is part of, gives the first proposal for his child. But it's all the other Gods and Goddesses decision if he really gets the proposed Alias. If they're not agreeing, another name is proposed, and this goes on as long until everyone finally agrees."

For Noct, Bell's explanation was quite accurate.

Not only that, but Noct could also imagine, that those 'elections' weren't always going fairly since he couldn't imagine that Bell really likes to be called 'little rookie' at all. Noct wondered which Alias he'll get.

„so, when do you wanna go? you don't need to wait for me if that's what … "

„no it's alright Noct, I'm patient, and Goddess ordered me to show you the City today so that you won't get lost, " Bell said, but then he remembered something.

Noct felt relieved for a moment, „what about Lily and the others ? ".

„back in the carriage, Lily said she needs a longer sleep, that's why she'll be waiting for us in the afternoon"

„which means we've plenty of time."

After they reached Babel, Noct looked around the area. People, most adventurers, as Noct suggested by their clothes and equipment, were standing or going inside the Entrance, which was in front of them both.

Noct could also feel the adventurer's auras, most of them were not striking, but he could sense some of them to be stronger than Bell.

As they were about to go straight towards Babel, Bell stopped, seeing some familiar faces on his left. He then changed his direction to the group of 5 girls.

They also saw Bell happily coming towards them.

„oh, good morning Bell", a girl with both, pink eyes and long pink Hair was greeting Bell.

„good morning, Emma." Bell said while turning his head towards her comrades,

„you too Lowe, Gina, Prima. "

Noct followed along. He saw how these girls started staring at him.

Then Bell and Noct saw a girl with a green eye and long black hair which covers the other eye.

Bell immediately stood straight.

"G-Good morning, Goddess Dia." Bell greeted more formally this time.

„you too good morning Bell, I said you don't need to be that formal"

„you may be right, but here are masses of people, who might get suspicious if I don't greet a goddess properly, especially if her familia is considered to be one of the strongest" Bell explained his point of view to everyone.

Goddess Dia's eye then moved towards a man with black clothes and black spiky hair with a large bag, after she witnessed the other girls getting beet red while staring at him „and who's this young man? "

„Ohh, this is Noct Gar, he's a new member of our Familia"

Dia's eyes widened in disbelief, which was noticed by Noct.

Her polite but comfortable smile returned, „good morning, Noct Gar " Dia started introducing herself, „my name is Dia, I'm the leader of the well known Dia Familia". She gave both young men a comfortable smile.

She then stretched her left hand towards the four girls.

„And these girls are part of my familia: Prima Libera … ", the little blond Elf with a large backpack bowed in front of Noct and Bell, „... Gina Gwen … " the little tanned girl, also with a large backpack, stretched up her hand, „ …. Lowe Silva ….. " the girl with pale pink hair and cat ears? she also stretched her hand, „ … and of course their Teamleader, Emma Flores " Dia finished the introduction of her children.

„Nice to meet you all", Noct also greeted them after bowing towards Dia.

But then he remembered something, he looked straight at Emma, 'Flores?, I've heard that name somewhere before.' he thought while staring at Emma with a serious Expression.

„s-something wrong?" Emma asked worryingly, while her face started to redden a bit.

„wha- oh nothing, just confused for a while" Noct declared, he realized that he probably scared Emma, „anyway, you're about to go into the Dungeon?"

„y-yes we got a mission from our Goddess, " Emma said. It was at this moment, that her cat-eared comrade hit her, „have you realized that you just disclose important information in front of strangers"

Emma cried a little, „I-I'm sorry Lowe", Lowe remained angry, trying to hit Emma one more time, but was held back by Gina and Prima.

While Bell and Noct watched the situation with confusion, Dia stared at them,

„Girls ..." she said, which immediately calmed them down.

„As I trust Hestia, I think they're trustworthy, even Noct, " Dia said before starting explaining.

„As you might guess, some of my other children are about to return from the 54th Floor, I've ordered Emma's Party here to meet them at Rivira, providing them with food and other stuff, " Dia said.

„THE 54th FLOOR ? " both boys mouth's gaped wide while looking at them.

„yes they were gone for about 3 weeks, " Dia said.

Noct remembered again how Astraea and recently Eina explained the Dungeon, he also remembered that the stronger the familia, the deeper they could go into the Dungeon, which suggested that the Dia Familia was quite strong as Bell said early, „wait, may I ask what's Rivira?, it's my first day here in Orario" Noct never heard of that name.

„oh, that's a city on the 18th Floor, which is considered to be a safe haven inside the Dungeon" Lowe answered while everyone listened to her.

„By the way, everyone, I think we should go, our oldest Siblings might get angry, not to mention the others." Lowe said worryingly while everyone from their team agreed.

„It was nice meeting you, Noct Gar, goodbye you both" Emma said before she and her 3 comrades started going towards Babel for the dungeon.

Then, Noct, Bell and Dia went together for the elevators.

While waiting for one of the elevators, Bell looked at Dia.

„goddess Dia?" Bell called her.

„what is it, Bell? " Dia asked with a happy smile.

„I forgot to ask, but is it true that Emma had a level up?"

„yes, that's true, she is now on Level 4, while the other 3 still remain at Level 3, " she said, „but Emma said that she's happy with her current Alias, so I won't change it in the upcoming Denatus."

„her current Alias?" Noct asked out of curiosity.

„she's called 'shining rose' " Bell answered.

„I'm also happy with that Alias." Dia confirmed.

„'shining rose', that's a cool name, and it's fitting her appearance, " Noct said.

Dia then looked at Noct happily, while feeling a little bit concerned that such a handsome young man said something like that about her child, but this was not the only thing concerning her.

„you said it's your first day here in Orario, but I can sense that you're stronger than the average, actually you may be equal to my strongest children" Dia announced.

„Yeah, right now, I'm at Level 6, " Noct said.

Even though Dia knew he had to be a high-class adventurer, she was still impressed, since it was very rare for people outside of Orario to be that strong, despite her strongest children being the same case.

„back home, they're many strong monsters around my town, which is also the reason why there's a great wall around it, " Noct said.

„where are you from, Noct?" Dia asked.

Noct was about to answer, but then he remembered that gods, like Astraea for instance, can see, if someone is lying, so telling the fake story wasn't a good idea. Noct got a little nervous right now. He wasn't good at lying either, but since he already started to explain, he decided to continue using the story Astraea made up for him.

Bell also looked at Noct getting nervous, but Bell understood the situation, especially since his Goddess told him what to never ask to Noct.

Then suddenly, an Elevator opened, the three didn't hesitate and entered. Bell pressed the Button for the 6th Floor.

After entering, Noct started his 'origin-story', „I'm from an isolated town called 'Crystallum', it's far in the northeast of Orario, and no other races than humans live there".

'now I'm dead, lying to a goddess' Noct got more nervous while looking away, straight to the elevator's door.

„REALLY ?, you're from 'Crystallum' too ?." Dia was impressed that Noct was also from that famous place.

Noct's face gaped in disbelief again.

'What' he thought. 'That town exists for real !'

„r-really?" he asked to be sure if he heard it right

„yes, I've heard it's a beautiful town, also having a large tower like this one, it's called the 'Citadel', right?"

Dia smiled, while her eye just looked deep into Noct's own eyes.

Noct's eyes widened more, 'does she mean ….. no that's impossible, how …'

Noct was about to answer until they heard the elevator's ringing.

They reached the 9th Floor.

„I think that's where you wanted to go, am I right?"

„yes, that's it, " Bell said while going out first.

Noct still looked at her rather shocked. „Noooooooct … " Bell called his friend, who then looked back, „we are here".

Noct also then went outside the elevator.

As shockingly as Dia's answer was, as more was her enigmatic smiling towards Noct.

„It was nice meeting you both, I'll meet Hestia soon and tell her my impression on you if you don't mind."

Noct felt nervous again, „y-yeah sure, I don't mind".

„well, have a nice day you both." Dia said goodbye, still smiling at Noct enigmatically while the elevator's door was closing.

* * *

**UNKNOWN CAVE - SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

„Are you really sure that he's the one you're talking about ? " the masked individual named Ein asked.

„yes, I felt his energy and his powers are the same as his fathers, there's no doubt, it's the Prince." the tagelmust individual confirmed.

„but it's rather unusual to hear from someone like you getting serious " Ein said.

„I know, but trust me, he's more dangerous than that 'Aria' girl Revis mentioned, ten- no hundred times more dangerous than her." the tagelmust one said with a rather concerned voice.

„That's even harder to believe, just because he defeated your sea snake, but even if it's true, how will we deal with him ? " the Ein asked.

„for now, I will look for him, the same way I did in Melen, " the tagelmust one said before turning away from „don't worry Ein, just inform the others, they will understand the situation."

* * *

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	10. Chapter 10: shopping

81 FOLLOWER, this seems to get better and better :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 10: shopping**

* * *

**9th FLOOR – BABEL – LATE MORNING**

After the elevator closed, they could see countless shop windows, showing not only equipment but also beautiful clothes but also rather expensive, as both realized.

After some sightseeing, they decided to enter one of the shops.

* * *

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

* * *

„good morning sir, can I help you, " the salesmen asked.

„Good morning, I saw the nice adventurer suits outside and I'm looking for something from 100.000 Valis up, I hope we're in the right place, " Noct said playfully, hoping to spend as less as possible.

„then you're in the right place sir, we have a wide range for the varied needs for adventurers" the salesman replied.

After the salesman's presentation, Noct and Bell could see mannequins with very different equipment.

Bell started imagining how he would look with this expensive equipment, while also wondering how much Ais would be impressed.

Noct, on the other hand, was still looking, but getting bored.

When he was about to go back to the entrance, he suddenly saw something familiar.

Noct thought he was hallucinating, but as he came closer he saw it. Now there was no mistake.

'Isn't that the equipment I once got from that cat girl, what was her name, Jhimei or that, I could never spell it correctly.'

It is nearly identically the 'Glamour Prism' Attire he once had back in Eos, the only difference is that the two blades on the sides of the pelvis are missing.

„What about that one? "Noct asked the salesman, who was happy that his customer had chosen something after a while.

„ooh, that's our 'gato cyan' attire, It's designed by the Family Business 'Ramirez-craft *, one of the most famous Handicrafters here in Orario, in my option of course, " the salesman said.

„is that the only example?" Noct asked, hoping the salesman wouldn't agree.

„right now, there should be enough examples here, also for different sizes, " the salesman said.

Noct went near the Attire to see the price.

'170.000 Valis, Not cheap'. Noct thought for a while.

„may I try it on? "

„If I may recommend, It would be wise at first to measure your body to see if the right size is available." the salesman explained.

After Noct agreed and was about to go measuring with the salesman, he saw briefly how Bell was picturing himself on the available equipment.

When the salesman finished, he said that for his size they were indeed 3 examples available, which pleased him very much.

After dressing himself in the changing room, Noct didn't hesitate to buy all 3 examples, „I can make you an offer today, sir" the salesman said.

Noct looked at him curiously.

„instead of the summed up price for 510,000.00, I offer, for all 3 available examples reduced to 400,000.00 Valis, only for you."

Noct was about to ask why 'only for him' but then thought otherwise.

„Deal", seems today was a lucky one for Noct.

When both left Babel, they went, as Bell suggested, to the clothing shops at the north of Orario, so that Noct could also buy various underwears, and lastly to the so-called 'Jagamarukun Stall', some kind of food stall selling potato snacks, since it was near.

* * *

**JAGAMARUKUN STALLS – NORTH OF ORARIO – LATE MORNING**

When both reached their destination, they really could see the many stalls.

While Noct felt hungry, Bell told him to wait until they reached the stall their goddess is working on.

But Bell soon realized that their goddess wasn't there, so he decided to go to another stall with a familiar face.

Noct saw how Bell was going to a man with long black hair with two pick tails and white-yellow clothes.

„Good morning, lord Takemikazuchi"

„oh, good morning Bell, how are you doing today, Mikoto told me what happened yesterday."

„Yeah, we're alright." Takemikazuchi saw how Bell then held proudly an arm of a spiky black-haired young man, probably as tall as himself without his geta, „and may I introduce, this is our newest Familia member, Noct Gar."

„so you're the one Mikoto couldn't stop talking about, I am Takemikazuchi, leader of the Takemikazuchi Familia." he introduced himself while looking at the young man.

He also remembered how Mikoto told their whole familia that he looks like a famous character from one of those popular 'Mangas'(far eastern style comics).

While Takemikazuchi himself isn't interested in 'Mangas', all his children always loved them ever since they were children, therefore he always bought them if his children behaved and when they had enough money to afford it.

„Good morning, sir, uhh, 'Takemikasushi' ?"

„hahaha, I know my name is long, and for non-far-east people difficult to pronounce, so just call me 'Take',"

„y-yes, sir, uh, Take"

„anyway, we want two Jagamarukun, please"

Take then prepared two for his customers and friends.

„here you both"

„thank you, say, lord Take, where is goddess, is she on break or something ?"

„no-no, she isn't working today here, today she's in one of Hephaestus shops in Babel if I'm not wrong"

„really ?"

„Yeah, fun fact, she forgot that which is the reason she came here early in the morning." Take remembered the funny expressions Hestia made, when she appeared here,

„But when I asked her why she's here today since she told me last week that she'll be working the whole day in Babel, she suddenly got so scared and embarrassed that she immediately run away heading towards Babel"

'so she forgot' both boys thought while making a dumbfounded expression.

After eating the 'Jagamarukun', both boys said goodbye to Take before leaving for their home.

Noct had to admit that the 'Jagamarukun' tasted good.

After the whole shopping and lunch, Bell and Noct went straight for their home, so that Noct can put his new clothes on.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER – Hephaestus shop 4th Floor - BABEL – LATE MORNING**

Hephaestus and Hestia were in one of Hephaestus shops.

Hephaestus was still angry towards Hestia for coming late today since she's waiting for someone who ordered a special armor, which should've been cleaned by Hestia a while ago, who put it on the sales desk.

„good morning, Hephaestus, you too Hestia", the both turned their heads, seeing the expected customer with a bag full of Valis just arriving.

„good morning Dia", they greeted towards her.

Dia checked the required armor she ordered for one of her children.

„I think Oriana will be happy to try it on soon," Dia said with a happy smile.

„didn't expect you to come to that early, Dia, " Hephaestus said to her.

„Usually yes, but since part of my children, including Oriana, are returning soon, I sent Emma's Team to provide them with food and other supplies, so it was fitting for me to appear now, " Dia said to them.

„I've heard 4 of your children leveled up?" Hephaestus asked curiously while Dia looked at her.

„yes, three at Level 2 and one at Level 4, others might also have leveled up after the expedition."

„now that I think about, isn't it now time for your strongest to Level up?"

„I wish, but as you know, I'm not putting any of my children under such pressure."

While Hephaestus and Dia continued talking to each other about Dia's children, Hestia continued cleaning the other equipment.

„Oh, I've nearly forgotten, Hestia … ", Hestia turned her head towards them.

„yes, Dia … ", Hestia wondered what Dia was about to ask her.

„I've met your 2 Children a short while ago. I think they should be in the 9th Floor right now..." Dia said, „...and I have to admit, I didn't expect for you to gain such a strong young man"

Hestia was surprised by Dia's statement, „ really?!...", Hestia smiled, „ well I'm also happily surprised that I got a new child to my family "

„I've heard about it, a young man named 'Noct Gar', right?". Hephaestus said while remembering how Welf told her about him.

Then suddenly, Dia and Hephaestus started giggling loudly. Hestia didn't like it for some reason.

„Tell me, Hestia, is it true that he lost his underpants, " Hephaestus asked while trying to contain her giggling.

Hestia got a little bit annoyed, „h-he didn't lose it, that monster has torn it apart"

Now the other both goddesse's giggling turned into a loud laughing, while Hestia started getting embarrassed.

„I've also heard about that, but I didn't expect it to be him." Dia said, also trying to contain her laughter, „ I remember Emma telling me that Lowe got unconscious after seeing him without any clothes and that he only had his weapon on his hand." Dia said before she and Hephaestus started laughing louder again.

Hestia got deep red out of embarrassment since one of Dia's children was a victim of Noct coming out of the water naked

But also a little bit angry, thinking Dia's mocking her while she's working right now.

„A-Anyway, if that's what you wanted, now you know it"

„well it wasn't … ", now Dia was about to ask her real question, „ I've talked with Noct and Bell a bit, and was surprised to hear that he's from 'Crystallum' "

Now Hestia's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

Hestia remembered Astraea telling her his real story when they were alone in her House's living room. Hestia remembered Astraea telling her that Noct came from 'far far away', which means another world. Because the story would be too crazy for everyone else to believe it, so Astraea came up with another one for him, which also meant that 'Crystallum' doesn't exist.

But now Dia seemed to prove it otherwise, which irritated Hestia even more while keeping a friendly smile on her face.

„maybe I forgot to say it, but my strongest children are also from 'Crystallum' "

Hestia's eyes opened even wider this time.

What's more, she now remembered about Astraea's talk about 'Silverlight' and his full name.

…...

And now everything makes sense to Hestia since the famous adventurer 'Silverlight' is the Captain of Dia's Familia.

…...

At this point, Hestia knew that the chances that Noct might be familiar with 'Silverlight' increased highly, maybe even with the other children of Dia.

„So, your children are also from there?, I didn't expect that" Hestia, still keeping her fake smile.

„I know, an unbelievable coincidence, right" Dia explained while remaining positive about the situation, „that's why I thought: how about if I invite you and your familia to my 'familia's return home' party"

Hestia looked at Dia for a while. She remembered how she frequently met Dia back in heaven, even though they both like each other and never had any conflict, Hestia also knew that despite Dia's childish appearance, she was very wise and attentive, since knew how to deal with other, less friendly gods.

Even here in the lower world, both, Hestia and Hephaestus knew that Dia acts more like an older sister towards her Familia instead of a stereotypical goddess.

„I would like to take that invitation, but I don't know if I'll have enough time and- " Hestia was about to reject Dia's offer.

„we'll have a large Banquet with a lot of different kinds of food, " Dia said. She remembered how Hestia loved to eat a lot back in heaven.

„we're coming" Hestia happily smiled while agreeing, while Hephaestus looked dumbfounded at Hestia, thinking how easy it was to convince Hestia with delicious food.

„thank you, Hestia … " Dia was really glad that Hestia agreed, „I think my children might rejoice after seeing a fellow man from the same hometown".

Dia then looked to Hephaestus, „you've also invited Hephaestus, I'll also send others each an invitation"

„I doubt that I'll be able if I think about my timetable, but I think I can send Welf since he's meeting Bell a lot anyway"

After their talk, Dia took the requested Armor while giving the last down-payment to Hephaestus.

„you sure you can lift that, Dia", Hephaestus asked while

„yea, don't worry, and I've ordered Gita to wait outside anyway since she also helped me with the moneybag," Dia said while taking the armor, which was inside a box.

„Have a nice day you two" were her final words before leaving the shop.

While Hestia then continued working, she knew that when she comes home, she needs to talk with Noct about 'Silverlight'.

* * *

**HESTIA FAMILIA HQ - NOON**

Bell was confused. As waiting inside the church for Noct to come outside when he has put his new clothes, he didn't know if he was exhausted or excited.

The morning just passed and he already experienced a lot with Noct.

First the sea snake, then his negotiation with the Guild's captain.

As he said before, he now considered Noctis his 'sempai', as Mikoto probably would also say to him.

After checking his weapons, like the Hestia Knife, and other equipment, Bell was ready for the dungeon,

Bell saw the door opening, revealing Noct with his new attire, and even Bell had to admit that he looked much cooler than with the previous mainly black one.

* * *

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	11. Chapter 11: First Day in the Dungeon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 11: First Day in the Dungeon**

* * *

**WEST MAIN STREET OF ORARIO – NOON**

After both went outside, they walked the main street towards Babel. As Noct saw before, they were plenty of people.

As they were passing the street, Noct could see a large House like building with wooden carvings on the left side.

* * *

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

* * *

Then, suddenly, he saw two green dressed women in white aprons waling outside. the first one was a blue-haired girl with a small knot, who was followed by the second one more familiar green-haired elf, whom Noct recognized immediately.

Bell also seemed to recognize them both, as Noct saw how he suddenly started walking faster.

„Ryuu, Syr" Bell screamed towards them.

They both turned their heads to them.

„oh Hello, Bell, didn't you go into the dungeon? where have you been?.", the blue-haired girl said to Bell,

then she noticed a spicy black-haired young man with besides Bell, „and who's this man? " Syr asked Bell with a smile.

Bell then started to smile proudly, „Syr, may I introduce, this is Noct Gar", Bell said while Syr looked at Noct again, „he's a new adventure in our Familia". Bell then looked to Noct, „...and Noct, this is ..." he was about to introduce.

„Nice to meet you, my name is Syr Flova, like Ryuu, I'm a waitress of this pub, called Hostess of Fertility", Syr decided to introduce herself, „Ryuu told me a lot about you, Noct" Syr said, „that you fought a large sea snake for instance ", Syr then turned her head towards Ryuu, who turned away, blushing. Syr then looked again to Noct.

Noct, still looking at Syr, nodded his head, „yes, that monster dared to disturb our's and the other's vacation, so I had to give it a 'very good' lesson" Noct announced proudly since it wasn't easy fighting it.

„is it also true that you lost your trunks? " Syr suddenly asked while looking at Noct, who immediately felt embarrassed thinking about that.

Noct then looked at Ryuu, wondering why she said that too since Ryuu didn't seem like someone telling that kind of thing.

„I didn't tell her that, sir Gar" Ryuu answered, still looking away from Noct.

Syr, while trying to remember, started speaking again, „no, recently, I've heard many our guest's talking about how 'an adventurer's pants got ripped apart by a sea snake in Melen's beach' and then they all looked at Ryuu, saying that she was also there protecting the sight between you and the beach guests."

While Ryuu got more reddish on her face, Noct wondered how that story could spread so fast.

Bell then started to ask, worried about the upcoming answer, „and how did they feel about that ? ".

„well, while most of them were impressed and laughing about the lost trunks, some of them were quite angry."

„ „angry ?" " both, Noct and Bell asked.

„yes, those men said that their girlfriends fell unconscious while bleeding from the noses ", Syr said, while getting much happier than before for some reason, which terrified Noct, but there was also something else that concerned him about Syr.

Syr leads to Noct's ear, „and now I understand why" she quietly said while making a rather lustful expression, as Noct perceived, which terrified him even more.

Syr also had some kind of striking energy on herself. Noct realized it was very similar like on Hestia and Astraea, but at the same time, somehow different.

„It seems like not everyone can handle such sights, right" Noct remarked.

„I agree with that" was Syr's answer before going to Bell again.

„you forgot your meal for today, " Syr told him, „ I hope it's still fresh"

„a-as always, thank you very much, Syr"

„Please take care of yourself" „and no recklessness, ok"

„yes"

After saying goodbye to the 2 girls, the two adventurers continued going towards Babel.

And after passing the main street with its many people, they reached Babel again. While this time there weren't that many people, but that didn't bother them at all.

Both saw Lily, waiting with a large backpack.

„Liliiiiiiii" Bell screamed.

She turned towards them.

„master Bell, master Noct, I was concerned, where have you been", Lily then noticed Noct's new attire, „don't tell me you've been spending all the time looking for that, how much valis did you spent anyway."

„no reason to be concerned, I bought it with my money after all," Noct said to Lily. Noct then controlled if his two potions Miach gave him were still in his small brown bag under his left arm.

The 3 now started going towards the Dungeon's entrance.

Noct looked at Bell, „it's time I guess" Noct said while starting to smile.

Bell nodded, „now, you'll see Orario's Dungeon" he announced.

* * *

**INSIDE – DUNGEON - 6th floor – AFTERNOON**

Noct's first impression about Orario's dungeon was, that it wasn't different from the dungeon's he visited in Eos, 'which means it's just was a pretty large cave' as Noct thought. The only difference is, that the air seems cleaner than in the dungeons of Eos.

In the previous floors, Noct and Bell finished off many Goblins and Kobolds, while Lily happily put the collected items and magic stones in her backpack.

As Bell, Noct, and Lily continued through the 6th floor, Noct remembered that Eina said something important to them.

Noct then looked to Bell, „uh, Bell, how deep did Eina approve for us to go?"

Bell put his left hand in his chin, „if I remember correctly, Eina said we should remain in the upper floor, which means we can go down until the 12th floor. " he answered.

Lily was shocked by Bell's statement, „what, despite master Noct being at Level 6, your advisor didn't allow you to go deeper, that's unbelievable !".

„hey it's not like I'm OK with this either, but it's my first day here with you both " Noct while looking towards Lily and Bell, „and what's more, I could easily lose my way down here when we get suddenly separated, which already happened before".

Bell and Lilly now got curious again.

„ how do you mean that, master Noct? " Lily asked since she has seen him for the first time, Lily wondered who Noct is because it was very rare for a person outside of orario to be at Level 6, not to mention a young man.

At this point, Noct knew he had to spill out a bit about his past again, „during a treasure hunt with my previous comrades, we found out about a large chest, hidden in an abandoned mine near our home."

while Noct explained them both indirectly about his adventurer on the 'Balouve Mine' near his home, they went many floors deeper while also easily fighting many monsters on the way.

* * *

**INSIDE – DUNGEON – BETWEEN THE 6th and 11th floor – AFTERNOON**

During their journey towards the 11th floor, Noct told to his comrades about his adventure in the so-called 'Balouve Mine', he also explained about the monsters he has fought back near his home, while right now they all finished several monsters around the floors they could visit right now.

After reaching the 8th Floor, Noct finally finished his story about the 'Balouve Mine'.

Then Bell started telling Noct about his experience in the Dungeon he could gain. The most interesting part for Noct was at first the 'red Minotaurus', which caused Bell to reach his limits back then. The second one was the 'Black Goliath', whom Noct already heard Astraea mentioning before. This one, however, has not been defeated only by Bell himself, despite getting all the credit for it.

It was at this moment, where Noct also told them that when he visited the 'Balouve Mine' a second time, they also fought against the 'Mini-Boss', called the 'Aramusha'. Noct also described it in details.

* * *

**INSIDE – DUNGEON - 11th floor – AFTERNOON**

„so let me get this straight, not only that there's also a small dungeon near your home, but you said that the Goblins there are uglier than here? " Bell asked.

Noct nodded.

„and the 'Mini-Boss' looked like a demon-human with clothes and a sword similar to Mikoto's ?" Bell asked again.

Noct nodded again.

Bell couldn't believe it, the more he heard about Noct's experience the more he respected him.

Lily, on the other hand, realized that while Noct explained that story, he was moving his eyes a lot, which indicated that he wasn't telling the whole truth. And since Lily still didn't trust Noct completely there was one way to prove otherwise.

„And what happened to your comrades", Lily asked while Noct looked at her, „ I mean the way how you described them, it seems that they're also very strong, so why didn't they wanted to accompany you here ? ".

Lily saw how Noct's face suddenly fell, knowing what his answer may be.

„I indeed had a great time with my friends, but I can't deny that my life wasn't perfect", Noct turned his face away from his 2 new friends, „ I'm sorry but if possible, I don't want to talk about it".

Lily and Bell realized that something bad must've happened to his friends, maybe even to his home, which is why both felt sad for Noct.

Noct then looked at Lily again, „ I know it sounds ridiculous, but even someone like me experienced things which can't be undone, no matter how hard I try it." Noct said while remembering the last camping with Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis during Eos's eternal night after his long sleep.

Bell remembered how his Goddess told him yesterday, before they went to sleep, that Bell shouldn't ask Noct about his past too much, since it wasn't 'positive', as Bell might believe.

Lily, on the other hand, remembered her hard times in the Soma Familia, how she was abused by her previous 'comrades', but the worst thing she remembered was how an old couple of the flower shop got injured because of her running away from the soma familia.

'so even you want to forget the past' Lily thought while looking down at the floor they're walking.

After that, the group became a little bit quiet, and therefore a little bit awkward.

But it was at this moment that about 3 large yellowish-green Lizards with long 'Hair' around their whole back appeared, immediately attacking them.

„These are 'Hard Amoreds', they have the strongest defensive ability on the whole upper floor," Lily said worryingly.

„Really?" Noct wondered while starting to smile, „well let's see how strong they're for real, right Bell.", he looked to his comrade, „Y-Yes." Bell said while he nodded.

Noct and Bell started running towards the Hard Amoreds.

Noct took out his 2 Guild Knives, while Bell put out his Hestia Knife.

Bell attacked the first one with his Knife on the right side of its body. Bell succeeded since after it fell on the floor, it vanished. He saw drop items after it disappeared.

The second one was attacked by Noct, whom he also hit directly with one of his Knives, but this time it didn't vanish immediately, compared to Bell's target. Noct hit it more times with his knives.

The third one got rashly after witnessing Noct's kill, so it looked towards him, who appeared to be much weaker than Bell.

The third Hard Amored was about to injure Noct, who was busy taking the item, only for it to be attacked by Bell himself through its stomach.

„you alright, Noct? ", Bell asked while looking at him, who fell on the floor with his knees.

Lily, with her large and full backpack, immediately run towards Noct, „master Noct, did you get hurt." she said worryingly.

„I'm sorry, seems I've been counting on my swords too much" Noct apologized to his both comrades after standing up again.

Noct then looked to Lily, „how much did we collect today? "

Lily's expression became happier again, „more than we could gain without you, master Noct." she said towards Noct.

„which means we can return, right ?" Bell asked.

„yeah, I guess …" Noct said a little bit sad, which was noticed by Lily.

„wait, are you sure we won't go deeper, master Noct? " Lily asked in disbelief while thinking which Level Noct as, „I know that master Bell is at Level 2, but with you at Level 6, we could at least reach Rivira" Lily proposed.

Noct and Bell also desperately wanted for them to go deeper, but then they remembered they didn't tell Lily anything about the visit at the guild.

„We really would like to, but our advisors told us to remain on the upper floors"

„seriously ?", Lily couldn't believe what she heard right now.

„We know, but Eina wants to play it safe since it's our first time together working in a team, " Bell said while looking at Noct.

Lily then became sad while looking down, „that makes sense".

They decided to return to the surface.

* * *

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Kings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to to seek for answers?

**Chapter 12: Two Kings**

**INSIDE – DUNGEON - 10th floor – AFTERNOON**

When they were about to reach the 9th Floor, they suddenly saw a large number of Orcs surrounding something.

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

After looking closely, they realized that the orcs were attacking someone, maybe adventurers?

Bell and Noct looked to each other, then both nodded, which annoyed Lily a bit.

After running to the Orcs, they saw a party of adventurers, fighting difficult against the superior number of orcs, while there was also one of them injured on his feet.

That was the sign for Noct and Bell to hurry.

Without much effort, Noct defeated single handly 3 Orcs with one hit on them from behind, while Bell finished one with his 'Firebolt' magic.

It was at this moment, that the other Orcs saw towards Bell and Noct.

As they started to attach them Both, the surrounded adventurers used this opportunity to counterattack.

Together they finished the remaining Orcs rather fast.

After finishing, the Trio realized that the surrounded adventurers were two parties from two different Familias, mainly males but also some females.

Noct, Bell, and Lily then walked towards their 2 Leaders, as they realized.

Noct then looked to the injured one before looking at their leaders, „We're glad to see that they're not more of yours injured" Noct asked the first leader, a tanned blond man who carried a large saber.

„Yeah, thank you very much, if you didn't appear … " the tanned man said.

„ … they would've to beat the bones out of us" the other leader, a pale red-haired woman with a blue knife said.

Then, the tanned man saw a familiar white-haired boy.

„wait, I know you … ", he said, „you're 'little Rookie', right?" the tanned blond man realized.

Bell looked to him, „y-yes, that's me." Bell said while getting nervous, meeting new people wasn't one of his talents.

„and who are you ?." Noct asked the leaders.

„oh, right, my name Seti Selty, Captain of the Set Familia" the blonde tanned man introduced himself.

„and my name is Erika Rosaria, Captain of the Skadi Familia" the red-haired girl introduced herself now.

„and these people there belong to our familia, right now we were exploring together this Floor until this mass of Orcs appeared, to which my comrade here, got heavily injured while we already used all of our potions, " Seti said while looking to his injured comrade.

„don't you both think it's a little bit reckless to come here, your comrades don't seem to be ready for this floor if you ask me."

„I think you're not wrong about that." Erika said while getting a little bit red on her face. She then looked away from Noct.

Noct then saw the large yellow drop items around the area.

„we'll take only two of them, you can have the rest, " Noct said to Seti and Erika.

„thank you, Uhm... " Seti forgot to ask the spiky black-haired man his name

„Noct, Noct Gar." he said to them.

„Noct Gar… " Erika replied while getting somehow happy about it, which was noticed by Seti, who wondered why Erika was smiling towards him.

„seeing you with 'little rookie' here, I guess you're all from the Hestia Familia, right? " Erika asked, still looking towards Noct happily.

„y-yes" Noct answered while wondering why Erika was staring at him, he then looked to Seti, „we were about to leave, until we saw the Orcs surrounding you, especially you comrade there." Noct said to him while putting his finger to the injured one.

When all of them collected the items, Noct suddenty felt a strong, no, VERY STRONG presence around the area. It seems it was also noticed by Seti and Erika.

They turned their direction. Seti took out his Saber, prepared for what was about to come.

But then they saw the unbelievable.

An around a two-meter high man with brown hair and rust-colored eyes with a very 'rock-like' muscular body with boar ears, on is back two black greatswords and a large bag.

Everyone, especially Seti himself, who was the nearest to him.

„Who's that ?" Noct asked Erika, who now looked to Noct in disbelief.

„Are you kidding me, you don't know about the 'King' !?"`Erika asked to Noct.

„ The 'King' ... " Bell also asked while getting worried instead of wondering since he knew that name from Greatsword Battle Festival, he also remembered how he went flying on the arena's edge.

Lily, who also couldn't believe Bell's and Noct's cluelessness, started to explain, „that's Ottar, 'the King', the only adventurer who reached Level 7, which makes him the strongest adventurer in Orario, maybe even the whole world"

This answer shocked both Noct and Bell.

„so he's the strongest of the strongest ?" Noct asked again.

„that's right." Lily said to him.

Bell and Noct looked again to Ottar, who was coming ner Seti.

Then he stopped while looking then towards Seti and his Saber.

Seti, who also, of course, knew who this man is, sweated immediately while moving his sword a little bit back.

Seti knew that he had no chance against him, but he was the one who had to talk to him.

„you are 'King' Ottar, right ?", Seti tried to sound a bit confident, so that he could signal Ottar, that he didn't want any trouble, „what is the Captain of Orario's strongest Familia doing in a place for newbies like us."

Ottar, still looking to Seti, started to answer „there are rumors… "

Seti now got confused by Ottar's statement, „rumors?"

Ottar continued, „rumors about a young man, who just arrived here..."

Everyone now got confused by Ottar's next statements.

He continued, „ ... who's at Level 6, but about to Level up."

Now Seti, Erika, and their parties got shocked. Who is the 'King' talking about?

Lily on the other hand, also started to sweat a lot, since she knew who he's talking about, 'but how does he know that master Gar joined us just yesterday? ' Lily wondered. Did someone perhaps spied on them?

Ottar then started to go towards the young man with the black spiky hair, whom Ottar could feel a strong energy.

Bell got afraid of the situation, But Noct immediately realized that he was looking for him, so he started to come closer to Ottar.

After some steps, both, Ottar and Noct, stopped, still looking to each other.

„so, you're the one they've been talking about." Ottar said.

„ who are 'they' ?" Noct asked.

„members of my Familia, they've also mentioned something about 'lost underpants', which confused me." Ottar said while putting his bag down.

'lost underpants.', Erika got more confused by Ottar words, only to realize that she and Seti's other Teammates started to laugh for some reason, the injured one included.

Now, Noct got angry at Ottar, pressing his fists.

Noct, now with a deeper voice, asked: „so you're looking for trouble ?"

„I'm looking for a challenge.", Ottar said while putting out one of his black greatswords.

Now, Noct knew there was no going back.

He immediately summoned his Balmung sword.

Expect his comrades, everyone else is looking in disbelief towards Noct, even Ottar himself looked a little bit surprised.

But before they were about to start, Seti run towards them, „Uhm, you don't mind for us to watch, do you ? " he asked while his comrades made dumbfounded faces, wondering why the hell he's so stupid coming that close to 'King'

Ottar then looked to Seti again, who got scared a little bit by sweating again,

„do as you like …" Ottar answered, „... just don't stand in our way ".

After Ottar's final statement, everyone, except the two opponents, walked away fast to a safe spot.

Both, Noct and Ottar, stood for a while.

'Fine', Noct said before starting the first attack.

(soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST - Emergence of Talents (Extended) )

Noct runs towards Ottar, trying to hit him with his sword many times in different directions, but of course, all attacks were blocked by Ottar.

Surprisingly, Both felt difficult pressing their swords at each other.

Noct thought that Ottar was as strong as the Iron Giants he fought back in Eos during the night.

'wonder how Gladio would stand against him ' he then thought.

Then suddenly, Ottar started releasing more energy, which gave him more power, so he then started glowing red on his whole body.

Then Ottar pressed stronger, which resulted in Noct to be thrown away towards the stoned wall.

Noct was about to land on the stoned wall, until he gained his focus back, making a backflip before reaching the wall, only to catapult himself with his feet back to ottar with his power.

While flying back, Ottar immediately saw a red orb on his opponent's left hand, which he put on his sword, which started not only to glow red but also to burn.

Seti, who watched very attentive, realized that Noct was using similar sword magic as himself.

Ottar started to run towards Noct and to hit him, but as their swords clashed, Ottar and Noct flew away towards their opposite direction by their both released energy.

Bell and especially Lily wondered if they were seeing things.

'incredible' both thought while looking Noct and Ottar fight.

More and more onlookers appeared, witnessing the battle.

While Noct was flying again, he immediately throws his sword towards Ottar, who stopped flying.

Ottar noticed his opponent's sword flying towards him, but he was more surprised seeing the opponent himself appearing near him.

While Ottar parried his burning sword's attack with more effort than usual, he used his empty left hand to hit his opponent's head.

Noct who immediately noticed Ottar's next plan, jumped back, only for Ottar to hit Noct with his black sword very hard, which was parried by Noct also with more effort.

But then Noct realized his opportunity.

He touched his burning sword as fast as possible, then suddenly the red glowing orb appeared again on his left hand. Noct the threw it at Ottar.

Ottar, who realized that it was magic, used his left hand to catch the orb.

But then it started to explode, which resulted in Ottar not only to move away by it but also to burn some parts of his clothes.

Suddenly, after the explosion, Ottar noticed the blade flying slightly over his left shoulders.

After catching it, he realized that the burning flames around his body started to fly away, collecting at some point in front of him.

Then suddenty, Noct appeared his right hand at his sword, his left one with the collected flames on it.

Now it was clear for Ottar what his opponent was about to do with his left hand, or rather, with his burning left fist.

Ottar was about to use his sword, but then Noct used his feet, parrying it.

Now, Noct hit Ottar with his burning fist directly, sending him flying towards the near stoned wall, which in turn got drastically destroyed.

Now, the audience was more than speechless, they were 'thoughtless' while witnessing the spectacle in front of them, as if their 'souls' have been sent flying away by this awesome fight.

…...

The 'King' himself has been sent flying.

…..

…..

….

(end of the Soundtrack)

After that successful hit, Noct fell on one of his knees, breathing heavily. He also felt his left hand hurt too much.

'I must correct, this guy is stronger and harder than an iron Giant', Noct continued breathing heavily while feeling his left arm's pain.

Then, out of nowhere, Noct could feel stronger energy coming out of Ottar, which threatened him a bit.

Then Noct could see Ottar coming out, with his nose bleeding, probably thanks to Noct himself breaking it.

Ottar, who seemed to look angry towards Noct, released so much energy, that his eyes were glowing light red.

Noct, who realized Ottar's boost, also prepared.

He stepped back, but then suddenly, and unintentional, activated his Arminger.

At this point, after the audience's 'souls' returned to it's each body, Bell, as everyone else, noticed many different objects, actually weapons, as Bell realized immediately, flying around Noct.

'is that also some kind of magic, or some ability? ' Bell wondered.

Ottar, still releasing more energy, was about to draw his second black sword, but then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

He then returned normal.

Then, he put his first black sword back.

Noct, who saw him, did the same, by letting all his weapons disappear.

Ottar then started coming towards Noct, while putting something out of one of his bag he carried again.

They both stood again towards each other, looking in the eyes.

Noct looked to him with a serious expression.

Ottar's serious look disappeared while throwing something to Noct.

After successfully catching it, Noct saw that it was an Elixier, at least it looked like the Elixirs he frequently bought in Eos.

Ottar himself took one, which healded his nosebleed.

Noct, now seeing that it wasn't some kind of poison, used the elixir, healing his left broke hand.

„only a few can impress me as you right now, " Ottar said to Noct while thinking back about a certain family's captain whom he fought with.

Noct, of course, saw this as a compliment.

„likewise, Ottar's your name? " Noct asked, despite already knowing it.

„And yours ?", now he asked his opponent's name.

„Noct, Noct Gar", he told him.

„I will remember you." Ottar said before starting walking away from him by turning his back.

Ottar was about to disappear until he stopped again. He remembered the hardest part of his Goddess's task what to do if his opponent is considered promising. Since he entered the dungeon today, Ottar had a hard thought of how to fulfill this task correctly if Noct was strong.

Then Ottar remembered how Hogni, one of his comrades, praised Helun, one of their familia's newbie, for leveling up. Now he had the right idea.

It was quiet again around the area.

…...

…...

„Welcome in Orario."

This was Ottar's final words before disappearing again, only to briefly look back for some reason.

…...

…...

After the situation calmed down, Noct went for his comrades and the others who were present.

It was at this moment that he felt something familiar again.

…...

There was again that dark presence he felt in Melen.

Noct looked up to the other bunch of adventurer, who watched the whole fight and were more than just astonished by himself.

But then the dark presence suddenly disappeared, as if it noticed that Noct was looking for it/him/ her.

'whatever' Noct thought while continuing going to his friends.

When he arrived at them, he saw how Bell's, Lily's, Seti's, Erika's and everyone else's mouths gaped wide in disbelief.

Noct realized that they were probably shocked by the recent fight he had.

Then Noct saw Seti's still injured party member, who noticed that Noct was looking at him.

Then Noct remembered the two potions he got from Miach, which he gave inside his small bag.

Nearby standing was Lily, who came back to reality.

„did you just really hit the 'King', master Noct ?" Lily asked, still amazed.

„well, his face is rock-hard, if he didn't give me the elixir, my left hand would still be broken."

Then, Seti also returned to reality, „t-this is amazing, is today your first day in the dungeon ? ".

Noct looked to Seti, „ I already have experience if it's about fighting, no matter if men or monsters."

After Noct took out one of his potions, he went to the injured one, giving it to him, who also came back to reality.

„T-Thank you." he said before using the potion on himself. What's more, even after the bottle became empty, instead of throwing it away, he put it in his pocket for some reason.

The other onlookers also started going away, either towards the surface or some floors deeper.

After everyone was ready, they decided it's time to head for the surface.

While on their way up, Noct still could feel, that everyone was staring at him. What's more, all females had red faces for some reason.

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Goddess of Beauty

Thank you so much for following my story, didn't expect the Number '94' of Followers. Also, since Christmas and New Year is around the corner, not only this chapter will be shorter, but also there will be a break for next week. Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year for Everyone in advance.

See ya in the Next Decade, with a new Opening theme and new Ending theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 13: The Goddess of Beauty and the Beasts**

* * *

**TOP OF BABEL – LATE AFTERNOON**

As Ottar entered the room, he saw an angry black-haired young man with cat ears, looking angry at him.

* * *

**(OPENING: HIROYUKI SAWANO feat: Eliana – S_TEAM)**

* * *

„There you are, YOU'RE LATE, where have you - "

„Allen …. " a female voice said, which caused the cat-eared boy to silence.

As Ottar reached them both, Ottar bowed in front of the female.

In front of him sat a beautiful white-haired, purple-eyed woman on an armchair with golden ornaments.

„I'm deeply sorry for my delay, Lady Freya" Ottar said, still bowing. He knew that his goddess is impatient, even if wasn't his but on of the elevator's fault.

„ it's understandable, Ottar, so, tell us, how is he ?" Freya asked.

Then Ottar explained to them how he fought against Noct and explained his abilities. The most shocking thing to his Goddess and the fellow member was that Noct had punched him right in his face, causing him to fly.

(soundtrack: „Naruto shippuuden ost – Hurricane Suite 1 ")

„so ...", Freya realized, while standing up, ".. you say the rumor's about him are true? "

„yes, our Informant from the Guild wasn't exaggerating, also his fighting spirit proved it to me from the very beginning, " Ottar said.

„do you also agree that he'll level up soon ?" Freya asked him.

„I doubt that, but it's also questionable if Allen and/or the others could deal with him if it's necessary," Ottar said while looking to his black-haired comrade, who in turn got angry again, pressing his teeth.

„Allen … " Freya said while smiling, which both heard as a warning, which led Allen to calm down again.

Then suddenly, Freya stood up, going to the window, which showed the panorama of the whole Orario.

Freya's gaze then fell, right at the outer entrance of Babel.

„what else can you tell me about him, " Freya asked her second Question to her loyal Familia's Captain.

„despite looking young, he behaved much older ..", Ottar explained, „and to me, he also gave the impression of a Prince who recently became a real King"

At this point, Freya turned her head to Ottar again.

She started to laugh, „So you're saying he's worthy of your Alias?" Freya said after her laugh.

„well, he's indeed a master with his Blade", Ottar continued, „but to me, he still has a lot to learn, especially with his fists," Ottar said while remembering again how Noct punched him right in his face, still keeping a serious expression.

„But there's something else that's concerning, " Ottar said.

Freya and Allen still looked at him.

„there was a dark presence witnessing our fight. Who or whatever that was, it wasn't weak and certainly not an adventurer."

At this point Freya expression got serious, thinking about what she heard from Allen what the Loki Familia had dealt with recently.

„so you're saying that this Organisation might've aroused interest in him, what was it called again? " Freya asked while this time looking to Allen.

„there called 'Evilus' ..." Allen started to explain, „but they have been wiped out years ago, thanks to that Elf-Girl 'Gale' from the Astraea Familia, even if the Loki Familia's reports about Olivas Act were true, he has been erased immediately, so it's unlikely for them to reform as a group that fast."

Allen then briefly looked towards his Captain, „If you ask me, it's more likely that it is someone he might know, which makes him more dangerous than useful." Allen finished explaining his point of view.

„do I hear the jealousy in your Words, Allen? " Freya asked with a mischievous smile.

Allen pressed his teeth again, since his beloved goddess was right after all, who wouldn't when she's giving attention to someone else than him and his Familia members. It's the same as with 'little Rookie'.

Freya, who just smiled by Allen's reaction, looked to Ottar again.

„anything else ? " she asked him.

„I also saw how 'little Rooke', as well as all the others witnessing, were deeply impressed by his talent.", Ottar saw how his Goddess turned red after he mentioned the white-haired boy, while Allen got annoyed again.

„And since they both are in the same Familia, it's possible that 'little rookie' might get pampered by him, which can also be concerning. "

At this point, Freya made a serious expression. She didn't like to hear that someone could stand in her way.

Ottar noticed that „but that's very unlikely, and only my personal opinion, of course", he added.

Freya then looked again trough her window, outside down at Babel's entrance, Noticing Noct and Bell themselves, along with the others who witnessed the battle.

Freya smiled, then getting red again, „ in any case, a new player has entered Orario, and this can never get boring, " she said before smiling again full of relish. She remained red, only this time also thinking about the 'new player'.

Allen on the other hand, still felt angry about Ottar's statement, that this new guy's supposed to be stronger than him.

Ottar, right now, though again of Noct and their battle, 'a King, who seeks answers.'

(end of the soundtrack)

* * *

**(ENDING: KARMINA - WALK YOU HOME)**


	14. Chapter 14: sword and other matters

Hello everyone to the new Decade, also thanks for all now 102 Followers for your interest in reading. Thank you 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 14: swords and other matters**

**OUTSIDE – BABEL – ORARIO – LATE AFTERNOON**

„Thank you so much for helping my children." Noct heard a tanned man saying while bowing in front of him.

Not only him, but also a woman did the same.

„So you are … ", Noct was about to say.

„I am Goddess Skadi" the black long-haired woman with a brown dress introduced.

„and my name is Set." the tanned man said, who then looked to his children again. „I can't express how much I was worried that my children didn't return sooner." Set said while Noct could see him crying a little bit.

„and I'll also pass my thanks to Hestia when I see her." Skadi said, still bowing.

Noct, feeling uncomfortable that someone is bowing him, said: „the most important thing is, that everyone returned safely..." Noct then looked to Set's Familia, „just don't be so reckless next time." he said, which all the adventurers nodded. Noct noticed that the females were beet red again while trying to look away.

After that, they all went straight towards the Guild to change the items for Valis.

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

**STREETS OF ORARIO – EARLY EVENING**

When they reached the Guild's entrance, they saw that expect one random adventurer at the exchange checkout, no one was there, not even Eina and Misha.

After the random adventurer finished, Noct and Bell, as well as Seti and Erika, hastened, since they realized that the Guild was about to close.

After the exchange in the last second, Noct, Bell, and Lily were happily gaining 210,000.00 Valis, while Seti and Erika earned around 50,000.00 each.

„So, dividing by three, right ?" Noct asked his Friends.

Bell intended for Noct to keep the half but then thought otherwise since he saw how Noct didn't like to be treated special like before with God Set and Goddess Skadi.

Then Bell saw Erika and Seti coming towards them again,

„say, do you have some plans for today evening? " Erika asked while looking to Bell.

„not really, why? " Bell said.

Erika was about to look into Noct's eyes but got beet red instead for some reason, which also confused Bell.

„We thought that since you Guys saved us, it would be a pleasure for us to treat you in the Hostess of Fertility, what do you three say." Seti Suggested

'Hostess of Fertility? ' Noct thought for a second.

Then he remembered that they're talking about the pub where Ryuu's working.

He then looked to Bell and Lily, wondering if they would agree.

„I would go, master Bell, " Lily said.

„But I don't think Ryuu and the others would like for us to come like this. " Bell said to Noct a little bit worried while also looking at their clothes.

„of course we'll also need to go home for showering and stuff, just come when you're finished, we'll be there." Seti clarified.

All three agreed, „see ya at the pub then." Noct said before they went home.

After Lily got her part of the money, she told Bell and Noct that she'll wait at their Altar before separating from them, Bell and Noct hurried to their home.

**INSIDE - HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – ABANDONED CHURCH - ORARIO**

When they entered their room, they didn't saw Hestia at first.

Suddenly, the door behind them closed out of nowhere.

„Soooo …. ", Bell and Noct could feel dark energy behind them. After they turned, they saw their angry Goddess.

„you both seemed real to have taken your time, didn't you, " Hestia said with an angry expression. She remembered that Bell usually comes home around the late afternoon

„what were you doing so late ?" Hestia deemed an answer, „I'll know if someone of you is lying, just that you know." she said.

Noct and Bell didn't want to tell her the truth but after hearing her last sentence they realized there's no other way out of this.

That's why they told her everything that they did today: the money for the large blue item (they didn't tell her how much exactly they earned), the shopping of Noct's new clothes and of course Noct's battle with Ottar,

and of course the today earned 140,000.00 Valis.

After hearing about the battle, Hestia's soul seemed to left her body, the same as with Bell and Lily back then, when they saw the epic fight for themself.

„you ffffought aaaaagainst FFFFFFFFFFFreya's ace OOOOOTTTAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR?" Hestia couldn't even pronaunce it right.

„well, he was the one challenging me, so … " Noct also stuttered while saying it.

„well done ..." Hestia said while being happy right now.

„ „ I'm sorry what ?" " Both asked in unison.

„I SAID WELL DONE … " Hestia repeated herself louder and happier, „with that, our Familia's reputation will rise in meteoric heights... " Hestia now looked to Noct, „thanks to you. "

Bell and Noct stood for a while, for some reason they had a bad feeling about this.

Then they remembered why they had to hurry in the first place, which caused them to go away from Hestia.

„H-Hey, where are you goi..." Hestia called them since she wanted to talk with her Children about certain important issues. She also held a sheet of paper in her hand.

„sorry, goddess, we promised to be at the Hostess of Fertility." Bell said while looking with Noct for fresh clothes before going to the shower.

While both went to the shower, Hestia was looking for the Valis her children earned today, of course, to see if they've got the right share.

Sometimes later, after both put some towels around their pelvic area, there was a favor that Bell always wanted Noct to do for him before they go out.

„Uhm, Noct .. " Bell asked to him.

„yes ?" Noct said while turning his head to Bell.

Hestia could hear them both talking to each other while they've finished showering.

„Can you show me your sword? " Bell asked nervously since he knew that Noct might not be willing to show his magic sword to someone else.

At this point, Hestia's long hair has risen into hights after hearing Bell's favor.

'What did Bell just ask?', she got too shocked to react, getting lost in her mind while turning her head to the bathroom's door.

Noct also got alert by Bell's question, 'maybe I'm just hearing things'.

„I'm sorry, what? " Noct asked Bell, who thought that he may don't asked loud enough since he felt nervous asking for something personal.

„I noticed that your magic sword appears and disappears before and after a battle, so I was curious to see it closely if it's no hassle." Bell said to Noct, now a little bit louder.

'Thank Heavens' Noct thought, while remembering his fiasco back in Melen's beach, where Bell was the only one who didn't understand what Lily was talking about.

Bell then saw that Noct got relieved, so he summoned his Balmung sword, which he gave to Bell.

After returning to reality again, Hestia slowly stalked towards the bathroom's door, which was slightly open, so Hestia could hear clearly what they were talking about.

„WOW, it's beautiful, and on a closer look also quite large, " Bell said excitingly.

'BEAUTIFUL AND QUITE LARGE', Hestia held her mouth, otherwise, they could hear her loud breathing.

„you're not the first one to say the same thing, but the sword of that Ottar guy was also long"

'N-N-NOT THE FIRST ONE ?', now Hestia's eyes opened wide, did Noct did what Hestia now thought what he did?, 'A-AND OTTAR'S SWORD?'

„now that you mention it, Seti said his sword is a so-called 'black greatsword' "

'B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BLACK GREATSWORD',

now Hestia started to sweat a lot, what's more, her heart started to beat faster and louder while not being able to hear or see anything else for a moment.

„really? " Noct wondered at first, then realizing that it was a fitting Name for it.

„yes, anyway ..", Bell gave Noct his sword back, who held it right in front of his pelvic area while making it disappearing again, while Bell directly witnessed it.

At this moment, Hestia finally dared to open quietly the door, then she saw the unbelievable.

„thank you for showing it to me." were Bell's words while Hestia saw how his right hand stretched towards Noct's front pelvic area, which was also stared by Bell's eyes happily.

Now this gave Hestia's soul a clear death blow.„HWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

„ „ GODDESS ! " " They heard their goddesse's scream out of the bathroom. They immediately run out to see for Hestia.

Then they saw her how she was lying in the bed, apparently unconscious.

„Goddess, are you alright" Bell called while running to her, he also saw how her nose started to bleed, like back in Melen.

„Noct, please help me lifting her, " Bell said while pulling her out of the bed, while noct tried to press her from behind.

„LADY HESTIA, SOMETHING WRONG ? " they both heard a familiar voice while also loud steps from the entrance could be heard.

After Hestia got conscious again, she turned their head, only to suddenly see someone familiar.

„m-miss supporter ? " she asked while noticing how Lily's eyes opened wide and her mouth also gaped too wide.

…...

Lily saw Master Bell was half-naked in front of Lady Hestia, while Master Noct was holding her from behind.

…...

…...

…...

„HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

…...

Bell and Noct were sure that this scream wasn't only louder than their Goddesse's, but that it could be heard across the whole of orario, maybe it even reaches Melen right now.

What's more, Now the three could see that Lily was not only bleeding from her nose, but also her mouth, and, also unbelievable, from her both eyes and ears.

„ „LILY !" ", both boys called while running to her.

„WHY, WHY, WHYYYYY !?" Lily screamed while crying. „WHAT WERE YOU THREE ABOUT TO DO, TELL ME ?"

After Lily got conscious again, she and Hestia started a big argument.

While Noct seems to look away, Bell tried to understand what was going on. At first, Lily angrily asked Hestia, why he and Noct were nearly naked in front of her. When Hestia answered that it's partly her fault, Lily got angrier before looking to Bell.

When Bell said that he and Noct saw her nose bleeding, they immediately rushed out of the bathroom, trying to help her, then she appeared.

At first, Lily seemed relieved.

„wait a minute..." Lily said while looking to Bell, „why were you two in the Bathroom AT THE SAME TIME ?"

Then Hestia also looked at them both.

„I also want you to tell me what you both were doing inside"

Noct was about to tell them, but Bell started instead, while Noct started to get very concerned for a good reason.

„well, Noct was showing me …." Bell was about to answer, but then he felt a hand on his mouth, stopping him answering.

Then the attention went to Noct, who's hand was on Bell's mouth.

„We were talking about my fight with that Ottar guy", Noct summoned his Balmung sword after letting go of Bell's mouth, who breathed heavily, „and Bell wanted to see my weapon" he added.

At first, the Goddess and Supporter calmed down, until the Goddess remembered something.

„But that doesn't explain why you were together inside, " Hestia said to them.

At this point, Bell then answered clearly,

„We didn't want to waste too much water, so I suggested to Noct to shower as fast as possible, that's why we were together there, " he said.

After the situation calmed down, the whole room was quiet. Bell and Noct went again in the bathroom, putting each on their new clothes. While Bell put on his usual civil clothes, Noct put on his second identical (glamour prism) Attire, since he bought 3 identical articles on Babel. Noct also has hidden the key and the contract of his fortune somewhere in the bathroom, where no one can find it.

With some money on their pockets, Bell, Noct, and Lily were about to leave.

„Before you all go, there's one more thing we need to talk about, " Hestia said.

They all turned again to her.

„Am I right to assume that you two met Dia today ?"

At this moment, Noct remembered how Dia said that she knew about his 'home'. The more this talk continued the more Noct got nervous since Dia's frightening him to hell since their talk.

„yes, she and Emma's party also were on Babel, I introduced them to Noct before Emma and her friends left for the Dungeon, " Bell said.

Then, Hestia looked right into Noct's eyes, „she visited Hephaestus, and since I was also working there, we three had a talk there"

„She told me that some of her children also were from 'Crystallum' "

„' Crystallum', I also think I've heard of this town somewhere before, " Lily said, which made Noct turn to Lily. Now she was also saying that 'Crystallum' exists, Noct thought he was about to lose his mind.

this surprised him for sure.

„Really ?, she didn't tell me that, " Noct said, noticing that Hestia got suspicious, „the part with her children I mean"

„I thought so, and that's why I've wanted to ask you if you're familiar with the name 'Silverlight'."

Noct shook his head, „ not really, except that Lily once mentioned that Name, if I remember correctly", he then turned to the said supporter, who now made a serious shocking expression.

„Why do you ask, Goddess. ", he now wondered more.

„'Silverlight', that's his Alias, is the captain of the Dia Familia, but his full Name …. "

Right now, Noct got more thrilled for some reason.

„is Ravus Nocks", Hesta said to Noct.

…...

…...

…...

Now Noct's eyes widened in absolute disbelieve.

'RAVUS !?'

He thought he wasn't hearing clearly.

„seeing your face, you seem to be familiar with him"

„yes, but.." Noct was about to say that Ravus died a long time ago, only to remember that he also died.

'it could be a coincidence' he thought at first, 'but then again, goddess Dia knew about The Citadel, but I doubt that Ravus knew about how it was called since he's, or was, from Tenebre'.

Noct came back from his thoughts.

„How does he look like? " Noct asked while looking to Hestia again.

„well …. ", Hestia only knew his name, she never really saw Ravus since, as Dia once said, that he was always busy and therefore rarely met other gods and goddesses.

„he's tall." Lily said, „taller than you, master Gar"

Now the attention turned to Lily.

„and has gray hair, and his most unique features are his eyes, his right eye is blue while his left eye is purple."

Noct was speechless since Lily's description also fitted to the Ravus he knew.

Bell now remembered Ravus, „I also remember he was in the Greatsword Battle Festival recently.", Now Noct looked to Bell, who also knew about Ravus.

„Anyway, when Dia visited Hephaestus, she told me that she invited us all to her Familia's-return-party, which will take place tomorrow evening, " Hestia said.

„a party? " Noct wondered since he wouldn't think the least that Ravus is the type of man to go on wild parties. But then he remembered that this world is still backward, at least to his standards, so it's impossible to be some kind of wild EDM party or anything alike he saw on TV back home.

„I'll tell you the details tomorrow, and when you two come back home, we need to do a status update. I expect all of you to behave tomorrow, am I clear ?" Hestia said while everyone in this room paid attention to the goddess.

„ „ „ yes ! " " " all three said.

**Now, they could enjoy and finally go to the Hostess of Fertility.**

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	15. Chapter 15: Hostess of Fertility

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 15: Hostess of Fertility**

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – EVENING**

While Bell and Lily were speaking with each other about some stuff, Noct was with his thoughts somewhere else again.

He still couldn't believe that Ravus is supposed to be the captain of Dia's familia.

He remembered how Dia sent Emma and her friends to the dungeon to meet with other Familia members.

And since they were returning from the 54th Floor, as he remembered Eina saying it to be one of the deepest floors a Familia ever reached, Ravus has to be strong to be such a familia's captain, maybe even as strong as Ottar.

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

Lily and Bell noticed how Noct was 'gone' again, „hey Noct, do you hear us"

Noct then looked to Bell, whom voice he heard.

„uh, yes, you needed something? " Noct asked disorientated.

Bell and Lily looked concerned at each other for a moment before turning to Noct again.

„you're thinking about Ravus, right? " Bell asked while noticing how Noct reacted.

Noct looked for a while at her before looking straight at the street again.

„Did anyone of you both ever met him for real ?" Noct asked while looking again to Bell, who has described to him how Ravus looks like in the first place.

„expect that I saw him fighting in the Greatsword Battle Festival, Emma and her friends we met today were the only adventurers from the Dia Familia we've met for real so far, I've never had the real opportunity to meet Ravus directly, " Bell said while feeling a little bit disappointed for not able to tell Noct more.

„well, I've talked with Prima once about their Familia … ", Now Bell and Noct looked to Lily at the same time, „... she proudly said that 'her Familia's the strongest in the whole world, even stronger than Freya and Loki' ".

Bell and Noct looked a little bit dumbfounded since it's pretty frivolous to claim something like that.

„I know...", Lily said, knowing what both boys thought, „...but it's a clear fact that the Dia Familia is considered to be one of the strongest Familia's in Orario, and some people even claim, that they're one the same plane as the Freya Familia."

This statement was enough for Noct to realize that Ravus has to be as strong as Ottar.

They wanted to talk more about them, but they saw that they already arrived near the pub.

Then, out of nowhere, they saw Ryuu coming out, who noticed the 3 adventurers coming.

„I see you've finally arrived, there's a table reserved for you 3, " Ryuu said to them.

**INSIDE – HOSTESS OF FERTILITY – ORARIO**

There were plenty of people enjoying the served foods by the maidens. Many of them talked rather loudly of many different things, especially their today's adventure in the dungeon.

But when Bell, Lily, and Noct came in, some guests looked at them, while others were still busy eating the delicious food.

„is that him ? " one male guest whispered.

„black spiky hair, there's also 'little Rookie', it has to be him " his partner whispered back.

Noct felt uncomfortable by such behaviors. He remembered back in school, how some girls whispered the same way. It didn't bother him back then, probably because they were girls.

While most guests felt dignified while looking to him, there were 4 Elves on a roundtable who didn't look happy at all, but Noct decided to ignore them.

It was at this moment that they saw 2 girls with cat ears coming fast towards them. Noct could sense rather strong energies coming from them.

„meow meow meow, good evening, meow I introduce, meow name is Anya, " said the orange-haired cat girl.

„and meow name is Chloe, welcome to the hostess of Fertility, " said the black-haired cat girl.

While Lily seemed already bugged by those 2 waitresses' behavior, Noct got more irritated since those 2 were staring at him.

„good evening Anya, Chloe." Bell greeted them.

„Hello meow too, Bell, " Anya said while looking briefly to him only to look to Noct again.

„and you must be the one Ryuu was talking about, right ?" Chloe asked while closing the distance between them.

„Did she ?", Noct asked while moving away from her while looking to the said Elf behind him, who for some reason closed her eyes.

„Anyway, I'm Noct, nice to meet you" Noct introduced himself, which resulted in both cat girls to blush.

Then both girls turned their heads to Bell and then to Noct. They did that three times.

„now I understand why Ryuu couldn't decide, " Chloe said while looking to Anya.

'honestly, I would take both' she thought while feeling happy.

Ryuu, who immediately understood what they meant, made a serious expression while staring at Chloe.

„but that even Syr thinks the same, is ..." Anya was about to finish her sentence until,

„Anya …... ", they heard Syr from behind, which scared the called girl immediately.

„Meowwww …...", Anya screeched slightly.

„I don't think Mama Mia will be pleased if you both keep our other guests waiting, " Syr said while 'smiling', as the 4 witnesses. Noct couldn't believe that other women were showing that kind of expression.

„ „ Meow …..." " both cat girls screeched at the same time, which made them go away, serving the other guests coming into the pub.

But then Noct noticed something unusual about those 2 cat girls.

While they went away, he saw that they not only had cat ears but also each a cat tail, which made his mouth gape slightly.

'what the...', he thought at first. But then he remembered that he already saw a cat girl today, right before he and Bell went for the Babel-shop.

'but I didn't saw her having one' he remembered, but then he also remembered that she was standing along with her 2 friends.

'probably her tail was behind them' he concluded.

„hmm-hmm" Ryuu hummed, signalizing Noct that he's staring too long.

Noct turned back to Syr, „oh yeah, good evening Syr" this time he greeted her, which she replied with a more happy smile.

„good evening Syr." Bell greeted with a smile, „good evening." Lily greeted less impressed.

„good evening to you too", Syr then looked again to Noct, „it seems you're the center of attention again, Noct." Syr said while keeping her eyes closed.

„really? " Noct wondered if she's talking about what he's been thinking she's talking about.

„of course, I mean fighting against Orario's strongest adventurer and then being praised by him, that's something not everyone experiences." Syr said to him then looked to Lily and Bell again, „anyway your friends are waiting for you, follow me."

(soundtrack: „09. Hostess of Fertility 豊-女主人亭")

While the group was following Syr, Ryuu noticed how most guests were staring in awe towards them, especially Noct.

„he's a real dream, isn't he ?" Ryuu heard Chloe asking her on her left side.

„and he was even looking back at me." Anya commented this time to her 2 peers.

„wrong, obviously he was looking to me" Chloe answered back to Anya angrily.

While both cat girls started growling at each other, Ryuu regretted not telling them both about that Noct never saw Demi-Humans before in his life, which of course is the real reason he looked back. Ryuu decided to go back to work, ignoring her two peers.

„what are you standing there you both ?" Anya and Chloe heard a fellow brown-haired peer of them.

„meow, there you are, Lunoire." Chloe told her.

„did meow see, he has finally come, meow." Anya said to her.

„who are you talking about ?" Lunoire asked with a rather distrustful expression.

„The new one Ryuu was talking about, you know the one who lost his underpants, that's why many customers were angry yesterday, meow." Anya explained.

„I wish I could be there in Melen back then to see it for myself." Chloe said, this time more quietly so that only her two peers could hear her.

„and new rumors say that he even fought against 'King' and even made him giving up meow." Anya added since she's impressed, no, maybe even falling in love with Noct while looking to him.

„Are you crazy?, I mean it's the 'King' we're talking about." Lunoire said, still skeptical about the rumors.

„come on meow, there's no other topic which is talked today than that, and what's more, he's a cutie, even I would say he's as cute as 'Silverlight', so come on, look for yourself meow." Chloe added impatiently.

When Lunoire finally looked herself in their direction, she had the greatest shock in her life.

She saw a very handsome spiky black-haired young man, with a trained body underneath his blue and white-colored clothes.

Lunoire's face turned beet red. A second later, she realized that her heart was beating faster than usual, ''What's going on, what's wrong with me.'

„ „oooh" " Both cats viciously said while looking at Lunoire's red face.

Her expression relaxed after hearing her 2 fellow peers, „ what ?"

„you fell for him, didn't you ?" Chloe asked Luniore.

Lunoire got red again, this time, however, out of embarrassment, „no I didn't." she claimed, but her red face told the two cat girls otherwise.

Anya then looked to Noct again, „I don't blame you, I mean which girls wouldn't? "

„that's right, I doubt there are any girls or women who would call him ugly ?" Chloe asked.

Luniore and Anya agreed what Chloe said.

Lunoire always considered finding a fitting husband,

but since she was pretty strong herself, she knew that men would avoid her, since most men are looking for weaker women,

because otherwise, they would, as Syr explained to them, have low self-esteem, because on the one hand,

they wouldn't feel being 'the master of the house' anymore,

and on the other hand, they would feel

being 'protected by a strong/dangerous/scary woman'

instead of 'protecting their weak/beautiful/'not so scary'-woman',

because most men prefer the latter of course. Lunoire, as her fellow peers, always thought about this subject as a sign of how dark and unfair the world can be for women.

But now seeing Noct, and also remembering how all adventurer-customers and now Chloe and Anya talked about his fight with Ottar, it was crystal clear that he has not any low self-esteem. Luniore felt like she has finally been rewarded for her hard work and pain she had in this pub.

„and since he's could deal with 'King', I wonder how good he would deal with Mama Mia." Anya wondered, which made Chloe and Luniore agreeing.

„huh, who would how to deal with me?" an elder female voice asked out of nowhere.

All three girls felt a cold shiver running down their backs. It was Mama Mia looking rather angry by the situation.

„do you want to know how I DEAL with LAZY EMPLOYEES ?" Mama Mia asked them angrily, which terrified them of course, „now back to work or …..."

„ „ „ we're sorry !" " " the three girls immediately did what Mama Mia told them.

While her employees got back taking orders and other stuff, Mama Mia saw the black spiky-haired boy her girls were talking about.

'so he's the one who fought against Ottar.', Mia breathed in and out before smiling herself, she saw how he spoke to Bell and the other friends who reserved for them. 'like Bell, he seems like a good behaved boy' she thought before going in the other back in the kitchen again to see for her chef named May.

The trio finally reached their reserved round table, along with certain familiar faces, but there was also someone they didn't saw before.

„There you are you three." Seti greeted them after he stood up.

„good evening Seti, Erika, and you too guys" Bell greeted the whole group they just met today in the Dungeon.

Then along the unfamiliar man stood up too.

„May I introduce, this is Edgar, also one of our Allies" Edgar introduced himself.

„Hello, I'm Edgar, captain of the Dellingr Familia." the brown-haired young man with the Cyan eyes shaken with the Hestia Familia's members' hands.

After sitting on one of the free chairs, they looked at the menu. While Bell and Lily didn't take long, Noct struggled to choose a fitting meal, since it's his first time eating here. Syr already appeared to them, ready taking orders, which didn't relax Noct at all.

But then he found a fitting meal.

„I'll take the grilled noodles with beef, please." he ordered after everyone else said theirs.

„Alright, thank you for your order, " Syr said before disappearing again.

While waiting for their meal, the group talked again about today's adventure in the Dungeon. Seti and Erika explained that this was the first time on the 10th floor for them and that they didn't expect themselves getting that fast into trouble.

Then Bell and Noct explained that today was Noct's first day in the Dungeon, which shocked the group again. Seti remembered Ottar's indirectly statement about Noct being down there for the first time, but that it was his first time overall in the dungeon was something none of Seti's and Erika's friends expected.

The same goes for Edgar, who told them three, that he and his Familia were one of the many who witnessed his fight with Ottar.

They continued talking about more stuff, like where they were all living, what everyone's impression of Orario is and more. Then, they saw Ryuu and the others serving the ordered food to them.

At first, Seti's, Edgar's, Erika's and their comrades' food were served, then Lily's, and at last Bell's and Noct's.

Noct was about to eat this delicious smelling food, but then he noticed that something was strange about his Noodles with beef.

By looking at it, he noticed the noodles were served in a 'very strange shape'.

„Um, Noct", Bell called him, which made Noct look to him, „is it just mine, or does your noodles also have 'that shape'. "

Noct then looked to Bell's Noodles with chicken. There was no mistake, it has the same shape.

(end of soundtrack)

…...

Their served Noodles and meat had the shape of a heart.

**…...**

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	16. Chapter 16: Man's worth

I'm deeply sorrry for the delay, I had, still have actually, procrastination.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 16: Man's worth**

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

Seti and Lily noticed that for some reason Bell and Noct haven't started to eat.

„something wrong you two?" Seti noticed them both not eating.

Noct then looked to him, „did your meal looked like that ?" he said while pointing at his and Bell's heart-shaped meals.

At this moment, not only Seti but also Lily, Erika, Edgar, and some others looked at their meal.

Seti immediately started smirking while looking again to Noct, „seems like someone is very fond of you both", Seti then moved his head and eyes to look behind themselves.

Both boys turned to see how Ryuu, Syr, and three other waitresses were happily looking to them, only to turn away after briefly getting beet red.

Lily meanwhile seemed rather angry seeing the heart-shaped meal, the same could be said for Erika.

'what the … ' Noct, still having shocking expression, then looked to Seti again.  
„What do you mean by...you know what, let's talk when we've finished, right Bell"

„y-yes" Bell agreed, since he's hungry like everyone else, so he and Noct ignored the shape.

After he made the first bite, he thought he had to admit that it tastes very delicious compared to the cup noodles he usually ate back home.

'that's it, I came up with a new recipe ' he thought how Ignis might react to this flavor. And the beef, ooh, this taste was much better than everything he ate so far. At first, he didn't know why he suddenly eats so fast, until he realized something rather crazy.

'I haven't eaten anything big since coming here', true he had drunk a cup of Tea and some potato snack, but anything else than that, no.

Then he remembered how often he dozed off, like even right now.

'is that even possible ?' he wondered since he never remembered back home forgetting that he was hungry.

After the last bite, he drunk the orange juice which is included for the whole meal.

Noct saw that he's the last one finished eating his meal. He then looked to Seti.

„So what exactly you mean by 'someone is very fond of you'. " Noct asked quietly.

Seti now made a dumbfounded expression, not believing what Noct asked him.  
„you really don't know? "

Noct put his left hand behind his neck, signalizing he has no idea at all.

…...

Seti then moved towards Noct's left ear, „it means one or more of the waitresses have fallen in love with you."

…...

„you're kidding." Noct quietly said while getting red himself, since he couldn't believe that someone can fall in love that easy, let alone strong, and probably experienced waitresses like them. At least that's how it is back home.

„no, I'm serious." Seti told Noct, who could see that he wasn't lying, „and since you're obviously equal with Ottar, 'the numbers will increase' if you understand what I'm talking about, trust me, women love strong men since they can protect them and support them with a lot of money and security. It's women's instincts to be attracted to someone like that obviously" Seti, now less quite, explained while smirking to Noct.

„am I right, Erika ?" Noct and Seti saw how Erika looked angry towards Seti and also beet read.

„sh- shut up." Erika said while remaining red-faced but now looked away.

„and after all, is it wrong to pick up girls in the Dungeon?, I think not, since that's every men's Fantasy to do that, AM I RIGHT." he screamed the last three words around the pub.

„YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." nearly all-male adventurers in the pub screamed while holding up their cups of beer or other drinks, expect the 4 Elves sitting on one of the other round tables, they seemed to get rather angry.

While Noct also held his cup up, he didn't felt that optimistic for a moment but didn't want to show it to everyone, especially his new friends.

'as long as it's not everyone's 'Final Fantasy', I don't mind' he thought while thinking about what Eina and Astraea told him about all the adventurers who weren't lucky coming back from the Dungeon alive, he also remembered that he also 'died' if it's really that what has happened.

But then Noct wondered how much of Seti's explanation was true.

Then, it hit his mind and remembered how he and Prompto watched an animation TV series Prompto pleaded to Noct to watch with him, back in his personal, royal Penthouse.

* * *

„Why does that girl suddenly have a red-colored face, " a younger Noctis asked Prompto.

„that's obvious, it means that she has a crush on that boy whom she speaks right now"

„so that's why she stutters as that" Noct concluded, somehow feeling dumbfounded that the male protagonist didn't realize her red face.

„you think real girls turn red like that too ?"

„well, I never noticed any of them, since they somehow always looked away"

„seriously? that's also a sign that girls are interested in you."

„Really, that fast. Or wasn't it because I'm the prince or something ?"

„yeah, while real girls don't get beet red, they eighter stutter or look away if the handsome boy is talking or watching her or them, that's what Gladio and Ignis confirmed to me once, and Girls are also happily smiling after such situations. And considering the handsome boy is also the prince … " Prompto explained to Noct like a professor.

„not much different to us boys, Uhm, men." was Noctis' final statement.  
'I wonder if Luna would also behave like that.' Noctis thought.

* * *

That's how it was back in Eos, but since he was here in Melen and Orario, things seemed different while remembering when he met any girl so far.

Most of them turned literally beet red when he was introducing himself or after he talked a bit with them, like Misha, Ryuu, Mikoto and recently, those other waitresses here.

'Is that usual in this world? ' Noct wondered.

And what's more, some of them, like Lily and Hestia, didn't only turn red but also had 'unusual' nose bleeding.

Noct remembered what Prompto once told him what 'nose bleeding' also could mean.

Now, Noct felt uncomfortable and slightly disgusted. 'seriously' he thought while wondering what pervert thought Lily and Hestia might have while they were looking to him, or rather, him and Bell.

'even if it's an underage and an Adult ? , disgusting' he thought while remembering when they entered the beach of Melen.

'well, I'm not innocent eighter in that case' Noct thought while remembering how he showed Bell his Balmung sword, realizing why Hestia, and Lily, were shocked and nose bleeding again.

And the most surprising thing of all, Noct looked to Bell, 'he still didn't seem to realize that eighter'.

„See, I told you, didn't I" Seti suddenly said after he saw Noct shocked expressions while realizing that he was right. While remembering about the beautiful women he already met, a silhouette of a familiar woman with a trident he clearly remembered fogged his thoughts.

Noct then immediately looked to Seti, „didn't expect that this could happen that fast" he said, trying to forget his 'thoughts'

„I know, but you're an exception after all" Seti explained. Seti knew that he would usually feel jealous, but somehow, after seeing how effectively Noct fought against Orario's 'King', he knew that Noct clearly deserves what he and other adventurers call a 'Harem'. Like Erika and Edgar, he was currently Level 2, so he still needs to be Patient if he also wants to have a 'Harem' of his own.

Noct and Seti continued talking with the others for a while.

During their talking, Edgar said he needed to go to the toilet. At first, Noct didn't need it immediately, but then he remembered something he had to ask him, so he said the same, which resulted both going together.

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	17. Chapter 17: Information Collecting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 17: Information Collecting**

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

**INSIDE – TOILET – HOSTESS OF FERTILITY – ORARIO**

When they entered the men's toilet, they went each for one of the free pissoirs. Noct was surprised by the pissoirs since he was told by Ignis that Pissoirs never existed in Eos before the industrial revolution. That was one of the things Ignis taught him, which was quite funny. Maybe that was the reason he remembered that at all.

While both were doing 'number one', he briefly looked to Edgar.

„Edgar, right, may I ask you something ?" he asked if he said his name correctly.

„Yes, what is it ?" Edgar asked curiously, wondering what Noct might want to know.

„you said that you were watching our fight, right ?" Noct asked while 'starting his business'.

„yes of course" Edgar answered while also 'starting his business'.

„among the others who witnessed our fight, was there someone unusual."

Now Edgar looked to him. „what do you mean? "

„We were on the 10th Floor, which is considered part of the Upper Floors, right" Noct explained „were there only low-class adventurers as usual or were by chance there also some of the stronger classes watching."

„well, since you fighting with 'King' was just so exciting, I didn't pay that much attention. " Edgar said, still trying to remember, „but when you both stopped the fight, I saw someone unusual."

Noct immediately turned his head to Edgar, „REALLY? tell me more about it "

Both were finished with 'Number 1' long ago.

„I couldn't saw him clearly since he was at distance with the other witnessing adventurers on a lone spot, but he didn't look like an adventurer at all since I couldn't see any weapons", Edgar explained, „now that I think about it, I also couldn't see his face, since it was hidden behind some kind of black veil."

„black veil? " Noct got more curious about Edgar's explanation.

„Actually, the whole clothes were black." Edgar remembered, „that person then briefly looked to me, seemed to realize that I was starring, so I continued watching your fight."

„my thought, that was one of those black market merchants from Rivira, " Edgar said.

„Rivira, you mean that safe haven in the Dungeon?" Noct remembered how Dia mentioned it, „didn't expect they also have a black market there."

„My advisor told me since there are many products banned in Orario like certain sorts of Potion, it's quite possible they make a fortune with them down there. Because of them, I've heard that they must hide their identities, which would explain the black veil " Edgar explained,

„really fishy that such a person hasn't been captured already, I mean a black market merchant wearing black clothes? sounds very obvious if you ask me." Noct said.

Both started to laugh by Noct's statement, „well, anyway, thank you for that information."

After washing their hands, they went back to their friends, only to realize that they were standing, waiting for them. Noct could also see Ryuu, Syr, the 2 cat girls, a brown-haired girl and some older women with long brown hair standing beside them.

**INSIDE - HOSTESS OF FERTILITY – ORARIO**

„there you are you two, " Bell said, „you both let a lot of time-lapse away for the toilet, " said.

„yeah, even Erika was getting 'concerned', right? " Seti said while grinning at her.

Erika, angry of course, punched him on his face, which resulted in growing a large bump on his left face to grow, also affecting his mouth.

Noct didn't want to ask how that bump could grow so fast on Seti.

Noct looked to one of his pockets, only to be interrupted by Bell:

„we've already paid, " Bell said.

„yeahh, Ih ahndh Behll ahgrehehd to shahreh fihfthyh fihfthyh" Seti said, his large bump troubling him speaking clearly, but Noct still could understand him somehow. Noct also saw how Seti touched the bumb, only to let out a small cry.

„that's what I call a lesson for life, boy, " the older woman with long brown hair said to Seti.

She then looked to Noct, „I think we both didn't meet each other" she said to him, „my name's Mia Grand, but everyone calls me 'Mama Mia', I'm the owner of this beautiful pub."

„really? ", Noct was surprised, not by what she said, but by the strength he could feel from her, 'she's strong', „I'm Noct Gar, maybe they told you that already." Noct said.

„yeah, which surprised me nevertheless, since they hardly pay attention to our customers THAT much." Mia said while looking to her employees, who got cleary extremely red this time, which confused Noct at first, only to remember again what 'beet red' meant.

„Anyway, the service is really good and the food also was delicious, tell that to the chef." Noct said, trying to distract himself from those thoughts.

This statement made the already red-faced waitresses getting so much more red, that they suddenly went away, saying that they still had work to do, which Noct could understand.

Mia, amused by her waitresses reaction, smiled happily to them, „I'll tell her that, and before I forget", she then looked again to Noct grinning, „I told that already to Bell, but if your moneybag gets heavy again, feel free to come here and 'ease' it if you understand." was her last sentence before the others started to go out again.

„we will, goodbye.", „ „ „ „ goodbye " " " " " were Noct's and his allies' final words before finally going out.

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – LATE EVENING**

After the Hestia Familia Members said good night to their new friends, they decided to bring Lily home. They also noticed that it was full-moon, despite the sky is a little bit cloudy.

„you know I can go home on my own, master Noct." Lily said annoyingly after they finished about half of the way.

„I know, but as you both know, I wanted to talk more about Ravus, but I also didn't want Seti and the others to know about that right now, so .."

„so it's that, isn't it? "

„Yes, if I remember, Bell.." Noct looked to him, „you said you were seeing fighting him."

„well, it was more like 'feeling' it "

„'feeling' ?"

Bell explained to Noct about the Greatsword Battle Festival. In a nutshell, it was a staged battle organized by the Guild, who wanted to show a foreign ambassador the power of Orario's adventurers, but unfortunately, the adventurers were sick of the 'staging', so they got 'serious'.

Not that most of the spectators minded, actually they were more than happy about it. But Bell, who also was one of them, was witnessing the whole thing along with an Elf named Lefiya Viridis from the Loki Familia. Bell also told them that she doesn't like him, for some reason Bell didn't explain.

Anyway, as the 'battles' continued, the numbers of spectators increased rapidly, which resulted in both adventurers to fall out from the Tribune, landing on the arena itself. Since both of them made a name for themselves in Orario, they had no other choice than to participate in the already 'serious' battles.

After certain Battles, Bell said that suddenly, he, as well as the others, felt a strong energy output, which made him fly across the arena, landing on its edge.

„I didn't saw it, but I heard the battle host saying that 'King' and 'Silverlight' were clashing."

„and how was the battle, who won? "

„as I said before, I was too tired to notice it clearly, but after about one hour, as the battle host said, the battle ended undecided."

…...

'AFTER ONE HOUR UNDECIDED', Noct couldn't believe it. Ravus could take on Ottar for a whole hour.

Noct remembered how Ravus once met him and his 3 friends on one of Nifleheim's military bases, also how he attacked Gladio, who after seconds troubled holding back Ravus's pressure.

'if we would've continued, I might have to buy new teeth' Noct thought while thinking his battle with Ottar.

…...

…...

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	18. Chapter 18: Distant Call

Hello everyone, including all my 116 Followers. I have good and bad news. Good news: since the past chapters were rather short, you get this weak a longer one, hope you like it, and thanks for the long.

Bad News: Because of studying and my minijob, I might be harder to upload it on a weekly base, so I hope everyone understands if there might be a break for one or more weaks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 18: Distant Call**

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

**UTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – NEAR LILY'S HOME – LATE EVENING**

After Noct and Lily processed Bell's information, Lily said they are near her home.

Noct now looked to Lily.

„and did Prima said something more about him? "

„ except that she claims her Familia to be the strongest, the most 'unique' thing Prima told me is, that master Ravus is addressed as 'older brother' or 'brother' instead of 'Captain' by the other Familia members"

„older brother ?" Noct wondered.

„yes, since she said he referred to Prima, Emma and her whole party as his 'little brothers and sisters', because of some 'incident which happened before', as Prima said"

At this point, Bell and Lily noticed that Noct stood still.

„master Gar ?"

…...

Noct looked down on the floor, making a shockingly sad face as if he is about to cry.

„Noct? " Bell asked quietly.

At first, he didn't seem to response.

…...

But then suddenly, Noct started to run away.

„N-NOCT !" Bell called, trying to follow him.

„wait, master Bell." Lily suddenly said, holding Bell's arm.

„But …." Bell wanted to know what's going on with Noct.

„I think right now, he needs time for himself, you saw his face right ?"

Bell hesitated to listen to Lily at first but then agreed not to follow him.

…...

…...

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – LATE EVENING**

Noct was running, running far away from Bell and Lily through the now dark City.

He didn't want them to bother with him right now, in his current condition.

He was running until he reached a blind end.

Seeing there's no way going through, he fell on his knees.

…...

Noct started to cry quietly, holding his hands against his face.

Then he started to think about his past, about the people who are still very dear to him.

'Prompto, ….. Gladio,... Iggy, …...Iris, …...Father,...everyone,...'

…...

Then, he suddenly cried more.

…...

'…...Luna'

…...

…...

(soundtrack: Simon Daum – Distant Call)

„what am I doing here." he asked himself aloud.

Noct tried to contain his crying, failing.

„WHY AM I HERE ? " he asked louder.

It was at this moment that the Clouds in the sky starting to disappear, releasing the until then blocked moonlight, which now spread everywhere, even where Noct was right now.

At that moment, noct could see something on the street floor.

It was a small blue leaf.

…...

Then suddenly, a small gust of wind appeared, moved the blue leaf out of the floor, resulting in flying around.

Noct for some reason he couldn't understand at first stood up after wiping away his tears, tried to catch that blue leaf.

But the gust of wind got somehow stronger, moving the leaf more towards the roof of one of the buildings. Now he thought he saw that leaf somewhere before.

Noct, still feeling lie he fell in some kind of trance, jumped on the roof.

Finally, he caught the blue leaf.

He looked at it for a while, wondering from where it appeared. The gust of wind stopped.

At this moment, the clouds disappeared completely, revealing the clear, star-filled blue sky.

But the most shining object in the sky was, of course, the full moon.

At this moment Noct watched the full moon. It was at this moment that he remembered where he saw this leaf, or more importantly, such leaves and of course who was there back then.

…...

'when the world falls down around you and hope is lost, when you find yourself alone in mid of a lightless place, look at the distance, know that I am there and that I watch over you always'

After remembering those important words, there was a gust of wind again, which made the blue leaf flying away in the horizon towards the full- moon.

Noct, who tried to catch it again by stretching his hand towards the moon, where the leaf was flying, suddenly felt new tears appearing again.

He closed his eyes.

'Luna …...'

…...

…...

(end of the soundtrack)

**INSIDE – HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – NIGHT**

After a little bit of time for himself, Noct returned to his new home.

He was at the Altar, where the moonlight was shining through the colored glass. Noct was about to go inside the room, only to see that Hestia was standing there.

Hestia came towards him, with a concerned face.

„ did Bell returned ?"

„Yes, he's sleeping already."

Both were still for a moment.

„Bell told me what happened, he was really concerned because he thinks it's his fault, " Hestia said with a concerned expression.

Noct, who didn't know how to answer at first, then looked to her.

„just a little homesickness I guess."

Hestia then came to Noct, embracing him.

„you know you don't need to hide your feelings in front of your goddess." she said calmly since she knew that he was lying about the word 'little'.

Noct, who also embraced Hestia, started to feel his tears falling again.

„I miss them so much, " he said sadly while crying.

„I can very well imagine how it feels to be far away from your family and friends, even Astraea can." Hestia continued, „Don't worry Noctis, we're a Familia and Familias hold together," Hestia explained to Noct.

They both stood at the Altar for a while, until they returned into their room.

This time, Hestia slept on the couch while she let Noct sleep on the Bed.

Noct was again in that strange gray beach with the dead whales and crabs.

Only this time he realized, he was naked.

Then, out of nowhere, there was another person.

Noct tried to figure out who that person is. As he moves forward, he realized that this person only stares at the grey sea.

It wasn't his father this time since he usually wore his black Kings-wardrobe. This person had white clothes.

Then, he immediately recognized who That was.

'Luna ?'

Noct started to run, like last time.

He finally reached behind her, but she didn't seem to hear him since she still was staring at the grey sea.

Noct embraced her like he saw how lovers usually do back home, „Luna " he said, happily smiling.

„N-Noct ? " she asked.

She then suddenly turned around, also for some reason shocked, but Noct didn't care.

Noct then was about to Kiss her as he started to shorten the distance between them.

But then, Noct heard someone from the right loudly crying saying: „BEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL"

Noct then turned his head to the right only seeing Hestia suddenly ran towards them, holding her hand between Noct's and Luna's head.

**INSIDE – HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – MORNING**

Noctis suddenly opened after feeling something heavy on his stomach.

The first thing he saw was a hand very near, in front of his face.

He looked to the right, only to realize that this hand belonged to his Goddess.

Noct immediately stood up, „goddess ?" he asked shockingly.

Hestia, who looked angry again, said:

„I DIDN'T ALLOWED YOU TO SLEEP ON THE BED SO THAT YOU CAN DO 'THIS' " she said to Noct.

„what … ", at first Noct wondered what her problem was, only to realize that Bell also was there, who looked rather terrified for some reason.

He looked to him, realizing that, like himself, he only slept with his underwear.

He then looked to Hestia again, still angrily staring at him, then again to Bell. Then it hit him.

„uwaahhhhh..." he suddenly screamed while jumping back, falling from the bed.

…...

…...

He dreamed and was about to kiss Bell while thinking it was Luna.

…...

…...

Noct immediately stood up from the floor he fell, realizing what he was about to do.

„I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, EVERYONE.", he bowed to them.

…...

…...

After the situation calmed down, they all went for the shower. This time separated of course since Hestia wanted to avoid 'misunderstandings', like yesterday evening.

Then after everyone was finished and put their clothes on, Hestia looked to Noct,

„Noct ?", she called, which made him look to her, „I think we should tell him since we're a Familia."

Noct still looked to Hestia for a moment, only to look towards Bell.

„you're right, goddess." he concluded since they couldn't hide it forever.

„tell what ?" Bell asked, who got curious of course, also looked to Noct and his Goddess.

After the Goddess and her children sat on the couch, Noct started explaining his story to Bell.

Bell, as he might already guess it, was again impressed and speechless about the story Noct is telling him.

At this point, Noct told Bell that his real name is 'Noctis Lucis Caelum' and that he was a Prince from his world.

As Noct continued telling his story, he showed Bell and Hestia the Picture he had of him and his friends. There, they could see Noct along with three other young men standing beside him happily.

Noct told Bell also about the Nifleheim Empire, which destroyed his home. Then also about Ardyn Izunia.

It took a while for Bell to contain that recently received information, but then Bell asked the one question he was afraid to ask.

„And who is Luna? " Bell asked.

At this point, Noct's face saddened, as Hestia did the same, „she was my fiancee."

Bell eyes widened shockingly, „was ? " he asked, to be sure he heard him right.

„yes, " Noct said, remaining sad, now Bell also felt bad for asking.

„and what does Ravus has to do with this, except that he's from your world ?" Bell asked, trying to make Noct less sad.

„he's Luna's older biological brother." Noct said while looking to them again.

„WHAAATT ? " both, Bell and Hestia screamed in unison. Hestia was also shocked because that wasn't mentioned by Astraea. Now it makes sense when thinking about Noct's behavior from yesterday.

„So that means you and Ravus are supposed to be brothers-in-law ?" Hestia asked to Noct.

At a question like this, Noct would usually get sad again, but since it was his Goddess asking, he didn't mind.

„I doubt he would appreciate being called like that, " Noct said jokingly while smiling again since he told them that Ravus, back then, wasn't fond of Noct and his friends.

Bell wanted to ask more about Luna but then decided otherwise since he didn't want to make Bell sad again.

„And how did you …." Bell was about to ask how Noct, and also Ravus, came to this world but was then interrupted by his goddess.

„I think that's enough for today since you both are supposed to be already in the dungeon." Hestia declared.

„But …. " Bell wanted to ask more, but then saw how his Goddess 'smiled', a sign both her children knew very well.

She then looked to Bell again, „and please Bell, no word to anyone, understand ?, this is a family's secret, am I clear ?", she still 'smiled'.

„Y-Yes." Bell immediately agreed.

Noct also wanted to talk with Hestia about his dream, which was quite identical to the last one the day before yesterday, but then thought that this could wait.

After all three had put their clothes on, they started to go to the Altar.

They wanted to go outside until Noct could feel that something was coming.

„WATCH OUT." Noct screamed while summing his Balmung sword.

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**

* * *

Hello everyone, just a small update: since you already might have read: if possible, I would also include all Characters from 'DanMachi Orario Rhapsodia' in my story, but since that game, as far as I know, has been only released in Japan/Japanese, could someone of you give me some more detailed information if you've played it and also understand Japanese:

could someone translate this **Relationship Chart** from '**Orario Rhapsodia**'for me, which you can find at the 'Danmachi fandom wikia' website.

I would REALLY appreciate it,

Thank you, I hope I can continue without too much delay :D


	19. Chapter 19: morning stress

WOW, can't believe that I have more than 100 Favorites, THANK YOU 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 19: Morning Stress**

* * *

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

* * *

**INSIDE – ALTAR – HESTIA FAMILIA HQ – EARLY MORNING**

Bell took out his Knife to be prepared after Noct shouted out.

Hestia, who hid herself behind Bell, wondered what's going on.

Suddenly, there was an arrow landing on the floor in the Altar.

Noct, watching the landed arrow, wondered where it comes from, only to realize that there was more coming.

"IT'S NOT OVER." Noct screamed again.

Then, there was one more Arrow flying inside.

Noct couldn't figure out where exactly they came from, but he could feel something.

'it's the same as the other times before' he thought while thinking about the dark presence he felt in Melen and the Dungeon.

But the strangest thing was that those arrows didn't seem like they missed the point, which means they weren't targeted directly.

Noct then looked to the 2 shot arrows, only to realize that there were some papers attached to them.

While getting closer to one of the arrows, he summed back his sword.

Noct took one arrow, opening the first attached paper.

"WHAT THE ..." he shouted while looking shockingly paper of another arrow.

Bell and Hestia opened the last to papers, which shocked them as well than Noct.

'seem's that bastard seeks my attention' Noct thought again, this time more angrily.

While Bell felt terrified, Hestia did the same.

After they all could see the two papers at the same time, Hestia felt angry.

"Let's go ..." Hestia said while going outside herself, taking one paper with her.

"What? but ..." Bell tried asking his goddess since he wasn't sure what to do exactly.

"I will go to Hephaestus, and you go to the others since you probably know them right?, THAT'S AN ORDER." Hestia shouted the last part so that they all can hurry before starting running off.

Bell and Noct looked to each other, nodding before they started running themselves.

* * *

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – EARLY MORNING**

(soundtrack: Bleach OST- Frenzied battle)

Hestia was running as fast as when she was falling from Heaven down to the lower world.

Hestia, still holding the paper, run towards Babel, hoping that she could reach as early as possible.

But then, she saw Hephaestus after passing a crossroads.

After she stopped, she looked again if she didn't imagine things, since it was possible in such situations.

But thank heaven it wasn't. Hephaestus was sitting in a cafe with her Famila's Capitan, Tsubaki Collbrande.

"HEPHAESTUSSSSS, thank heavens I've found you." Hestia screamed.

The called goddess and her leading child then turned their heads, looking surprised.

"good morning, goddess Hestia" Tsubaki greeted her politely with a rather relaxed expression, compared to her Goddess.

"oh, hello Hestia, it seems you stood up earlier this time, compared to yesterday." Hephaestus said bothered since she and Tsubaki were drinking their morning coffee.

"I'm really sorry, but you NEED to come with me right now." Hestia declared while starting touching Hephaestus's arm

"wait, can't you say it here? " Hephaestus asked surprisingly.

"This is serious, just come," Hestia took the other goddess arm, then looking to the other female, "and you too please, uhh …..Tsubaki, right?"

"what... WAIT..." Hephaestus shouted to Hestia while being dragged away from the cafe along with Tsubaki, while the other guests were watching curiously.

* * *

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – BACK ALLEY – EARLY MORNING**

"didn't expect the morning to be like this, right Goddess ?" Tsubaki said to Hephaestus, who seemed to be slightly bothered by her because of her still relaxed behavior, even after being dragged away.

"I hope you have a VERY good explanation for ruining our morn..."

"PLEASE TELL ME, DID YOU SAW WELF TODAY !"

" "huh ? …..." " both asked curiously while looking to Hestia, who took out a sheet of paper.

* * *

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – EARLY MORING**

After a small discussion, Bell and Noct decided to visit the Blue Farmacy first.

"you know where she usually is ?" Noct asked while running rather fast.

"yes, but if I remember correctly, her God isn't polite, compare to lord Miach." Bel answered.

While they were running, Noct then wondered something.

"Say Bell, at which Level is Welf"

"He's currently at Level 3 if I'm not wrong." Bell answered.

"LEVEL 3 ?!", This answer shocked Noct because if he remembered back When he met Welf, he didn't felt THAT strong energy coming from. But then Noct also remembered that he was much more 'focused' on Ryuu and the other Girls, which was probably the reason he didn't notice Welf's energy at all.

"That's bad." Noct then said worryingly.

"Why ?" Bell asked, also worryingly

"Think about it," Noct suggested to Bell while thinking about the other Picture which was currently with their Goddess.

"You mean the culprit ..." Bell was about to ask if the culprit is stronger than usual Thugs or Bandits here in Orario.

"Let's hope those 2 are the only victims." Noct said.

Both boys finally reached the Blue Pharmacy but didn't slow down, causing them both to slam the door rapidly.

* * *

**INSIDE – BLUE FARMACY – EARLY MORNING**

After slamming the door, Both boys fell on the pharmacy's floor. Naza, who was standing there, got angry about that.

"good morning Bell, Noct, can I help you." they could hear Miach greeting them.

After standing up rather fast, Bell moved immediately near Miach.

"Lord Miach, we're sorry for disturbing, but .." bell asked while Noct also stood up, "DID YOU SAW AMID RECENTLY ?"

" " Amid? " " both Naza and Miach asked.

It was then that Bell showed the piece of paper they had with them.

Like to them three before, Miach and Naza also felt terrified, witnessing what they saw on the paper.

…...

It was a clear, realistic picture of Amid, fettered with ropes on a chair suggesting she has been captured. Behind, on the wall, a strangely shaped cross of wheat could be seen.

…...

"We've been shot with arrows in front of our HQ, whoever that bastard was, he /she attached 2 of these papers on them."

This shocked Miach, "two ?... "

"and who is the other? " Naza then asked rather worried.

* * *

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – BACK ALLEY – MORNING**

"...W-W-W-W-WELF !." Hephaestus pronounced his name with shock and difficulties.

The picture was that of a fettered Welf, also with ropes all around his body like with Airmids, expect that he was naked on his upper body and had black eyes, suggesting he has been tortured before, proved by an incision on Welf's right shoulder. Behind, on the wall was also a strangely shaped cross considered of some kind of plant.

Tsubaki, her relaxed expression long gone, held her Katana on her left hand. She couldn't believe it.

"Seems like I have to ask who made this terrible portrait of our cute Welfie," Tsubaki said with a rather angry voice while she was about to leave to look at his home for him for any possible clues. That picture was a clear sign that her Familia, and also others, were in danger if they could capture a Level 3 Adventurer like Welf.

"wait a moment, Tsubaki .." Hephaestus said. She remembered that expect yesterday in the morning, she didn't hear or saw Welf anywhere.

Tsubaki looked back to her Goddess.

"we'll take care of Welf for now, you go to our workplace first" Hephaestus ordered, " look for his home, and also if everyone else is still safe and put everyone on high alert, I don't want more to disappear, then come along. "

"got it ..." Tsubaki nodded while starting running away from the two goddesses.

"and we both will go to the Guild, NOW !" Hephaestus said and they did that after she paid for the cafe.

Both goddesses were running for a while towards the guild until they saw a familiar face in front of the Guild's entrance, it was a blond-haired man with a feathered cowboy hat who was followed by light blue-haired women with glasses.

They seemed to recognize each other.

* * *

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – PANTHEON – MORNING**

" "HERMES ?" " both asked surprised since they rarely saw him in the Guild Headquarters.

"oh, good morning, ladies." he first greeted them with a smile, only for it to turn into a serious look, „I take it that you both also got a 'message' " Hermes said while showed his piece of paper.

Hestia and Hephaestus both felt shocked again.

"so your familia too ? " Hestia asked, still not believing it.

"beside Lulu, it was also a young woman from the guild names Sophie, that's why Asfi asks if they saw her today, I've also informed Ganesha about this strange situation, he said he may send someone helping us for searching." Hermes said while looking how said the girl came out of the Building

both goddesses saw the blue-haired girl, "they said she still didn't appear." Asfi told them while bowing in front of the other goddesses before looking to Hermes, "I still cannot believe that you immediately knew her name lord Hermes."

"what can I say, as someone like me I have to know that." Hermes answered proudly since even he knew that his Familia was considered to have the information monopoly all over Orario and it's another Familias.

At this moment not only Asfi, his Familia's captain, but also Hestia and Hephaestus felt dumbfounded since they already could guess why he knew her name.

"if that's the case, then surely you may know where they might be held captive? " Hestia asked with a bothered expression.

"I've ordered all my children to look at certain places I could guess, " Hermes said. Hestia could see that despite his carefree behavior, he is also very nervous right now.

They stood for a while until they saw something glowing.

It were the 3 pieces of papers with the images which not only started glowing in dark purple color but also moving on its own, flying away from the three gods and the female adventurer.

"what the … " Hephaestus wondered.

"LET'S GO !" Hermes suggested, which they all did.

* * *

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	20. Chapter 20: The Invitation

Hello my fellas, long time no see, or rather, long time not read.

Here my update, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 20: the Invitation**

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

**OUTSIDE – STREETS OF ORARIO – MORNING**

Noct, Bell and Naza went outside the blue pharmacy since Miach ordered her to help them finding Airmid while Miach himself went to Dian Cecht. They agreed that the should go to the Guild at first to report about Airmid's disappearance. Noct remembered that since this world wasn't technologically advanced compare to Eos, they took such realistic images, like on the paper, very serious, especially if someone is tied up in chains.

„thank you very much for coming with us, Naza" Bell said while they were still going towards the Guild.

„don't get me wrong, I'm just following lord Miach's orders, otherwise I wouldn't even think to help that woman."

Noct could see that Naza looked rather angry. He then looked to Bell.

„Do they both had some bad blood or something." Noct asked Bell since he didn't want to provoke the bothered feeling.

„well, expect with Naza, Airmid is actually friendly to everyone else, even to lord Miach" Bell answered since he remembered never seeing Amid getting pushy, compared to the women who are following them right now.

„It's not only her but also her God, Dian Cecht, who gets even more on my nerves, " Naza said since she remembered how badly he behaved around her and Miach many times.

Bell and Noct could feel the bad mood coming out from Naza, which made them both slightly afraid.

„what if the kidnapper is right beside us ?" Noct asked Bell very quietly with a quiet sassy tone.

„n-now that I think about it...Naza is rather skilled with bows compare to swords or knives, and remembering how she used me for a quest ... " Bell quietly answered, also rather sassy, since it made sense, knowing Naza's and Airmid's 'not so friendly' history together.

Naza, who heard them, looked to them, with a rather angry expression, „IF I WERE TO DO THAT, I WOULDN'T HAVE SENT A PICTURE LIKE THAT, NOT TO MENTION SENDING IT TO YOU" she said with a strict voice.

Both Boys got more terrified for provoking Naza, who looked at the paper again, „AND DRAWING SUCH REALISTIC IMAGES, I'M A PHARMACIST FOR MIACH'S SAKE, NOT AN ARTIST." she still spoke with a strict voice, „even though I like seeing Airmid like that." she seemed to calm down after saying that.

She wondered if she could later use the picture as a target-image for Darts or even for her arrows when she is bored in her workplace.

„ „Naza ?" " they asked, now more terrified after hearing Naza's last sentence.

She then looked again at the cheeky boys.

„Sorry, it seems I've been exaggerating a bit" Noct apologized which seemed to calm her down again.

Naza, on the other hand, realized that Bell got rather cheeky unlike before. She wondered how much influence did Noct had towards Bell, which worried Naza also a bit.

They needed just to turn right then they would have been there, but then the 2 papers started to glow dark purple for some reason.

„what the? ….." Noct loudly wondered.

What's more, the papers started to move on their own, flying away.

„let's follow it! " Naza suggested, which they did since the papers were flying rather fast.

At the crossroad, they saw Hestia with other people running along, also following their flying papers.

Hestia saw how they joined, along with Naza.

„There you are Goddess, please tell me you found Welf." Bell asked Hestia with hopeful thoughts.

Hestia made a sad expression, „And Amid ?" Hestia asked.

Both her children looked sadly away for a moment, which Hestia took as a clear 'no'.

„I wouldn't mind" Naza bluntly said, which shocked them.

Hestia made a nervous smile, trying to ignore what Naza just said since she also knew about her's and Amid's God's relationship.

Since they were running towards the northeast, it didn't take for them to long to pass the Shop of Dian Cecht, who they saw was crying in front of Miach.

Dian Cecht and Miach then noticed the flying papers and the running group, which caused them to run along.

„HEPHAESTUS, HERMES, PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHERE AMID IS" Dian Cecht shouted cryingly since he knew that Airmid is never late at work.

This Question now shocked everyone present even more, „that's what we want to find out" Hephaestus answered to the crying God.

Naza, on the other hand, noticed that there are some Figures on the roofs of both sides, left and right, running along.

„everyone, look there." she shouted to her group.

She didn't realize it at first, but there were also flying, dark purple glowing, papers even up the roof, which have been followed by apparently other adventurers.

Then, they saw the northwestern city gates, where their flying papers stopped flying, while the ones on the roofs flew down, joining their papers.

Then, they saw two adventures jumping form each roof down.

The first one has black eyes and black and gray hair along with cat ears and a tail, looking at the bunch of people. He had a silver spear holding with his right hand.

The other one has gray colored hair, along with amber eyes, as well as a sleek tail and wolf ears, also now looking at the bunch of people. He had two shortswords on his hips.

"YOU TWO," Hephaestus commented since she didn't expect first-class adventurers like them to appear.

But then they heard more people behind, running towards them.

Noct and Bell recognized three of them as waitresses from the pub and also the women with 'far eastern style ' clothes.

The other was a woman with white clothes, long black hair, and red eyes and pointed ears, which Noct recognized as an Elf.

"Mikoto, Anya, Chloe, Lunor " Bell shouted, first wondering why they were coming along, only to see other flying papers.

"Brother! " Anya called to the black-haired cat-eared man, who for some reason suddenly had a bored expression, "you, ...", he looked away since he didn't want to interact with Anya.

The black-haired Elf seems to recognize the while haired wolf ear guy.

"Vanargand" she greeted clinically but still with a rather serious expression.

"Banshee..." he greeted back, but rather unkind since he also seemed bothered by the whole situation.

Then, they noticed a slight release of energy out of the papers.

Everyone looked and saw how the, now 9, papers were laying themselves on the surface of the city walls, arranged like a pattern of many rectangles, which resulted in one large rectangle. They were arranged on the pictures, which meant everyone could only see the empty pages of the papers.

At first, they saw nothing until a message seemed to appear on them:

**EXCEPT FOR THE GODS AND GODDESSES, EVERYONE PRESENT MUST APPEAR AT A CERTAIN PLACE, IF ONLY ONE OF YOU IS MISSING, ALL HOSTAGES WILL BE SEND TO THEIR ETERNAL SLEEP.**

After everyone read it, the message suddenly disappeared, only for another one to replace it.

**WHEAT MANOR, BEFORE MIDDAY**

After the final message, the papers disappeared into dust.

"T-That's Demeter's Familia home," Hermes said.

Suddenly, the black-haired cat guy went to Lunor, pointing with his spear on her nose.

" "Brother" " Anya called worryingly while he did that.

"I hope your Goddess will have a good explanation for this " Allen said threateningly to the afraid Lunor, who got mad herself.

"lady Demeter would never do such thing," she responded angrily, not understanding why Allen would immediately suspect her Goddess.

"OH REALLY, because as far as I know, it wouldn't be the first time, right," he said while turning his eyes towards Chloe.

"w-what do y-" Chloe was about to ask, but then Allen put his spear in front of Chloe's nose.

"The Casino", he said. Now, nearly everyone wondered what he was talking about, expect Naza, Mikoto, and Chloe herself, who now got very nervous.

"W-Wait Allen, I've heard what happened in the Casino, but it's very doubtful that she's the culprit," Hermes said with a rather nervous expression.

The black-haired cat man named Allen, still angry, now turned his head towards Hermes. Allen knew about Hermese's respectful dealings with his goddess and his honesty. Even his Goddess said that Hermes was nearly perfect if it's about assessing certain situations.

"according to the final message, we should appear until midday, which means we have still time since it's morning, so I suggest to make a small discussion about the current situation," Hermes said, "but before that, I think we should introduce ourselves since is a new face here. " Hermes suggested before turning his head towards Noct, who was now watched by everyone.

At this point, expect Naza and Mikoto, all-girls suddenly went beet red.

"good morning my friend, I think we haven't been introduced to each other, my name is Hermes, leader of the Hermes Familia." he introduced himself in a very eccentric and playful manner.

"likewise, my name is Noct Gar, I recently joined Goddess Hestia's Familia," Noct said while called goddess felt proud how Noct introduced while coming closer to her children.

While he seemed very eloquent with his speech, Noct didn't like him for some reason, even if his expression seemed otherwise.

An eccentric and playful guy with that much confidence, and what's more, with a hat. Noct didn't like that combination since it was very familiar.

'at least his hair isn't purple' he thought while thinking of a certain enemy he and his friends confronted many times back in Eos.

Hermes then looked to a blue-haired girl, "and this beautiful woman here is the Captain of my dear Familia, Asfi Al Andromeda."

Noct could see that she was slightly red, "g-good moring, n-nice to m-meet y-you," she stammered while greeting Noct.

"likewise." Noct just said, while trying to ignore the red color.

After he turned away, Asfi happily smiled for some reason, which was noticed by the three waitresses.

Then Hephaestus came along, "so finally we met, you're Noct Gar, who already got that much attention, seems Welf didn't just exaggerate while telling about you," she said while shaking hands with him.

"I guess so, and since you're here, I'm right to assume that Welf hasn't appeared, right? " Noct asked

"I just gave orders to look for him, but my instincts already told me that he really disappeared, so ..."

"we will find him, like everyone else, lady Hephaestus," Bell said, which made the red-haired Goddess smile slightly.

Then, the black-haired Elf appeared in front of Hestia, Bell, and Noct. She bowed in front of them, "good morning Hestia Familia, my name is Filvis Challa, Captain of the Dionysus Familia, nice to meet you." she introduced her self while also being slightly red.

" " good morning " " Bell and Noct introduced.

Hestia, on the other hand, got suddenly nervous, which was noticed by her two children.

Hermes used that to take Noct to the others.

"It seems we have more rivals" Chloe quietly said.

"w-what are you talking about," Luniore asked her, still beet red.

"What? did you expect the numbers of your rivals to decrease."

Lunoire felt slightly jealous while looking to Asfi and Filvis again.

Meanwhile, Hermes then brought Noct to the black-haired cat man, knowing that he won't introduce himself without help.

They looked at each other.

"And this remarkable adventurer here is Allen Fromel, Vice-Captain of the Freya Familia. a.k.a 'Vana Freya'."

Noct's eyes went slightly wide for a moment. 'So this guy is directly below Ottar'.

Bell and Hestia also seemed to recognize him, since he was the one who leads a night Attack on them both and Ais some days ago, after Bell trained with Ais that day.

Allen then turned his head away, closing his eyes, "Tch, don't smug around just because you could smash Ottar's face for once. " he said with a bothered voice. Noct already knew that he isn't the friendly type, compare to Ottar.

"so it's true then", Noct and Hermes turned after hearing a male voice, seeing how the white-haired joined them, "I've heard how some minors from my Familia couldn't stop gossip about how a newbie out of nowhere could take on that stupid boar," he said while feeling surprised all the same.

Now he and Noct looked at each other, "Bete Loga from the Loki Familia" he said. At first, it appeared that Bete and Allen were very similar, only that Bete seemed to recognize Noct as a strong adventurer compares to Allen. Bete usually would never greet anyone like that, but somehow Noct was different, probably because Bete could see that Noct wasn't behaving as cocky as most other adventurers.

Bete then looked to Bell, "little Rookie..." he greeted Bell, this time however less enthusiastic, which made Bell a little afraid, "g-good morning." Bell still greeted.

Bete then looked again towards Noct, "Anyway, just to be clear, if that boar would've challenged me, he would've needed a new face." Bete said proudly with a smile.

'oh really? ' Noct thought while feeling dumbfounded by Bete's words, and his smile too.

"Tch, that also sounds smug" was Allen's vocal reaction to Bete's statement.

This caused Bete not only to look towards Allen's eyes angrily but also coming towards him himself,

"not as smug as cowardly attacking a member of my familia during nighttime, along with some comrades of your own," Bete said with a rather strict and angry voice, his eyes fixed on Allen's.

Allen now looked towards Bete's eyes, holding his silver spear tighter, "it's her fault for upsetting our ladyship by interfering in her interests." Allen said, also in a rather strict voice towards the taller werewolf.

" 'our ladyship'?" Bete wondered why he called Freya like that, only to remember the reason, which made him devilishly smile, "oh right I've forgotten, every one of you would even lick her scruffy feet just to please her, right ... "

Not only Bete has hardly finished his final words, he felt a spear coming towards him, which made Bete not only to move away slightly but also to hold the spear with his left hand while using his right hand to block another fist, both which came from Allen.

Now, Bete and Allen were staring at each other's eyes very angryily, ready to blow off some steam towards each other.

Everyone saw the tense situation between Allen and Bete, but nobody seemed to have the courage for interfering since they were clearly weaker than they both. Noct also didn't know what to do, since he didn't know how to solve this kind of conflict.

Bete and Allen were still staring at each other.

"last chance, take that back, or you'll regret it, we both know how fast this could end," Allen said in a more strictly and angrier tone.

"if it's as fast as like in the Colosseum, I agree." Bete said mockingly since he remembered how fast Allen was been eliminated from the 'Greatsword Battle Festival'.

Bell, who didn't like the situation as everyone else, now with a nervous expression, tried to solve the conflict by himself, "uh, I don't think right now is a good idea to ..."

" " SHUT UP RABBIT " " Both, Allen and Bete said, signalizing that Bell should stay out of that matter, which made Bell shriek away from them.

"GENTLEMEN" the two arguing adventurers heard them saying. It was Goddess Hephaestus who now came towards them.

"I doubt that your both goddesses would be pleased seeing Familia executive members like you both behaving like that, especially at our current situation,"

"Tch, first, he should take back what he just said."

"Ok maybe her feet aren't scruffy, "

"Anyway, let's discuss the situation as Hermes already suggested before,"

At first, Hestia explained that the posters they got were of Airmid and Welf.

Then Hermes told everyone that his letters contained images of one of his Familia named Lulune and a girl from the Guild named Sophie.

Next, Mikoto explained hers contained an image of her Familia's captain, a Level 3 adventurer named Kashima Ouka.

From Filvis it was also one of her comrades named Aura Morel.

And Bete's image was of his comrade named Raul Nord.

Then Noct looked to Allen and the girls from the Pub, "and you ?" he asked since he, like everyone else, also saw they had posters with them.

**"well..." Luniore was about to explain while she and the two catgirls got sad right now.**

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	21. Chapter 21: no response

Hello everyone, it's March 2020 and I hope you all are still well and healthy because of .. you know why.

Anyway, because of … you know why, I have now more time continuing this story, so here enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 21: no response**

* * *

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

* * *

**UNKNOWN PLACE – SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN – MORNING**

"HUH …...", Ryuu slowly opened her eyes.

Ryuu looked around, realizing to be in a cave, maybe somewhere in the dungeon.

"good morning Ryuu.", she turned her head on the right, seeing Syr, who was also being with her here.

At first, Ryuu didn't remember, but then she had a flashback.

Approximately one hour after Bell and Noct left for home, she and Syr needed to bring out the trash, but then Ryuu noticed that someone was stalking them both. When Ryuu wanted to confront the stalker, it suddenly became dark around her.

"Syr, where are we? " Ryuu asked since Syr seemed to be longer awake than her.

"I think we'll find out soon, " Syr said while looking around.

At this point, Ryu noticed, that not only they were tied up, but that there were many more people than just they two.

She looked around, noticing every one of them was tied and worse, like one of them, which Ryuu noticed as Welf, was even beaten up for some reason.

Everyone else seems to be still unconscious, expect another Elf girl, who was beside her on the left, she seemed rather traumatized.

"hey you, can you hear us." Ryuu asked her.

She then looked to the two, then she started crying for some reason.

"why ? " she said while still afraid. She didn't even seem to notice Ryuu since the other Elf looked quite traumatized.

Then they heard someone else waking up.

"where am I.", another Elf, which Ryuu recognized as Aura Morel a.k.a 'Krater' from the Dionysus Familia, woke up.

When Syr looked back to Sophie, she saw that Sophie suddenly got very quiet and even more scared for some reason.

Then, on the right side of Syr, was a brown-haired Pallum Girl Syr recognized as Liliruca Arden, but she still seemed to deep sleep.

What's more, they now heard footfalls from the dark paths of the cave. Then suddenly a blast wave could be felt. Everyone, except Ryu and Syr, fell asleep again.

"Show yourself." Ryu loudly shouted across the room.

At first, they only could see two dark silhouettes, but then they saw them clearly, which shocked Ryuu as well as Syr.

"it's a small world, isn't it ?"one of them said, whom's voice was recognized by both Ryuu and Syr.

The first one has short dark red hair and eyes he keeps closed. He wears a black top with gold trim and an overcoat with the same color and design. He also has two brown belts with a gold buckle around his waist.

The second one was a cat man with only one ear, black clothes and a large back around his waist.

"J-JURA !" Ryu shouted gritting her teeth, this time rather angry while also looking towards the man she recognized as Jura Halmer.

Syr, on the other hand, remained rather calm, compare to her elven companion.

"didn't expect you to capture us this time, Vito" Syr also greeted him, but politely, "I see you're now different, somehow … "

"well …" Vito said, also rather politely "…. didn't expect anything else from someone with that dangerous eyes of yours ", he then opened his own eyes.

"Since we've been 'chosen' recently, we both thought we could try out more of our new abilities, but unfortunately we've been ordered for playing only 'Hunters' and 'Paperboys' for today " Jura explained.

Now another loud crack could be heard, seeing that another person appeared along with them.

Jura and Vito turned around. A black-clothed person, a man, with a black tagelmust, hiding his face.

"Ah, it seems some of our guests are still awake." the tagelmust one said.

"yes, we've delivered the posters, as you've ordered." Vito said to the tagelmust person.

The tagemust person then looked to Ryuu and Syr.

"you've taken one more hostage then ordered I see." the tagelmust guy said while remembering Vito and Juro telling him about their experiences, "so those two are the troubling women you both talked about, " the tagelmust person asked, still looking towards the both captured girls.

Right now, Ryuu could feel some familiar energy from this person.

"you're the one from Melen the day before yesterday" Ryuu concluded.

"oh that's right, you were also there when he finished off my sea snake, " the Tagelmust guy said.

"It seems he really didn't said anything in detail, otherwise he wouldn't use a name like 'Noct Gar' " he continued.

This statement shocked Ryuu, but for some reason, Syr didn't seem surprised.

"I remembered that he wasn't entirely truthful to me, but he isn't a bad person compare to certain someone in this room." Syr said before looking to Vito, who just politely smiled while his eyes were closed again.

the Tagelmust guy then stooped towards Syr. At this moment, Syr could see that beneath the Tagelmust, he was wearing a carnival mask, which also hid his whole face, except his sharp, snake-like, eyes.

"Syr, right ?, I'm curious, what did you saw in him ? " the tagelmust man asked her.

"the first time I saw him, he felt a bit disorientated." Syr started expressing her option about Noct, "At first you may think 'it's quite normal since it's his first day in Orario' but not with him", this time Syr's expression got more relaxed,

"he actually felt like he has been, how do I put it, 'given a new chance', but doesn't felt knowing how to take it, as if he is still seeking something"

The tagelmust guy was surprised how well that blue-gray haired waitress could read people. It seemed that Vito wasn't exaggerating about her. He now looked directly towards Syr's eyes.

"Yeah, I guessed you would say something like that," the tagelmust guy said before standing up, "because of his wealth, someone like him never had to worry about things like 'disorientation' or 'lack of perspective' back then. It's quite entertaining to watch over him how he manages all that you know."

"so you've captured us just because of Noct ?" Ryu wondered if he really wanted to take revenge on him.

"that's right," the tagelmust turned to Ryuu, "it's not so different from your reasons, right Jura… " he said to Ryuu while then looking to his ally, who was the only survivor of Ryuu's redemption on his familia.

"and still they allow her to stay in Orario, how 'justified' " Jura said angrily.

"she's lucky after all, lucky that she met the 'right' people, who decide what's right and what's wrong, that's why her life is more worth than some others." Vito explained his opinion about that matter.

"Those who can commit crimes and escaping unscathed, just because of a beautiful smile or enough wealth, that's why I won't hold back,..." the tagelmust guy explained,

then he stooped again towards Syr, " not even against someone like Freya."

Ryu saw that this statement somehow shocked Syr even more than usual.

But considering that this guy has a very strong presence compared to Vito and Jura, it wasn't surprising at all for Ryuu.

The Tagelmust man then snapped, which made Syr and Ryuu sleep, resulting in all hostages being unconscious again.

"Anyway, it seems our other Guests will appear soon, so you may leave right now" he ordered Vito and Jura before disappearing again while both went for the door.

* * *

**NORTHERN GATE – OUTSIDE OF ORARIO – LATE MORNING**

The group went faster towards the Wheat Manor, after saying goodbye to Miach and Dian Cecht, who gave all present adventurers potions and Elixirs as an exchange for finding Airmid.

Especially Bell was concerned, which wasn't unusual after hearing that not only Welf but also Syr, Ryu, and Lily got captured as well.

While on their way, they noticed a heavy cloud cover above them.

"did someone took some umbrellas along? " God Hermes asked out of concern, while for the adventurers, his question seemed sarcastic.

"asks the one with a hat, we have no time for this nonsense, Lord Hermes" Asfi annoyingly answered.

"what, I'm just concerned for Hestia and Hephaestus, that's all " Hermes said while looking to the said goddesses, who in turn felt a little bit dumbfounded.

"As if we'll be concerned about some bad weather while we have to save ours and other's children." Hephaestus declared.

"but still, it's quite unusual for orario having that much of a drastic change of weather during this season."

Noct himself couldn't agree more since he had a bad feeling that this hasn't any natural cause.

'and that feeling again', he thought while remembering the dark presence in the Dungeon and Melen.

When they could see the Wheat Manor, they were surprised that it wasn't damaged of sorts.

Lunoire could still see the main building, a golden gate in front of it, surrounded by a wall of orange bricks around the building complex.

Because of that, they slowed down a bit, since it didn't seem that something bad had happened.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – SOUTHERN MAIN FRONT GATE – LATE MORNING**

When they finally reached the manor's gate, Allen, which impatience could be immediately seen through his face, hit the gate with his feet, still failing at opening it.

Then he realized why "it's sealed through magic." he said to the group before then trying to skip the whole gate.

When he was about to trespass the gate, he then felt a slight pain, like he runs against a wall, only that there was no wall of bricks. Allen then slowly slid down.

Seeing how Allen failed, Bete chuckled, then quietly laughing at the failed action of Allen, who clearly could hear him laughing, which made him look rather angrily at him.

"an invisible wall ?" Filvis asked to Luniore, whom she heard was a member of Demeter Familia.

Lunor then looked to Filvis, "the barrier is usually activated when it's still closed, but it's already morning, soo..."

Then Luniore runs towards the gate, touching it with both her hands and shouted, "LADY DEMETER, PERSEPHONE, IT'S ME, PLEASE OPEN THE GATE".

They waited for a reaction, but there wasn't.

Now Hephaestus wanted to try it out, "DEMETER, ARE YOU THERE, IT'S IMPORTANT."

Still no reaction.

While they tried to call the appropriate Goddess, Bete noticed something strange.

He then went near Hephaestus, "There's no one outside, which is strange, considering it's the Demeter Familia we're talking about."

"you think they've been blackmailed too? " Hestia asked her fellow gods.

"most likely, otherwise the culprit wouldn't have mentioned the Wheat Manor in the first place" Hermes answered.

Noct then turned to Luniore, who seemed to be familiar with Demeter.

"say, Luniore right, do you know another way besides this one, something like a secret entrance perhaps?"

"W-Well ..." Lunoire suddenly got nervous and beet red since she finally interacted with Noct directly, but she needs to focus, ".. there are other entrances, but because of the barrier … ", she wanted to continue but couldn't since she didn't know if any entrance wasn't affected by the barrier at all, which made her feel bad since Luniore thought, she wasted her time being useful to Noct.

But then they all realized a drastic change around the near environment.

"is it just me, or are the clouds getting heavier than usual." Chloe asked everyone.

"I'm sure that meow instincts didn't tell me something about bad weather, " Anya said proudly.

"and I'm sure that you never mentioned being a weather forecaster, " Chloe told Anya annoyingly.

"LOOK ! ", everyone heard Asfi calling, who showed at the right side from the gate.

When they turned to the mentioned direction, they suddenly saw a strange purple energy emerging.

The Energy circulated until many glowing dark violet bubbles were hovering around.

What's more, on those bubbles, creepy looking faces emerged out of them.

* * *

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.**

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 22: Darkness of the Past**

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – SOUTHERN MAIN FRONT GATE – LATE MORNING**

At this moment, all adventurers took out their weapons while the Gods hid away behind one of the few trees near them.

It didn't take long for Noct to realize what those things are,

"seriously? " Noct said feeling slightly shocked, while everyone gave him attention.

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

"you know what those are? " Filvis asked to Noct while still looking to those strange beings.

Noct was about to answer, only to be interrupted by one of those creepy faced bubbles, what's more, they all were flying towards them.

Noct, holding his Balmung sword, blocked the one's attack, as the other adventurers did the same.

"watch out, those things are called 'thunder bombs', if you stay close too long, they may cast dangerous explosions on a close radius." Noct warned loudly.

Filvis attacked with her shortsword 'Tear Pain' one of those 'thunder bombs', as Noct called them.

The three waitresses did the same. Anya used her golden spear to fight another one. While Chloe used her Knife 'Violetta' against a thunder bomb, Lunoire used her bare fist to fight against one.

Noct, while also fighting another one, saw that they could deal rather effectively with them, proving his thoughts that all the waitresses beside Ryuu were strong too.

Bell and Mikoto on the other hand, had it much harder since they were still third-class adventurers.

What's more, the two thunder bombs confronting Bell and Mikoto started glowing brightly.

" " BELL, MIKOTO, GETAWAY NOW ! " " Noct shouted loud towards them after defeating one of the thunder bombs before it vanished.

They did as Noct told them and started running away, with less success.

Two loud explosions could be heard and purple thunders sparked around the small area were visible, while the two thunder bombs were still there.

Bell and Mikoto were flying in the air, bleeding and still electrified by the explosion, shocking everyone.

"BELL, MIKOTO" Hestia shouted out worryingly before she then took out two Elixiers she got from Dian Cecht, preparing for the two to be healed, she went out behind the tree.

"HESTIA, DON'T! " Hephaestus shouted.

"BUT … " Hestia said worriedly.

"you know we cannot fight those monsters if that's what those things are in the first place"

"don't worry, leave it to me, " Hermes said, "ASFI"

The called woman heard her superior God after finishing her thunder bomb off.

She then immediately run towards the two wounded adventurers, only to put them towards the three gods along with Noct.

After Allen and Bete finished their thunder bombs off, they immediately jumped to those other two thunder bombs, hitting them several times before they vanished too, preventing for Mikoto and Bell to be hurt much more.

Noct and Asfi, as the other gods, stooped around Bell and Mikoto while Hestia gave them each one of the Elixiers, and thank heaven, they healed immediately.

After all remaining thunder bombs were defeated, they immediately run towards Bell and Mikoto and the three gods, joining Noct and Asfi.

"you two alright? " Lunoire asked worryingly.

"yes, but I still feel the electricity" Mikoto explained while moving her upper body, now sitting.

"me too" Bell agreed while doing the same.

"This will stop soon, promise" Noct assured them both since he's been also hit and electrified by many thunder bombs before, back in his world.

"if you're not able to fight, you both shouldn't have accompanied us in the first place" Allen declared while looking to Bell and Mikoto, who's faces fell.

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'I needed 7 hits to finish one bubble' " Bete said to Allen

"better 7 than 10" Allen talked back to Bete.

"what did you just say !?" Bete asked angrily.

the both started pressing their teeth while looking angrily at each other.

"could you both please place that on hold, we've been attacked and besides I'm convinced that no one here saw that coming." Hermes said.

Allen looked at first to Hermes, „but I'm not convinced about that", then he looked to Noct, "because YOU apparently knew what those things are, didn't you."

Everyone looked to Noct, since this time, Allen was right for a reason.

Noct, who knew that he couldn't escape Allen's demand, started to explain.

"thunder bombs are quite common around my home, I fought myriads of them with my previous comrades, but they usually appear only in dark places like caves or at night since they can't deal with sunlight."

"SO YOU REMEMBER OUR 'HOME', 'NOCT GAR' " an unknown, loud male voice could be heard around the area.

Everyone looked around, still holding their weapons for potential danger.

"There" Mikoto shouted while pointing over the grass on the opposite while the Gate was on the left side, from the group's point of view.

A man in black colored clothes, which Bete and Asfi reminded of a black version of Evilus clothes, and a black tagelmust could be seen coming towards them slowly.

The Tagelmust guy came closer until a small earthquake could be felt at first, only for everyone to see that part of the soil under the tagelmust guy started to raise, hovering in the air.

"you can call me 'Eleazar', like the famous mythological Guardian of the famous Ark of the Testimony" the man with the tagelmust introduced himself while putting his right hand towards himself,

"what? , wait … " Noct asked with a serious tone, already feeling that he's the culprit, „you were in Melen and the Dungeon back then! "

Bell looked towards Noct, wondering what he was talking about.

"that's right, you could say I'm the 'organizer' of this great event." Eleazar explained.

Noct then activated again his Balmung sword, „for some reason, I don't buy that name"

"oh, trust me, the name is real, as real as YOURS" Eleazar declared, which made Noct suddenly nervous, while Noct could see Eleazar put his fingers towards him.

'how did he … ' Noct wondered if that Eleazar knows his identity, 'wait, he said 'our home', does that mean … '

Eleazar, who immediately saw Noct's nervous expression, suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in front of Noct, who backed while holding his sword in front of Eleazar.

With the still hovering soil, Eleazar then stretched his head slightly towards Noct, making some strange noises, like smelling loudly towards Noct.

"What's that? The princess also 'left' our 'home'? now that's quite a surprise."Eleazar said.

'Princess? ' Hephaestus and Hermes, as well as everyone else, wondered what this guy was talking about

Noct made a shocking expression since he was sure that this guy was obviously referring to Lunafreya. Bell and Hestia still wondered if Eleazar really was talking about Lunafreya, since it was less likely that some strangers would know about Noct's origins.

"And now, you also 'left', only for you to appear here, in this more 'gods infected place', what's more, allied with a weak one, " Eleazar said while looking towards Hestia, who immediately showed her tongue towards Eleazar, "Was it perhaps because of that ring of yours? then you have my heartfelt sympathy !" Eleazar asked Noct before disappearing again.

Noct, who now got angry, tried to hit Eleazar with his Balmung sword, only for Eleazar to disappear and reappear again on a larger distance.

"Anyway, I appreciate for you all to be here, attending my 'Event', it seems the reputation of Orario's adventurers aren't just gossip talk at all..."

"stop that stupid talk and tell us, WHERE ARE THE HOSTAGES, otherwise that stupid head of yours will experience a 'memorable event' in the Air" Bete threatened angrily.

Eleazar then turned to him and Allen.

" … but Seriously? " Eleazar wondered, now feeling disappointed, "when I sent those letters, I expected for the strongest of the strongest to appear, like 'Cyclops' 'Braver' and 'King' for instance, but what do I get instead ?"

Eleazar firstly pointed with right forefinger to Bete. "Loki's Puppy? "

Then he put his right forefinger to Allen "and Freya's Kitty?

Bete and Allen, who didn't like to be insulted like that, also run towards Eleazar rather fast, holding their spear and knives.

But before any of them, both could hit, since Eleazar used that teleportation ability again.

Both looked around, only for Eleazar to appear again the hovering soil.

"you don't want to do that" Eleazar said towards Bete and Allen, "because I wouldn't make it as easy as Olivers did."

For Bete and Allen, as well for Asfi and Filvis, this was the proof that he's part of Evilus.

He looked to the whole group in front of him again, "seems those gods of yours don't care as much as everyone claims if they didn't send their strongest men … ... and women, of course.", Eleazar then briefly looked to Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hestia, who in turn looked back angrily.

"Just tell us where the hostages are, damn it" Noct shouted, also rather angry this time.

"patience, your majesty, you'll see them soon enough." Eleazar said towards

This statement not only shocked Noct but also everyone else, who looked to him again.

Hephaestus and Hermes looked to Hestia, who in turn looked away, signalizing that she knows what Eleazar is talking about.

Bell did the same as his goddess, when Mikoto, Allen, Bete, and Asfi were looking to him.

"but before I even think about that, how about I give you all a nice present for your efforts" Eleazar announced

Eleazar's hands suddenly darkened. Then, everyone could feel a strong pressure coming from his direction.

He then put his hands on the ground, which not only released a strong shockwave but also caused the floor with the missing soil to be swamped by a tar-like black liquid.

The black liquid spread fast across the missing pasture, the more it reached them the more it made everyone move away.

"what now." Lunoire wondered what is happening now.

"you gotta be kidding me, " Noct said again, this time, however, feeling more uncomfortable, remembering why he and his friends from Eos hated the night, especially when they were driving during nighttime.

From the black liquid mass, not only 40 larger 'thunder bombs' with horns appeared, but also 3 very large giant like dark grey-skinned, Orcs or Oger like beings with very large swords appeared. Except for their Torso's, they were naked.

Now, even Allen and Bete were rather shocked.

"hahahaahah, wooooooooo, there nice aren't they, how about you all show them the strength of Orario ..., and Noct … "

Eleazar then looked towards Noct again, " I wonder how likely is it for 'her' to be here too if you could manage to come here on your own, Sounds interesting ?, of course, it does" were Eleazar's final words while disappearing completely while the hovering soil decomposed into small parts before falling like raindrops back on the floor.

Noct was now making a stunned expression, "WAIT" he shouted only to see that Eleazar already disappeared.

"so what now? " As asked.

"my guess, the rabbit and the ninja should go looking for the hostages since they're obviously no match for that." Bete suggested.

"didn't expect such a creative idea coming immediately from someone with a slow brain." Allen said to Bete.

"well, didn't expect you to know the word 'creativity' at all ." Bete claimed towards Allen in return.

Hephaestus, who liked that plan, had more additions in her mind: "since we gods are vulnerable here too, we will accomplish Bell and Mikoto"

"and since I'm familiar with these surroundings, it may be easier to look for them, so I will come along too if nobody minds"

After everyone agreed, Luniore, Bell, Mikoto, and the three Gods, run away from the soon to be a battlefield, trying to look for for the Hostages.

At first, it was quiet for a moment after Eleazar disappeared, but then those large colossal beings started looking towards them.

Then out of nowhere, both of them started growling loudly, preparing to fight.

The first and second-class adventurers could feel a much stronger energy form those being than from the previous 'thunder bombs'.

"And how are they called? " Bete asked to Noct, who's mind just came back to reality after Eleazar's final statement.

"The larger 'thunder bombs' are called 'Galvanades', expect the horns and that there much more dangerous, there isn't much of a difference. "

"I meant the large ones." Bete asked.

" 'Iron Giants', they're tough as hell, that's where they're from after all." Noct declared.

Then the two iron giants and the Galvanades started moving towards the adventurers.

The first one hitting one of the Iron Giant was Allen with his silver spear.

"Tch" Allen shouted, realizing that Noct wasn't wrong about those Giants.

**While the females attacked each one of the Galvanades, Noct and Bete went for the other Iron Giant.**

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	23. Chapter 23: Saviors on Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 23 : Saviors on time**

**NORTHERN STREET - ORARIO – NOON**

"Thank heavens that I could see you, Shakti, now this kidnapper will surely get the shock of his life." Tsubaki said to a blue-haired woman with orange clothes.

"yeah, it was pure luck that I came towards the Guild on the right time, since I've been also been informed about an emergency signal from the Demeter Familia, " Shakti said.

When Miach and Dian Cecht ran towards the Guild building, they saw Tsubaki also running towards them and Shakti, coming outside from the Guild, not only hearing from Shakti about the abduction of one of the Guild Employees but also from some kind of SOS coming from the Demeter Familia.

Tsubaki confirmed that this was no prank since she saw Welf's precious sword inside his home, which he would never leave alone at all. Both gods told Tsubaki and Shakti there were more abductions and that the kidnapper awaits them at the Wheat manor, which was coincidently the Demeter Familia's home. Tsubaki and Shakti didn't wait any longer and started running towards the northern gate.

While they were still running, they suddenly could see 3 familiar figures in front of the visible northern gate.

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – WEST SIDE– NOON**

"Are you 100 % sure, Bell? " Lunoire asked Bell with an expression like there was a rather shocking revelation.

"yes, I'm pretty sure that was what I and Noct saw on the pictures" Bell confirmed.

"If that's really the case, then maybe we don't need to go inside the manor at all, FOLLOW ME" were Luniore words before they changed the direction they were running.

"How do you mean that, Lunoire ?"Hephaestus asked while they were now running towards west, away from the manor's visible brick wall.

"not far away from here, on the west, there's a storage for fresh barrels of wine installed by the order of lady Demeter, since inside the manor, there wasn't enough space for the barrels anymore." Lunoire briefly explained to the whole group about her thoughts.

"How far is it, " Hermes asked.

"If I'm not wrong … WE'RE HERE" Luniore announced happily after seeing the supposed storage, which made the group immediately slow down.

In front of them was a Dugout, a basement with staircases leading down to the only entrance, a quite large door. They had no trouble since it was open.

"BINGO !" Hermes announced, "seems we're lucky this time" He continued since he saw that the door has been broken recently.

"what are we waiting for? " Mikoto asked impatiently.

"wait" Luniore warned, "if I remember correctly, the tunnels down there could be confusing like a labyrinth" she also insisted.

"which means we have to be careful, right? the enemy might be still around" Hestia declared for everyone still be on alert.

As everyone followed her, Luniore took the lead inside the dugout storage, she also saw that, despite the door being broken, that the stored barrels weren't damaged in any way while seeing that the safety lamp, near the entrance, was still glowing as if someone just recently left the storage.

While still being on high alert, no one could detect any danger coming.

"Bell-dono." Mikoto called him, which made Bell turn.

"why did that Eleazar guy addressed Noct as 'your majesty'? " Mikoto asked, which made everyone stop while they looked eighter to Bell or Hestia.

Bell was about to answer, only for Hestia to look at him with a serious expression, remembering his goddess' order.

"I don't know, " he said with a rather denying expression, which was not only recognized by the other present gods as a lie, but also by the two present female adventurers.

"I understand" Mikoto answered since she realized the qualms on Bell's face. The other two gods also could feel the current fear and discomfort in Bell's soul, so they all decided to remain silent about that subject for now.

After a small walk, they finally saw a door.

After they failed to open it normally, Luniore slammed it with her bare fists.

To their shock and relief, they saw a bunch of people, everyone who went missing.

"They are sleeping ... " Mikoto noticed while stepping inside first.

"No, more likely unconscious, maybe because of that Eleazar guy." Lunoire realized while coming along.

"WELF ! " Hephaestus, Hestia, and Bell shouted worryingly while the three were running towards him.

Both goddesses could see that he was really beaten up like in the picture. But then, she looked towards the other unconscious hostages and realized that Welf was the only one beaten up while everyone else seemed fine. Bell then cut the tied strings on Welf's hands behind him.

Bell then runs towards the unconscious Ryuu and Syr.

"RYUU, SYR !" Lunoire shouted this time while running towards them. She and Bell also cut their strings.

" " L-Lunoire? " " Both asked quietly while waking up, but then both stood up immediately.

"YOU HERE? " Welf called loudly towards his saviors.

"yes, thank heaven we were able to find you so soon, " Hephaestus said happily.

"Ouka" Mikoto called to her friend, whom she also cut the rope around his arm.

"SIR BELL" Lily called to him, which made Bell turn, finally seeing her.

"Lily" Bell called to her while running towards her, also untying her "I'm glad you are fine." he said while thinking what happened to Welf

"Does anyone remember what happened." Mikoto asked for everyone.

All hostages said that while they went home, it suddenly became dark.

"and you Welf, who did this to you." Hestia asked.

"If I remember correctly … "

Welf told them that after it was getting dark around him, that he also once woke up.

A man with a tagelmust on his head and another individual with a purple mark with some eerie design was standing in front of Welf while he was tied up.

The only clear thing Welf remembered about that event was that the tagelmust man, which everyone recognized as Eleazar, said to the eerie masked one that Welf is a Crozzo smith, which for some reason made the purple masked one angry, resulting in beating up Welf, which finally explains the black eye and the wounds around his face.

"Wait, so there was someone else too, do you remember something else? " Hermes asked curiously.

Welf shook his head, "except that the masked one hit me pretty hard, no clue."

"well, while we don't remember a masked one, we saw two other allies of that tagelmust man, which were also familiar to us" Syr announced.

"two more? " Hephaestus wondered.

"it was Jura Halmer from the previous Rudra Familia and Vito from Evilus."

"that Vito? " Bell asked while looking to Syr, who nodded. At this moment Bell and Syr remembered a certain child they once encountered and took care of, and also how the red-haired Vito captured her before they could save her from him.

Meanwhile, Bell, Mikoto, and Luniore started untying all the other Hostages and waking them up. They were all the people on the flying letters from before, as the three adventurers realized

"The Rudra Familia? you mean those who were … " Hermes was about to continue until he saw Ryuu slowly turning angry expression, signalizing that she shouldn't talk any further since Ryuu is very sensitive about that subject, but it was enough for Hermes as an answer

"so does that mean Jura and Eleazar are now members of Evilus? " Hermes asked curiously.

"Very likely, so you already encountered him? " Ryuu asked.

"yes, we came here while the others are now fighting." Lunoire explained.

" " " FIGHTING? " " " Welf, Ouka and Lily asked loudly while the others' ropes were cut by Bell and the other saviors.

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – SOUTHERN MAIN FRONT GATE – EARLY AFTERNOON**

The whole group had trouble dealing with the enemies.

Until now, they were able to kill 10 of the larger thunderbombs, the 'Galvanades' as Noct called them.

Noct was himself also shocked since, with his current strength, he and his current group should be able to deal with the Iron Giant rather easily, but those many Galvanades seemed too disturbing, which is the reason they couldn't activate any more powerful magic while they were fighting.

Allen and Bete complained the most about the situation because they had to fight mostly with weaklings while if their whole Familia would be here, they thought would've finished those monsters already.

Noct took out his third Elixier, using it.

"damn it, half of the Elixirs already gone? " Allen complained after the realization.

"Why didn't you told those two Gods to give you more, I'm sure they wouldn't have mind given the current situation"

"and why didn't you? " Allen asked Bete, provocating him again, in which he succeeded.

"How about we just retreat for a while? " Asfi suggested.

"Are you kidding us, what if they try to attack the mansion or the City gates, both aren't far away after all." Bete told to his group

"I agree, everyone already used most of our provided items." Chloe agreed.

"and someone already used the whole supply, " Anya said to the group before turning towards Chloe with an angry and worried expression.

"not my fault when a certain someone gets caught multiple times in an Explosion, " Chloe said while looking to Anya herself, implying why Chloe has no items anymore.

"at least we could defeat 3 of those purple balls that way, " Anya said since one of those 'Galvanades' was defeated by a combined attack between Anya and her older brother.

"Anyway, I also agree with Andromeda, we should retreat." Naza said to the group.

"it's not possible." Noct said while being lightly exhausted.

"how do you mean that? " Filvis asked Noct.

"If we try to extend the distance, the two big guys there will use their gravity power to pull us back here. "

"and as Bete said, I don't want to know what they will try with the manor if we were about to disappear successfully." Noct explained.

"and what about tempting them away." Filvis asked Noct.

" " " " " "away? " " " " " " everyone wondered about Filvis's Idea.

"if we tempt them, let's say, towards the east, then not only the manor will we safer, but also we could try a new strategy." Filvis suggested.

"so you have something in mind? " Asfi asked her.

"it's only a thought, but it's very risky and we can only do it together, " Filvis said.

"then what are we waiting for, if no one else has another plan" Bete annoyingly suggested, he trusted Filvis since they already worked together once in the Dungeon.

The whole group started running away towards the east. On the way, Filvis explained her plan before they started it.

While Asfi, Naza, and Filvis were busy preparing something with their already provided items and other stuff, everyone else took the task to verbally anger the enemy monsters.

While Noct tried it with insulting gestures, Anya, Chloe, and Bete did it verbally, trying every possible insult which they know. Noct hoped that Hestia and the others are still saving the hostages because he didn't want them to hear which dirty words are used right now, especially since it was his idea, and he also wasn't sure if it will work.

And despite looking towards the loud bunch of adventurers, those monsters didn't seem to have the intelligence to understand what they are trying to tell them.

But still, the two Iron Giants and the Galvanades were now coming towards them, which meant that they successfully tempted them far away from the manor.

Now, expect for Noct, everyone was running away.

What's more, Noct and the enemies were very close. So close that one of the Galvanades was about to explode.

" 'TALARIA !' " Asfi shouted as loud as possible for Noct to listen, while Asfi herself came flying towards them.

At this moment, Noct throws his Balmung sword in the Air for Asfi to take it, which she succeeded.

Then Noct could see an arrow, filled with the now self-made Item by Asfi, flying towards the floor where the monsters were cheek by jowl.

" 'DIO GRAIL !' " They heard Filvis shouting, who also cast a magic spell, which created a while circular barrier around the area where the monsters are staying.

Then, after Noct landed on the floor away from the barrier, he as the whole group felt a rather strong pressure towards the now more bright glowing barrier.

"did it work? " Chloe loudly wondered while looking towards the bright glowing barrier.

Then, after the barrier stopped, they still could see the enemies as if they escaped unscathed.

"damn it !" Bete shouted while Filvis made a shameful expression.

"seriously ?!" Chloe shockingly wondered.

"well, I see now 20, and before, they were 30 purple bubbles, so … " Anya said.

"This doesn't change that much about our situation, " Naza said to them, also rather worried.

It was at this point that the whole group realized that the monsters now had rather very angry expressions on their faces.

Then, the two Iron Giants, not only started to run further towards them followed by the Galvanades, but their left arms started also glowing in red color.

At this point, the group felt a strong pressure, only that instead of being shed away, they were now being pulled towards the enemies.

It was the gravitation powers Noct mentioned earlier, they are using right now, which also made everyone cry a little, even Bete and Allen.

Noct and Asfi were the unlucky ones being the closest to the Iron Giants.

Then, those two monsters stretched their arms with their large swords on each their hands.

Noct and Asfi felt very nervous since right now it was a very hopeless situation, not only because of them both but also since the others were surrounded by the Galvanades.

The Giant started hitting them with their swords right towards their heads.

Noct, anger on his face, closed his eyes, accepting his possible end.

…...

But then there was another bright light.

'so that's it, huh ' Noct wondered before a strong earth slash could be heard.

…...

"didn't expect to see you that hopeless." A familiar voice Noct could hear.

After opening it, his mouth gaped slightly. Not only someone saved him, but that someone also held Asfi on one arm while the other had a sword, protecting him from the one Iron Giant.

Noct looked towards the other Iron Giant, only to see that Asfi really wasn't there anymore.

When he looked straight ahead again, he looked at his savior closely.

While he never saw that silver uniform, but the bright silver hair was very familiar to him, as the voice.

And then it hit his mind.

…...

"R-Ravus ?… " he asked towards his savior.

…...

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	24. Chapter 24: Adventurers Assemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 24 : Adventurers Assemble**

* * *

**FRONT GATE – WHEAT MANOR – OUTSIDE OF ORARIO**

" " Brother !" " two unknown voices to Noct, a male and a female, called towards the Savior. Noct turned his head, seeing the two unknown people running towards them.

What's more, he also could see two more people, two adult women, coming along. The first woman had long black hair with two swords, one like Mikotos and another large one.

And the other women had short blue hair with armor oh her arms. They somehow succeeded in discourage the Galvanades away from his other allies.

* * *

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

* * *

"is that really you? " Noct asked again, still not believing.

Then, he turned his head towards Noct, finally confirming it to be him.

Back in Eos, he wore a long, while colored frock with black lining with a large collar that has a purple trim. But now, his appearance was very different: Now he wore a uniform, which is quite identical with the Kingsglaive Uniforms of Lucis, except that the Uniform's color is Silver instead of black, and there was also a symbol of some green cloverleaves around his upper arms, which were possibly armorials of the Dia Familia. But the most drastic difference was his left arm.

It looked like a real arm, it wasn't mechanical anymore like Noct remembered.

To Noct, Ravus now really looks like an Army's General instead of an arrogant prince, like Noct thought when he remembered that white-colored frock Ravus previously wore.

"We'll talk later, let's finish this first." Ravus suggested while turning again facing the Iron Giant.

Then Noct saw the two unknown people coming towards Ravus.

The first one is a male with yellow-green eyes and blue hair, his clothes were also blue on the whole, except his jacket, which was brown, he carries a Greatsword.

The other is a female with brown hair and brown eyes, with a green headband with yellow flower decoration and with a green outfit with more yellow flowers around her waist, and black leggings. Her weapon was a rapier, which looked like a large needle.

Ravus then looked towards them, „Lucia, Leo, take care of her" Ravus ordered.

" "YES" " they said while nodding before taking Asfi, only for her to stand up again herself.

Noct could feel that besides Ravus, who has a strong presence as Ottar, those two comrades of him were also rather strong.

Asfi's, Anya's and Chloe's mouth gaped wide, "OMG, t-that's 'Silverlight' Ravus, along with 'haystack needle' and 'silent Paw', all 3 from the Dia Familia what are they doing here? " Chloe asked rather surprised.

Meanwhile, Bete and Allen for some reason were less keen about their arrival, proven by their annoyed expressions.

Noct stood up, with his Balmung sword in his hands.

(soundtrack: Bleach OST FADE TO BLACK: B13a extended)

"you can take the other? " Ravus asked towards Noct.

"if that one doesn't intermeddle. " Noct said while smirking.

Ravus also smirked while from his body, electricity could be seen.

Then he disappeared.

Only for him to appear behind the first Iron Giant while Ravus stretched his right hand with his sword.

Then, out of nowhere, the Iron Giant fell, and what's more, the black liquid appeared again, but this time, the Iron Giant melted into the air while disappearing in the liquid.

Meanwhile, Noct throws his sword towards the other Iron Giant, which was a direct hit this time, because the Giant's whole body moved some feet behind.

But then it used its large sword to attack Noct again before Bete and Allen appeared again, also attacking the Giant.

"who said that you could have the whole fun, " Bete asked towards Noct rather excitedly.

Noct then smirked again, „sorry, I forgot you guys."

The three male adventurers now activated each a spell.

" 'Thundaga' " Noct shouted while a yellow orb appeared in front of him which he then put into his body, which made his body staying under electricity.

" 'Fenris wolf' " Bete shouted secondly.

" 'skogkatt' " Allen shouted as last.

At first, it seemed that the three were attacking the Iron Giant directly straight, but then all three disappeared, only for the Iron Giant to be hit many times from all possible different directions.

After many hits on the one Giant, it finally felt on the floor.

After Noct, Allen, and Bete stopped, they could see that this Iron Giant also seemed to be defeated since also, here the black liquid appeared while the Giant melted into the air too.

As for the third Iron Giant, it was finished together by Shakti, who used her armored fists and Tsubaki, who used her Katana along with the other two adventurers, Lucia and Leo, who arrived with them.

"LETS GO" Ravus called out loud while all other present adventurers also looked towards the remaining Galvanades.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – WEST SIDE– AFTERNOON**

The newly formed Group consisted of the three goddesses, Bell, Mikoto, Lunoire, Lily, Welf, Airmid, Syr, Ryuu, Raul, Aura Morel, Ouka, Lulune, and Sophie.

They run fast towards the southern gate.

As the one capable of fighting, including Bell, Mikoto, Lunoire, Ryuu, Raul, Aura, Ouka and Lulune, they were on the front row while the others and the Gods were running along behind.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – SOUTHERN GATE– NOON**

When Bell's group finally reached the others, he saw that the Giants were defeated and that only a hand full of those Galvanades remained. Bell also saw others, who joined them.

Bell, like everyone else, hurried to help them as good as possible.

"EVERYONE" Bell shouted to Noct and the others rather relieved because they all seemed to be alright.

Noct looked to Bell and the others, seeing that they succeeded in releasing the hostages. It made him smile, which was noticed by several girls, especially Asfi, Luniore, and Airmid. The latter wondered who that handsome man was since she never saw him before, but his smile made her happy, as for most girls who looked towards him.

Only twenty Galvanades remained. These purple beings saw Bell and the others, which made them fly towards them.

The first one flew towards Raul, who then drew his sword.

Then Raul activated his Ability called 'Hunter'. Raul then hit the Galvanades with his sword.

It was a successful hit, but the Galvanade still seemed to be alive, which was noticed by Ryuu, who wanted to help, but knew that without a weapon it was impossible.

"Ryuu-dono" Mikoto called her, which made Ryuu looking towards her.

Since she remembered how she failed against those purple monsters, Mikoto held her Katana towards Ryuu, who took that as permission for using Mikoto's weapon, taking it.

Ryuu then immediately run towards the first Galvanade, „ 'Luminous Wind' " Ryuu shouted, which then resulted in green colored stardust to appear around her. Then she used to attack the Galvanade, which then turned into stone before it disappeared.

Bell immediately noticed the second one flying towards him, which made him his right hand-stretched,

" 'Fire Bolt' " Bell shouted, which made his right hand shooting a large fireball towards the second Galvanade, successfully.

But it didn't give up eighter, instead, it started to grow and a lot of sparks could be seen forming around his body.

" 'Will-o-wisp' " shouted Welf, which also made from his right hand shooting a beam towards the Galvanades.

Before it could use its magic power, it exploded, hurting itself, which also made it turn into stone, thus disappearing too.

"Welfie" Tsubaki shouted towards him while throwing a familiar weapon to Welf "here, you've forgotten it" she added as Welf immediately caught it.

After having his greatsword back, Welf runs towards another of the remaining Galvanades, hitting it successfully.

Ouka, who took out two of his Kunai from inside his clothes, also throws himself into the fray by attacking another Galvanades.

Lunoire also took on another Galvanade by using her fists, also very successful.

Since there were now more than 15 capable adventurers, most of them being middle class, all enemies were successfully defeated after a short time.

(end of soundtrack)

After the two groups finally came together, all the previous hostages then came towards each of their familia, like Raul to Bete, who mocked Raul for being captured; or Syr and Ryuu to the other Anya and Chloe, who embraced Ryuu and Syr.

Noct then saw Lily and Welf, which black eyes and other wounds were still visible towards his face.

"you alright, Welf? " Noct asked him worryingly while looking at his black eye and wound. "good magic you used. By the way, what exactly happened to you."

"it's a long story, " Welf said since it would be complicated to explain it right now. Welf then received a Potion from Mikoto, which he used to heal himself.

Noct now saw another adventurer, a black-haired man with the same style of clothes as Mikoto, who seemed rather shocked for some reason seeing towards Noct.

He then bowed, "my name is Kashima Ouka, captain of the Takemikazuchi Familia, nice to meet you"

Noct then looked towards Bell, „and that woman, was she there too? "

Bell then looked on his left, "Airmid !" he called her, which she noticed, making her coming towards Bell.

When Airmid reached them, she looked towards the spiky black-haired man, „may I introduce, that's Noct Gar, the new member of the Hestia Familia." Bell introduced.

"Hey there." Noct just said, but he could see that she also got beet red. it seemed that Seit was right after all.

"I-I'm Airmid Teasanare, member of the Dian Cecht Familia, nice to meet you Noct Gar." Airmid introduced herself rather shyly, which was very unusual even for herself.

Meanwhile, Asfi started explaining to Shakti, Tsubaki and the Dia Familia members about the capture and the culprit who goes by the name Eleazar, also saying that she doubts that's his real name and about those strange monsters she never saw in the dungeon before.

Noct, together with Bell, Lily, Hestia, Airmid, Welf, Tsubaki, and Hephaestus then went to Ravus, who saw them coming while Mikoto went to Ryuu for her Katana.

Hestia, Bell, and Lily saw the way how Noct and Ravus were looking at each other, which meant that they really know each other.

"Nice to see you, Ravus." Hephaestus said to him.

Ravus bowed in front of the two goddesses as a sign of respect.

Then Ravus took something out of his silver jacket, which turned out to be two envelopes, "I hope I'm right to assume that Lady Dia already announced about our party? "

"yes, she came yesterday to my shop when telling us both" Hephaestus announced while Ravus gave her the first envelope.

Ravus then looked towards the other women whom he also recognized as a goddess.

"and you must be Lady Hestia, right ?, I hope I'm not too late for giving you this" Ravus said while giving her the second envelope. While being rather polite, Hestia, Lily, Bell, and Welf though he is rather intimidating. No wonder since he's supposed to be as strong as 'King', "I hope that he isn't much annoying, right? " Ravus asked Hestia while pointing towards Noct.

" seriously ?", Noct then felt annoyed by Ravus' statement. Seems he was still a little bit arrogant like before.

"no, I'm quite happy with Noct, oh and I've been already told that you both know each other from the past."

Not that it was surprising to Ravus, since being in this world for about 10 years, obviously he knows that you can't lie to a god and goddesses, but he was relieved that this Goddess Hestia wasn't one of the 'bad ones'.

Ravus then looked towards the white-haired boy and the red-haired young man.

* * *

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	25. Chapter 25: Adventurers Dissipate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 25: Adventuerers Dissipate**

* * *

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – SOUTHERN GATE– NOON**

"I was quite surprised when Emma and her Party told me about your Familia." Ravus explained while now looking towards Bell and Welf.

"and you both must be Bell Cranel and Welf Crozzo, right? " Ravus asked while offering a handshake.

Bell, of course, took that offer, " nice to meet you, sir Nocks" he said.

"also nice to finally meet you face to face, by the way, how is Nick? ", Welf also shook hands with Ravus.

Ravus then smiled, remembering how his Familia's Vice-Captain and Welf already met before, "yes, he's doing fine, actually he was supposed to be coming along, but our Goddess needed to speak with him and the other executives, which is the reason I came instead." Ravus explained

Ravus then turned towards his comrades, signalizing them to come closer after Both of Ravus' companions shaken their heads after Hermes asked if he's invited, which made Hermes obviously sad.

"I would also like to introduce you to my fellow Familia members who helped you today … " Ravus said.

Ravus's companions bowed in front of the two goddesses.

" Hello, my name is Lucia Ramirez."

Lucia introduced herself to them. Welf and Lily already knew and heard about her, like that her Alias is 'haystack needle', fitting her weapon of choice, and that she's on Level 5. Noct was sure that he heard her last name somewhere before.

"And My name is Leo Diaz, nice to meet you too" Leo introduced himself this time.

He's also a famous adventurer from the Dia Familia. he goes by the Alias 'silent paw' and his current Level is 4 as Lily and Welf remembered. And like Welf, he carries a Greatsword.

While Ravus also gave Airmid an envelope, Noct realized that Lucia was reddish on her face, but not as extreme as most of the previous girls. Leo, on the other hand, seemed rather bothered by Lucia's expression for some reason, which surprised Noct at first, only to realize what that could mean.

"There are so many questions I would like to ask you Ravus." Noct said with a rather relieved voice since all the enemies were defeated.

"Yes, I saw that coming, I also have many Questions to you too." Ravus agreed to Noct's statement.

"Then I hope you both wouldn't mind if I join too" Allen suddenly said while coming towards them.

At this point, everyone also looked towards them, seeing that an 'interesting' discussion is about to begin.

"It's also been a while, Allen, you hurt." Ravus asked with a rather relaxed but polite voice.

"don't give me that crap, I'm Vice-Captain of her highness for reasons, so talk NOW !" Allen demanded while coming closer with his spear directing towards Ravus, since he didn't like him at all, and now this counts as well for Noct the same.

"How dare are you talking like that with my brother? " Leo angrily asked while staying in the way, which made Allen now looking angrily at him as well.

"out of my way, stupid little cub, or you're gonna regret it, " Allen said angrily and with a serious expression on his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY !?" Leo now got angrier while about to put out his greatsword.

"Leo … " Ravus ordered with a strict and serious voice toward his companion.

„But … " Leo responded shockingly, but he then realized that he didn't stand a chance against 'Vanafreya'

"Brother..." Anya called him, who ignored her completely, which was noticed by Ravus, who got slightly angry himself for some reason.

Allen was very angry as well right now since it seemed that Ravus, as well as Noct, are hiding something, which is very fishy, considering that strong monsters, and a Guy who can summon them, are involved.

Despite being part of the strongest Familia, Allen hates large, long, unpredictable conflicts, no matter if with Nations or other Familias, because he already experienced that, even before he met his dear Goddess.

And he already heard that both Ravus and now Noct, as well as the other main Executives from the Dia Familia, came from a place called 'Crystallum', so it isn't far-fetched that there was, or still is, some kind of conflict going on, and that Noct might be the center of that conflict thanks to what Eleazar said before.

"Why did that bastard from before addressed you as 'your majesty' … " Allen asked, now looking towards Noct, who also made a rather angry expression, but looked away, signalizing Allen that he didn't want to answer him.

It might be a conflict which, as Allen suggests, they now want to spread and decide here in Orario. It would be the same as if two rival races, the high-elves, and a dark-elves, would now start a large turmoil in Orario, causing large collateral and civilian damages afterward.

And such events are the ones Allen tries to avoid as much as possible since Orario's Familias are already constantly into conflicts with each other.

'We don't need more conflicts than we already have' Allen thought angrily while remembering his past because Noct and Ravus didn't want to answer.

"I remember most monsters I've ever encountered, but those today, I clearly never saw before, and they didn't look like monsters from the dungeon at all, SO WHY DON'T YOU TWO TELL US FINALLY WHAT'S GOING ON BEFORE I … "

"Allen..." the called first-class Adventurer heard a Familiar voice, which made him quite.

Noct, as well as the others like Filvis, looked towards the female voice calling his name.

It was Syr, who, as Noct could see, is 'smiling', similar to Hestia and Astraea do it, only that it seemed much more scarier than with the two goddesses.

'what the...' Nocht thought. He wasn't shocked because of her 'smile' per se, but because that and her voice could stop someone powerful like Allen. Noct wondered how she could do that.

"As much as I hate it to admit, this time I agree with him since you both apparently know each other, which means that you also may be familiar with this Eleazar bastard", Now it was Bete, who surprisingly agreed with Allens demands, despite remembering how he and Allen verbally mocked each other during their fight with the Iron giants and the Galvanades.

But Bete's thoughts about that matter weren't much different than Allens, who was surprised that he of all people agreed with him.

The same counts for Shaki, since as the Ganesha familia's captain, she was directly in charge of Orario's civilian's safety, "Ravus, If you really have valuable information, I also suggest sharing it with us."

Ravus, also feeling angry for Allen insulting Leo, then looked around the two other first-class adventurers confronting him and Noct about the Daemons, "As much as I share your concern, we both would prefer not to talk about that right now."

While Noct felt relieved that Ravus denied answering, both could see the other two rather upset expressions.

"but maybe we could catch up on that today evening, if I remember correctly, each of your Familia already received an invitation to our 'return-party', right? " Ravus suggested.

At first, Allen seemed still angry, but then he calmed down.

"Tch, if, until then, somethings happens because you didn't talk, IT WILL BE THE FAULT OF YOU BOTH" were Allen's angry and loudly final words before going away. He ignored Anya, which was also noticed by Ravus again, despite being on a distance with Anya.

"RAUL, we're done here too ! " Bete shouted towards his fellow familia member to finally go home. Raul bowed in front of the gods before disappearing with Bete.

"I also need to go, but I'm sure that Lord Ganesha will come too," Shakti came closer to Ravus, "tell Pelna he'll get clocked if he's coming late, " Shakti said quietly while Ravus grinned by that thought.

Shakti said farewell while bowing towards the Hermes and the two Goddesses before she disappeared along with Airmid, Naza, Mikoto, and Ouka, they went for the northern gate of Orario.

Before both left, Airmid looked back, particularly towards Noct, whom she then smiled while getting slightly red, to which Shakti reacted with a smile herself.

The last one to go was Filvis, who like Raul and Shakti, also bowed in front of the three Gods before leaving with Aura.

Syr, as well as the other maids, joined the remaining adventurers in front of the gate.

Ravus noticed how Syr came closer.

"Thank you for calming Allen down, I don't want to think what would've happened if you weren't here, Syr" Ravus said while seeing that Syr's eyes were still closed.

"That was no big deal, but I hope that you'll keep that promise that you made to him, as well as to Mr. Loga and Captain Varma." Syr said while opening her eyes.

Noct noticed that Ravus became for a slight moment nervous.

"I also hope that they'll be satisfied with my explanation. By the way, you both were also captured ?" Ravus asked while also looking towards Ryuu.

"yes, but luckily, Luniore, along with Sir Cranel and the others could find us." Ryuu answered.

"I'm glad to hear that no one of you has to be kept longer captive, " Ravus said to Ryuu and Syr before also looking towards Welf, who also was captured, what's more even with a black eye and the wound on his upper shoulder before he used a potion to heal himself, „how's 'Mama Mia'? "

"strict and nice, as always, she asks sometimes about you all, especially about Crowe" Syr answered with a smile while Ryuu and the other Maids looked rather afraid since Chloe once said that Mama Mia knows when some of her maids speak 'not nicely enough' of her.

It was at this moment that everyone heard a strange noise coming from the mansion.

"the barrier" Luniore shouted before running towards the gate.

Not only Luniore could now touch and opening it, but also someone very familiar, a woman with orange hair, along with a long light pink dress and a gold belt around her waist, was already staying in front of her after she opened it.

"Lady Demeter !" Lunoire runs to the other Women, embracing her.

"Lunoire, I'm so glad you're okay, " she said, "when I heard about those monsters lurking around outside of the manor, I had no other choice than to activate the barrier."

"So the others aren't hurt ?, thank heavens" Luniore was relieved by her Goddessess's statement.

After the embracement, Demeter realized the many others who were present, even the three other fellow gods.

"well, well, if it isn't Hestia, Hephaestus, and Hermes ?" Demeter asked.

The three gods also greeted Demeter.

Demeter then noticed the tall, silver-haired man.

"well hello, Ravus, didn't expect you already to be back so soon."

"good afternoon", Ravus said before he, as his two companions, also bowed in front of her.

"you remember why we've come here? " Ravus asked Demeter.

"ah yes, the order for your evening's banquet, right? " Demeter asked him.

"Unfortunately, after those monster appeared, I ordered my whole familia to come inside the building for the safety, which is why we stopped packing up, so we need at most one and half an hour to finish, I'm deeply sorry." Demeter said.

"We were also surprised by them, so please don't worry about that too much, lady Demeter." Ravus said, now more relaxed and deep voice, which made Demeter, as well as some of the girls, even Tsubaki, getting slightly red as well, which surprised Noct.

'So he's also popular' Noct thought while feeling annoyed but also surprised for some reason. But then, Noct turned away, now gazing towards Goddess Demeter. He looked at her for a while until he noticed something very 'unusual' about her body.

'Well blow me !' he thought while his mouth gaped slightly, which was noticed by Hestia, who pinched his arm rather hard.

„Noooct, were the hell are you looking? " Hestia asked quietly while 'smiling' while also making him look towards his goddess. Despite noticing, Hestia couldn't believe that Noct stared towards Demeter's enormous breasts. Does that mean that Noct enjoys that large size?

This shocked Noct too since now he couldn't deny where exactly he was staring at Goddess Demeter.

"Umm... " Noct thought for a while, not sure how their reaction will be,

"..she's also a Goddess ?" Noct asked with a VERY nervous expression. 'WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT' Noct shouted to himself.

At this question, not only Hestia as well as Bell and Hephaestus looked rather shocked as their mouths gaped wide, but also a chuckle could be heard, which turned out to be from Welf.

Not only Welfs was being stared by Hestia and her both children, but also by an angry Hephaestus, which made him stop immediately. They looked again towards Noct.

"she is, AND … ?" Hestia asked rather angrily, now waiting for another stupid answer from her new child.

"w-well, t-that explains it" Noct just said.

He knew that was the most stupid answer he could give at such a situation, even more than the last one, but what else he should have done. He can't lie to his Goddess. A much louder chuckling from Welf could be heard, to which he received a hit on the head by Hephaestus.

Demeter, who, thank heaven, didn't listen to what Noct and Hestia talked about, then clapped her hands together, "I have a wonderful Idea ", everyone looked now towards her, „how about I treat you all with a delicious meal for your efforts defeating those monsters, it's lunchtime after all", she then looked towards Ravus again, "until then, my Familia will be finished packing for sure."

After Ravus nodded, everyone else agreed as well, since no one has eaten because of the capture, especially the waitresses Anya and Chloe.

* * *

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	26. Chapter 26: Lunch and Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 26 : lunch and talk**

* * *

**INSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR – DINING ROOM - AFTERNOON**

When they entered the manor, Noct expected it to be some kind of expensive royal interior designs but was surprised seeing that it looked more like a large regional countryside ranch interior design, especially the dining room they were right now.

Everyone saw now a large table with many chairs around with already prepared plates, forks, knives and spoons, and more for a fitting meal.

* * *

**(OPENING: Promare OST – Gallant Ones by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Mpi & Benjamin)**

* * *

While Demeter took the first table on the front, everyone else started putting their jackets and weapons on the staying clothes hooks before taking the other seats. And thank heavens everyone present could fill a table.

On Demeter's side, on her left was Hephaestus sitting, followed by Tsubaki; on the right side was Hermes.

Noct's took a seat on the left side of the table the point of view from Demeter, in the middle.

On Noct's right side sat Luniore, then Welf, who was now seatmate with Tsubaki.

On Noct's left, there was first Lily, then Bell.

On Noct's opposite side, there was first Asfi, who was now seatmate with her God Hermes; then Lucia, third Ravus, who was now directly on Noct's Opposite; then beside Ravus on his right was Leo, and lastly Anya.

On Demeter's opposite side were four chairs, taken by Hestia, who was now seatmate with Bell; on Hestia's left was Syr, followed by Ryu and finished with Chloe, making her seatmates with Anya.

Since everyone thought the food will take a while, everyone started small talking with each of their close friends/comrades about how they've fought. Tsubaki, for instance, asked again how he got that black eye from before, which bothered Welf of course.

Or Noct asked Lily if she's okay because of her capture, only for her to answer that she's more than happy before she touched Bell's right hand, which was immediately noticed by the near sitting Hestia, who looked angry towards the pallum supporter. Noct then turned right, facing Lunoire.

"and how are you, did you got away without any serious injuries, since you don't seem to use any weapons, except your fists if I'm not wrong," Noct asked Lunoire curiously.

" I-I w-well, I guess I was lucky since the storage wasn't damaged too much, except for the entrance, which means we need a new door," she said with a shy expression.

"now that I think about it, Allen pointing his spear at you after Lady Demeter has been mentioned, didn't he ?" Noct asked while remembering the Freya Familia's vice-captain behavior.

"you didn't know, right ?" Lunoire asked, "even though it's been a while, I still consider myself still being part of Lady Demeter's Familia" she happily declared towards Noct.

"I see, and do you, by any chance, know what he meant by 'the casino'? " Noct wondered.

"Actually, that's what I also want to ask Lady Demeter myself later." Lunoire said while looking towards Chloe for a moment who also seems to know what Allen meant by 'the casino'.

"so you also have no clue I see," Noct realized, "let's hope it's nothing unpleasant."

Lunoire looked towards Noct, wondering why he said the word 'unpleasant'. Then she remembered what Allen as well as that bad guy Eleazar mentioned. Eleazar mentioned something about a princess leaving their home, to which Noct reacted angrily.

'did he also lost a lot ?' Lunoire thought while making a slightly sad expression because she didn't want Lady Demeter or her Co-workers to ask her about it. She now understood why Noct and Ravus didn't want to talk to Allen, because obviously, that matter seemed very personal, Especially since Noct has been addressed as 'your majesty', does that mean that Noct is a prince or something like that. And what's more, the way how Noct reacted to the word 'princess', it seemed that he and that 'princess' were very close, which made Lunoire sadder.

'Stop thinking about that' she said to herself because she suddenly felt jealous of the fact that Noct might already like someone else like said princess, even though she barely knows Noct herself.

Both then remained silent to wait for lunch.

Surprisingly it didn't take that long for the first course to be served to everyone, which were bowls of salat consisting of Lettuce, Tomatoes, Onions, and each one an olive.

While everyone started eating, Noct looked briefly towards Ravus, whom he never expected to see again, let alone eating lunch together with.

This was seen by the two cat maidens Anya and Chloe, who finished eating the salat first and just couldn't stop thinking what they saw recently.

As if that wasn't enough, there was also another female adventurer with blue hair who also felt jealous seeing how Noct talked with Lunoire.

"Lunoire seems somehow disappointed" Chloe realized while looking towards her brown-haired co-worker.

"did she screwed up? " Anya wondered.

"I don't know honestly" Chloe answered.

"maybe Noct became afraid of her fists like most boys do when they see her in action," Anya suggested while remembering how they fought against those monsters and how Lunoire fought without weapons.

"I doubt that Noct is that type of man, I mean he's obviously stronger," Chloe suggested while remembering how Noct could finish many of the thunder bombs, Galvanades and one Iron-Giant, even though the latter has been finished by him, Bete and Allen together.

"Anyway, what do meow think about brother's question to him and 'Silverlight'? " Anya asked again, this time more quietly.

"I'm certain, that that bad guy called him 'your majesty', and seeing Noct's and Ravus' reaction, it could be true. " Chloe said, also rather quietly so that said adventurers couldn't hear them, along with his comrades.

* * *

_Anya and Chloe suddenly imagined how they were in a castle full of gold and inside a room with a wardrobe full of fancy clothes while being treated by Noct and Ravus, who they imagined having different clothes, looking more like a real prince charming, with each a large dish of Fish on a golden plate and each a golden spoon, fork and knife._

* * *

" " meowwwww... " " happily meowed while being in their daydreams, which was noticed by Syr, who just smiled and Ryuu, who just kept her eyes closed while they both also finished eating the salat while still thinking about who that Eleazar is, what Vito and Jura meant by 'being chosen' and why Eleazar sought for Noct.

When Goddess Demeter has finished eating her salat, she looked towards everyone.

"since the main dish will take for a while, how about telling me what exactly happened out there..." She said before looking towards her child, "... Lunoire, please start".

Lunoire started explaining her, as the other waitresses, point of view of today's unusual event.

* * *

After the waitresses were about to open the pub, they immediately noticed that Ryuu and Syr weren't present. Anya first suggested, with a devilish expression, that they may go stalking. Lunoire didn't mention Bell and Noct for obvious reasons, but Anya saw how both went outside yesterday, which was confirmed by Chloe.

Meanwhile, Syr was 'smiling' towards Anya and Chloe for what Luniore said, which scared them both to hell.

But then Luniore told them, that Ryuu took the trash outside and that Syr was just following her, but Anya and Chloe just complained, why they couldn't go along them while they 3 had to clear the tables while Mama Mia was watching them. But Luniore could see that even Mama Mia became slightly restless for some reason while looking towards the direction where Ryuu and Syr went outside, but then ordered the remaining three to go sleep, saying that they surely will come back.

At this point, Ryuu started explaining, that she didn't go outside, except for the trash only, but that she could feel something around the dark alley. She shouted out in the alley, waiting for a reaction while Syr hid behind her. It was at this point where Ryuu and Syr didn't remember what exactly happened since it became dark around them.

And when they woke up, Ryuu and Syr not only saw more hostages but also their kidnappers. Besides the man named Eleazar, there were also two familiar faces: two men, one named Jura, and another named Vito.

The last name was, as Noct could see, immediately recognized by Bell and the other waitresses.

At this point, Ryuu confirmed that they three may belong to the terrorist group called 'Evilus', which shocked everyone, even Noct since he remembered what Astraea already told him, especially how Ryuu is involved with them.

Lunoire continued telling her story from around the morning when the three sleeping girls have been suddenly woken up by Mama Mia.

At first, they all complained about why she woke them up since they already know when to wake up punctual.

But then, Mama Mia said, that not only Ryuu and Syr didn't return, but also that she got two letters, which she showed towards them: a very clear picture of a sleeping Ryuu and Bell's Pallum comrade named Lily tied up in a dark room.

It was very understandable that the three waitresses were shocked. Not only there was a perfect picture of Ryuu, but also the fact that a previous Adventurer at Level 4 has been taken, hostage.

The three waitresses didn't hesitate long and went looking for their previous adventurer equipment and weapons, putting them on immediately.

Before they left, Mama Mia reminded them that the culprit, or culprits, weren't some simple Thugs, since it was Ryuu whose image was seen on the letter, and that they need to be more careful than last time with some little girl named Noel.

* * *

"and after we started looking out for them around, the letter started glowing and flying on its own. And after we followed it, everyone else here came along, until we came in front of the manor, that's it from my view." Lunoire finished, before looking towards her Goddess,

"and how was it for you, Goddess, we noticed that the barrier has been activated," she asked.

Now, Demeter started explaining.

* * *

Around morning, Children of Demeter have been sent to the western storage to bring fresh barrels. Then, they encountered three individuals with black clothes, who noticed them as well.

The first one was a human with red hair, the second one a cat-man with only one ear on his head, but the third one, as Persephone said, was the scariest, since his face was hidden behind a tagelmust and probably the leader of them.

It was at this moment, that the leader appeared directly in front of the Guards, telling them that they will borrow the storage for a while.

Noticing that they were probably thieves, Demeter's Children took out their knives, only to be suddenly punched away by the other two opponents.

The tagelmust man then suddenly started somehow glowing his hand, he said that this is their last chance going back.

Since Demeter's children clearly didn't stand a chance, the nodded before running back.

After her children told her about the occupation of the western storage, Demeter ordered all her children to hide inside the building before activating the barrier and sending an emergency signal to the Ganesha Familia, since Demeter herself could feel a rather strong, dark and frightening presence, even from afar.

* * *

"and, well you all know the rest," Demeter said.

"Now I think we should talk less about bad stuff" Demeter declared, now looking towards Ravus, "Say Ravus, you and your comrades returned from an Expedition in the deep floors, right ?"

"that's right, we could reach the 54th Floor as planned, and thank heaven everyone of us returned safely" Ravus explained

"so that means the Expedition was a full success, right ?" Lady Demeter asked.

"yes, even though we run out of items on our way back, luckily, Emma and her party were waiting for us with supply in Riviria" Ravus answered with a relieved expression.

"We still would have enough items if you wouldn't have fought that mini-boss, brother," Lucia said rather slightly upset while looking towards Leo.

"MINIBOSS ?" Hephaestus asked as everyone else watched towards Ravus.

"on which floor was the mini Boss? " Ryuu asked curiously.

"the 54th Floor, the one we reached" Leo answered towards her. now, everyone, even Noct, looked towards Ravus in disbelief.

"If I may ask, What kind of boss was it ?" Hermes asked out of curiosity.

"it was a so-called 'Titanus Rodan', a very large Pterosaur like monster" Ravus explained while looking towards Hermes.

"and you fought it on your own? " Hestia asked

"I defeated it, yes." Ravus declared.

"and did you already updated your status? " Syr asked since there was no way that Ravus would remain at his current level after such an achievement.

" I intended to until Goddess reminded us about today evening's party and that there's still work to be done, like the needed supplies, so she ordered us 3 directly to come here, she mentioned that someone familiar to me, from my hometown, is there too, " Ravus said while looking towards Noct.

At this moment, Demeter could see a young man with spiky black hair, a white shirt with a black jacket, and a brown bag around his body.

"oh right, we didn't introduce to each other properly," Demeter said while also looking towards Noct now, "my name is Demeter, Goddess of the Demeter Familia" she introduced now towards him.

Since Demeter was not only a Goddess but also the host of the lunch, he didn't hesitate and stood up, about to introduce properly:

"Hello, I'm Noct Gar, member of the Hestia Familia, pleased to meet you, and thank you very much for today's meal, Goddess Demeter" Noct bowed in front of Demeter, who smiled because of his polite introduction.

Noct also looked towards Demeter's chest for a second before staying straight.

's**t, that's really no imagination at all, Prompto, Gladio, and Iggy probably would think I'm seeing things or that my puberty is still going on. And Prompto wouldn't stop staring at all' Noct thought.

While Noct took his seat again, Demeter turned towards Hestia,

"so he's your child, Hestia ?" Demeter wondered, "didn't know you had a new one, what's more, someone that strong, am I right to assume that he's your Familia's captain ?"

Hestia was silent for a moment while watching towards Noct, like everyone else. Bell especially wondered what his Goddess's answer will be.

"well, he joined recently, and it was a fluke, to be honest, getting a Level 6 adventurer for my Familia, but since he's my second child, I don't see the need for the word 'captain' right now," Hestia said towards Demeter.

While Noct didn't care about that matter, Bell wondered if Noct should become their Familia's captain for real. Bell made a note to himself to talk with Noct and his Goddess about that matter later.

Ravus was about to ask something, until everyone could hear an opening door, revealing several waiters and waitresses, ready to serve the main dish, so he decided to leave it for a while, maybe it was better to talk to Noctis later alone.

The first thing the waiters and waitresses did, was removing the empty bowls which were on the tables.

Secondly, they served large marmites while everyone suggested the main dish will be soup.

After the new sets of cutlery and dishes were served, the marmite's caps were removed, revealing cabbage rolls as the lunch's main dish.

* * *

**(ENDING: Jacob Lee – I Just Know (New Immunity Remix) )**


	27. Chapter 27: Guild Consulting 2: part one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 27: Guild Consulting 2: Dia Familia**

**OUTSIDE OF THE WHEAT MANOR - AFTERNOON**

After the delicious lunch, everyone went outside, ready to leave.

In front of the Gate, several other adventurers from the Dia familia appeared, ready to move the carriage with supplies they ordered from Demeter for their 'home return'-party.

Before Ravus and the other Dia Familia members left, he turned towards Noct.

"I'll make sure, that we can talk properly this evening, see you soon, Noct" were Ravus final words before he left with his comrades.

"yes, see you soon too " Noct said, seeing how Ravus left.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

After Noct, Bell, Lily, Hestia, Hephaestus, Tsubaki, and Welf said goodbye to Demeter and the others, they went for the city.

Hermes and Asfi also left soon, since they needed to be home as Hermes remembered.

It didn't take long for the waitresses to go eighter, only Luniore said she will remain for a while with her Goddess.

"Today was a crazy day for you all, right? " Demeter asked Lunoire.

"yes, to be honest, I really didn't expect anything like that to happen, but luckily we had strong allies accompanying us " Lunoire answered towards her Goddess.

"like Vanargand and Vana Freya ?" Demeter asked.

"yes, but that new young man of Hestia, he seemed like he's stronger than those two, and it was thanks to him that we didn't take too much damage from those strange monsters" Lunoire explained her point of view.

"Is that why you sat right beside him, hmmm ?" Demeter asked with a curious smile.

"w-w-what do you mean by that ?" Lunoire asked with a beet red expression on her face.

"oh, my dear Luniore, you know what I mean, otherwise you wouldn't have turned into a beautiful strawberry right now" the goddess answered while her child kept her face beet red, "don't be ashamed, I know exactly what it means to be attracted to a boy, especially if he's that strong and capable." Goddess Demeter added.

"p-please stop, Goddess, the others might hear us, and they won't stop teasing me," Lunoire said nervously, only for her red-colored face to disappear, "and besides, seeing how Allen talked to him and Ravus, he seems to hide something from us, which makes me slightly upset that he isn't being honest to me," Lunoire explained now with a rather sad expression.

This expression surprised Demeter since she never saw Luniore falling for someone that deep.

Lunoire already guessed that Noct didn't like to talk about his past, but what if Allen's suggestion is right and he and Ravus are involved in some kind of conflict.

"well that's true, I guess, but to me he didn't seem like a man with bad intentions" Demeter declared.

"r-really? " Lunoire asked with a happy and surprised expression.

"I cannot deny that he wasn't completely honest to me eighter, but you know, not everyone likes to talk about their past, and that's why no one should be bothered by that, so give him a little bit time, maybe when you both get closer, he'll tell you everything, right ?" Demeter explained.

"G-Goddess ! " Lunoire said while making a more happy expression while embracing her Goddess

Demeter embraced Luniore as well before they also said goodbye to each other, then Lunoire left with the other maids for their pub.

* * *

**NORTHERN STREET - ORARIO – AFTERNOON**

After Hestia, Noct, Bell, and Lily separated from Hephaestus, Welf, and Tsubaki, there were on their way home.

At this point, Hestia remembered about the invitation letter they got from Ravus.

She and her two children stopped, seeing how she opened it. Besides the common invitation sentences, she saw that they needed to be dressed formally. And that a carriage will come around evening in front of their homes, which meant for Hestia, that they need to be punctual as much as possible.

" Uhm Noct, did you by chance also bought some formal dress along with this new adventurer suit? " Hestia asked towards her new child.

"no, I didn't." Noct answered.

"Alright, then let's go, you have enough money, so the price shouldn't matter that much, right ?" Hestia announced happily since she remembered how much money Noct has right now, which means that she can finally try to buy something from these noble shops.

Noct wanted to disagree, but since it was about formal clothes, he agreed.

The 3 were about to return home so that they could take the money, but then Noct remembered something important.

"Goddess, I just remembered I need to go to the Guild, may I leave, please? " Noct asked with a rather serious tone.

"What? why ?" Hestia asked with a rather upset tone since that means she wouldn't have the chance to look around the noble shops.

"I need some advice about what happened today" Noct answered.

Hestia looked for a while.

"Alright, you may leave, meanwhile I and Bell will buy the formal dress for you" Hestia declared while pouting angrily, "BUT beware if you've gone too long, THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENT" she announced with a more strict voice.

"y-yes, Goddess, I'll be back soon." Noct agreed with a nervous smile to his goddess.

After telling Bell quietly on her ears, where he has hidden his money bag, he left for the Guild.

* * *

**PANTHEON – GUILDS HEADQUATERTER - ORARIO – AFTERNOON**

When Noct entered the building, he immediately looked for Eina, since he could depend on her.

But unfortunately, he couldn't see her right now. Noct continued looking around, and saw Misha, carrying some stacks of papers with difficulty.

He came towards Misha, who didn't seem to notice him and also put the stacks of paper on some desk.

"hello Misha, do you have a second? " Noct asked, surprising her.

Misha looked around, seeing it was no imagination. It was really him.

"N-Noct, g-good a-afternoon, w-what d-do you n-need ?" Misha said stuttering and beet red, still not believing that this handsome, strong adventurer speaks to her right now.

Noct could now see the red color on her face, remembering what he learned in the pub about girls.

At first, he didn't want to take advantage of that, but he needed this information no matter what, so Noct made a decision.

"I need some advice" Noct said, which caused Misha to stop immediately her paperwork and bringing him to one of the benches.

"I need information about two subjects" Noct announced.

"two? " Misha wondered curiously.

The other adventurers saw how Noct for some reason came closer to Misha, asking something, making her beet red for some reason, which made several adventurers jealous.

She didn't hesitate and took him towards one of the now-empty consulting rooms, saying that she'll be back soon while he has to wait inside. Noct could see that she was running rather fast. He hoped that she won't hurt herself.

* * *

**GUILDS HEADQUATERTER – CONSULTING ROOM – AFTERNOON**

It didn't even take 10 minutes, he saw how the door has been opened. But to his surprise, it wasn't Misha who opened it, it was a familiar looking, silver-haired Elf with formal dress, like all Guild staff, holding the door for Misha, who carried many books and files.

The only thing that surprised Noct more, was that Misha didn't seem to have difficulty carrying those, which was strange to him since he saw minutes ago how Misha had difficulty carrying a smaller stack of papers.

"Here I am" Misha declared happily, but when she was about to enter, she somehow slipped and fell on the floor, along with the books and files laying around the consulting room.

"Misha, you alright ?" Noct runs towards her.

"I told you that this was too much, why didn't you gave me some of them to help you, " Sophie asked Misha.

"Shut up, he asked ME for some advice, so I had to do it." Misha explained to

Sophie, who looked rather dumbfounded by Misha's answer at first,

could then see clearly why Misha didn't want any help since she also thought that this Noct Gar looked quite handsome, but that doesn't mean that she needs to hurt herself as much as Misha did right now, but that wasn't the only shock for Sophie.

As she looked towards the Book and files, she made a shocking expression, now forcefully taking Misha towards one of the room's edge.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, I can see that you have a 'soft side' for him, BUT THIS … " Sophie whispered angrily so that Noct couldn't hear it while showing Misha one of the Books with the label 'classified as TOP SECRET'

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE WITHOUT BEING SEEN BY OUR CHIEF"

"what are you talking about, I asked Chief himself. When I told him what I need and that Noct asked for it, he surprisingly allowed me inside the forbidden section."

This surprised Sophie, she briefly looked towards Noct, who also wondered what's going on with them both, "you wanna tell me our Chief trusts him? "

"if you would've just seen how Noct negotiated with him, you won't be surprised. " Misha said.

It seemed that Sophie started calming down a little bit.

After they took the books and files from the floor, all three sat each on one of the chairs, with the books and files on the table. Sophie introduced herself to Noct, who now remembered her after she told him that she was also among the hostages from today.

Noct asked if it was a good idea for her to work again, since she may still be too much stressed, but Sophie reassured him that she somehow feels safer inside the Guild than home, since the Guild is safer than other places in Orario. Sophie also said that working is a good distraction from today's event. Noct decided not to ask more and to continue.

"well Noct, which one should I start."

Noct thought for a while but then decided.

"The Dia Familia." Noct decided.

"Alright." Misha said happily.

First, Misha explained to Noct about the Familia came to Orario 10 years ago, and today consists of around 100 adventurers, half of them being high-class adventurers.

* * *

Their main Executive Members, also the founding members beside their Goddess Dia, include:

**their Captain, 'Silverlight' Ravus N****ocks**

**their Vize-Captain: 'Blue Aegis' Nick Sulric;**

**and the other two main executives:**

**'Green Cutter' Pelna Khara and**

**'Orange Blossom' Crowe Altius.**

All 4 of them being at Level 6.

Noct wasn't sure why, but those other names seemed very familiar, so he asked more about the executives.

* * *

Misha started with Ravus telling things like that not only he's considered being equal with Ottar despite being still on Level 6 but also being orario's 'sexiest adventurer alive' many times since he's right now very popular among most girls in Orario.

When Noct then asked, what Misha meant with 'right now', she answered that before that, Ravus had a reputation for also being scary. 'Eighter he's scary of he's hot', that was a popular quote about Ravus until 5 years ago.

Misha then looked towards Sophie, saying that he's even handsome by Elven standards, which made Sophie deeply blush, who then said to Misha to 'shut up'. That's why Ravus is hated and scared by some of the male population, especially male Elves.

Noct looked towards Sophie, "does that mean you Elves consider humans and other races usually as ugly ? ".

Sophie became embarrassed by that question, "Not all Elves think like that, obviously" she said rather upset, „but I cannot deny that the 'conservative' ones do think like that, especially since Elves these days around the world leave their home forests for other cities to seek better opportunities as I did. And some of them even go into relationships with humans."

* * *

Misha continued with Nick Sulric. Like Ravus, he's also considered a sex symbol. But compare to Ravus, Nick is considered to be the 'personification of manliness', which makes him also to be respected by most men in Orario.

* * *

Then there is Crowe Altius. She's also considered to be beautiful, like Ais Wallenstein of the Loki Familia. And she's also known to work for the common public interest, especially when Orphans and poor families are involved.

* * *

And at least, there's Pelna Khara. While he isn't considered being as handsome as Ravus and Nick, he's said to be a womanizer. Misha then said that some strange rumors are surrounding him, like that he has many illegitimate children or that he frequently visits the red-light district. This gave Pelna the Label being the 'most hated/perverted one' among the Dia Familia.

* * *

This surprised Noct. While three of them are very popular, the fourth's is the most unpopular. 'how convenient' Noct thought sarcastically.

Sophie then added that, because of those Rumors, that she also saw how some of her Elven friends, were afraid when they saw Pelna, thinking that he might seduce them and it was incomprehensible how someone like Pelna could be in the same Familia like Ravus.

Then Misha added that those rumors couldn't be proved since, and that's why most people don't take this seriously.

Misha continued, that the Dia Familia not only is considered one of the strongest Familias of Orario, which Noct already knew but also that they are in charge of the 'Wareed Conglomerate'.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	28. Chapter 28: Guild Consulting 2: part two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 28: Guild Consulting 2: Wareed Conglomerate**

* * *

**GUILDS HEADQUATERTER – CONSULTING ROOM – AFTERNOON**

When Noct asked more about that 'Wareed Conglomerate', Misha and Sophie asked him how much he knew about the economy. When Noct denied that, saying that it was a while since he left school, Sophie explained that, as far as she remembered, that a conglomerate consists usually of many subsidiary companies and one parent company, called 'holdings', which finances it's subsidiary companies with money and turn gets a certain part of the subsidiary's revenues.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

When Noct said, that he understood Sophies' explanation, Misha continued, saying that the Dia Familia is one of the two owners of the 'Wareed Holding', while the other is the wealthy Ward Family, currently represented by their heiress, Estelle Ward.

Misha then said that right after the Dia Familia's arrival 10 years ago, the Dia Familia members started worked as debt-collectors for the Conglomerate besides adventuring, which means that they've been practically connected to the Conglomerate from the very beginning.

Misha also added Because of being the leader of the debt-collectors, Ravus's Alias back then was 'silvershark'.

And that after 5 years during certain 'complicated circumstances' as Misha explained it, they became one of the owners.

At this point, Sohpie proclaimed that the Dia Familia's story is a prime example of 'from rags to riches' in Orario.

Right now, Misha and Sophie could see that Noct was somehow chuckling. And it was true since Noct somehow couldn't stop imagining Ravus as a debt collector. How much he would've seen that.

"Which industries do they contribute financially ?" Noct now asked more about the 'Wareed Conglomerate'

"all possible industries, no matter if small or large businesses, according to this book, they are financially contributing around two-thirds of all businesses in the whole of Orario, but their influence goes also beyond Orario, even towards the whole continent, " Misha said.

" on of their subsidiaries is 'Ramirez-craft', the famous adventurers suit manufacturers." Sophie claimed.

'Ramirez-craft ?' Noct wondered at first until something clicked inside his brain.

"The shopkeeper said this suit is from them, " Noct said towards the two advisors, and then he remembered something more. Misha nodded, believing him since the Ramirez suits are famous and expensive, which are therefor no obstacle for someone with a lot of money like Noct.

"yes, and even one of their family members is part of the Dia Familia, it's 'haystack needle' Lucia Ramirez, currently on Level 5." Misha continued.

Now Noct remembered why her name sounded so familiar.

When Noct asked about other famous members of the Dia Familia, Misha explained that around 7 years ago, they had their first new members joining their Familia, including Lucia Ramirez, Iris Bennet, and Oriana Drake, all three of them being at Level 5 right now.

At first, Noct was impressed, but then he remembered Lucia Ramirez's appearance, which was rather young and teens for his eyes.

"wait, how old were they, when they joined? " Noct wondered.

"around 10 if I'm not mistaken." Misha answered immediately.

"10 ! but isn't that too young, since you're easy prey, right !? " Noct asked while not believing it.

Sophie could see the shock on Noct's face, so she started to intervene.

"When I heard about that first during my period of apprenticeship, I was also shocked to learn that anyone could become an adventurer no matter the age. The famous 'sword Princess' Ais Wallenstein from the Loki Familia, for instance, started even with the age of seven. Not only these practices existed since ancient times, but back then, the average age of an adventurer was much shorter than today. And while today there are hardly any young adventurers starting at that early age, it was never considered forbidden, especially if they've started only going as supporters, which was the case of those three girls I've just mentioned and all the other prominent members of the Dia Familia. " Sophie explained.

Now, Noct couldn't believe what Sophie said. So does that mean you can be even an adventurer as an infant?

What's more, even though he remembered Ravus being rather an a**h*** to him and his friends back in Eos, he knew Ravus deeply cared for his Luna and her well being.

And because of that fact alone, Noct couldn't imagine that Ravus would take such young children along in a dangerous place like the dungeon, let alone as supporters and/or adventurers.

With that in mind, Noct knew that Ravus and Dia have many questions to answer him when they finally meet.

"so let me get this straight, not only the Dia Familia is one of the strongest Familias in Orario, but also they have a large influence on Orario's economy ?" Noct asked

"yes, that's the official version, but you also wanted to know about rumors, or the 'unofficial stuff', right? " Misha asked.

"yes, if there is." Noct said.

"well, one of the rumors is, that the conglomerate is also financially contributing to the 'dirty stuff' ." Misha said

" 'dirty stuff'? " Noct asked again, not clearly understanding what she actually means.

"yes, prostitution for instance, or the black market. That also makes some belief the rumors around Pelna Khara to be true. And there is more .." Misha explained, this time quieter. Usually, if she would advise someone else, she would never mention disgusting words like 'prostitution', but with Noct, it was an exception.

This time, Misha came closer to Noct, making him nervous a bit, but he also could see that despite Misha getting nervous herself for shorting her distance with him, she was determined to tell him.

"I've heard rumors that they are financially contributing even here, in the Guild"

Noct was shocked at first, but then he asked:

"but that doesn't seem illegal, right"

"no, it isn't. And also because Orario is one of the few places where prostitution isn't prohibited, therefor dealing there isn't illegal eighter, but let's say those rumors turn out to be true. In that case, the Dia Familia could easily blackmail the Guild if we refuse to cover-up certain stories that could damage their Familia's reputation. This could also include the fact that members like Lucia and Iris joined at an early age." Misha explained

"and Familias or Groups, who openly deal with 'morally questionable' things, ALWAYS have bad reputations."

Noct was again shocked by the 'dirty stuff', as Misha called it. To be honest, he couldn't imagine that Ravus or Goddess Dia, not to mention Emma and her friends would deal in such activities, but then he came with another question.

"wait, you said that the conglomerate MAY be involved in those 'dirty stuff', but this does not mean that the Dia Familia itself is DIRECTLY involved, right? " Noct asked curiously.

"that may be true since even I haven't heard anything too serious about them, but if, let's say your Familia, the Hestia Familia, would be part of a larger collaboration, and one of those groups among this collaboration turns out to be dealing with illegal drugs for instance, then your Familia's reputation would usually also be damaged, just because both groups were part of the same collaboration." Sophie explained.

"and considering, as I said before, that the Dia Familia is one of the two OWNERS of 'Wareed Holding', they would have even more to lose, but since.." Misha was about to explain.

"hmm-hmm" Sophie coughed while remaining Misha that they're about to talk about sensitive information.

"I mean, 'IF' they might financially contribute to the Guild, certain cases wouldn't get made public." Misha explained.

Misha then came closer to Noct again, "This wouldn't be different than corruption." she whispered to him.

"and that's why, for me at least, the Dia Familia is considered to be THE strongest Familia, even stronger than the Freya Familia." Sophie said

"really? , but Freya has the only Level 7 adventurer of Orario among them ?" Misha wondered

"yes, but if I remember correctly, today, they've returned from the 54th floor, which means that many of them could have leveled up, even the Executives." Sophie claimed.

"and it's such a shame that I cannot be with Eina on their party" Misha complained.

"party ?, you mean their 'return'-party this evening, " Noct asked.

" " you know about that ?" " both female advisors asked.

"yes, Ravus himself gave Goddess Hestia and Goddess Hephestus the invitation, " Noct said.

"Come on, why do I have to do work here while you and Eina go to parties." Misha continued complaining.

Noct looked towards Misha and Sophie while sympathizing with them a bit.

"um, side issue: who else will come towards that party." Noct asked

"as far as I know, certain Gods and their Familias and also many representants, share- and/or stockholders of the conglomerate's subsidiaries will be present, even some from outside of Orario. " Sophie explained.

"even outside of Orario? , really? , didn't expect that they would have so many guests." Noct said.

"Actually, today was, or rather is still going on, the quarterly conference of the Conglomerate. And since the Dia Familia also returned today, they apparently rescheduled the return party and the quarter conference on the same day, which is the whole day and night, and knowing how large their Headquarter is, they presumably don't even need to accommodate their guests in another Hotel or the like. " Misha said.

So that's the reason why Ravus came to Demeter in the first place. What's more, their Headquarters may already be full of hungry guests.

"and Eina will represent the Guild, right ?" Noct asked about the absent advisor.

"yes, I asked our chief Royman if Eina will be accompanied by someone, only for Royman to answer, that she'll be enough, since 'she is the perfect image of the Guild', whatever that means, " Misha said annoyingly while pouting.

Noct then remembered another question.

When he asked about Ravus Nocks's home, Misha answered that he and the other main executives came from a place called 'crystallin' somewhere in the northwest from Orario.

Right now, for Noct, it has been completely confirmed that this 'Crystallum' place exists, but Noct still wondered how Goddess Astraea and Goddess Dia knew about that place.

Noct then asked, what they knew about 'crystallin', to which Misha answered that it is a small mining town, which lies in a valley, and that there was some kind of incident, caused by Evilus in the past, as far as the Guild knows and that this was probably the reason they left in the first place.

This surprised Noct, since he clearly remembered, that Dia said that she knew about the 'Citadel', which is supposed to be 'in the middle of the town, and as large as Babel'. And what's more, that Organisation Evilus is also involved with it? Just what was going on with that place?

Anyway, Noct realized that he knew enough about the Dia Familia, and now he wanted some information about that apparently infamous terrorist group called 'Evilus'.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	29. Chapter 29: Guild Consulting: part three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 29: Guild Consulting 2: Evilus**

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

**GUILDS HEADQUATERTER – CONSULTING ROOM – AFTERNOON**

Noct said that he already knew about the incident with the Astraea Familia and also now about their involvement in Crystallum, now asking about other events of them.

At this point, Misha started to tell about the 'Nightmare of the 27th Floor'.

By saying that, Noct could see that Sophie got rather worried about what Misha is about to tell.

Misha started explaining, that one year before the incident with Ryuu Lion a.k.a 'Gale', Evilus, under their leader named Olivas Act a.k.a 'Vendetta' lured many adventurers into a trap at the 27th floor. After they did that, they also lured many monsters from the dungeon, which not only attacked the helpless adventurers but also killing nearly all of them.

This story truly shocked and disturbed Noct. But what Misha then said, shocked him even more.

There was only one survivor of that incident. When Noct asked who, Misha said her name is Filvis Challia a.k.a. 'Banshee'.

"F-Filvis? that elven girl ?" Noct asked rather shocked.

"you know her too ?" Misha asked him shocked as well.

"I just saw her today, she also accompanied and fought with us, saying that also someone from her Familia was captured as well. " Noct explained.

Noct, as well as Misha, could see, that Sophie got suddenly scared for some reason.

"Um, Sophie, if this is too much for you to listen, you can leave; it's not like you need to be here in the first place." Misha recommended.

"w-what, n-no it's alright, promise." Sophie said while smiling again, but even Misha could see now that it becomes too much for her.

Still, Misha now started to tell Noct about the recent events surrounding Evilius, saying that while the Loki Familia could defeat Olivas Act, another dangerous member of them has been spotted, A women named Revis, who is a so-called 'Creature', beings who are capable of taming Dungeon monsters.

"That's the official information we have about Evilus, " Misha said after explaining.

"and the unofficial? " Noct asked.

"again, this is just a rumor, so please don't take it for granted what I'm about to say" Misha warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Noct just said rather bothered.

"I've heard that according to someone from the Hermes Familia, both Olivas and that Revis, mentioned someone named 'Enyo' " Misha said.

" 'Enyo'? " Noct asked.

"yes, and the way they said it, as I've heard, it sounds like that this 'Enyo' is someone superior to both of them." Mish said while getting nervous herself, "if you ask me, that 'Enyo' could be the real leader of Evilus, maybe even some kind of supernatural beings like a God or Goddess."

Noct realized that the Name 'Enyo' is something he needs to remember.

Noct was about to ask more, but seeing that Sophie is still worried, he decided to stop it. What's more, Noct couldn't just go away with nothing go offer eighter, as he saw one of those books.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can ever return that favor, especially because of this." Noct said while holding one of those books with the label 'classified as TOP SECRET'. He wondered if he exaggerated it the way he asked Misha at the Entrance hall.

Misha became beet red again, 'return the favor' she wondered if she heard things off if he really did say that.

* * *

_Misha then immediately imagined how she and Noct were staying at a small bridge, the moon, shining on the horizon._

_Noct looked handsomely towards her eyes: „I hope you don't mind that we're staying at this pathetic small bridge"_

_"n-no, not at all ..." was what Misha said, while their lips were about to touch each other._

_Noct and Misha closed their eyes until someone called her:_

* * *

"Miiiiiiiiiiiishaaaaaaaa" a familiar voice has been heard.

At this moment, Misha saw that not only she was still in the consulting room, but that Noct was nowhere to be seen.

She turned right, seeing an annoyed Sophie looking towards her.

"w-where …. " Misha was about to ask where Noct is.

"he's gone, for about 10 Minutes, " Sophie said.

"WHAT !" Misha asked shocked and disappointed all the same.

"yes, and while you were 'gone' too, I sorted the Books and Files so that we both can bring them back properly, now come on! " Sophie ordered.

"oooohhhhhhhh." Misha growled, both sad and disappointed because she spaced out again while the very handsome spiky-haired adventurer disappeared without saying goodbye.

* * *

**STREETS OF ORARIO - – LATE AFTERNOON**

(soundtrack: Bleach OST: nothing can be explained)

While seeing how the sun slowly went down on the western horizon, Noct thought about, what Sophie told him after Misha 'went far away', while she remained beet red.

**Half Hour ago**

"you said that you want to return us the favor, then listen." Sophie declared after Misha was 'gone', still sitting on the table happily.

Sophie warned him that Evilus is still active, not only because both witnessed them not too long ago, but also that they have moles among Orario's citizens, also certain Familias included.

That's why he shouldn't ever mention what Misha and she told him now, even if it's his Familia or someone else trustworthy like the Loki Familia, because the Guild's relationship with the Loki Familia is, as Sophie claims, 'complicated'. And knowing that 'sensitive' information has been passed on, could make that relationship 'more complicated', even though the Loki Familia is an Enemy of Evilus.

After she shortened her's and Noct's distances, she whispered to him that even the Guild might not be safe anymore of Evilus's influence, which shocked Noct even more

As if that wasn't enough, Noct could suddenly feel something strange.

He looked towards Sophie, but expect her worries, she seemed normal, but he was sure that he felt some sort of energy coming towards her. It was weak, but he could feel it nevertheless.

Before he finally left, Noct saw Sophie's worried expression, now asking if she needs help with the books and files since Misha was still 'far away' so that he could cheer her up, to which she denied since only Guild staff is allowed to enter.

**Back to present**

There too many things right now which Noct couldn't explain, like the strange energy coming from Sophie for Instance. He regrets not talking to Sophie about it but thought she wouldn't have answered at all.

And what's more, the things that Sophie and Misha told him about Evilus. And that according to Sophie, they might've infiltrated the Guild.

'I'm not even here for a week and things are getting messed up already because of me' Noct thought.

But Noct also couldn't stop wondering who that a***ole Eleazar really is. Not only that he probably knows Noct's real name, but he possibly also comes to form Eos as well.

'Just who the hell are you? ' Noct wondered while remembering how he felt Eleazar's presence in Melen and the Dungeon, hoping that Ravus and Dia might give him answers during the Party.

Noct remembered how he was at Astraea's home, but nothing of what happened before. And now he remembered about Lady Astraea coming up with his home called 'Crystallum', and what's more that this town apparently really exists.

But the most shocking thing was, that Goddess Dia apparently knows already about Insomnia's Citadel.

Are Astraea and Dia perhaps allied, and even still in contact with each other right now?

'Did Astraea already guessed who or what I am' Noct thought at first, but then he remembered how Astraea was even somehow adamant for Noct to go with Hestia.

'there must be some missing part I didn't consider' Noct realized while seeing that he already came to his new home.

From a larger distance, a mysterious tall person, which turned out to be Uranous's ally named Fels, watched towards Noct, who didn't seem to notice anything.

Fels was also carrying a strange device on the left hand, which Fels thought no one born in Orario ever saw.

(end of the soundtrack)

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	30. Chapter 30: Suits and dress issues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 30: Suits and dress issues**

* * *

**Back to the present - HESTIA FAMILIA HQ - EVENING**

While entering his new home, Noct looked around.

As expected, Bell and Hestia still didn't return from the shopping

As he went by, he saw a notice on the Sofa.

* * *

_Dear Noct,_

_I and Goddess found the bag of Valis you entrusted to us._

_I wanted to carry it, but Goddess insisted on carrying it since she said she could deal better with it. It's not like that Goddess took because she couldn't stop touching the bag after I told her how much is inside, I trust her after all. And besides, I also took your old clothes for serving, as a rule, we also took all our dirty clothes along for the coin laundry._

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

At first, it seemed that everything seemed alright, but Noct was a little bit concerned by the notice, especially about the 'because Goddess couldn't stop touching the bag after I told her how much is inside' part.

But then he remembered, that he told Hestia that price doesn't matter.

'Ignis would be angry for sure' he thought while falling at the bed, feeling tired after today's battle.

Now Noct thought about Astraea's nice house and how he went to the beach in Melen with two days ago, 'maybe I should've told her that I want to stay there '.

It didn't even take 1 Second, he already fell on the bed. Noct realized that he was so tired, that he wondered if he really needed to go to that party.

* * *

**HESTIA FAMILIA HQ - ORARIO – 2 HOURS LATER – EVENING**

"I don't know if that was a good Idea, Goddess, he may get angry" Bell explained his worries to Hestia.

"don't worry, he'll understand it, and besides, I'm the Goddess of this Familia, so he has to obey anyway." Hestia declared proudly.

'somehow I doubt that'

Bell and Hestia entered their home, seeing how Noct was sleeping.

"Noct … " Hestia said with a smile.

"Today was really crazy, wasn't it, Goddess ?" Bell asked

"Yes, not only that Welf and Lily disappeared, but their culprit also seems to know Noct." Hestia said while still being concerned with today's situation

"But what's more, they all listened to how Noct has been called 'your majesty' " Bell remembered.

"I know you've forbidden me to talk about Noct's past, but I still feel bad not telling Mikoto and the others, somehow I think they might be upset that I didn't tell them, believing that we don't trust them. "

"I know since I feel the same with Hephaestus, but I'll only allow Noct to explain it. If he doesn't want to talk about it, We'll have to accept that, as the same as you both have to accept my decisions " Hestia declared

"I doubt he'll be happy with this." Bell said to his Goddess while he lifted Noct's bag of Valis, which was clearly 'less heavy' than since they went looking for Noct's new suit.

"but he'll be impressed with this instead, trust me, " Hestia said while lifting the box she was carrying.

Bell and Hestia put the box and the bag on the floor between the bed and the sofa.

Hestia then went for Noct.

She draws a deep breath, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTT"

Noct suddenly stood up, breathing heavily, his eyes still not fully open while bearing that loud screech.

"oh god, " Noct said, still being surprised, „uhh goddess ".

Noct looked around, „How late is it."

"Not too late, if you stop sleeping right now and go showering." Hestia declared.

"did you buy the suit, can I see it? " Noct asked curiously.

"First, go to the shower, I won't allow you to try this custom-made suit with that stinky sweat I'm smelling."

"C-CUSTOM MADE ?", Noct then looked to Bell, who apparently saw his reaction coming, "I'm deeply sorry, but I couldn't stop her." Bell said while taking the Bag of the remaining Valis before giving it to Noct.

To Noct's shock, his bag wasn't even half of the weight, as Noct suggested. Noct then looked to Hestia with a dumbfounded expression.

"hey, you said yourself you didn't mind about the price, you still have plenty of money, right? " Hestia asked.

"that doesn't mean you can just spend it like crazy" Noct said rather upset.

"I agree with him, Goddess, what if some people hear about Noct's fortune, burglars could appear." Bell loudly wondered concerned.

This time Hestia had to admit that Bell was right. Even before they went shopping, Bell suggested they shouldn't buy fancy stuff, even if Noct agreed that they could spend as much as possible. But that feeling, finally to buy fancy-schmancy, was just overtaking Hestia after she saw the first shop.

Hestia and Bell looked around in many fancy shops for a fitting suit, but couldn't find anything 'worthy for a star' as Hestia claimed. When they entered one of those famous fancy suit tailors, they expected to be booked out, but luckily, the Tailor was available.

And after Hestia explained her demands, and agreeing about a 'generous' price, the Tailor immediately set to work, telling Hestia and Bell it will be finished in one hour.

In the meantime, Hestia and Bell went, as they wrote to Noct, to the coin laundry for his dirty clothes.

Bell remembered that Hestia somehow acted like she was one of the powerful gods and Goddesses, probably because she had the opportunity to buy something from a fancy shop.

"A-Anyway, just go showering, " she said annoyed, before making a proud expression, „ then you'll see how well elaborate my divine decisions are. " Hestia announced, " she said proudly.

Noct didn't want to argue anymore, since he clearly let hs Goddess do as she pleases, so he went to the shower.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

After Noct was finished, he put his underwear before coming out of the bathroom.

He looked towards Bell and Hestia, who were putting their formal clothes on.

"shouldn't you both also go to the shower as well? " Noct asked

"We already did a shower before we left for your suit." Bell declared.

"I see, " Noct said before looking at his soon to be wearing a custom-made suit.

Noct noticed that not only Clothes but also formal shoes were apparently included since he could see them.

He didn't ask and just put them on. After he finished with the tie, he went for the Mirror and made a surprising reaction.

'damn, this looks identical to my Royal Raiment' Noct thought, even the striped tie was identical.

First, he looked towards Bell, who now wore a suit consisting of a white shirt, a white bow tie. His coat was black, and Noct could see that it was long behind him, making Bell looks like a Butler. And Bell also wore white gloves, making him, even more, looking like a butler.

He then looked towards Hestia, who was wearing a dress, which was on the lower side light blue while on the upper side dark blue. But then Noct looked towards his Goddesses Chest.

"Isn't that a little too revealing, Goddess? " Noct asked her.

Hestia then 'smiled' "did you just complain, Noct? hmm." she kept 'smiling'.

"What, no, I'm just wondering, " Noct said.

"Really? because you wouldn't complain if it's Demeter wearing it, right? " Hestia said, still 'smiling'.

Noct, for the first time, got beet red himself after being reminded by his Goddess, how he stared towards Demeter's chest.

Bell couldn't believe seeing Noct getting embarrassed by their Goddess, especially if it's about 'that subject'.

He looked away, "I … well..., b-believe it or not, back in my world I never saw a woman with THAT 'size' " Noct said with a rather embarrassed voice, "I think in my World, your size would be the 'natural record' if- if you understand, Goddess, " Noct said while thinking about a certain Dragoon's cup size from his world and how his friends, mainly Prompto, talked about it.

"soo that's how it is, well well" Hestia smiled devilishly, since she, apparently, discovered Noct's 'dirty' side. "so you prefer large breasts, do you? "

"no, I'm not" Noct declared, both embarrassed and now annoyed too. "Luna's weren't large" Noct proclaimed while pouting so that he can prove to his Goddess that chest sizes didn't matter to him.

"Really? " Hestia made a surprised expression, only for it to change devilishly again, „so that means that she will be upset too. "

"what, why ? " right now, Noct looked rather dumbfounded. Wondering what Hestia might say now.

"trust me, it is said that if your deceased Lover comes to your dreams and making them into nightmares, that means she's angry to you for having lustful thoughts of another woman than her without her permission." Hestia said since she didn't buy it that it didn't matter for Noct, because all the men she encountered, no matter which race, was into large breasts. For Hestia, It didn't even matter if one of them would be from another world.

"I WAS JUST SUPRISED, THAT'S ALL, damn it "Noct shouted loudly, he then looked towards Bell, who was now shocked by Noct's tantrum, „is that some kind of superstition here ?" Noct asked to Bell.

Bell just smiled, because he didn't know what to say, what's more, he never heard of anything like that superstition TBH.

Usually, Hestia would get mad, as she does with Bell, but since Noct is full-aged, she didn't mind that much.

And also because she didn't think about Noct the same way as with Bell.

And to be honest, Hestia also had to admit that Demeter's breasts are the largest she has ever seen.

And seeing how Noct was honest about saying that he never saw such 'size' in his world, she understood him somehow since she doubts that there's another Goddess like Demeter in this world, let alone any mortal woman, no matter if Human or Demi-Human.

"Please, can we finally go now, " Noct said, now less embarrassed, but still annoyed.

Hestia breathed in and out rather loudly before looking towards Noct, "at least you didn't lose your underwear " Hestia said while thinking how everyone would react if something like in Melen happened in the Wheat manor or elsewhere.

"OH COME ON" was Noct's final statement before he went out first.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	31. Chapter 31: the return home party

Hello everyone, thak you for soo much for again for enjoying my story, also thank you for enduring my irregular updating.

Anyway, I wanted to share some piece of information about how I wrote this fanfiction:

Before I release a chapter, I'm always looking out to write it around 5-10 Chapters ahead, which means that as of now, the 'raw materials' for the next chapters are already written by me, the only thing missing is the correction of grammatical errors and other story details I sometimes add if they fit.

Please enjoy and again, sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 31: The Dia Familia's Return home party**

* * *

**OUTSIDE – ORARIO - EVENING**

After Noct put his picture inside his new suit, they got out. Hestia, Noct, Bell, and Lily, who waited outside already, entered in the already present carriage, which brought them towards the Dia Familia home.

Like Hestia, Lily also wore a dress. In the carriage were only two benches. After a small argument between the two girls, they decided that the two boys and two girls each sit on one bench together.

Noct hoped that they would stop arguing, but far from it: they argued who wore the better dress and other stuff, which became annoying for both boys up to a certain point.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

**IVY MANOR – DIA FAMILIA HQ – EVENING**

After they came out, they went for the entrance, which was guarded by two male bodyguards.

In front of the entrance, a catgirl with Yellow eyes and dark brown hair was staying, ready for receiving visitors, but right now, she seemed to read something, probably a guest list, on some clipboard.

The catgirl noticed someone coming, "Name ? " she asked in a rather unfriendly tone, but Noct didn't care as much since she might be busy or something alike.

"Hestia Familia." Hestia said while holding the invitation, ready to show it.

This made the Cat Girl look towards them. She saw the long-haired Goddes, along with two of her children. At first, she looked towards Bell.

" 'little Rookie' Bell Cranel …? "

"y-yes" Bell nodded. The Catgirl now turned towards the pallum girl.

„Lily ? … " the catgirl asked again.

"yes" answered the female pallum.

Now her gaze was on Noct, who was quite handsome for the Catgirl.

"and Noct Gar ? " she asked.

"that's right" Noct answered, „and you ?" Noct asked since he clearly felt the strong energy coming from her, meaning that she's most likely an adventurer.

This surprised not only the Catgirl but also Bell and Hestia.

"Sorry, my bad, my name is Gita Meyers, also known as 'Krypto factor' " Gita introduced herself but felt awkward pronouncing her alias since she has no idea what 'Krypto factor' actually means, or if it meant anything at all.

" " " Krypto factor ?" " " the arrived guests said in unison, especially Lily, wondered why such a clearly strong adventurer had such a strange name, even Noct wondered if those words were actually real words in this world.

Gita new it has to be some kind of special term from information science. Gita also remembered that her Goddess said it's a unique name for her, but she expected something more fitting for a Lvl. 4 adventurers like her.

Just because she herself is an information dealer doesn't mean she knows all special terms of information science.

'no normal God or goddesses allows such complicated terms for aliases expect our Goddess' Gita thought annoyed.

" Are you one of Dia's children ? "

" yes, since the original receptionist fell ill, lady Dia ordered me on the last second to take his part, which is the reason I'm struggling right now remembering all guest's names." Gia explained.

After Hestia gave Gita their Invitation as proof, Gita lifted her hand, signalizing for two more persons, two familiar girls, to come closer, "Prima, Gina, as you may know, this is the Hestia Familia, you remember what Goddess said when they appear ?"

"yes, " Prima said Girl answered before looking towards their current guests, Gina then started talking with their Guests „good evening, Hestia Familia, Goddess Dia told us you're considered VIP Guests, so please follow us"

"VIP? " Hestia asked, which wondered Bell, Lily, and Noct as well.

As they entered the Manor, they could see the ornamented ceiling, which clearly had a floristic design. While for Hestia, Lily and Bell were it unusual seeing such luxury, for Noct it was the exact opposite. It felt quite nostalgic entering a mansion like that. No wonder since Noct himself is actually a prince himself.

"If you carry articles of value along, you can give it to us, we can put them inside a safe."

"well, I don't carry anything of value, what about you guys? "

"no, " said Lily, „no, " said Bell „nothing, " said Noct.

"me too, but say, Prima and Gina, you know you don't have to be formal with us, right ?"

"Since we're working for tonight, we're committed to being formal with our Guests"

"now that you mention it, are here more VIPs ? " Noct asked out of curiosity since he wondered who the other VIPs might be.

"not that we're aware of, to be honest, that's something only Gita knows since she has the guest list" Prima explained

"I see ... " Noct wondered if he wasn't hearing things.

* * *

**MAIN HALL-IVY MANOR – DIA FAMILIA HQ – EVENING**

After they went along the Corridor, they saw a rather large Hall, were many Guests were already enjoying the party.

They realized that about half of them were demi-humans, most of them being light-skinned Elves, also a few of them being dark-skinned too, but strangely, the dark-skinned Elves seemed to avoid the light-skinned Elves for some reason.

" " excuse us " " both girls said before leaving, but instead for the corridor where they came from, they went for one of the large stairs, leading to the upper floor.

Hestia, Bell, and Noct went towards the other Guests, hoping to see anyone familiar, but they couldn't see anyone.

"Good evening" they've heard someone else introducing towards then.

As they turned, they saw a girl with green eyes, brown hair, horns on her head and strange-looking ears like that of a cow, a beautiful beige dress and, as Noct and Bell realized, large breasts. Overall, Noct also realized that she has to be from a race he didn't encounter before.

"and you are? " Hestia asked annoyingly, not because of the Girl herself, but because she sensed how both her children were staring towards her.

" Oh, my bad, my name is Iris Bennett from the Dia Familia." Iris introduced herself

'Iris' Noct thought while remembering about Gladio's younger sister, 'how she doing right now I wonder' Noct wondered.

" Ohh, now I remember you, " Hestia said, forgetting where her children were staring.

"you know her, Goddess ?" Bell asked his goddess while looking towards her.

"yes, the last Denatus, you've leveled up to Lvl. 5, right ?" Hestia asked

"that's right" Iris confirmed.

"yes, and we thought about your new alias, it was my suggestion, which has been agreed by everyone, even Dia herself." Hestia happily announced, "I hope you're not mad now"

"no, no of course not, actually, I'm very happy with that new alias." Iris agreed with a smile.

Hestia saw that Iris was telling the truth, and she also seemed very honest as a whole.

"What name did you give her, miss Hestia? " Lily asked out of with a bored but concerned expression, worryingly wondering what stupid alias Hestia has given to this young woman, even though this young woman has now the attention of Bell.

"you say them please, " Hestia said before grinning, ready to hear it from Iris.

" 'saloon smasher' " Iris said happily

" " 'saloon smasher'? " " Both Noct and Bell asked, now wondering if more Members of the Dia Familia had such 'unusual' aliases

"hehe, " Hestia said proudly with a grinning on her face, feeling proud of finally meeting the first-class adventurer she gave the new alias.

Now Hestia remembered the last Donatus. During the naming ceremony, it was common for Adventurers of strong families receiving 'prideful' Aliases while adventurers of weak families received 'awkward' Aliases.

But with Dia, it was different. Despite her Familia becoming one of the strongest in Orario, she didn't mind that her Children got 'awkward' Aliases.

Compare to Loki, who was very 'sensitive', as Hestia described it, about her Children's aliases, Dia didn't mind if her Children's Aliases were 'prideful' or 'awkward'.

Dia's only condition was that her children's aliases have to be unique and fitting for them.

That's why nearly all gods especially enjoy suggesting Aliases for Dia's children. But even Dia was sometimes getting upset if the alias isn't 'fitting or awkward enough' for instance. But even in such cases, she's willing to be convinced.

This was the case with Emma's first Alias, which was 'candy crush'. Dia, which familia even back then was already powerful, refused that name at first because Emma loves candies and other sweets, and this alias could imply the complete opposite.

It was Hermes, who convinced Dia, that 'candy crush' could also imply that Emma is a 'cute candy' who 'crushes her enemies'. With that statement, Dia seemed satisfied, agreeing with that alias, which made all gods shout in happiness at the Denatus back then.

Hestia also remembered that Dia would never let one of her children be called 'little Rookie' since it was to 'random' as she explained to Hestia.

Every God and Goddess in Orario knows that for Dia, uniqueness, and fitting is above everything, no matter if 'prideful' or 'awkward'.

"Goddess? " Bell called her, since Hestia, smiling for some reason, seemed not to hear him.

"w-what? Oh right, my bad, I am the proud Goddess Hestia" she introduced herself this time towards Iris, „and this is my Children Bell Cranel, the supporter Lily and our newbie, Noct Gar"

"ah, so you must be 'little Rookie', right? " Iris asked Bell with a warm face.

"y-yes" Bell just said, also feeling warm and happy for some reason unknown to him, which annoyed Lily and Hestia of course.

Iris then looked towards Noct, whom she thought to be handsome.

"and you're the one who challenged 'King', right? " she asked also with a happy smile.

"that's right, seems everyone knows it already." Noct confirmed, also with a slightly happy expression on his face.

"I heard it in Rivira when we returned from our expedition." Iris confirmed.

"you were there? " Noct asked, surprised that she also was part of the expedition.

"yes, all first-class adventurers went along, even some of our second class adventurers. The only strong ones, who remained were Gita, Emma and her party" Iris explained

"I see … , not that you mentioned it, are Emma and her comrades here too"

"yes, but right now, If I'm not mistaken, she's supervising the kitchen, looking out if there's enough supply or something like that, we're gonna have many guests tonight"

Noct looked around, "is it just me, or are we the only Familia here, not that I complain."

"right now? Yes" a familiar male voice could be heard.

Noct turned his head, seeing it were Ravus, Goddess Dia, Lucia, Leo, and another female he hasn't met before, who finally appeared.

Compare to before, Ravus was also dressed rather formally.

While he wore a usual while formal trousers and a black colored shirt, his waistcoat was very unusual:

while on his right side (or left side by Ravus's POW) the waistcoat was stripped in black and white color, the left (right by Ravus' POW) it had some, as Noct would say, a 'holographic pattern design'.

The same 'holographic pattern design' was also visible on Ravus's tie. Ravus also wore a rather luxurious looking watch on his right arm.*******

But for Noct, the most striking thing about Ravus was his left arm. It looked like a normal arm like he never lost it.

Dia, as well as the other females, wore beautiful dresses as Hestia and lily did.

Leo also wore a suit, but not as striking as Ravus.

"good evening, Dia and Ravus" Hestia greeted while Iris joined her Goddess.

"good evening also to you three, I'm glad you came." Dia then turned her head towards the still unknown female, "I think you didn't meet Karen here, right." Dia said while then looking again towards Hestia while the called girl came closer to them.

"good evening Hestia Familia, my name is Karen Morris, also known as 'davy distance' " Karen introduced herself. Compare to Gita, Lily recognized her and also that Karen is currently also at Lvl. 4, like Gita, Leo, and Emma.

Noct also felt their energies, which meant that they were all well-experienced adventurers.

"nice suit, Noct" Ravus commented, "did you perhaps bought it today "

"yes, you could say that" was Noct's answer, before he looked toward Ravus's suit, "yours is also not bad, how did you get that strange design, " Noct asked while referring to the 'holographic pattern design'.

Ravus smiled, "well, thanks to Lucia's parents, I had more possibilities I guess, right ? " he said while looking to Lucia.

Lucia then looked towards Noct, "I hope you enjoy that attire you wear for the dungeon, Noct" Lucia asked him.

Noct looked towards Lucia as well, "Yes, I took it the first time I saw it, I'm surprised you remember it, since you and your parents surely make much more incredible attires, right ?" Noct commented since he remembered that his adventurer's suit has been made by 'Ramirez-craft', which was one of the many subsidiaries of the 'Wareed-Holding', which the Dia Familia and this wealthy family owns.

"I'm indeed an adventurer, but sometimes I still make fashion concepts, which I give to my parents and siblings, who refine them. And I immediately saw that the design of your dungeon attire is also based on one of my concepts."

"In this case, I have to give my thanks to you." Noct said while bowing, hoping that this isn't too awkward.

Ravus then suddenly looked towards the entrance, "it seems another famous Familia just appeared." Dia commented while turning around.

Now, as Noct saw that 7 people, also rather powerful, appeared.

The first two were dark-skinned young women, who seemed to be twins or siblings, in any case, the only difference between them, as Noct noticed, was that while one of them had 'visible' breasts, the other had 'not so visible' ones.

They seemed to argue about something while touching their dresses, to which Noct suggested that they weren't entirely happy about it.

In front of them was a blond-haired boy, who seemed to be the strongest of the group. Noct also suggested him to be a pallum like Lily.

Then the other people were 3 female beautiful elves.

While there were two orange-haired teeny elves, one 'normal' orange-haired and the other 'lighter' orange-haired, the adult one had beautiful green hair and green eyes.

But for Noct the most noticeable one was the blond-haired girl with a green dress. For Noct, She seemed like the quiet type because of her emotionless expression. Suddenly, this girl looked towards his direction, what's more, it seemed she was looking straight into Noct's eyes.

For a short moment, Noct thought he sees Luna.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**

* * *

*****the suit Ravus is wearing is identical to that of the Fanart of Ravus in Zerochan by kotnarkot: **

**just search at google (or other search engine) for "Ravus Nox Fleuret zerochan #2129681 kotnarkot ", then you will see the incredible fanart. In this fanart, you'll see Ravus with an white eyepatch and obviousley missing his left arm, while in my story, nothing of the both is the case. **

**As for mr. , or ms. 'kotnarkot', please don't sue me for using your incredible fan art as a reference, since I'm not making any money for writing this story XD . **

**No seriousley, THANK YOU FOR THIS INCREDIBLE FAN ART :D  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Loki Familia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 32: Loki Familia**

* * *

**MAIN HALL-IVY MANOR – DIA FAMILIA HQ – EVENING**

'Luna?' Noct wondered for a moment before unintentionally looking towards Lily, who was most likely also looking towards the blond one, possibly knowing her.

Lily, who noticed Noct's gaze, started to explain, "that's the famous Loki Familia, but I don't see their goddess anywhere." she said while looking around, especially at the entrance.

"Loki Familia? " Noct asked, since he remembered not only Eina mentioning them, but also that Bete Loga and Bell's 'special someone', Ais Wallenstein, was part of that Familia.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

Noct saw how they were coming towards them.

"good evening, goddess Dia" the blond pallum greeted before looking towards Ravus, "you too Ravus, it's been a while, were are the others ?" the blond pallum asked.

"they're still busy since they'll attend another meeting before the actual one." Ravus claimed towards the blonde pallum.

"We've heard all of you returned safely, didn't you ? " the beautiful green-haired Elf asked Ravus, who immediately looked towards her eyes.

"yes, luckily no one was seriously hurt.", Ravus answered while he still looked towards her eyes before looking again towards Finn,

"where's lady Loki, " Ravus asked curiously since he actually expected her to come too.

"Unfortunately, she had no time, since she's busy right now" Finn answered.

"I've had a foreboding about that since we've been informed that Kali visited Melen a few days ago." Dia said while implying that she knows between the conflict between Loki and Kali a few days ago.

"you're right about that lady Dia, but let's save that for the upcoming meeting since these two prefer not to talk about Kali, right? " Finn said while looking towards the dark-skinned twins beside him.

"THANK YOU, CAPTIAN" the dark-skinned girl with the 'visible ones' happily and joyfully said.

"oohh, Argonaut, you here ? " the dark-skinned girl with the 'not so visible ones' happily greeted while looking towards Bell.

"oh, good evening Tiona" Bell greeted her.

"Hello, Bell" now the blond-haired girl greeted towards him, not as joyfully as the twins, but still with a happy expression as Noct realized.

"A-A-Ais, good evening" Bell greeted again, this time however stuttering while getting beet red.

'is that her? ' Noct wondered while seeing bell's reaction towards the blond girl.

What's more, when Noct looked back to Bell, he noticed that both Lily and Hestia made a rather angry expression, which wasn't surprising to him, since he knew how Lily and Hestia feel about Bell.

But when he looked towards the blond girl, he saw that the 'normal' orange-haired elf girl also became upset, probably for the 'same reason'.

Dia and Ravus, as well as many others present, noticed what was going on, but decided just to smile.

"I think we didn't meet until now, right ? " the blond pallum asked to Noct, who noticed that he as become the center of attention.

Noct then came forth to them.

"good evening Loki Familia, my name is Noct Gar, member of the Hestia Familia." Noct introduced again, this time towards the Loki Familia.

"OHHHHH, so you're the one everyone's been talking about" Tiona reacted loudly and surprised.

"am I? " Noct asked her uncertainly.

"of course, is it true that you defeated the 'King' himself? " Tiona asked excitedly.

"I was also shocked by Bete, when he confirmed it to be true" the blond pallum explained, "oh, how rude of me, my name is Finn Deimne, Captain of the Loki Familia ", he introduced as well.

"I am Tiona Hiryute, and this is my sister Tione" the first of the twins introduced herself and her sister.

"Hello" her sister just said rather uninterested, compare to her sister.

"And I'm the Vice-captain of the Loki Familia, Riveria Ljos Alf, good evening" the green-haired Elf politely introduced herself.

"my name is Alicia Forestlight, pleased to meet you." the light-orange haired elf also politely introduced herself, like Riveria.

"and my name is Lefiya Viridis, also pleased to meet you." the normal orange-haired introduced herself the same way.

The only one missing to introduce herself was the blonde girl, who stared towards Noct with her yellow eyes, now sensing his strength, trying to be convinced by the fact if this new comrade of Bell could keep up with Ottar by himself. She now looked towards Ravus for a moment and saw that both, Noct and Ravus, have to be on the same plane if both were able to deal with the 'King' himself

"and I am Ais Wallenstein, nice to meet you" the blonde girl finally introduced towards Noct, who immediately saw, she was much shyer than her reputation would suggest. 'She's nothing like Luna' Noct concluded, still wondering why he saw his beloved the moment Ais came into his sight.

"I remember Bell telling me about you training him, right ?" Noct asked curiously, while also looking towards said person.

"w-what? " Bell asked while becoming more beet red than before.

"did he? " Ais asked, now with an expression of curiosity and slight happiness on her face, which she herself didn't quite understand.

"yes, he even told me especially how thankful he is for your hard kicks, " Noct said with a much louder voice.

" " thankful? " " Hestia, Lily, and Lefiya loudly asked in disbelief.

"soooo, Bellll, when did you plan to tell this to me too, huuuh ? " Hestia asked towards Bell while 'smiling'.

Lily was utterly shocked by the fact that her beloved master Bell enjoyed training with the 'sword princess'.

"B-But I thought you know that already," Bell said to Hestia.

"But you seem to have told Noct a little bit more, didn't you, was it because Noct is a man as well? " Lily angrily asked Bell, wondering if Bell didn't say anything to her because Bell wanted to keep his secrets among other males.

Then the elven girl Lefiya, also with an angry expression, came forth to them.

"unbelievable, so now you're even swagging around how Ais trained you, how shameful of you, BELL CHANEL !" she loudly said, since she still didn't accept it, that Ais agreed to train him, what's more, Lefiya also remembered sneaking them, how Bell slept on her thighs. Did Bell Cranel also tell Noct how he peeped Ais and the other girls in Rivira?

"I think Bell also mentioned a girl named Lefiya once if I'm not mistaken" Noct remembered when he, Bell, and Lily were talking about Ravus.

" whaat? " Lefiya asked with an expression of disbelief.

"yes, you were recently fighting along with Bell in that Festival, uhm what was it called again ?, the one where Ravus's and Ottar's Battle was undecided? " Noct wondered loudly while looking towards Ravus.

"you mean the Greatsword Battle Festival? " Ravus asked "now that I think about it, I remember seeing how two young people fell from the stands on the arena, that was you two ?" he asked while looking towards Bell and Lefiya.

"and now you're embarrassing me too, you … " Lefiya said towards Noct while also grumbling in anger.

"Lefiya ", the orange-haired elven girl heard how her green-haired superior called her with a strict voice

"but Lady Riveria …, he... " Lefiya didn't understand why her dear superior didn't see that this Noct Gar is obviously insulting her.

"do I have to remind you where we are? , and not to mention all the other guests … "

It was at this moment that Lefiya saw that many other guests, especially Elves were staring towards them, particularly towards Lady Riveria.

What's more, Lefiya and Alicia remembered that Lady Riveria doesn't like being among crowds, especially when they're staring at her.

Then, Riveria started to go away, most likely because of the staring crowd. Riveria's Familia members, as well as Bell, Noct, and Ravus saw her leaving, and Dia signalized the just arrived Gina to accompany Riveria, probably providing her with an empty room or the like to decompress for a while.

And after all, Riveria was behaving rather strange for some reason since they came here as Lefiya and Alicia noticed.

"you will pay for that, Bell Cranel" Lefiya then looked towards Noct, Lefiya now pointed her finger towards Noct disappointedly "and you too, Noct Gar.", because she remembered how Bete not only said how responsible Noct acted, but also that Filvis was 'looking at him happily'. At first, Lefiya believed him to be a honorous man.

But now seeing how he shamelessly mentioned one of Bell Cranel's perverted thoughts, made her hate him too. 'I'm sorry Filvis' she thought sadly about her black haired elven friend who presumably fell for Noct.

Lefiya and Alicia were about to go along with Riveria.

"Lefiya, Alicia, wait." Finn called them.

Lefiya and Alicia looked surprised towards their Captain.

"I think Riveria still hasn't recovered mentally from our previous journey in Melen, so we should leave her alone for a while." Finn commented.

Alicia and Lefiya wanted to refuse at first but then remembered the strong spell Lady Riveria cast back then which probably spin out most of her energy, so they decided to stay with the rest.

Lefiya then decided to join Ais, making a happy expression, before looking towards Bell with a rather angrily expression.

"I think it's time for us both to leave too, Noct" Ravus surprisingly announced.

"r-really? " Noct wondered where Ravus wanted to take him now.

"yes, " Ravus announced while holding his left hand, which by the way felt like a real hand, around Noct's shoulders, "if you all excuse us, I and Noct need to attend a meeting in private." Ravus added while going towards one of the two large stairs up.

"where are they going." Alicia asked curiously.

"I think they're gonna make up for lost time if I remember" Dia answered.

"ooh, I remember Bete saying that he and Ravus are from the same place." Tiona commented.

"Noct … " Bell thought, wondering if they'll talk about Lunafreya.

* * *

**FIRST FLOOR – IVY MANOR – EVENING**

"At least it became quieter than before, " Noct said, feeling more relaxed

"look who's talking, wasn't it because of you that it got louder in the first place" Ravus commented on Noct's gossip talk about 'little Rookie's ' and the 'sword princess' ' 'hard and intense training'.

"How should I know that some would get so upset" Noct loudly wondered while recalling the upset Lefiya.

"I think you should've already realized how strangely easy some phrases like 'how thankful he is for your hard kicks' could be misunderstood in this world."

"misunderstood ?, I intended for every one of us to laugh, not to make Bell feel like he's some pervert " Noct explained.

"oh right I forgot, it's not even a week since you're her right. You presumably realized it, but there are certain differences between this and our world, in plain terms..." Ravus said while Noct listened with interest right now.

" ... this world is haunted by perverseness, no matter where you go" Ravus finished his explanation.

"did you just really said that." Noct asked, not believing if he really heard Ravus saying that.

"you think I'm joking? I remember hearing that you also lost your underpants in this world once, right" Ravus continued, seeing how Noct got slightly red.

"how the … oh right... " Noct realized that by now everyone knows about it, „wait.. what do you mean by 'also'? " Noct asked shocked and curiously looking towards Ravus.

"we're here, " Ravus said while seeing a large door in front of them, hoping that he can avoid answering Noctis' current question.

* * *

**PRIVATE ROOM – IVY MANOR - EVENING**

As Ravus opened the door, he and Noct suddenly saw three people, kneeling down.

" " " YOUR MAJESTY" " " those three said in unison.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	33. Chapter 33: The King and his Glaives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 34: The Girls (and one Boy) talk, The King and his Glaives**

* * *

**MAIN HALL-IVY MANOR – DIA FAMILIA HQ – EVENING – A FEW MINUTES AGO**

Bell stood there, watching as Noct and Ravus disappeared. He was now pretty sure that they'll talk about Lunafreya. He stood there for a while before he heard a familiar female voice.

"Argonaut" Tiona called him, which made Bell turn his face towards her.

"y-yes ?" Bell asked towards her as if he was daydreaming and just came back to reality.

"let's join the others and then talk about your new friend Noct." Tiona suggested.

"o-okay" Bell just agreed.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

As Bell went along with Tiona towards the others, he saw Ais, Lefiya, Iris, Alicia, and Karen, who talked with each other. While Alicia and Lefiya tried to enjoy as much as possible, they were still deeply concerned for Riveria.

"Uhm, where's everyone else ?" Bell asked.

"sister went with the captain, who also went along with goddess dia, who was accompanied by Lucia and Leo, who somehow seemed happy to go along. "

"it's no wonder, Leo admires Braver after all." another female voice said towards them, which belonged to Iris.

"oh right I've forgotten he told us already, and now that I remember, sister got slightly upset, even though Leo is a man.** " Tiona remembered.

"well with him, it's more like an avid fan meeting his lifelong Idol." Iris explained.

"which makes him the lucky one tonight I Guess, I hope that Tione won't get upset again" Karen commented her concerns since he remembered what kind of Berserker the Lvl 6 amazon 'Jormungand' Tione Hiryute can become, not only in the battlefield but also when other women were 'coming closer' to 'Braver', as Tione once explained to them.

"Karen, if I may ask … " Karen as well as the other everyone turned towards Alicia, who stared her question, "where is Ms. Drake? "

"Oriana ?, Now that I think about it, I didn't see her since we came back to our Mansion."

"I think I might have an idea." They all looked towards Iris.

"Oriana has ordered a special armor from the Hephaestus Familia, and when Lady Dia gave her that particular armor one-on-one, Lady Dia said that Oriana has 'disappeared in happiness' back into her room. I also saw how she run fast towards her room. Since then I haven't seen her. " Iris explained.

"so Oriana has a new armor? " Ais asked,

"yes, and I even believe she won't appear tonight, well except that Goddess orders her to be here."

Ais remembered how she once fought against Oriana around 6 years ago. While Ais was at Level 2 and Oriana has just started, Ais knew immediately that Oriana would become early on a strong adventurer, which turned out to be the truth since Oriana is at Level 5 right now, like Iris and Lucia, but Ais suggests that Oriana is the strongest of them, just below the Dia Familia's executives.

"So, lets now talk about Noct." Tiona suggested while turning towards Bell.

And so, everyone, but mostly Tione asked questions about Noct, like if it's true how strong he's supposed to be, or how he knows Ravus. Bell, remembering that he cannot say too much about Noct since his Goddess forbid it, agreed that he's strong, being at Level 6, but claimed that he doesn't know much about his relationship with Ravus, well except for what everyone already knows.

But then came the 'more interesting' questions as Bell would describe, like if he has a special someone? what kind of girls he's interested? or 'if he's interested in girls at all? '. The last question was the one Bell wondering a bit until he understood that Tiona was asking him if Noct might be interested in Boys instead of Girls, to which Bell answered:

" well, he is into girls I guess."while remembering about Noct's explanation about Lunafreya. But then remembered how he was about to be kissed by Noct when they woke up. Luckily, Hestia was able to prevent that and he and Hestia found out that Noct was dreaming about Lunafreya.

"as for his type, I think he doesn't mind that much, except that she needs a good and responsible personality and as for the first question, I also think that he has no girlfriend." Bell explained.

"oooh, that sounds exciting" Tione joyfully said while looking towards Lefiya, „seems Filvis has nothing to worry at all, Lefiya."

"that still doesn't change the fact that he insulted me in front of everyone." Lefiya said in her usual grumpy voice she's known for.

"I don't think he did that on purpose, he probably thought that you wouldn't mind, and uhm I'm sorry ... " Bell apologized towards the orange-haired elf.

"I guess that's possible but mmm … i-if he apologizes later to me properly as well, I might forgive you both." Lefiya declared.

"What do you two think about him anyway, Alicia and Lefiya" Tione asked the two elves about their opinion of Noct.

"If you mean how I would score him, well.." Alicia thought for a moment, "I would give him 8 of 10. If he wouldn't have mentioned Bell's training with Ais, I would give him 9."

"oohhh, so you consider him as handsome" Tiona asked Alicia, who has been stared by everyone, especially her fellow elf.

"Alicia … " Lefiya said her fellow elf's name, not believing that Alicia scores him that high. That means that Filvis has a rival, over another human.

"well, if it's his looks, that score is fitting, but I still haven't seen his actions, so I wouldn't judge too early." Alicia proclaimed.

"like you did with 'Silverlight' ?" Tiona asked with a mischievous expression, to which Alicia turned deep red.

Not this only made Iris and Karen look more closely towards Alicia, but Lefiya seemed to be shocked even more to what Tione is now implying.

"5 years ago, in under Resort where we met for the first time with each other officially as two families … let's say Alicia immediately 'scored' your Captain with '10 of 10' " Tiona claimed while looking towards Iris and Karen.

"I always imagined you to be attracted only in your kind." Iris said, still with a surprised expression. Iris knew that her beloved brother, as he's been called by all his familia members, is currently the 'sexiest adventurer alive', which makes him very attractive among women, even slightly for herself. She also knew heard that even Elven women are interested in him, which is a sign that Ravus is truly handsome, but she never imagined that even someone with a strict personality like Alicia would be interested in Ravus.

"to be honest, I was afraid of him at first, since, as you all know, back then he was known as 'silvershark' because he worked as a loan shark. But when our both families met at under resort, and when he talked with Captain and Lady Riveria in private, I couldn't believe how virtuous he truly is. Maybe that's also why Captain gave him that present box as a sign of friendship." Alicia, while making an embarrassing expression, explained while confirming her crush on Ravus.

"so that's why you had a one-eighty about him, hmm ?" Tiona asked happily.

While most who listened to Alicia's explanation seemed excited, Karen wasn't, because that statement would make her and Alicia rivals.

The reason for that was Karen's secret crush for Ravus. Karen remembered the day she met Ravus for the first time.

Back then, six years ago, she was around 9 years and still living with her noble family outside of Orario. And one day, at their family mansion, Ravus, as well as Goddess Dia, Nick, Crowe, and Pelna, were staying at the door, introducing themselves as the Dia Familia and saying to Karen that Karen's father requested to have an audience with them and the possibility to stay for the night as well before they can leave for Orario.

Karen, who in retrospect would say, that it was love at first sight, immediately called her parents, need to show herself useful.

While her parents didn't believe them to be the ambassadors of the 'Wareed conglomerate' at first, Goddess Dia told them that they even would be willing to pay for the night while showing them their bags of Valis and the sigil of the wareed-conglomerate, which made their parents immediately change their minds, since this was enough evidence for them, that they're no swindler.

Even though she was still 9, Karen remembered how she overheard her Father talking with Ravus and the other visitors, talking about some business stuff.

And that night, when she was already asleep, Karen remembered how she has been nearly abducted by some unknown men. And before the kidnapper was about to disappear unnoticed, they were surprised by an attack, which turned out to be from Ravus.

This night inspired her to become an adventurer, not only to be able to protect herself one day but also to see Ravus again, which also happened two years later when she came to Orario by herself, particularly looking for the Dia Familia, which she succeeded, becoming the happiest day in her life.

But now seeing that Alicia is interested in Ravus as well, makes her slightly upset since this rivalry is not the same as with Emma, but decided not to comment anything on that while the other continuing gossiping about Ravus and Noct.

* * *

**PRIVATE ROOM – IVY MANOR - EVENING**

The one in the middle is wearing a usual black suit, like the one on the right side.

The left one was wearing an orange dress, suggesting it's a woman.

Noct wondered at first who they are and why they were kneeling, only to feel their strong energy. Were those the other executives he has been told by Misha?

"uhh..." Noct stared unsurely.

"I told you he'll be irritated, just show it" the woman demanded towards her two fellows.

The three people then touched around their bodies, maybe looking for their pockets.

Then the three took out each a medal, all three with the same design.

When Noct looked closely at them, he couldn't believe it. Now he understood why they were kneeling.

"Arise." Noct said.

As those three did, their faces were also now visible for Noct.

"you're … from the Kingsglaive ?" Noct asked, still unsure.

"that's right prince Noctis, back then we fought four your father, his majesty King Regis Lucis Caelum, as elite soldiers, my name is Nyx Ulric, " he said, as Noct could now see a three-day stubble, along with his blue eyes and his long braided black hair, despite the side cut. Noct also could see a blue colored tie on his suit.

"and my name is Pelna Khara." the man with unkempt black hair, dark brown eyes, facial hair, and light brown skin introduced himself. Compare to Nyx, he had a green tie on his suit.

"and I am Crowe Altius." the woman with long brown hair loosely tied up in a bun and brown eyes introduced to Noct as the last. Her dress was overall orange, as Noct noticed.

"Nyx Ulric..." Noct thought for a moment, „I remember, so you're that particular Kingsglaive, who could use the Ring of the Luciii."

"you're right, my Prince, It seems you're well informed about what happened in our world after we left." Nyx stated, „how about we all take a seat so that we can tell anything to each other if you don't mind."

"Sounds good." Noctis agreed.

After they took each a seat, they decided that the Kingsglaive tell first their Point of view of the Events in their World.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - EOS**

They started explaining about their origin story in their previous world. Nic told Noct that he has been born in a place called Galahad. There on his younger age, he met his best friend, Libertus Ostium. When they became adults, Nyx and Libertus ran a small bar in their hometown, until Nifleheim attacked Galahad and finally claimed it. It was during Nifleheim's war, that Nyx's sister has been killed, while Nyx himself was saved by Noct's father, King Regis, in person. And since King Regis allowed many native Galahdians refugees, among them also their late comrades Pelna Khara and Luche Lazarus, to come to Insomnia, Nyx felt deeply indebted to King Regis for this, which made him, Pelna and Liberius volunteer as Kingsglaives.

Some years later, they've met Crowe for the first time, as she now started to tell from her point of view. Crowe was from a Village somewhere else on the outskirts of Lucis. When Nifleheim invaded other territories previously held by Lucis, she became a homeless Orphan, trying to survive on her own. It was nearly a wonder, as Crowe said, that she met Libertus, who immediately saw potential in her, which made her also join the Kingsglaives.

Other Members included Tredd Furia, Axis Arra, Sonitus Bellum, and their Captain, Titus Darutos.

During their time in the Kingsglaive, they went for many different missions and battles against Nifleheim's army, and also trying to accustom to life in Insomnia.

All of that changed after the offered peace treaty by Niflehiim with Lucis.

As Noct heard their story, he started feeling slightly guilty, not knowing what others went through while he had a comfortable life.

Noct also realized that this was the day he left with Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis for Hammerhead, right before Insomnia has been destroyed.

Nyx also told Noct, how he met Princess Lunafreya. At this moment, Ravus looked away, not wanting to remember the painful memories, which came upon his mind.

When Nyx then said, that he heard that Crowe died, Crowe herself then explained that she doesn't remember how she died. The same goes for Nyx, saying that his last memories before he died were very fragmentary.

While Nyx's final memories remain fragmentary until this day, he still remembered Libertus blaming Lucis for Crowe's death, causing him to turn his back on King Regis.

After Nyx found out that Lunafreya has been captured, he and his fellow were ordered to save her. But then they have been betrayed by some of their comrades.

It was when Lunafreya has been saved by Nyx and Pelna, Pelna didn't remember how he was killed until Nyx told him here in this world, to which Nyx said it was by an Ultros monster's tentacle.

Pelna then said to Noct than he still feels ashamed to have died that way, to which there was a slight chuckle coming from this room.

Luna then told Nyx, that she has been captured by the order of one of Nifleheim's military supreme leaders, General Glauca, so Nys suggested she was only a distraction for the Kingsglaive so that Nifleheim could finally attack Insomnia, which they finally did.

Everyone in the room could see Noct's expression of anger since Noct clearly remembered how he and his previous comrades saw the destroyed Insomnia afterward.

After that, Nyx said he and Luna went for King Regis, only to suddenly stop.

PRESENT - ORARIO

Nyx, as well as Pelna and Crowe, looked towards Ravus, "how about you continuing from now on, 'Captain' ?" Nyx asked Ravus.

Ravus then breathed in and out, "I guess you're right, " he said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - EOS**

Ravus continued, saying that he never truly followed Nifleheim, especially since it was General Glauca himself, who killed Ravus and Lunafreya's mother in front of his eyes.

Ravus only joined to protect his little sister.

But despite knowing who attacked them, Ravus blamed King Regis, because he strongly believed Nifleheim's invasion could be prevented if Regis wouldn't have run away with Noct.

That's why Ravus was present in the Citadel's main hall during Insomnia's invasion.

When Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt ordered the attack, the whole main hall became chaotic.

King Regis told Iedolas that the Crystall won't be useful for them, Ravus then said, that he wasn't here for the Crystal at all.

After General Glauca himself appeared, who then challenged King Regis on his own, Ravus took the Ring of Lucii, which lied on the floor.

After putting it on, he asked the previous Lucian kings for the ring's power, since Raus himself claimed to be worthy, something the Lucian Kings thought otherwise.

As a result, Ravus lost his left arm. Later he got his mechanical one.

Now it was quiet in the room with the 5 people of Eos sitting in it.

PRESENT - ORARIO

Now Noct remembered something else, "and how did you got your left arm back ? "

„That's a whole another story for later" Ravus said, „If you would now excuse me, I need to go somewhere else, I already told my part, so … "

The others saw how Ravus left the room quietly.

"What the f***, I thought he wanted to tell me everything, and where he does need to go anyway, didn't he said we have plenty of time ? " Noct asked rather upset.

„well, I might have a clue" Pelna suddenly claimed while making a mischievous expression only to be stared by his other two comrades with serious expressions, „what ?, I doubt our Prince here is bad with keeping secrets, right your majesty."

„Yeah, you're right, and please just call me Noct." he said calmly.

Nyx then continued, „where did I stop, oh right … "

* * *

**FLASHBACK - EOS**

After Lunafreya took the ring of Lucii, she, Nyx, and king Regis went for the elevator, escaping from General Glauca and other enemies.

In the Elevator, Regis revealed that he saw Nifleheim's assault coming, which was the reason he sent his son far away from Insomnia for his safety.

Upset by this revelation, Nyx asked his King if that's how a King acts, sacrificing other people just for his son? Lunafreya then mentioned it is for the sake of the world. King Regis then gave Lunafreya the Ring.

They wanted to go further, until Regis stopped, saying that they two need to go without him by activating a barrier. Regis then apologized to them, wishing then good luck for everyone on their road.

As Nyx and Lunafreya were about to go, they heard some quake from the Elevator they just used.

It was General Glauca, who found them and attacked Regis.

After a brief fight, General Glauca stabbed King Regis, Killing him.

* * *

**PRESENT - ORARIO**

This was another shock for Noct, 'so both, Luna's and Ravus's mother and my father, were murdered by the same man ' Noct couldn't believe it.

Now it was silence again in the room. Then Nyx, Pelna, and Crowe closed their eyes, moving their right hands in front of their upper body while binding their heads slightly forward. Noct did the same to hold a minute of silence for his father.

"Anyway .. " Nyx announced afterward.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - EOS**

After he and Lunafreya left the Citadel, they took an available car to drive out of the city. During the ride, a newsflash could be heard from the car's radio, proclaiming that Libertus is possibly one of the traitors, something Nyx couldn't believe.

Then, they've been targeted by one of Nifleheim's flying ships. There, Nyx saw some familiar faces, which turned out to be some of the traitors of the Kingsglaive, among them Tredd, Axis, and Sonitus.

At this moment, Nyx felt more rage. Not only he lost his King, but also there were traitors from the Kingsglaive. He somehow guested Tredd to be among them, but Libertus? Even though he blamed Lucis for Crowe's death, he would never choose to join Nifelheim.

After some crazy stunts with the car, Nyx and Luna were forced to leave the car, hiding in one of the Buildings.

Lunafreya explained to him why the enemy seeks the ring, claiming that it contains ancient magical power and that the ring can only be used by those who're deemed worthy, which only the Family of Lucis truly is.

Nyx then remarked that the guy from before then was unworthy, to which Luna replied that this was her brother, who sought revenge and power because he was lost that sounds

Nyx then also started to tell Luna about his sister and how he lost her.

At this point, Nyx said that the following sentence is the last thing he remembered hearing from Lunafreya.

"Someone who seeks real power will rarely find it … , because true power comes on its own to those, who deserve it." Luna explained, "I'm sure your sister would've wished a good life and a bright future for you. Everyone would do that for the people they love. " ***

* * *

**ORARIO - PRESENT**

„Those were her last words I remember she told me." Nyx concluded, „after that, everything in my memories is fragmented."

" ... WoW …" a teardrop could be seen coming out of Noct's right eye, "yes, that's sounds like something only she could say." he said like he was about to cry.

"and it was because of those words that, after we 4 came into this world, I and Ravus could get along."

"Is it true that you call yourself now 'Noct Gar' right now "

"yes" Noct then remembered his consulting with Misha today "and you call yourself also different, right"

"Yes, I use the Name 'Nick Sulric' right now, the same as Ravus changed his name a bit. There's a fun story about why we had to do that. "

"now that sounds exciting, but how did you met again and get along anyway ? " Noct asked out of curiosity since he remembered that Ravus was rather hard to get along with.

Now Nyx started to explain how he came into this world.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**

* * *

**** I'm very aware that in the Danmachi game, Leo Diaz is actually a girl. But since I agree with the great adventurer namd Satou Kazuma, who seeks 'true gender equality' XD, and because Leo not only looks like a man but also has a male name, this descision was much easier. I'm deeply sorry if some of you are upset with this decision.**

***** For everyone who watched Kingsglaive:Final Fantasy XV and feels irritated: I don't know if Lunafreya said it exactily these words in that particular scene, since I only watched the German Dub of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. I just translated Luna's sentences from German into English on my own.**

**P.S. I just watched the first episode of the new epic anime, known as ' SpongeBob Anime Ep #1:Bubble Bas Arc ' and I already believe that this anime is going to be the top 1 for the year 2020.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Glaives in the new world

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 34: The Glaives in this strange new world.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK - SOMEWHERE**

The first thing Nyx remembered when he woke up in this world was how he woke up in a room full of empty beds, which he concluded was some kind of military barrack at first.

He tried to remember what happened, only to remember how he and Lunafreya were running away from the Niflheim Empire.

'did we managed to escape ?' Nyx wondered while realizing that his body appeared somehow to be in the best shape.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

After standing up and putting his Kingsglaive clothes one, Nyx noticed that no one was inside that barrack so he decided to go out, wondering if Princess Lunafreya is fine as well.

But before he did that, he saw a mirror, to which he decided to look if he has any facial wounds or something alike.

But then he had what he called the first great shock: he appeared to be MUCH younger than usual for a reason. Nyx wondered why but decided that he can think later about that since he needed first to find out where he is.

He put his hands inside his clothes' pockets, wondering if everything he carried is still there, finding his 'Libraphone' Cellphone, the small military headset from the kingsglaive, and the hair barette Crowe gave to princess lunafreya before taking it back because there was a tracker on it.

When he opened his phone, Nyx realized that there was no WLAN access. Maybe because inside this building there's no access, so he decided to go outside.

After he did that, not only there was still no WLAN, but he also saw that he was in some kind of small-town near a large mountain, which was visible behind the wooden buildings.

When he was about to go further, a female voice greeted him, who introduced herself as Goddess Dia.

Nyx felt slightly irritated that a small girl called herself a Goddess, not because he thought she was lying but since he could somehow feel that she wasn't mortal, but because he never heard of any of the known seven Astrals to have the appearance of a small child, to which she replied that he might be getting more shocked when he followed her so that he could meet certain two people.

As they both went by, Nyx noticed that something was odd in this town. At first, he believed it was just the rather humble-looking houses, until he realized, that there were no power lines visible at all, what's more, no cars but primitive horse carriages.

It didn't take long for Nyx to realize that he probably woke up in some kind of backwood community, which apparently prefers to live without advanced technology.

As Dia and Nyx reached a usual looking house, he had much greater, if not the greatest shock he ever had.

He saw Pelna and Crowe, alive, what's more, ALSO even younger, much like himself.

"Nyx, it's really you old boy, well more like a young boy" Pelna stated while he and Crowe embraced him.

Crowe then said she remembered the facial expression Nyx made when they met inside the hut, which was one of great relief, which Crowe and Pelna also replied with a happy expression at first.

But then Nyx remembered that these two, in particular, died, asking what's going on. Crowe and Pelna then made a sad expression, saying that Nyx himself also probably died.

Not only this statement shocked Nyx as well, but he then looked towards Dia nervously.

"Uhm, you said you're a goddess ? " he asked with the unpleasant feeling what the answer might be since Nyx remembered very well what happens when someone dies and where the dead people presumably go. And meeting someone who claimes to be a god or goddess doesn't help to get off this bad feeling at all.

Dia, who clearly saw and knew what Nyx thought at this moment, started laughing.

"hahaha, no don't worry, this isn't the afterlife, otherwise it would look much different than here." Dia said, relieving the three.

"We had the same feeling when we woke up here the first time." Crowe said.

When the four took a seat, each of them explained Nyx where he is.

Aside from the fact that he was now in another world, inhabited by many different races like Elves, that compare to his two comrades he still had his advanced equipment and the fact that they were now 12 years younger as Goddess Dia estimated, she said that they are right now in a mining town called Crystallum, which, besides another Goddess, is inhabited only by human miners, who try their luck looking for gold, crystals, and other valuable commodities and that Crowe and Pelna were now Dia's 'children' and that they're in charge of the town's safety at the moment.

Nyx then asked if they've seen Princess Lunafreya here, to which both shook their heads, saying that they didn't. At first, Nyx had a sad expression, only to realize that this means that the Princess might be still alive in Eos, to which Nyx felt relieved. Nick wondered if the Princess was fine and if maybe Libertus and the others like Luche and Captain Drautus are fine as well.

After Dia explained what she meant by her 'children' and the concept of 'Familia', she asked Nyx if he would become part of hers. Nyx wasn't sure at first, but Pelna and Crowe somehow convinced him to join. Nyx found out that he was at Level 4, along with his two glaive comrades.

Later, they met the ones who are in charge of Crystallum, which was the Nyx Familia.

* * *

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

"wait wait wait, there's a God called Nyx? " Noctis asked towards the previous Glaives

"actually, it's a Goddess** " Nyx stated.

This statement obviously shocked Noct, proved by the gaping of his mouth.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - CRYSTALLUM**

After they reached and entered the Nyx Familia's main building so that they could officially register their friend Nyx, they met the Goddess Nyx, along with the Humans from her Familia. It didn't take long for the newly arrived Glaive to realize that there were mainly women present there.

Pelna then explained that in Crystallum it's a tradition that, while men work as miners, women mostly occupy the top positions of the cities economy and communal politics, saying that this was even the case when Goddess Dia descended from heaven down right into this city.

'that's really similar like in Lestallum', Noct realized while comparing both cities' culture.

Pelna continued, saying the reason for that was Goddess Nyx herself, describing her as a 'grumpy men-hater', which means that even outside of the Nyx Familia, mainly women are in charge of this town.

Crowe continued explaining that, according to Goddess Dia, she is one of the few Gods she knows who have the so-called 'god-complex-syndrome', which means she has a superiority complex for being a goddess and there are certain things which should be reserved only for gods.

In her case, it was that she holds the option that mortals have no right to have names of a god or goddess and other spiritual beings.

As if that wasn't enough, she felt provoked, thinking Nyx Ulric was mocking her when he introduced himself in front of the Goddess. The laughter of her female Familia members didn't help to calm her down eighter.

Thank heavens that Goddess Dia was there, who explained to Goddess Nyx that Nyx Ulric came here the same way as her other two children.

After Dia's hard but successful efforts to calm Goddess Nyx down and a small discussion, the two Goddesses agreed that, under the condition that Nyx Ulric changes his name, or at least uses another name in public from now on, he can be registered as a resident of Crystallum.

Crowe, who already saw all this coming, proposed another name for the male Nyx, which was ' Nick Sulric '.

* * *

**PRESENT - ORARIO**

"So you proposed the new name I see, and when did you all meet Ravus ?" Noctis said while looking towards Crowe this time.

"he appeared around one year later if I'm not mistaken" Crowe stated

"And what's the deal with Ravus' name? " Noctis then asked.

"well, his middle name, 'Nox', is the name of Goddess Nyx's Spirit***, so it wasn't acceptable eighter." Pelna stated.

Noct didn't seem to be surprised at first,

Nyx then explained that Goddess Nyx herself proposed Ravu's new name, which changed only a few letters, resulting in 'Ravus Nocks Fleuret'. But Ravus himself preferred for the name 'Fleuret' to be removed completely, to which Goddess Nyx agreed, which surprised not only the Glaives and Goddess Dia but also the whole Nyx Familia.

"but that 'new name' didn't sound that different." Noct said with a surprised expression.

Pelna, now smirking, explained to Noctis that Goddess Nyx presumably has developed a 'softer side' for Ravus at firs sight while remembering Goddess Nyx's expression when she looked towards Ravus.

"yeah .., what else … " Noct commented while making a dumbfounded expression, to which he, Nyx, Crowe, and Pelna laughed.

Pelna continued, „she also complained about why he didn't use his last name 'fleuret'

"did Ravus told some of you why he didn't change his name the way you did ?"

"not really, but my guess is since he came into another world, he saw this occurrence as a new beginning, but I would also prefer for him to change the last name as you did."

"maybe you will, one day, " Pelna said towards Crowe while pointing his eyes towards Nyx, to which she looked angrily and beet reed towards Pelna.

"What exactly did you do there in Crystallum? Catching up thieves who tried to steal the freshly mined resources or something ?" Noctis wondered.

"yes, this and also protecting the City from Monsters." Nyx stated.

"Monsters ? So they're also attracted to small towns ? " Noctis asked, surprised that there are also monsters out of the dungeon. He wouldn't be surprised at first since he also fought a giant sea snake in Melen himself, but since Eleazar revealed that he summoned it there, there was a slight chance that there weren't that many monsters out of Orario's dungeon, to which Nyx now proved otherwise to him.

"at first they came from the outside from the city, but when we were there, the monsters came increased from the underground mines for some reason, which is also the reason that we were positioned mostly at various Adits, where most miners would go inside for the mining."

"I wish we could tell more, but our guests are waiting for us, so … " Nyx was about to finish his sentence until the door could be heard opening.

It was Prima, Emma, and Lowe, „ big bro Nick, big sis Crowe, big bro Pelna … ", the three didn't seem to notice Noct, because she seemed rather exhausted „where's big bro Ravus ? ".

"don't know, why ?" Nyx/Nick stated, despite also having the same thought as Pelna where Ravus might be.

"a Courier of the Freya Familia just arrived, saying that the representatives of the Freya Familia will arrive soon." Emma stated.

This caused the previous Glaives to stand up, which Noct did the same.

"so they're really coming " Crowe concluded.

"and who did they sent? " Nick asked while looking towards Emma.

"The Courier said Lord Selland and Lord Ragnar"

"you mean ' King White pointy ear ' and 'King Black pointy ear'?"

"seriously Pelna? " Crowe shockingly asked, wondering why he still called them like that.

"Sorry, still cannot believe they both were the previous Elven Kings, what about the Goddess of beauty herself? " Pelna asked while looking towards the three young female comrades.

"She hasn't been mentioned, the Courier just dissapeard after she gave the invitation as a proof." Prima announced before showing the invitation letter.

"and Goddess also ordered us to find Oriana as well," Prima stated.

"in this case, we'll go in advance" Nyx/Nick announced. "Emma, Lowe, you two go find Oriana, and remind her to put a dress or other formal clothes."

Nick then looked towards Noct.

The three girls now noticed Noct being in the room, this time with a black suit, which made him even more handsome, as the three girls thought.

" " " oh good evening Noct" " " the three girls greeted Noct.

"Hey, there" Noct greeted back to them, to which they happily responded as Noct and the others could see on their faces, which made them chuckle.

" and you'll look for Ravus if I remember correctly, Ravus said he also wanted Noct to come to him, so please take Noct along with you to him." Nick ordered towards Prima.

Prima wondered at first why big bro Nick allowed a stranger to go around their Manor freely but remembered how her Goddess said that she trusts him, like the whole Hestia Familia.

"and where could he be ? we already looked for him in his room, " Prima asked

Nick then looked towards Pelna and Crowe if they might have a suggestion.

"try it around the upper balcony. Or one of the living rooms near there. " Pelna promptly said.

Everyone looked towards Pelna.

"what? That's where he always goes when he seeks a 'quiet place'."t

Noct wondered why Pelna emphasizes the last two words but didn't want to ask further since he might find out soon.

"Anyway, if he's not there, try to look around, I'm sure Lord Selland and Lord Ragnar will already be busy greeting the other present Elves and other guests" Crowe stated.

After everyone stood up, Noct joined Prima, they didn't hesitate and immediately went looking for Ravus.

Emma and Lowe joined the three Executives, following them straight to the main hall.

Pelna wondered if it was a good idea to send Prima for the search, having a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**

**** my OC Character, of course as long as she doesn't make a real apparence in the Danmachi series for real, since that's quite possible considering that there have been mentioned many greek Gods and Goddesses in Danmachi. In this story however, she has long black hair and black eyes. As for her personality: she often behaves sassy and cautious, espiecally towars strangers, since she's responsible for a mining colony.**

***** when watching the 'Argonaut' Story Event of Danmachi Memoria Freeze, I realized that the spirit, which makes a contract with Argonaut, is called Jupiter, who in the Danmachi Universe is considered to be a spirit of Zeus. And already knowing that Jupiter is the roman equivalent to the greek Zeus, I immedately searched in Wikipedia, finding out that the roman's equivalent to Greek goddes Nyx is called Nox, which coincidentally is Ravus' middle name. Now you know the reason why I didn't used Ravus and Nyx original names at first when writing this story.  
**


	35. Chapter 35: secret couple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 35: secret couple**

* * *

**CORRIDORS OF THE IVY MANSION – EVENING**

As they started to look Ravus, Prima said that while she looks around the empty rooms of the corridors, Noct just followed her, watching around the rather dark corridor, where the only small light was the moonlight, which rays from the large window at the end of the corridor.

When Noct thought he was about to get bored, he suddenly saw a rather scary silhouette staying at the end of the current corridor, inhibiting the moonlight from the large window.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

Prima closing the door caused the previous Prince to look towards Prima again.

"Something wrong ? " Prima asked, noticed the anxious expression on Noct's face.

"What ? oh … no … nothing" Noct said, not trying to make her afraid as him, "I just forgot how scary dark corridors can be sometimes." he said while also remembering how he sometimes sneaked out of his bed when he woke up in his palace back in eos.

"yeah, but living in a Mansion for about 4 years, I got used to it, so … anyway, let's continue, we need to find big bro Ravus as soon as possible" Prima suggested.

When they continue going towards the corridor towards the point where Noct saw the silhouette, he saw that outside of the large clear windows is a large balcony, where Noct could see the nightlights of Orario. Noct looked around until he saw the door leading outside but then noticed that he and Prima still had something to do.

While she continues looking for her 'big bro', as Prima calls Ravus and the other Executives of their Familia, Noct remembered to ask her something.

"Uhm Prima, " he asked her, which made her look towards him, "you mentioned certain two lords of the Freya Familia appeared, and Pelna called them Kings … "

Prima then looked rather irritated, wondering why someone like Noct doesn't know about Lord Selland and Lord Ragnar. Noct of course noticed her irritation.

"The town I come from only had humans, and it was only recently that I encountered other races like Elves you know." Noct told his 'origin-story' towards Prima in a nutshell.

Now she remembered how Goddess Dia mentioned that Noct, Ravus, Nick, Crowe, and Pelna came from the same town.

At this point, Prima started to shortly explain about the Elves, since they had no time for a longer explanation.

The first thing she explained was that the elves consist of three elven subraces: the white elves (also called wood-elves), the high-elves, and the dark elves.

Prima herself is a white elf, but she herself prefers the term 'wood-elves'. And while her people are considered to be the largest elven subspecies, they consider the high elf as their superior allies, while they despise the dark elves.

'that sounds so cliche ' Noct thought while remembering that storyline he played on his mobile game 'King's Knight'.

Then, she explained that, as far as she knows, that Lord Selland was the previous King of the White elves while Lord Ragnar was the previous King of the Dark Elves, and that at some point, which is considered to be a historic landmark in elven history, they abdicated their royal title so that they can join Goddess Freya, which made all Elven forests politically independent from each other since that date.

"But despite the abdication, both dark and white elves still respect both of them." Prima finally said.

"and the high-elves? " Noct wondered since Prima didn't explain about them.

"they prefer to live more isolated from around the world and are always on high alert when someone dares to enter their forests. It's still a wonder that Lady Riveria managed to leave" Prima explained.

Noct then stopped, "Lady Riveria? you mean that Lady Riveria from recently ?"

"that's right, she's a high elf, and since she's of noble birth as well, she's also truly respected by all elves around the world, what's more, she's even considered to be the strongest high-elf right now." Prima explained.

"so let me get this straight, not only there are 3 elven subraces, but also that the, possibly, 3 most famous representants of each one of them are right now here at this party? "

Prima then suddenly became very proud and happy, proved by her expression right now, „that's correct, now you can see the fame and influence of OUR great familia. And that's especially thanks to big bro Ravus." Prima declared since she is very proud of being in this familia.

The two suddenly saw a glowing area on the floor coming out under one of the doors in the corridor. Noct could also feel some energy coming from this room, which felt like it belonged to Ravus, but something was strange.

Anyway, Noct and Prima both looked at each other for a moment, nodding before going towards that particular door.

* * *

**ROOM – IVY MANSION – ORARIO - EVENING**

As soon as they opened the door, Noct and Prima experienced a shocking revelation in front of their dear eyes. Prima even more than Noct.

"b-bi-bro Ravus, wh-h-ha..." Prima is stuttering right now, not only because of her big bro but also because of the person who is staying right by his side.

Noct also couldn't believe it, 'WTF', Noct couldn't believe his eyes.

Prima and Noct then looked towards the other person, who was a very famous person among all Elves in the whole world.

"L-Lady R-R-Riveria ?" Prima shockingly wondered.

It didn't take long for Noct to understand what's going on.

As for Prima, she for some reason remembered what she told Noct everything about the Elves and also Riveria being a High-Elf.

But now, the sight in front of her.

She deeply hopes that she's seeing things, but as she looks at their arms embracing with each other, she realizes that she isn't dreaming at all.

…...

Ravus and Riveria were passionately kissing with each other while sitting on the couch, their eyes closed. What's more, Ravus' tie was on the floor, and it seemed that he was about to put down more parts of his clothes. As for Riveria, she also has put down her heels.

What's more, Ravus and Riveria weren't just kissing with their lips to each other, but also they were biting on their necks with each other as well.

…...

And what's more, they didn't seem to realize that Noct and Prima entered just now.

While Noct himself had a rather irritated look at this 'sight' in front of him since he never ever expected to see Ravus THAT way, Prima looked like she was about to shockingly cry, big time.

Ravus, who for a moment opened his eyes to look towards Riveria, some noticed something unusual in this room.

"YOUUUU !?" Ravus suddenly called, with a beet red expression, after he finally noticed that they weren't alone in this room.

It was at this moment, that Noct saw how Prima suddenly fell.

She would have hit the floor if Noct didn't catch her, that was for sure.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER**

After Prima got unconscious, Noct, along with Ravus, put her on the sofa in the room, right where Ravus and Riveria kissed with each other.

"Seem's we've overrun a little bit, didn't we? " Ravus admitted towards Riveria.

"YOU THINK ?" Riveria asked with a rather loud and upset voice, which seemed somehow unusual for Noct, who never expected to see her this way. Ravus on the other hand, seemed used to her upset personality, as Noct realized by his 'not so surprised' behavior.

"Why didn't you just lock the door as I suggested before ?" Riveria asked Ravus, still with her loud and upset tone.

"I thought that no one would bother us here, and I couldn't take it anymore to be separated from you, and the same goes for you too, soo … " Ravus explained towards Riveria honestly.

But for Ravus' 'honesty', Riveria used her right elbow to hit Ravus on his stomach, making Ravus feeling hurt.

"don't give me that nonsense, Prima there wouldn't be unconscious otherwise. " Riveria confirmed, which Ravus only could agree, since, from all people from his Familia, he deeply hoped that Prima would be the very least to find out about what he and Riveria were doing just now.

Noct, who meanwhile remained silent, still could not believe it. Not only were Ravus and Riveria just kissing like a couple, but now they were arguing like a couple.

After they put a blanket on the unconscious Prima, Noct looked towards Ravus and Riveria.

"What did you two want anyway ? " he asked while looking towards Noct now.

Noct, at first still irritated because of what happened minutes ago, then pointed towards Prima, "she wanted to tell you that a certain Selland and Ragnar from the Freya Familia will arrive soon, and Pelna then gave us a clue where to find you, which brought us here … "

This shocked both, Ravus and Riveria, at the same time.

"those two of all people? " Ravus shockingly asked while putting his stretched left hand in front of his face.

"so that means that Freya herself won't be present I guess" Ravus concluded.

"I should've known that this was a Bad Idea, especially now, " Riveria remarked while accusing herself because she couldn't hold it to see Ravus after such a long time again.

"but Alicia and that other girl are still not suspicious about us, right ?" Ravus asked towards Riveria in a concerned voice.

"does not mean they won't be suspicious for me to stay away for a longer time, " Riveria remarked, still with a slightly angry tone.

There was a short silence inside the room.

"so 'that' supposed to be a secret ?" Noct asked while pointing with his right finger towards them both, still wondering if they were really just making out.

"It is indeed, …." Ravus said before he looked towards Prima, "but now I wonder for how long ? " Ravus wondered what will happen when Prima wakes up.

Riveria then came closer to Prima, "I would love for her to think that she just dreamed that, but I never counted on luck, to be honest."

Ravus then looked at his clock "well, at least we still have about 15 minutes"

"And what do we do now ?, we cannot just disappear as if nothing happened, " Noct said with a nervous expression.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Ravus suggested.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Noct, trying to be as calm as possible, came to the stairs, leading him to the main hall with the many people.

* * *

**MAIN HALL – IVY MANSION - EVENING**

Noct went as slowly and cool as possible towards the hall full of people. Noct noticed that many of them were staring towards him.

What's more, Noct noticed two large masses of people around the hall, the first one consisted, as Noct observed, of while Elves while the other of dark elves. Then he remembered those two mentioned elven kings and wondered if no one will get suspicious.

But thank heavens Dia was right in front of him, along with Bell.

"Hello, Goddess Dia, I'm back" Noct greeted her again.

"well hello Noct, I hope you could talk about everything with Ravus, Nick, and the others, " Dia asked about his meeting with her Familia's Executives.

"I did, but there's something else, well …" he didn't know how to say it, since he couldn't just say that her Familia's Captain and the most famous female high-elf were kissing with each other, " Prima … " Noct wanted to continue, but then Dia put her finger in front of Noct.

" … overworked again ?" she said towards Noct, who just nodded before she turned towards Bell, "seems I have to go for a while, I hope you all don't mind ?"

"y-yes, uh I mean no" Bell said while he and Noct saw how she disappeared towards the stairs leading to the upper floor of the mansion.

"Did I miss something else? " Noct asked Bell if the current situation changed.

"Welf is here too, along with Tsubaki and Goddess Hephaestus, I also saw Mikoto with God Takemikazuchi." Bell said while pointing with his fingers in a certain direction.

Noct saw that Welf, Tsubaki, and Hephaestus were talking with Nick and Crowe, along with Emma and Lowe. With them also were Mikoto and God Takemikazuchi.

Nearby them was also Shakti, who talked with Pelna, who somehow looked rather nervous while Shakti had a serious and upset expression for some reason. Noct wondered what is going on between them. There was also another man, who for some reason carried an elephant-like mask, staying along with them.

Also not far away, The members of the Loki Familia were talking to the other members of the Dia Familia and certain other guests. But something was missing for Noct.

"where are Goddess and Lily? " Noct asked, to which Bell pointed towards a certain direction.

On the other side, where the dishes were standing, he saw how Hestia grabbed as much as possible and put it inside some bag along with Lily.

While Bell had a rather nervous expression about what Hestia and Lily did, Noct made a rather dumbfounded expression.

"and Goddess Dia doesn't mind? " Noct asked Bell if Hestia and Lily did this without permission.

"well, actually, Goddess asked her and she then told Gina to bring them some bags where they could give the food inside since Goddess Dia claimed that they might have 'bought too much', but recommended to wait when the party is over so that there is still for other guests " Bell explained with a nervous expression.

"seems they two forgot that last part," Noct remarked, still with a dumbfounded expression.

"hehe" Bell nervously laughed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE - ROOM – IVY MANSION – ORARIO**

"you two are really impossible, you know that? " Dia said rather angrily since she's obviously upset right now because of Ravus and Riveria making out on an important evening like today.

"I'm really sorry about that … " Ravus tried to apologize, still feeling the shame that they were discovered.

"me too, Goddess Dia" Riveria apologized, also with a nervous expression.

"couldn't you two just wait after everything is over ? or were you really that desperate, seriously … " Dia didn't seem to listen since she watched over another of her children, who was still unconscious about what happened recently.

" I already said I'm sorry- … " Ravus tried to apologize again.

For that comment, Dia hit Ravus with her right foot on his right knee, which was as painful as Riveria's hit on his stomach, which also still hurt.

"shut up and let's get over with the update, we don't have much time, you'll be punished anyway." Dia stated disappointedly before looking towards Riveria, „and you Riveria, please take this." Dia said while giving River a small bottle of potion.

"I don't think it's a good idea too … " Riveria was about to say that she shouldn't take too many potions since too much potion is toxic.

"Just take it, it's a small bottle, after all, it will help you with your distress, trust me … " Dia stated while 'smiling', which immediately terrified Ravus and her. She then immediately drunk the small bottle of potion.

Ravus immediately put down his upper clothes before sitting on the floor, since the sofa was occupied by an unconscious Prima, who apparently got slightly conscious again.

After Riveria left, Dia put some of her blood on Ravus's bareback, which then started to glow bright, showing Ravus' status.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	36. Chapter 36: noble arguing

Hello everyone, here dakan69.

Today's chapter is going, by now, be the longest I've ever released, so please enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 36: royal arguing**

* * *

**BACK IN THE MAIN HALL – IVY MANSION – ORARIO – EVENING**

Noct then saw Eina and a purple-haired woman with brown eyes and a beautiful dress, coming towards them both.

"Oh, good evening Eina" he greeted towards Eina, who wears a beautiful dress similar to Riveria, "Misha already told me you'll be here, and who's this ?" Noct asked while now looking towards the purple-haired young woman.

"oh right, this is … " Eina was about to introduce until the purple-haired women decided to it for herself instead.

"good evening, my name is Estelle Ward, I'm part of the Ward Family and it's current representant." Estelle introduced herself towards Noct.

"Oh I've heard about you, " Noct said, "If I remember correctly, both you and Dia are the owners of the Conglomerate, right? "

"Huh, didn't expect you to know about me already, " Estelle said with a slightly surprised expression.

"Well, I would say It's more of a coincidence that I heard about you when I asked the Guild about the Dia Familia today, especially since my advisor Ms. Flott, explained it to me." Noct said.

"Eina also told me quite a bit about you, like that you negotiated a very generous price with Royman about some item." Estelle remarked.

"Did they ?" Noct wondered while looking towards Eina.

Noct and Estelle continued small talking with each other, like about Ravus and the other Executives from the Dia familia and their both relationship with them and that Noct came from the same home, which surprised Eina, who only could listen.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

As Noct and Estelle continued talking to each other, Bell and Eina noticed the way they talked and behaved was like between two nobles. What's more, it was understandable for Bell, knowing that both were born into high society.

At this point, Bell and Eina somehow felt like they were out of place as peasants, especially when they saw a certain green-haired high-elf coming towards them.

"Riveria" Eina called towards her.

"I see, so you're also here Eina, did you just arrived recently ?" Riveria wondered.

"yes, I had difficulties to decide which dress was the best choice hehehe, " Eina said with a nervous expression.

"you or Aina ?" Riveria wondered if maybe Eina's mother has chosen the dress for her.

"Actually, you're right, it was my mother's choice, since my Family visited me today and when she heard I'm going to this party, she desperately wanted me to put on a dress of hers instead of a suit like I'm used to in the Guild." Eina explained.

"it happily surprises me seeing that her dress fits you very well, it really suits you Eina." Riveria said.

"thank you very much, Riveria, uhm … if I may ask, why did you come from the upper stairs" Eina wondered.

At this point, Noct became rather nervous since he clearly remembered what the high elf was doing in the room back then.

Riveria, on the other hand, seemed rather embarrassed, proven by her beet-red face, "I was a little bit exhausted since our last mission wasn't so long ago, that's why Goddess Dia provided me a private room so that I can calm down a bit, she also gave a special potion."

Eina noticed the beet red and embarrassed expression on Riveria's face. While she hadn't seen Riveria smiling often, Eina never expected seeing 'that kind of face' towards her relative, which made Eina very curious, since it was the same 'kind of face' Eina has when she thought about Bell, as Misha said to her once. Eina then looked towards Noct, since he also came from the same direction as Riveria, wondering if he might have to do about what made Riveria happy.

Noct, who then looked away, deeply hoped that Eina wasn't jumping into conclusions.

Riveria, who didn't want to elaborate any further on that matter, then looked towards Estelle, "good evening, Estelle, it's been a while, how are you ?" the high elf greeted, which made Noct and Eina looking towards them, changing the subject successfully.

"Yeah I'm alright since there haven't been any issues with the business, I decided to come tonight here, but unfortunately my family was too tired, what about yours ?" Estelle asked.

"Well … " Riveria was about to say more until she heard two familiar voices.

" "Lady Riveria" " her two elven companions, Lefiya and Alicia, called her while walking rather fast, followed by the other members of the Loki Familia who walked much slower.

"Are you alright, Lady Riveria? " Lefiya asked worryingly.

"were you able to rest a bit, my lady? " Alicia also asked rather worryingly.

"I am fine, thank you, you two" Riveria asked.

Meanwhile, Hestia and Lily returned towards Bell and Noct, showing them the large baskets full of fresh food they've collected.

After the other members of the Loki Familia joined, many other guests, the majority of them being Elves, gathered towards the entrance.

As Noct, Bell, Eina, Estelle, and the present Loki Familia members looked towards that direction, they noticed how the elves suddenly bowed towards the entrance.

Noct saw two adult elves, one white elf, and one dark Elf, who just appeared. They also appear to be very powerful adventurers.

The white Elf has long golden hair, red eyes, and round glasses while wearing strange dark golden clothes, to which Noct suggested is an 'Elvish style suit'.

The Dark Elf on the other hand has silver (or pale purple, Noct wasn't sure about that) hair, yellow eyes, also wearing an "Elvish style suit" as well, but mostly in black color.

Then, Noct saw how Nick, Pelna and Crowe, came towards, greeting them, along with Emma, Lowe, and an orange-haired girl, whom Noct suggested to be Oriana. The three girls bowed in front of the two elves.

At this moment, Noct remembered about the representants of the Freya Familia Prima was talking about.

"Seems we have plenty of interesting guests tonight " Estelle commented.

While Emma and other Dia Familia members were apparently sent somewhere away, the two male elves meanwhile were greeted with other guests, particularly other white elves and dark elves.

"Are that Hedin Selland and Hogni Ragnar from the Freya Familia? " Lefiya wondered why those two of all people were suddenly here.

"The previous King of our kind ... " Alicia remarked while looking towards Hedin, whom she also seemed to have respect.

After a while, the two Elves and the three Dia Familia Executives came towards Noct and the others near them.

"How long until Ravus and Lady Dia are coming? " The golden blond-haired elf asked, who seemed slightly upset and ruffled.

"Not too long I think. I hope you two understand since we had a lot to do today as you can see." Nick answered to him in a calm voice.

The blond male elf still looked upset, until he looked towards the Loki Familia.

"good evening, Hedin and Hogni, didn't expect you both to be here." Finn greeted them.

"good evening to you too, Finn" Hogni, the dark elf greeted to him politely. Hedin, the white elf only briefly looked towards Finn before going towards Noct's direction.

Nick, Crowe, Pelna, Finn, as well as Hogni, saw how Hedin went away, "Is he about to … " Nick wondered, "I think he is." Hogni answered while making a boring expression since he can't believe that Hedin behaves unfaithful, even though their ladyship Goddess Freya didn't mind that much.

The blond Elf came closer and closer until he stood in front of a beautiful green-haired high-elf.

"Good Evening, Riveria, it pleases me very much for at least you to be here"

Hedin greeted her happily but still politely.

He stretched his left hand towards her right hand, which she then also stretched.

Suddenly, loud and surprised cheers could be heard across the mansion's main hall. Noct saw that Lefiya and Alicia were part of it, obviously since it's really not something you see happen every day that the previous white Elven king touches the royal high-Elf princess.

Riveria, on the other hand, wasn't feeling pleased. Not only because of Hedin but also because of the loud crowd but despite all that, she knew she needs to pull herself together.

"Good Evening to you too Hedin, I didn't expect you to come here." Riveria calmly said, despite being very nervous.

"me neither since our ladyship told us both to go at the last second, I'm sorry if you feel disappointed with my last second choice of clothes for tonight " Hedin explained with a confident voice, making even more guests looking towards him and Riveria.

Then, out of nowhere, the attention Hedin received from the people, disappeared while everyone looked behind him, even Riveria, who also was for some reason shocked seeing what's happening behind Hedin.

As Hedin turned his head, he finally saw Goddess Dia and the Dia Familia's Captain coming towards him and Riveria. What's more, Ravus' heterochromia eyes were now gazing towards Hedin's own red eyes.

At first, Hedin's anger seemed to rise, because, for him, Ravus ruined his moment with Riveria right now.

It was no secret that Ravus thought poorly of the Freya Familia, except for Ottar, Mia Grand, and even Hogni.

Hedin knew that Ravus saw most of his comrades as blind followers who only joined because they all fell for the beauty of their dear ladyship.

And while Hedin also supposes that Ravus also didn't think highly of Lady Freya herself, she never bore any grudge against Ravus, since Freya considered Ravus to be a responsible 'older brother' as to how Ravus is usually addressed by the Dia Familia members.

But that still didn't change the fact that Hedin himself doesn't think highly of Ravus as well, which is also a particular reason his anger is rising right now.

This fact is also known by other first-class-adventurers, like the nearby staying Riveria, who remembered how Hedin and Ravus had many 'disagreements', as Riveria would describe it. And now that she thinks about it, Hedin's opinion of Ravus is somehow similar to Lefiya's opinion of Bell Cranel.

Meanwhile, Hedin saw that the crowd around him suddenly started to whisper at first and then started to chuckle. When Hedin realized why and after briefly looking towards Goddess Dia, his anger also immediately decreased and he also starting to chuckle a little bit himself.

Hogni, as well as the members of the Dia Familia, Loki Familia, Ganesha Familia, and Hephaestus Familia, also started to chuckle, but more loudly.

Ravus at first wondered why the crowd in the main hall started chuckling towards him. He then looked towards his Goddess, if she may know what's going on, but she also slightly laughed as Ravus realized. Why was everyone laughing?

But then it hit him.

After the small 'fiasco' from just a while ago, he remembered how his Goddess gave a Riveria a potion for some reason before she left the room.

Ravus then himself got slightly red, but also slightly angry when he faced his Goddess again.

"I already said that there will be punishment, " Dia said quite happily while thinking what has happened to Prima because of Ravus' actions.

Usually, Ravus would get much angrier for such comments, no matter who makes them, but this time he realized that it was obviously his fault, so while he had a rather calm countenance, Ravus still remain slightly red.

Noct, as well as Bell, Eina and Estelle, Hestia and Lily also didn't understand at first why everyone started to chuckle since there didn't seem to be anything unusual about them both, the only difference was a sheet of paper on Ravus left Hand, but this still is no clear reason to laugh.

But when Noct looked towards Ravus closer, he also couldn't stop but started laughing as well.

The girls around Noct were still clueless what's going on, "Uhm, why's everyone laughing." Bell wondered.

Noct then took Bell, "look towards his neck, " Noct told him, which he and the others did.

Bell, as well as the girls, then saw that Ravus, for some reason, had bruises around his neck. This shocked every one of them, but while Bell wondered how Ravus suddenly got those red spots, Hestia, Lily, Eina, and Estelle suddenly turned red.

Bell then looked towards Noct, rather upset, "Did he got injured? I don't see why everyone's laughing, and I don't see any reason to be laughed for being injured."

Noct then stopped laughing for a moment before looking towards Bell, putting Bell's ear near his mouth.

Noct then quietly explained in a nutshell what those red spots actually meant, to which Bell also finally turned read.

"s-seriously, but how … " Bell wondered again at first, but then saw Goddes Dia beside Ravus, which made everything clear what's going on.

Hestia also looked towards Dia, wondering since when she and Ravus had a physical relationship.

While nearly everyone in the near field of view had the same thoughts as Bell and Hestia, Noct thought otherwise, since he had a very good idea, from where, or rather from whom, Ravus really got those hickeys.

Meanwhile, the other Dia Familia members were also shocked by what they saw on Ravus' neck. While the 3 executives laughed, knowing by whom Ravus got those hickeys, the other Dia Familia members were quite shocked by that 'unexpected revelation'. What's more, Karen started to go away, which was seen by the other Dia Familia members. Crowe, who somehow knew why Karen was going away, then ordered Iris to follow her.

Riveria, on the other hand, meanwhile turned slightly red, since she now remembered how Ravus got them and also why Goddess Dia gave her the potion because otherwise, she would also have bruises around her own neck, which made her now look at the floor, still with her expression of shame as if she never used the potion.

"So you finally came Ravus, Goddess Dia" Hedin called.

"Good evening Hedin and Hogni" Dia greeted back while looking towards Hedin and briefly towards Hogni before looking towards Hedin again.

"I'm deeply sorry for the delay, I was … occupied" Ravus said calmly.

Now, instead of a chuckle, loud laughter could be heard around the main hall. Nearly everyone, even Hedin himself, couldn't stop laughing. The only one who didn't laugh was Riveria, who still looked at the floor for obvious reasons.

After the crowd stopped laughing, Hedin then decided to continue "you know, I can understand that, after a long expedition, some men need … 'occupation', so I won't ask how much you paid … , or if there are still debts needed to be collected … " Hedin said while looking again towards Ravus's with hickeys filled neck, which also made the crowd inside the hall laugh again louder than the first time.

Even though Hedin doubts that Ravus wenches around with many different women, what's more Hedin didn't even really care where Ravus got those hickeys on his neck in the first place, Hedin felt very proud that he succeeded in exposing the Captain of the Dia Familia for their delay, proved by the laughter he heard.

" … but that's still no reason for you to let important guests wait, you should be thankful that our dear Lady Freya hasn't come tonight because compare to me and Hogni, her ladyship isn't really patient. " Hedin claimed in a concerted manner so that he could expose him a little more, to which Hedin thought, seemed to success. And since this event is rather important for the Dia Familia, Hedin knew that Ravus couldn't allow himself to make a scene, especially this time, which made Hedin feel even more successful.

Ravus was indeed feeling provoked but not because of what Hedin said or thought, as what most guests who are witnessing them thought right now.

Noct for instance could understand why Ravus was really getting provoked while Noct is looking towards the beautiful High-Elf.

Dia, who realized that tension was rising from her Familia's captain, needed somehow to calm him down. She then looked towards Hogni, "so Freya really didn't have time to visit us ?" she asked loudly so that everyone can hear her, and therefore remind Ravus, that everyone is also looking towards them.

"Unfortunately no, because she's very busy right now, but she told me to give you her regards and apologies" Hogni explained, "not only because of her absence but also because of Allen, both towards you and the others who witnessed his improper behavior today." Hogni finished.

Finn then took a step forward, "we also want to apologize for Bete's behavior as well, since he also mentioned this particular mistake towards us."

"well thank you very much for your patience, Hogni, and Hedin, and again, I'm sorry for the delay, " Ravus said suddenly started to calm down after Hogni's explanation. Then Ravus looked again towards Hedin, smiling again.

" … but now that I look towards you, I think that maybe I also could've been 'occupied' a little bit more, couldn't I ?" Ravus said while now looking slightly down, towards Hedin's left hand as the latter realized.

As Hedin then turned his head towards his left hand as well, not only he himself had a shock, but also there were again whispers across the main hall.

Unbeknownst to Hedin until now, he was still holding Riveria's right hand with his left hand.

At this point, while Hedin's face became slightly red, Riveria's face became completely beet red out of embarrassment while the whispers got louder. The reason for that was that among Elves, no matter which one of the three sub-races, it is considered inappropriate to touch each other for that long, especially by strangers. The only exception where that isn't the case is if you're a couple.

As to no surprise, Lefiya and Alicia became reddish on their faces as well while witnessing their dear Riveria holding hands with Hedin. Usually, both, Lefiya and Alicia would get really mad if someone has the guts to touch their High-Elf leader, but since it was their race's previous King who held it, they didn't oppose the idea despite Hedin's inappropriate behavior right now.

If a male elf was holding another female Elf's hand, it means eighter that he's harassing her or he 'desperately' wants to court with her. And while most people in the Hall guessed that with Hedin the latter was the case (especially since Hogni knows how much 'desperately'), it was undeniable that Hedin's behavior at this moment was considered inappropriate.

As if it wasn't worse enough for Riveria, she also didn't realize that Hedin was still holding her right hand because she was already too embarrassed by the love bites she left on Ravus's neck.

Hedin and Rivera then immediately let go of each other.

Right after that, many laughter could be heard again which were much louder than before, what's more Hedin, as well as Noct could see that the present dark Elves were apparently dying of laughter, even their previous King Hogni, who also couldn't hold back.

The reason why Hogni and probably many of his fellow race members died of laughing was not just because of Hedin holding hands with Riveria, but also that it was Ravus who pointed it out.

To them, this implied that Ravus, who had love bites all around his neck, was mocking Hedin because Hedin still wasn't ' successful for getting love bites on his own by the woman he desperately tries to court with'.

Hogni then looked towards Pelna, also still laughing "it seems Ravus has surpassed you for being the best entertainer of your Familia."

After laughing himself, Pelna then answered: "well he always was the best, did you forgot 'Don Nocks'? , but I can still change that, right dear ?" Pelna said while looking towards the blue-haired captain of the Ganesha Familia, who also laughed, but not as much as the dark elves. Hogni on the other hand seemed to laugh even louder by remembering 'Don Nocks'.

Shakti then looked towards Pelna, who was about to kiss her, but she then held her left hand in front of his head, " maybe you could've if you didn't arrive too late for Anila and Menali to pick them up from school last time. "

"Oh come on, you know I had to prepare for the expedition, Anila and Menali understood me." Pelna pouted towards Shakti.

"even if that's the case, you should know such petty excuses don't work on me, " Shakti remarked.

"I'm sorry, dear." Pelna apologized. Despite being still angry, Shakti then held hands with Pelna as a sign that she accepted his apology.

Alicia and Lefiya, who were still beet red instead of laughing, came immediately closer towards their high-elf superior to comfort her.

' ' stupid men ' ' both girls thought even more disappointment, Alicia more then Lefiya obviously.

While the laughter slowly began to decrease, Hogni also decided to come towards the still embarrassed Hedin.

"Hedin, you're alright ?" the previous dark elven king asked.

"what does it look like." the previous white elven king answered while still being embarrassed and slight anger.

"come on, it's not like that you didn't laugh when I embarrassed myself, like back then when … " Hogni said until Hedin interrupted him.

"yeah I get it, but I didn't laugh with that sound intensity as you did right now, and besides … " Hedin, as well as Hogni then looked towards the still embarrassed Riveria.

Hogni signed since Hedin was right.

Then the previous two elven kings turned directly towards the now less embarrassed high-elf princess, who was staying behind her two fellow female elven comrades.

Hogni and Hedin then bowed in front of her, " "we're deeply sorry for our inappropriate behavior just now." " both said.

This surprised and relieved both Alicia and Lefiya since they never expected two members of the Freya Familia showing respect towards someone else than their Goddess, let alone, two previous elven Kings.

Ravus and Goddess Dia then also came closer to Riveria. This time Alicia and Lefiya looked angrier, especially Alicia, since not only she knew that Ravus started this mess, but also because Ravus completely disappointed her.

First, he somehow breaks her heart by showing those hickeys and now he behaves like a spoiled brat. Because of the obvious disrespect towards Lady Riveria, Alicia was also about to verbally confront Ravus herself, but skipped it 'no, I might embarrass Lady Riveria even more',

so she kept her angry expression towards the 'wannabe Silverlight', as she thought of him right now, 'seems he isn't different than most men after all'.

And while Lefiya was also angry towards the Dia Familia's Captain, she was for some reason more focused on his hickeys, wondering how someone like him lost his shame, especially during tonight's party,

'couldn't he at least heal himself before he came, is he in real as shameful and disrespectful as Bell Cranel and Noct Gar ?'

Lefiya wondered angrily, while also blushing since she also guessed that Ravus was making out with Goddess Dia.

Ravus noticed the two angry-looking elves in front of him but ignored them only to look towards Riveria again.

" I'm also deeply sorry for my behavior as well, Lady Riveria? " Ravus apologized while also still bowing in front of the /(his dear) beautiful high-elf, as well as that many others, especially other elves, who also laughed, started to bow as well as apologizing.

After Ravus bowed, Riveria, as well as Lefiya and Alicia noticed that Ravus started sweating on his face. This surprised the two elven girls since that implied that Ravus was really sorry, and also worried how Lady Riveria will now judge towards him. But sill, even if Lady Riveria were about to forgive him, they two wouldn't, no matter who.

Riveria on the other hand knew, that Ravus was deeply afraid that their relationship might get fraught thanks to his behavior.

There was now silence in the whole main hall since everyone waited for Lady Riveria's answer.

Riveria looked first towards Hedin, " I believe that what you did, wasn't on purpose, so I'm willing to overlook that mishap." she told him.

Hedin, as well as Hogni, felt a large relief brought upon them.

Riveria then looked towards Ravus. She briefly looked towards the hickeys, which she left on him, before looking towards Ravus' blue and purple eyes, which implied to her that he was deeply sorry.

Riveria already guessed that Ravus probably got angry seeing Hedin holding her hand, but still, she couldn't accept how he behaved.

"as for you Ravus, I would like to know why a Familia's Captain as yourself allows behaving less appropriate than you're supposed to do on such an important event like tonight, and don't tell me it's because …. " she didn't want to pronounce it directly, " … of what Mr. Hedin claimes. " she finished her sentence. At this, the audience chuckled again, but not as much as before, because the situation still seemed tense.

"well, of course, I know that I can't justify my behavior, but there is indeed another reason." Ravus said while now moving his left hand with the paper.

"and with that, I want to make a big announcement." Ravus said loudly so that he had everyone's attention inside the hall.

While everyone was watching him again, he stretched his left hand with the sheet of the letter towards above himself,

"I have leveled up, now I'm Level 7." Ravus proudly announced. Now, loud ' ooohhh's ' could be heard across the main hall, but also many whispers again.

Ravus then looked towards Riveria again, " and I want you to be the first witness of my Level up, Lady Riveria" Ravus said while giving her the letter.

As Riveria realized, it was a status update, which Dia performed on Ravus after she left the room upstairs. And when she looked at the Level readout, there really is it written, 'Level 7'.

"my congratulations, Ravus." Riveria said while about to give the sheet back to Ravus.

When Ravus was about to take it again, he noticed that Riveria still hasn't let go of the paper.

Ravus then looked again towards her eyes, "we still need to talk later" Riveria added before letting go of the letter.

Ravus then gave the letter to Hedin, who briefly looked at it, he also saw the number '7'.

"It seems Ottar will be pleased to hear that he isn't lonely anymore with that number." Hedin said before giving it back to Ravus, who just fake smiled before giving it to Hogni.

"I hope that our Goddess will also reward me with 'relaxation' as soon as I Level up, "Hogni said after he also gave the letter back while small laughter could be heard from nearby.

At this moment, Ravus saw Noct again, along with his Familia. Ravus came closer to them.

"Here before I forget you, " Ravus said while grinning.

"not bad, I somehow knew that you will come that far." Noct said while also grinning.

"And how long until you will 'come along' ?" Ravus asked while smirking

" I wonder that myself you know, Goddess here mentioned it shouldn't take that long, right? " Noct answered while also smirking before looking towards Hestia, who just laughed nervously since she still couldn't believe that Dia's Captain Leveled up, which made Dia's familia officially equal to Freya's.

Before Ravus showed the other guests his update, he introduced Hedin and Hogni to the Hestia Familia. While they were finally able to meet Noct, they were more focused on Bell for some reason as Noct and Hestia noticed.

After the introduction, Noct asked his Goddess if there's still left-over after her and Lily's food-collecting, to which they both pouted that there still is of course.

Noct then decided to go grab something to eat since he felt his stomach growling a bit.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	37. Chapter 37: sharing our story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 37: sharing our story**

* * *

After Noct and Bell have eaten some food from the banquet, both, Hestia and Lily were called by Emma, who told them that they will be brought to the Dia Familia's meeting room.

When the Hestia Familia reached the room, they couldn't believe how large the private consulting room of the Dia Familia is.

They saw that others were already waiting there.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

**MEETING ROOM – IVY MANSION – EVENING**

* * *

Among them were, of course, Hedin and Hogni, who came for this meeting here in the first place, representing the Freya Familia; then there was also Riveria and Finn along with Aiz and Lefiya, who represent the Loki Familia, God Ganesha with his female Captain Shakti; Goddess Hephaestus with Tsubaki and Welf; Eina, who represents the Guild and of course Goddess Dia with the Executives Nick, Crowe, Pelna, and Ravus, who still had the love bites all around his neck.

Before they could start with the meeting, Dia ordered Emma, Leo, and some others to serve each guest a small glass of water and three large carafes each full of water before they left the room. Noct also saw that on the chair near Ravus, there was a beautifully designed box/chest on the table.

After everyone took a seat, Ravus started the introduction, talking about what happened at the Wheat Manor from his point of view.

He then asked Hephaestus, Hestia, Welf, Tsubaki, Shakti, Bell, and Noct to explain their point of view of this event, which they did.

Hedin and Finn also explained Allen's and Bete's points of view but decided not to mention their both's verbal arguing in detail, which relived Noct and the others in the room, who were directly witnessing it.

After everyone's explanation, Ravus stood up.

„Everyone, Thank you for all your point of view's explanation, as promised, we will tell you all about the Daemons, but before that, I'd like our secret guest to finally come inside." Ravus announced.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a tall person with black robes, covering its face and two armored arms, carrying a strange brown chest.

„good grief, It's been a long time since I saw that many people inside one room" the tall person commented, while everyone kept wondering if they were a male or female.

Hogni and Hedin seemed surprised for some reason that person present in this Mansion.

While The mysterious Guest's appearance also frightened some guests like Noct himself, who realized that this person looks lie the scary silhouette he saw in this Mansion corridors, there were also some, particularly 5 people, who recognized that voice from somewhere.

It was Bell, who remembered it first„T-That voice … are you 'Ghost' ? " he asked nervously and curiously as well.

The guest looked towards Ais first, „it's been a while, sword princess." 'Ghost' greeted towards her, before looking towards the others Ghost met once as well.

„also a good evening to you too, Bell Cranel, Lefiya Viridis, Eina Tulle, and Liliruca Arde" Ghost greeted them as well, but could see they were still shocked after they realized it as well, „I remember that I had different appearances when we met for the first time in that dream world, but what you see right now is my usual appearance."

„It's really you, so you escaped after all." Bell wondered while still in awe.

„of course, I've promised to see you again, didn't I." Ghost reassured towards the little rookie.

Noct looked now closely towards 'Ghost', only to realize that this was the silhouette he saw on the dark corridors when he and Prima were looking for Ravus. He wanted to ask who this 'Ghost' is but then decided not to ask since they will explain anyway.

„As for everyone else who's been wondering why I'm here," Ghost said while looking towards the other Guests in the room,

„like the present Gods in this room, I will also try to provide evidence for what Mr. Nocks, Ms. Altius, Mr. Sulric, Mr. Khara, and of course Mr. Gar are about to explain because their explanation will most likely sound unbelievable to most of us. I, for myself, am a Mage of many names, maybe some of you might guess who I really am." Ghost explained since Ghost is aware that some in this room, like Hedin and Hogni, the Loki Executives as well as Dia, Ravus, and the other Dia Familia's executives, know that Ghost a.k.a Fels is affiliated with Ouranos, „ but since Mr. Cranel already addressed me as 'Ghost', everyone else shall address me like that as well. "

„Thank you for your appearance here tonight, 'Ghost' " Ravus said, „I think it's time to start, so let's take a seat, everyone." he announced before everyone took a seat. As they sat, Dia Familia's executive's facial expression got more serious, even including the humorous Pelna.

Ravus started explaining that the Monsters they encountered today are called Daemons, and that they were once Humans or animal, who got afflicted by a certain type of parasite called '_Plasmodium malariae_ ' and that Daemons have many different shapes and sizes as seen today, but compare to monsters from the Dungeon, Daemons only appear on the night, or on foggy days since they can't deal with sunlight.

After Ravus' explanation, Hedin piped up, saying that neither Allen nor he himself never heard of such monsters, even though, according to Allen's report, they were more dangerous than usual Dungeon monsters.

Ravus reacted to Hedin's explanation, saying that they were common back in their world.

At this moment, most guests looked rather confused towards Ravus.

„your world ?" Finn asked, thinking if he didn't hear him right.

„that's right, and that's something I'm revealing tonight: I, Nick, Crowe, Pelna, and even Noct as well, come from another world called Eos." Ravus revelated.

…...

…...

This revelation shocked most people. Not only the Gods like Ganesha or Hephaestus, but also Shakti who looked towards Pelna, or Welf, who looked towards Noct, who looked back before looking towards Hephaestus.

„He's telling the truth, " Hephaestus said with a shocking expression.

„I, the great Ganesha, too confirm that Ravus is not lying! " God Ganesha proclaimed.

Again there was a small silence, but Dia, who noticed that some guests, particularly Hedin and Hogni, still don't believe it, decided to break the silence.

„I know that it's hard to believe, that's also the reason why I was rather upset that Freya couldn't come tonight, since she would also confirm that Ravus is telling the truth." Dia explained.

„How is that even possible, did you arrived with some kind of teleportation magic or something alike ?, because even the Dark Elves, which as you all know, discovered and developed the formula of teleportation magic. Despite the known possibilities that another world could exist and that with teleportation we could reach them one day, it could only, as of today, teleport 6 miles distance at most, not to mention the magic energy usage, which not even the world's richest could really afford without getting into debt, or the already known risks of teleporting itself, which increases the larger the distance." Eina explained, which surprised Riveria since she never saw her THAT nervous, but then saw that Eina visibly sweated. It was clear that her younger relative was very nervous about the upcoming answer.

„We weren't teleported. At least not by this world's definition of teleporting." Nick stated.

Nick explained that he, as well as the others involved, fell from the sky, like gods when they descend from heaven.

Dia continued, saying that from the moment she saw Crowe, the first to appear in this world, Dia knew that Crowe wasn't a Goddess or any other divine entity, but a mortal human, by the standards of this world.

The same goes for Pelna, Nick, Ravus, and Noct, who explained that he has been found by Goddess Astraea near her home outside of orario.

„Now that you mentioned it, there something I have to show you" Ghost suddenly announced.

Ghost suddenly took something out. While for the most it looked like a strange metallic slender cuboid looking device with a large black area, the Humans from Eos, recognized it immediately.

„What is this? " Tsubaki asked as the first person in the room who took it from Ghost to examine it before passing it towards her Goddess, who did the same to Welf and so forth.

After Shakti and Ganesha viewed it curiously, the Loki Familia members watched the alien object it with curiosity as well.

„what you see right now is a so-called 'cellphone', it's a telecommunication device we used in our world. " Crowe explained.

„seems a little too big and impractical to be a telecommunication device, compared to the crystal balls I and Ais once saw." Riveria explained while using the word 'saw' on purpose, so that she could still hide the fact in front of Hedin and Hogni, that she was involved in the Casino event, where Goddess Demeter successfully abducted Goddess Freya.

„I would agree at first, but the critical difference between crystal balls and 'cellphones' is that 'cellphones' work without magic spells." Crowe explained further. She knew that the definition of magic differs between Eos and this world. While in Eos, there is a clear difference between magic and science, In this world, there is no separate definition between magic and science, i.e. It's basically the same thing.

Everyone, even Hedin and Hogni, who were the last two to view the cellphone, was surprised to hear this information.

Hogni looked towards Ravus, „so you had each of those too? "

„yes, but I and Nick are the only ones who, for unknown reasons, still had it with us when we woke up in this world. " Ravus explained while opening the box/chest in front of him, showing his and Nick's cellphone, which looked similar, but different, as Shakti realized.

„and who's 'cellphone' is this? " Hogni asked while giving it back to 'Ghost', not expecting that the answer will come from someone else.

„that's my phone, how did you get it ?" Noct asked rather shockingly and slightly angry while his eyes are still focused on his lost phone.

„After you've landed near Goddess Astraea's home, I abstracted it from you after I found your unconscious on the grassland. I then brought you inside Goddess Astraea's home." Ghost explained while putting the Cell phone on the desk in front of Noct.

ASTRAEA'S HOME – 3 DAYS AGO

After Ghost put the still unconscious Noct on one of the available beds, Ghost examined his body, until a strange-looking device has been found. Ghost then looked towards Goddess Astraea herself,

„are you sure you want to keep him here, Goddess Astraea ?" Ghost asked with a concerned voice as Astraea listened to it.

„don't worry, the look on his face tells me that he has no malicious intentions, and if what you mentioned earlier is true, then I wouldn't mind if you stay here as well for the night." Astraea offered To Ghost.

BACK TO PRESENT

„And what did you told Goddess Astraea before I woke up ?, How did you know that I was there in the first place. "

Ghost explained that, on that night, Ghost could feel a dark presence around Orario. Even though it was hardly noticeable, Ghost followed The dark presence outside of Orario. But after Ghost saw Goddes Astraea's home, the dark presence disappeared, as if realizing that Ghost has been following the dark presence. After that, Ghost saw a bright light in the sky that landed near Astraea's home.

„Since you are the fifth known person coming that way here, I gave Astraea further instructions on what to do while you're around her, like mentioning that you're from Crystallum for instance. I also followed you both to Melen, hoping that the dark presence might appear again." Ghost explained

„I'm really sorry about that, but it was necessary. After I returned to Orario, I immediately went to goddess Dia to inform her about you and showed her this cellphone." Ghost apologized while looking towards Goddess Dia herself.

„As soon as Ghost mentioned your true name, I knew immediatley that you're familiar with the four." Dia said while facing her 4 Executives "What's more, when you introduced yourself with your Pseudonym and mentioned Crystallum, I couldn't believe it, since I never expected to meet you so soon in person" Dia explained. Now Noct understood Dia's surprised expression when he and Bell were shopping in Babel.

„ your true name ?" Ais asked this time before the room was filled with silence.

„yeah, 'Noct Gar' is the Alias I used since I arrived here, though. My real name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. "

Again there was a small silence, „your real name sounds like you're of noble heritage."

„I am, actually, the same goes for Ravus."

Everyone looked towards said person.

„My full name is 'Ravus Nox Fleuret'."

„so you're both nobles ?"

„yes, back in our world of course. And before I forget, Nick should also tell you his real name."

Now everyone gazed towards said Vice-Captain.

„My real Name is Nyx Ulric."

At this statement, Hephaestus, Ganesha, and Hestia and even Dia couldn't stop themselves from laughing. What's more, Noctis remembered the reason why Nyx had to change his name.

While laughing, Hephaestus also wondered why Nick's true name is identical to one of the Goddesses she knew, only to remember which City, in particular, Goddess Nyx is in charge of.

„You changed your name for her sake? " Hephaestus asked while still laughing.

Nyx, who also chuckled, said: „let's just say that she wasn't very excited to hear that a mortal human man bears her name. "

Shaki, with a slight upset and angry expression, looked towards Pelna, who immediately answered:

„my and Crowe's Names are our true names, we didn't need to change them, and everything else I told you about me is also true, well except the part with the 'world' "

„wait, you told her about the Glaives? " Crowe asked Pelna before looking towards Shakti, „what Version did he tell you Shakti ?"

„that you, he and Nick came from the middle east after you left a secret Assassins order of a Kingdom he never named." Shakti recalled what Pelna said before she and Crowe looked towards.

Crowe looked back to Shakti, „well that's not far from the truth."

Shakti then looked towards Pelna again, „then you're lucky for the time being."

„Thank you, honey." Pelna said with a slightly pitched tone, which made Shakti slightly chuckling. Shakti remembered never really asking about Pelna past, because since they both knew each other, Shakti was never confronted by some bad people of Pelna's past, which was strange at first considering that Pelna claimed that he was part of some secret such organizations, as Shakti knows, hardly let any dropouts alive since they would be a too large security risk, especially for other powerful kingdoms.

Ganesha's thoughts also weren't different from Shakti's. Ganesha then Immediately remembered when he met Pelna for the first time. Not only was Pelna the very first one of the Dia Familia he met, but also Pelna never really seemed bothered that Ganesha repeatedly introduces himself. And even though he remembered how restrained Pelna behaved when something about his origins is asked, Ganesha never really saw malicious intents at him, not a bit. That was also the reason why he approved for him to be with Shakti. Ganesha remembered how happy Pelna was when Shakti gave birth to Anila and Menali.

After the Gods slowly stopped laughing hearing the reason for Nyx name changing, Noct realized that something seemed off of Ghost's story about the dark presence, which was most likely Eleazar.

„wait a sec, that makes no sense at all, when we met that bastard Eleazar, he somehow appeared to be surprised to see me, but now you're saying that he knew about me being here from the very beginning? " Noctis asked towards Ghost

Ghost understood Noct's confusion.

„no" Ghost answered, „the man you faced at the wheat manor and the dark presence I pursued aren't the same, that's what I can say for sure." Ghost.

„well, we might have an Idea who that dark presence might be" Ravus suddenly announced, „but to understand everything, we will tell a bit more about our time, no, our life back in Eos."

…...

1 hour and 30 Minutes of Entirety of Ravus', Noctis', Nyx', Crowe's and Pelna's Storytelling of their lives in Eos later …

…...

The meeting room inside was again silent, but this time nearly for 5 minutes, because it's not every day to listen to a story about another world, let alone for the fact that Noctis and Ravus are crown princes.

Even though the Humans of Eos explained about Insomnia, the Kingsglaives, Tenebre, the Nifleheim empire and more, they didn't tell too much personal stuff, because Nyx, for instance, didn't want to explain more about his mother and sister, since it was for him hard enough to tell that they died.

The same goes for Lunafreya. Ravus and Noctis also avoided explaining more about her, which has been noticed by Hestia and Hephaestus, who not only immediately realized that she was THE princess mentioned by Eleazar, but that she seemed very important to Noct, the same way as Welf is important to herself.

But the most shocking information most guests received was that the Humans of Eos actually died in their world, which means that they've been in fact reborn into this world instead of traveling here.

Hephaestus decided to break the silence since she had also a particular question.

„After what you've told me, told us, it isn't far fetched to assume that this man we met near Demeter's mansion, he calls himself Eleazar if I'm not mistaken, is also from your world, right ?" Hephaestus asked while looking towards Noctis, expecting him to answer.

Noct, who noticed Hephaestus' gaze, then looked towards Ravus: „well that's what I wanted to ask you, since you four are obviously longer here than me, even though I strongly assume that Eleazar was also part of the Kingsglaive."

Not only Ravus agreed with Hephaestus' and Noctis' suggestion, but he also then started to explain how he came into this world.

After hearing the part which Noctis also heard from Nyx, Crowe, and Pelna, Ravus explained that the reason they left Crystallum for Orario was because Crystallum was also one day attacked by Daemons like today.

But what Ravus revealed then, shocked Noctis the most.

„The mastermind behind the Daemon's assault back then was nobody else than General Glauca, who is now a member of Evilus" Ravus revealed.

Noctis, who made a shocking expression as similar to the others when the told them about their lives in Eos, suddenly stood up and left the room in a panic.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	38. Chapter 38: Chat on the balcony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

* * *

**Chapter 38: Chat on the balcony and the hot spring**

* * *

**VARIOUS PARTS – IVY MANSION - LATE EVENING**

After opening the door, Noct left the meeting room. Alicia, Tiona, and Tione as well as some of the Dia Familia, saw how Noct came outside rather fast.

„uh … " Tiona wanted to ask him if something is wrong, only to see that Noct suddenly started running away, which shocked herself, her sister, and even Alicia.

When Noct finally came to the end of the corridor, he reached the large balcony he saw earlier when he and Prima looked for Ravus.

This time he decided to go outside, maybe the fresh air could calm him down.

And luckily, the balcony door was open.

After he came outside, he put his arms on the balcony fence and looked at the slightly cloudly before looking towards Orario's skyline.

Right now he was processing the fact that the murderer of his' father and Ravus' both parents apparently is also in this world.

Noct didn't understand why scum like that also had the right to come in this peaceful world. Well, for Noct this world seemed much more peaceful than he knew about Eos.

After a while, Noctis heard the balcony door open.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

When he turned his head, he saw Ravus coming outside, joining him.

"Hey ..." Ravus said.

"Hey ... " Noctis said back.

While Ravus also put his two arms on the fence, it was silent for a while, until they saw the few clouds disappeared, revealing the glowing full-moon, which shined as bright as yesterday evening.

„When we faced that bastard Glauca … " Ravus started explaining.

„ … he mentioned the possibility that Luna could also be here, somewhere … "

It was silent again for some seconds until Noctis answered:

„ that bastard Eleazar also mentioned the same thing," Noct said with slight anger in his voice.

Ravus' expression turned slightly into that of anger, „this was the whole reason why we decided to move towards Orario since it's considered to be the center of this world, I and even Nyx hoped to find Luna here somewhere, but as you can see … " Ravus suddenly stopped because he and Noctis felt a nice cold breeze.

„ … But I still didn't give up the hope that Luna is somewhere here, that's why we are still looking for her. Even with the conglomerate, we will try to find others like us, to give them a chance to talk with us, that's how I at least how I hope to find my dear sister." Ravus explained.

„And with that, I will help you, of course, brother-in-law." Noctis said slightly mockingly.

At this statement, Ravus looked at Noct. At first with a surprised expression, only to suddenly smirk and then to start laughing, to which Noctis joined too.

„back then I would've punched you for addressing me like that, you know, probably even more than I did with your 'Shield', what was his name again? " Ravus stated.

„you mean Gladio, yeah I remember how hard you hit him and how he flew towards our Regalia." Noctis remembered one of his best friends.

Both princes continued laughing until Noctis asked: „I often wonder if they're alright without you, you know? "

„well, I believe they'll manage it, If Ignis is in charge, and Aranea" Ravus answered.

„yeah … " Noct said while remembering the said Dragoon, only to suddenly remember about Goddess Demeter and her large breasts, and the argument he had with Hestia because of that.

„Noctis ?" Ravus asked, seeing that Noct was somewhere else with his thoughts.

„what? … " Noctis suddenly asked while 'coming back'.

Embarrassed by the thoughts he had while Ravus was beside him, he tried to distract these thoughts by another question

„say, how do you think would Luna react when she would've seen you with Riveria? " Noctis asked.

Ravus, surprised by his question, answered: „well, I do believe she wouldn't stop looking towards her pointed ears."

Both men laughed again.

„so you doubt that she would fell unconscious, like Prima? " Noctis asked

„oh damn it, I've forgotten that ... " Ravus said while putting his stretched right hand in front of his face, „I'll have to explain it to her as well."

Noctis smirked again.

„How did you both started to date in the first place? " Noctis wondered.

„oh that's a quite funny story, you wanna hear? " Ravus suggested

„Yeah, why not." Noctis agreed.

And so Ravus started to explain how he met the famous high-elf and how they started to date. Ravus explained it quietly, with the fear that someone might eavesdrop them, which was very plausible considering that many guests were nearby, not to mention members the Loki Familia like Alicia and Lefiya, or Hedin, whom Ravus especially wanted to avoid hearing that.

Luckily, no one seemed to eavesdrop them.

* * *

**18th FLOOR - RIVIRIA – 5 YEARS AGO**

This year has been a rather hard year for Orario, as Ravus remembered. Because it has been three days before that particular day where he met Riveria for the first time in person.

That was, in retrospect, a rather depressing day for Orario because in three days from now on, a certain famous adventurer will cause a rampage that will nearly destroy a certain famous terrorist organization.

Ravus, who two years ago reached Level 6, as well as the other members of the Dia Familia, currently around 50 members, among them 3 other prominent members, namely: Nick, Crowe, Pelna as well as other high-class adventurers of the Dia Familia were on their journey back from the 44th floor, now resting in the 18th Floor, the Dungeon's save haven, where the very young supporters, Iris, Lucia and Oriana, all three of them at level 2, were waiting and protecting their tents for them.

Right now, Ravus was attending a small meeting among the Dia Familia's executives.

„So what's next to discuss? " Pelna asked.

„ Loki Familia's captain, 'Braver' Finn Deimne, heard of our presence and gave us this letter, where he wished for our two Familias to meet since they said they'll remain in Riviria for three days until they return as well. " Nick explained.

„did they requested something special? " Crowe wondered.

„no, an least they didn't mention anything to us." Nick answered.

„I doubt the Loki Familia has any profound intentions towards us since none of them caused us any trouble." Pelna explained his point of view.

„the only thing they might ask us is for Information on the 41st floor, I can't think of anything else they would seek from us." Crowe said her point of view as well.

„what do you say, captain? " Nick asked.

Ravus remained silent for a moment, „did they said when they want us to meet? "

„Uhm, the letter states in the evening at a bonfire, " Nick said.

„then we'll attend, I doubt it would cause us any trouble if two powerful Familias have a friendly encounter. But since our prey needs to be protected, one of us needs to stay here." Ravus said.

Now everyone looked rather dumbfounded by Ravus' decision. Ravus knew that most wanted to officially meet the Loki Familia, but not at the expense of their prey.

Ravus stood up, „I'll leave this decision among you until then, I think that's everything for today, if you excuse me, I need some alone time, " he said while leaving the tent.

Since he was stressed and overwrought, Ravus headed towards one of the hot springs while hoping that no one is using it. The hot spring Ravus saw was rather large and had a ring-like rock formation, only that there were two breaches, making it possible to enter between the rock formation without being disturbed. Luckily, he didn't sense anyone inside the formation.

After he finally reached a fitting hiding spot around the hot spring, Ravus started to put down his adventurer-uniform, then he hid his uniform behind a nearby rock, where it was hidden safely between the rock and a bush. Before he put down his underpants, he already entered the hot spring. After putting down his underpants as well, he carelessly threw them behind him while finally starting enjoying the warm hot spring alone.

As he finally goes inside the rock formation, Ravus leaned against the rock with his back, closing his eyes while undisturbed enjoying the silence, and the warm water of course.

While leaning against the rock, Ravus recalled some of his memories. Ravus recalled the memories of how he recruited his 'new brothers and sisters', which includes Lucia, Iris, and Oriana. Of course, he also counted Nyx, Crowe, and Pelna as his siblings. That's also the reason he allows his Familia members to address him with 'older brother' or just 'brother'. And since he's been accepted and acknowledged as the Dia Familia's captain, Ravus has sworn to protect his new siblings, since he didn't want to make the same mistake he did with his biological sister. He also thought of his beloved sister Lunafreya.

'Lunafreya', he wondered how much of what General Glauca said is truth. Was Luna also possibly in this world? It's possible, since he, Nyx, and the other two died as well. But he searched for her, at least in Orario and all nearby Cities and Countries, which lie between Orario and Crystallum.

His thoughts and undisturbed silence stopped as he heard two voices, two female voices.

„thank you for accompanying me, Alicia, I can watch on my own, you don't need to be bothered anymore."

„don't worry my lady, It's no bother to me at all, and besides, you surely know how much of a disgrace I'll become for everyone if some man would see you like this, just because I was careless." the girl, named Alicia, explained to her presumably superior, who also seemed to enter the hot spring.

Ravus, who heard their small conversation, suddenly became slightly nervous. Not only because a woman was possibly taking a bath in the same hot spring as him, but also because he could feel that one of them was a first-class-adventurer, much like him. 'I have a bad feeling about this' Ravus thought while trying to think of something.

He tried it for around two minutes but then decided to look if those two women were still there, maybe making just a small dive for refreshment.

As Ravus reached one of the rock formation's edge, he peered around, looking if one of the women was there. At first, he didn't saw anybody, but as soon as he slowly went out, he saw a young woman with light-orange hair, what's more, it was a female light orange-haired Elf, who luckily wasn't looking towards his direction.

Ravus slowly but surely, and quietly went back inside between the rock formations.

But this time he went back backward, in case that he could see if the light-orange haired elven girl would come around the hot spring towards his field of vision.

But as he went backward, he bumped into something unusual. It wasn't hard rock, because it wasn't that hard. What's more, whatever he bumped into, it moved. Did some animal or monster form the Dungeon entered the hot spring as well? 'No, if that's the case then it would start screaming or the like'

Then it hit him, 'oh s**t' he thought with a nervous and slightly embarrassed expression. He wasn't hitting on a monster or simple animal. It was a person. And what's more, it's the other female he heard talking back there because Ravus could feel her energy.

Ravus stood still for a while, since he knew there would be justice if he was about to see a woman naked at a hot spring, and as the captain of a powerful Familia, he couldn't afford that kind of judgment, not only because his fellow comrades might laugh at him for eternity but also because his Familia's Image would be damaged.

But Ravus knew he had to solve this situation skill- and careful.

„Just to be clear..." Ravus started talking, but more quietly so that only the woman behind her could hear him, „... I was the first one here, but since I don't wish to cause any trouble, I'll leave immediately."

„I think that's impossible right now." Ravus heard the female's quiet voice for the first time.

„why? " Ravus asked, also still quietly.

„you already saw her, right? If you were about to leave right now, my subordinate Alicia won't hold back for sure. She's on high alert right now." the female stated with a rather serious voice.

Ravus remained quietly for some seconds, „do you think she'll remain on that spot she's right now."

The female remained quiet for a while as well, „I'm not sure about that, why ?"

„because of my clothes. I hid them of course, but when you claim that your subordinate is on high alert … "

„she doesn't seem to move right now, and if you've hidden your clothes safely, then I guess there's no reason to be worried too much." the female reassured him

„Hmm, it seems I have no other choice than to stay here" Ravus concluded while still being nervous since it's he never thought to be in such a situation after all, „may I ask, who are you ?"

„I'm Riveria Ljos Alf, Vice-Captain of the Loki Familia, and you ?"

„I'm Ravus Nocks, Captain of the Dia Familia" Ravus introduced himself, „I didn't expect to meet the famous high-elf of the Loki Familia, especially not like this."

„I also didn't expect for the also famous 'silvershark' to waylaying me at these waters."

„I never intended as you may guess, I hope you don't see my presence here as some kind of provocation towards your familia as well as towards your kind." Ravus stated.

„I admit that I was rather careless for not noticing that someone is already using this hot spring, so I won't fell provoked under no circumstances, even not if you want to look at me "

Ravus stood still again, did he heard her right, „please, could you repeat that I think I may misunderstand..."

„I allow you to look at me." Riveria said again.

At first, Ravus wasn't sure if he should really do it, but since she clearly doesn't mind, he slowly started to turn his head towards her.

After he turned his head, he saw a very beautiful, green-haired, and green-eyed female Elf. What's more, she was also as naked as himself. The only thing staying between her naked body and Ravus' eyes was her towel she held in front of herself.

Even her chest is larger than he could imagine, maybe even as larges those of the Dragoon Aranea Highwind, whom he met during his time in the Niflheim Empire, as he remembered, in any case, those were above average, as Ravus suggested while still looking towards Riveria's chest.

„hmm hmm" Riveria grunted slightly.

„I'm sorry, "Ravus now noticed that he was staring at her, which made him looking away again, blushing, „now I'm sure that I'll get death penalties in all Elven Forests around the world for this sight."

„only when someone else finds out" Riveria corrected him while Ravus saw how she was about to leave.

„you're leaving already? " Ravus wondered with a slightly sad expression on his face.

„you want me to stay ? " Riveria asked while looking back towards the Dia Familia Captain's bare muscles.

Ravus looked away shyly, which made Riveria chuckle for a moment.

„If I'm not mistaken, our Familias are going to meet this evening anyway, see you then." Riveria said.

Riveria started to go out of the rock formation. Ravus heard how she called her subordinate Alicia to collect her clothes so that she can put them on.

After Ravus felt their presence slowly disappearing, he dared to come out.

As he got out of the hot spring, Ravus, still naked, went for the spot where he has hidden his clothes.

But as soon as he took them out, he found out that a very particular part of his clothes was missing.

'my underpants' he thought shockingly while realizing that he lost them.

While remembering how this could happen, he remembered that he carelessly throw them behind him before going inside the hot spring.

At this point, he turned his head towards said hot spring. He looked around, hoping that no one would come here soon, then he started to look at the waters again, only to realize that his underpants were nowhere to be found.

After putting his clothes on, without his underpants, he went straight back to his Familia's quarters.

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**


	39. Final Chaper: the answers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the soundtracks. Danmachi belongs to Fujino Ōmori, Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix.

Is it wrong to seek answers?

**Chapter 39: Final Chapter**

* * *

**RIVIRA UNDER RESORT 5 YEARS AGO – LATER – EVENING**

When Ravus returned, Oriana told him that Nyx and the other two Executives agreed to put down their tents at their current location and rebuild them near the Loki Familia's quarters.

After the last tent has been put up near the Loki Familia's quarters, Ravus went inside and read certain messages of their Goddess he couldn't read until now. There she stated that the Ward Family wants to make a 'special offer', which their Goddess wants them to inform. Nothing else in this or the other letters implied what this 'special offer' is about, which means that it has to be something that can't be written in a message.

* * *

**(OPENING: Sawano Hiroyuki nZK: Mizuki – e of s)**

* * *

After he put the messages back into some of the bags, he remained sitting, nervously. He suddenly didn't know how to behave since he already met one of the Loki Familia's executives, what's more without their clothes on.

Then Ravus heard someone entering his tent, it was Oriana, „Brother … " she called him.

„you need something, Oriana? " Ravus asked his supporter if they are all prepared.

„yes, sister Crowe told me to call you."

„so it's time, isn't it" Ravus stated while standing up.

As Ravus started going out of the tent, he went straight to Nick, Crowe, Pelna, and all the other members of the Dia Familia, waiting for their Captain.

„EVERYONE" Ravus suddenly called, addressing all Dia Familia members, „Before we go, my dear brothers and sisters, I want everyone to remind you that, as our Familia, we're going to meet another well respected Familia, which means that every one of you is about to represent our Goddess' will. And since the Loki Familia is the one who shows hospitality towards us, I order everyone for appropriate behavior as well, UNDERSTOOD? "

„ „ „ „ „ „YES" " " " " " all Dia Familia members said in unison.

„let's go" was Ravus' final message to his Familia members before they all went towards the Loki Familia's Campfire, which was luckily near them. He had to thank Crowe later, who found the perfect location to put up their tents again.

* * *

As they were coming closer to the Loki Familia's Bonfire, Ravus saw that a blond-haired Pallum, a brown bearded dwarf and the beautiful high-elf he already met, coming towards him and his familia as well. Ravus tried avoided looking towards the Elf, afraid that he might be looking towards her too long.

„'Braver', I assume? " Ravus asked

„yes, but just call me Finn, and you're 'Silvershark' Ravus Nocks? " Finn answered.

„That's right, and this is our Familia." Ravus stated while putting his left hand behind him, telling his Familia members to come closer.

„How about you join us" Finn offered while putting his right hand behind him, pointing towards the bonfire with the remaining Loki Familia adventurers, to which Ravus smiled.

After everyone now sat near the bonfire, the Loki Familia Members and the Dia Familia members surprisingly got along after all adventurers introduced to each other, which surprised the former.

The reason for that is that the Dia Familia has a reputation for not being talkative, similar to the Freya Familia. While both Familias have great influence (Freya Familia because of their Goddess Freya and her Divine Charms and Dia Familia because of them being part of the Wareed-Conglomerate), the only difference was that while the Freya Familia apparently only cares for their Goddess Freya, the Dia Familia on the other hand, as a partly Debt Collecting Familia, apparently only come for the money to collect, which gives them some kind of criminal vibe, even though the Dia Familia isn't criminal at all, well at least not if it's about grave crimes.

While Lucia and Iris were gossiping with Raul, Aki, Tiona, and Tione; Ravus, Crowe, and Oriana were sitting beside Finn, Riveria, and Alicia.

„you have my full respect for going that deep, surely it had to be exciting right ? " the Dwarf, 'Elgram' Gareth Landrock, complimented Nick and Pelna for reaching the 44th Floor while drinking his second cup of beer.

„It's true, especially when we first entered the 44th Floor, we didn't expect that the Dungeon would surprise us again." Nick stated while remembering when the Dia Familia went deeper into the Dungeon, not only stronger Monsters appear, but also overall new challenges, like that the ways and roads across the 44th Floor change much faster than in the upper floors.

„but without surprises, you can never overcome challenges, AM I RIGHT EVERYONE !" Pelna excitedly shouted loudly before drinking his cup of beer.

„ „ „ „ „ „ „ „YEAH !" " " " " " " " All nearby adventurers shouted in unison.

* * *

„I'm glad that everyone gets along" Crowe commented

„you expected for them to behave badly, in front of their Captains? " Riveria wondered towards Crowe.

„well, there was a time where that happened once, remember" Crowe answered with a nervous expression while remembering a certain event.

„Yeah, but that's was also the time we had our first recruits, must have been similar to your Familia right ?" Ravus said.

„It was indeed, but not only for our first recruits. Finn, Gareth, and I also didn't get along at first." Finn commented with a smile

„Something more we have in common. I also didn't like his snotty attitude." Crowe answered, also with a smile.

„What can I say, born as a wealthy person makes you slightly ... 'snotty' as most people would say." Ravus explained with a smirk.

„slightly ?" Crowe said with a dumbfounded expression, wondering if he really described himself with this particular word.

Everyone laughed at Crowe's statement.

„Uhm, Mr. Deimne? " Oriana asked while Finn looked towards the young adventurer. „If I may ask, where is Ais, didn't she went along with you? "

„ Ais is sleeping right now if I'm not mistaken since we all returned from the 41st Floor. " Finn explained.

This statement surprised Ravus, as well as Crowe and Oriana.

„you took her there along to the deep floors?" Ravus asked in disbelief, to which Finn nodded.

„I see that you wouldn't do the same, right? " Riveria asked towards Ravus, who not only made a serious expression but also felt slightly upset, wondering if the Loki Familia lacked responsibility.

„if I have to be honest with myself, I never intended for Lucia, Iris, and Oriana to join his Familia at SUCH a young age, even if it was for just being supporters." Crowe stated,

„and while I consider them three to be my younger sisters, it worries me even more that they could die any day during our adventures, and knowing that their parents are waiting up there. It makes it even less easy to take this responsibility. You know what I mean ?" Ravus continued.

„Well I'm afraid you're wrong with your assumption if you think that Ais has no Family waiting for her." Riveria said.

„even though I consider Ais to be talented, no one of us would expose her to the Dangers of the deeper floors. Back in the 41st Floor, we forbid her to leave our side" Finn explained.

„I allowed only a distance of an arm's length " Riveria spoke again.

„older brother, older sister, can I come along to the deeper floors the next time? , please ….. " Oriana asked while pouting in front of her older siblings.

" "no" " Ravus and Crowe said in unison.

„But why? " Oriana wondered while pouting annoyed

„Because I said so, do you know how your parents would screw me up when we would do this? " Ravus asked her, wondering if Oriana ever thought about the consequences of such a decision.

„oh come on, even they want me to be stronger." Oriana answered.

„but not with such speed, just because Ais Wallenstein had the luck to visit the deeper floors middler doesn't mean that you have to go as well. And even if Goddess Dia and your Parents were ever to approve this idea, I would have to bear in mind that a very young girl is with us " Ravus commented.

Right now, Oriana turned her face from Ravus towards Crowe.

„why do you look at me, I agree with Ravus that you can't come along to the deeper floor, well maybe not until you reach Level 4 at least." Crowe commented.

„Actually, we also had our doubts about taking Ais with us, but Loki insisted that she comes along." Riveria suddenly commented.

This comment made the three Dia Familia members look towards Riveria surprisingly.

„so it was more of an order? " Crowe asked in disbelief.

„Yes, that's true. I assume that Goddess Dia would never agree to something like that ?" Finn said.

„That's right, even if such a young adventuerer would, hypothetically, would reach Level 5, she would only allow young adventurers to go for the upper floors, and as for the mittle floors, only as supporters. And I happily agree with her point of view." Ravus explained one of his Goddesses' attitude of morality.

„which to be honest bothers me, Iris and Lucia would agree with me" Oriana stated while pouting.

„There is also one thing you should know, Oriana Drake" Finn suddenly spoke to the young adventurer.

„when Ais was with us back down, she felt very bored that we didn't allow her to leave my side. I'm sure that with Ravus and Crowe, it wouldn't be much different, am I right? " Riveria stated while looking towards Ravus,

„I-I guess so" Ravus answered, who suddenly became slightly reddish on his face, which was seen by the high-elf, as well as Finn and Crowe, who had different reactions.

While Crowe couldn't believe seeing Ravus like this, even though that Riveria is indeed beautiful, Finn made a mischievous smile, as if he knew why Ravus reacted like that. The only one who didn't realize anything was Oriana.

* * *

Sometimes later, when the bonfire stopped burning, it was time for everyone to sleep, well everyone except those who have to guard the tents against possible monsters of or other adventurer's invasions.

But before Ravus and the Dia Familia were about to leave, Finn wanted to give a present box for Ravus.

„What's that for? " Ravus wondered while looking towards the present box.

„Consider it as a present of me towards you, Captain-to-Captain." Finn stated while coming closer to Ravus, who the stooped,

since he saw that Finn wanted to continue telling him quietly,

„and, if possible, please open it when you're alone" Finn stated quietly while suddenly smirking, „just a piece of small advice from Riveria." was Finn's final statement before he left, along with his Familia members, including Riveria, whom Ravus looked for a small moment, slightly grinning.

Later, After Ravus entered his own personal tent, he didn't hesitate and prepared to open the present he got from Finn.

When opening it and looking inside, Ravus had one of the greatest shocks he had since he came into this world.

„What the … " Ravus shockingly asked loudly while getting beet red.

Inside the present box were his lost underpants, along with a note, which Ravus immediately took out and read it.

* * *

_please watch out for your underpants for the next time, beside me and Finn, no one knows about them_

_P.S. After our Familia returns, I'll visit Leona's witch's secret house. I wouldn't mind having some company there since Leona is one of the few I know who can keep secrets._

_Riveria_

* * *

While still not believing the message he just, Ravus heard how someone entered his tent.

He immediately put the message back into the box before turning around, seeing the three other executives.

„Sooooo Ravus, mind divulge us what present 'Braver' gave you, " Pelna asked with a curious expression.

„That's not of your business." Ravus stated with an embarrassed expression, which was of course seen by the executives, who couldn't believe seeing Ravus like this

„come on, show us." Crowe demanded with a mischievous grin, guessing what this present might be about.

Ravus, who knew that they would leave him until he showed him, first looked around before he said that he wants to speak with them alone.

* * *

Sometimes later, after Crowe ordered Oriana to leave her position in front of Ravus's Tent because the Executives suddenly have a classified meeting, Oriana stood near beside Iris and Lucia, who also was ordered to stay on guard for the next hours until the next relief comes.

„I think it's about the Present box" Oriana commented.

„I also can't imagine it to be something else, what do you girls think is inside."

„maybe some 'expensive bottle', if you understand. " Iris stated since her Father and mother were owning a pub.

„or maybe some kind of expensive scarf" Lucia suggested since her parents were the owners of the famous fashion label 'Ramirez-Craft'.

„or some kind of armor." Oriana made her suggestion, thinking about what kind of present her parents would give.

While still suggesting more Ideas, the three girls suddenly could hear loud voices from Ravus' tent.

„do you hear that, girls ?" Oriana asked her two comrades.

„Are they laughing? " Iris wondered while hearing fits of laugher.

„that seems the case." Lucia confirmed while realizing that the laugher suddenly became much louder.

* * *

It is said that the laughter of Ravus' tent was so loud that it could be even heard across the whole upper floors until the dungeon's entrance.

Meanwhile, at the Loki Familia, many of the Guards, and also of the ready to sleep adventurers, wondered where those fit of laughter came from.

But a few of them seem to recognize the laughing voices.

Gareth for instance recognized Nick's and Pelna's voice, wondering if they were still drinking or something the like. Did Finn really give them some expensive spirituous liquor as the present and they were now drinking it?

Most of the older Loki Familia members also realized Nick's and Pelna's voice and had similar thoughts like Gareth, like wondering if their Captain gave them some of those 'magic mushrooms' and that the Dia Familia's Executives were now consuming it, resulting in this fit of loud laughter while being in a delirious state.

At first, it seemed to be ridiculous thought that their Captain would do this, only for one older Loki Familia Member to remind everyone that their Familia's Goddess'es Alias is 'Trickster', which means that Loki herself might order their Captain to give the Dia Familia this present as some kind of prank like she once did with God Hermes as some remembered.

While some of them still awake Loki members wondered if that couldn't be considered to be a provocation, the laughter of Pelna and Nyx became suddenly louder, proving that the Dia Familia Executives didn't feel provoked at all, possibly enjoying it instead.

The Loki Familia's Captain himself of course knew why the Executives, except Ravus possibly, were laughing to death since he did the same after Riveria told him what she has been experiencing in that hot spring. Finn also started laughing himself remembering Riveria's explanation.

Riveria herself, on the other hand, also laughed at first but then became slightly embarrassed, last that whatever Ravus told them would remain a secret among the Executives.

* * *

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Noctis, as Ravus saw, also couldn't stop laughing at the story with the present box. He already knew that Ravus' story of 'losing his underpants' was WAY FUNNIER than his.

„Tell me, " Noct said while trying not to laugh anymore, but only hardly, „did you, you know, went for that place, " Noctis asked Ravus if he met Riveria at this secret witch shop.

„After the three stopped laughing, the three said that as compensation for their loud laughing, they will support me, especially Pelna, by giving me advice on how to behave during our first date, since Pelna was already in a relationship with Shakti back then" Ravus explained.

„aahhh so they were supportive … wait Shakti, you mean that blue-haired one we met today, Pelna is in a relationship with him? " Noctis asked, being surprised by that revelation.

„now they could even be considered to be a married couple, they even have two children. Twins sisters, called Amila, and Menali. " Ravus said.

„Pelna is the father of two children? " Noctis became even more surprised.

„Yes, but since, as both Pelna and Shakti once explained, are both in high positions of their Familia, no one has real-time to take care of their children on a daily base, so they leave them both mostly at Maria's Orphanage, which is also partly financed by our Familia." Ravus explained

"To be honest, this is one of the least things I expected from Pelna, since my advisors from the guild told me about some crazy rumors like that he has many illegitimate children, you heard about that. " Noctis explained

„yes I heard about it, and those rumors are the ones I hate the most, since it made Pelna the least respected of our Familia, even though it's him who contributed to our Familia's success in the first place." Ravus explained

„Really? " Noctis wondered, only to remember another question he wanted to ask Ravus: „Anyway, I also wanted to ask you if you plan to make your Relationship public one day. I mean you've reached Level 7, which means no one could oppose you that easily, right ?"

„As you saw her reaction, SHE doesn't want our relationship known to the public because she said that she would get plenty of messages from her father, who would oppose our relationship for sure, and if someone like her father opposes, much more Elves will feel obliged to join his cause. For my part, I don't care, I just want to be with her. That's all I want for us both, nothing more, nothing else." Ravus explained.

„you really love her I see" Noctis realized.

„yeah, she's the best old women of this world after all." Ravus said with a smile.

Noctis suddenly laughed hearing this comment, „old? … " Noctis wondered while still continuing laughing.

„yeah, but please DON'T mention this towards her, she doesn't like to be called 'old', it's the 'one word' she hates to hear when someone talks about her. " Ravus explained a certain secret of his girlfriend.

Noct continued laughing, „you mean she might hit you again with her elbow? " Noct wondered, to which Ravus nodded, with a happy expression.

„Yes, but I think we should stop for now and return, maybe Pelna can even explain his story to you directly one day himself." Ravus said.

After they came back inside the mansion, Dia told them that most guests have already left.

Noctis, who a while later joined Hestia, Bell, and Lily, also left after saying goodby to Ravus, Nyx, Crowe, Pelna, Dia, and the others.

Much later, after another special discussion with the Executives of the Loki and Freya Familia, everyone left happily after they all came to a certain agreement.

* * *

**MAIN ENTRANCE – IVY MANSION – ORARIO – MIDNIGHT**

Noct, as well as Bell, Hestia, and Lily, were happily going out of the Dia Familia's Mansion, especially since Hestia and Lily could take the food's carryovers of the party, which smelled still delicious.

Noct turned his head towards the entrance, seeing Hedin and Hogni coming out of the Entrance as well.

Hedin looked towards Noct.

„It was interesting to meet you all, I wish you a good night Goddess Hestia, Bell Cranel, Liliruca Arden, and of course you, Noctis Lucis Caelum. I hope to challenge you one day." the dark Elf commented.

„I wish you and Hedin good night as well." Noct said before he saw how Hedin and Hogni entered a waiting carriage which then moved fast out of the mansion.

When the two elves from the Freya Familia left, Noct wondered if it was a good idea of Ravus to tell them their story as well.

Bell and Noctis soon joined their carriage for home with Hestia and Lily.

As for Noctis, when he and his Familia came back to their home and were about to go inside, Noct remained outside. He took out the picture of him and him, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis.

„Hey guys..." Noctis said first,

„It seems I've found most of my answers today, can you believe it, but it seems a new adventure is waiting for me without you, but wherever I'll go, you all will always accomplish me, " Noctis said before looking to the full-moon in the night sky.

„the same goes for you, Luna. I would've never thought that I will get along with your brother, let alone in this new life, I hope that one day we'll find you if you're out there somewhere." he said happily before putting his picture inside his pocket again and going inside their HQ, seeking for sleep.

* * *

**ROOM – IVY MANSION – HALF HOUR AFTER MIDNIGHT**

When Ravus entered his room to go to sleep, he saw that he wasn't alone there, as a certain beautiful green-haired high-elf was waiting for him, while only having her underwear on her beautiful body, which Ravus caused to release most of his clothes as well.

However, when he came closer, he felt her fist on his stomach before she said.

"What was that for? " Ravus wondered in pain.

" This is your punishment for saying the 'one word' I prohibited to use," Riveria said with a slightly upset voice.

"What are you talking ab... " Ravus wanted to ask, only for Riveria to answer immediately.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, I know EXACTLY when someone I know is using the 'one word' I despise, I told you what I've done to Aiz for saying 'that word', remember."

"I'm sorry" Ravus just said, remembering that Rivera said she gave Aiz 'swimming lessons' for saying the 'one word'.

But after Ravus recovered from her punch, they both came closer and started to kiss with each other.

During this whole night, most guests in the Ivy Mansion couldn't sleep because strange noises could be heard across the Mansion.

While most of the younger people were afraid it were some kind of Ghosts who are haunting this Mansion, the adults had thoughts like 'must feel good to be young' or 'couldn't they do this somewhere else ? Some people want to sleep For Gods sake '

* * *

**(ENDING: FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride))**

* * *

**Hello every one, here's Dakan69, as you may have read, this is the final chapter to 'is it wrong to seek answers', which means that this story will be on hiatus.**

**I'm well aware that many of you may upset that I won't continue this story for the time being. **

**To be honest, I intended to continue it, what's more, the Chapters after THIS ONE were supposed to be based on Season 2 of Danmachi, but I became TOOOOOOOO focused on the next fan fiction story I'm writing right now.**

**As for 'keybladelight', 'enigma95' and everyone else who happily read and commented on my story: **

**I'm sorry, I'M DEEPLY SORRY because I know that you were the one who really wanted this story to be continued.**

**But still, Thank you, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORTING COMMENTS, because I REALLY didn't expect this story to get MORE than 200 Followers. It makes me proud to know that everyone who read understood the content of my story, despite the fact that English isn't my first language.**

**While 'is it wrong to seek answers' has only 39 Chapters, I will upload a 40th Chapter, which will be a SECRET ENDING/preview for my next story instead.**

**I will upload it within 24 HOURS, hope you enjoy the secret ending/preview of my next story.**

**P.S.**

**When you read the upcoming SECRET ENDING/preview, Try to guess which famous Anime Series it is. **

**Since I'm assuming that most of you identify yourself with the 'Generation Z'/'Zoomer', (I consider myself being part of the Millennials), it's possible that maybe you've never watched or even heard of this famous anime, because it's not of your generation. But this will not discourage me from writing this new story.**

**Until the update, your dear Dakan69. PEACE XD**


	40. SECRET ENDING (PREVIEW)

Special Secret Preview for my next work, try to guess which famous anime series that is (and don't forget to comment it ) (:

* * *

At night, in some town, a young woman with a black kimono and a katana on her torso was staying at a power pole while looking towards the town while the moon was illuminating bright at the horizon behind her. Near her was a black swallowtail butterfly.

* * *

_Thus the blade is swung down._

* * *

(soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts II – Another Side Another Story )

* * *

A man with a red Kimono and a brown fur coat over draped over himself which has five white Skullheads looking masks adorning the back of it and a white gazelle looking mask on his head, suddenly appeared near a large cliff somewhere in a very large desert with white sand, also illuminated by the beautiful moon. He stopped at first, looking around, only to move on.

* * *

_Trapped in this hollow abyss_

* * *

The same man with the mask, but now with a black Kimono instead the red Kimono, suddenly was again seen inside a dark forest with rather large and broad trees, going through a bloodshed while many strange monsters with white masks, similar to his masks, near him, were slaughtered down by him. The blood printing his feet while he goes away.

* * *

_To bleach those monsters from their sins._

* * *

The masked man suddenly put his Katana out, moving it across a certain direction, resulting in killing another of those white-masked monsters while much more seem to appear, which surprised the masked man for some reason. He suddenly had another weapon, now clearly larger and enclosing his while right hand, while he continues killing more, but they seem to surround him from everywhere.

* * *

_To send them to the world beyond_

* * *

(Soundtrack at 0:54)

* * *

Not only do the surrounding monsters attack him much faster, but they seem to attack him simultaneously. After killing a bunch of them and jumping on a nearby big rock, seeing that there were myriads of these white-masked monsters as if they've been controlled by someone.

* * *

_XIII - Are you a Shinigami?_

* * *

The masked man suddenly turned his head looking for the male voice. Seeing on an upper branch of one of the broad trees was another man, but only his violet hair was visible inside this dark forest, his eyes weren't visible. At first, this man seemed like to be the same as the masked man, but something seemed off about that violet haired man the masked man immediately realized. Then the masked man realized it. The violet haired man seemed to be the one who summoned those many white-masked monsters here in the first place.

* * *

_XII - How long are you here alone?_

* * *

The masked man then runs up the tree, aiming for the violet haired man, followed by the masked monsters who also run up the tree. The violet haired man then looked down towards the masked man.

* * *

(Soundtrack at 1:23)

* * *

_XI - Nice mask you have._

* * *

Feeling provoked, the masked man, while running up the tree, used his weapon, which started to glow, to slash towards his target, resulting in some kind of shockwave energy beam moving towards the violet haired man.

* * *

The violet haired man just smiled at his opponent's reaction before making a header jump.

* * *

_VIII – with that, you look like a Visored_

* * *

While still falling, the violet haired man puts out a Katana of his own, destroying the masked man's energy beam effortlessly.

* * *

_VII - What is a Visored you ask?_

* * *

The violet haired man, while falling from the tree, and the masked man, while running up the tree, crossed paths. At this moment, where the masked man hoped to see the violet haired man's face, the violet haired man put his left hand in front of his head, and after putting it away from his hand, a white mask, like from those monsters and himself, appeared on his face.

* * *

_VI - Those who broke the barrier._

* * *

While passing each other, the already masked man looked back down towards the violet, now also masked, man, who still fell down from the large tree.

* * *

_V – The barrier between this hollow abyss and the world beyond._

* * *

The already masked man suddenly remembered something. What he remembered were memories from his past, before he came into this forest. For some reason, he remembered about various people, as a black-haired man with an Asian conical hat and a pink kimono who loves to drink, a white-haired man whom he rarely saw because he was mostly sick, a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair, a red-haired man with his also red-haired sister, along with her husband, and two adopted twins, an old man with a long white beard, whom he knew to respect and most importantly, a tall, muscular man with dark messy hair, whom he calls 'aniki'.

* * *

_IV – I can see your eyes_

* * *

The violet haired said loudly because of him falling, the distance between him and the already masked man is increasing. The masked man decides to fall as well, following the violet haired man.

* * *

_III – Now I remember you_

* * *

The violet haired man, with his white mask, landed on the ground, still holding his own katana.

* * *

_II – Don't worry _

* * *

The first masked man was falling faster towards the ground.

* * *

_I – One day you will also remember me_

* * *

The masked man successfully landed on the ground, stretching his two Katanas with his right hand, ready to finish the rest of those white-masked monsters.

* * *

_ 0 - I'm sure ... _

* * *

(soundtrack at 2:05)

* * *

**VAIZADO NO ASHIDO**

* * *

(soundtrack at 2:12)

* * *

_Do you remember his name?_

* * *

The masked man, now again with his red Kimono instead of his black Kimono, was suddenly again seen near the large cliff somewhere in a very large desert, also illuminated by the beautiful moon. He moved on until he saw another figure with a green colored cloak, sitting on a rock while also holding something on his left hand as the masked man could see.

* * *

The green cloaked man then turned his head, looking with his yellow eyes towards his visitor and, as the masked man heard from his voice, suddenly spoke.

* * *

_Because I desperately try to remember_

* * *

Somewhere else, three young teenagers by appearances, one a light blonde young woman, one brown-haired young woman, and a dark blond young man were laying on the ground, while still asleep. The light blond young woman however suddenly awakened.

* * *

Coming soon …


End file.
